Saiko no Mono Doragon
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Hyoudou Issei était un garçon relativement normal... Jusqu'au jour où il se fit tuer par sa petite-amie ange déchue, se fit réincarner en démon et découvrit qu'il était l'hôte d'un très puissant [Sacred Gear]. Pauvre garçon, sa vie pourrait bien être soudainement devenue un peu plus compliquée... Bah, ce n'était pas trop grave, puisqu'il avait toujours les oppais !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, je suis de retour !

Cette semaine, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je reviens avec non pas un, non pas deux, mais TROIS chapitres ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, 3 chapitres ! Toujours pas convaincu ? III chapitres !

Ce chapitre-ci, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, appartient à une toute nouvelle fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà et qui ne voulait pas me laisser en paix. Je la publie donc histoire d'avoir les idées plus claires et de pouvoir de nouveau me concentrer sur mes autres projets (j'en reparle en bas).

…

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment…

Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se revoit en bas.

Allez, bon chapitre !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous mortel…_**

Hyoudou Issei était actuellement très excité. Dans quelques minutes, sa toute récente petite-amie, Amano Yuuma, allait arriver et ils allaient pouvoir commencer leur premier rendez-vous. Naturellement, il était également un peu nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec une fille et il n'avait absolument aucune expérience sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour une première sortie en amoureux.

Bien sûr, il avait « préparé » son rendez-vous, pour ainsi dire, en faisant la synthèse de tout ce qu'il fallait faire, et de tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, à partir de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Internet, dans les livres, dans les films, dans les animes, dans les mangas… Enfin bref, il s'était renseigné comme il le pouvait de façon à ne pas se ridiculiser devant sa petite-amie, ou pire, la dégouter tellement qu'elle déciderait de rompre avec lui. Cette dernière partie était malheureusement très possible, en raison de la nature excessivement perverse du garçon. Certes, dans 95% des cas, il parvenait à la contrôler, mais dans 5% des cas… Disons juste que ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Car oui, Issei était un pervers, et assumait totalement ce fait. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, 1 étant eunuque et 10 étant un pervers digne des plus grands hentais, il se trouvait à…13, ou peut-être 14… Ce n'était vraiment pas une exagération. Alors que le Hyoudou était âgé de sept ans, un vieil homme pervers avait planté sa folie passionnée pour les poitrines féminines dans la tête du garçon qu'il était à l'époque, l'enracinant ainsi profondément dans sa psyché. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs rapidement attiré des ennuis. Honnêtement, quel genre d'enfant prépubère pourrait avoir une telle passion pour les seins qu'il demandait à des passantes au hasard dans la rue s'il pouvait sucer les leurs ? Cet incident avait eu lieu alors qu'il n'était âgé que de huit ans…

Les dégâts ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. En raison de la corruption de ce vieil homme, Issei était en quelque sorte parvenu à entrer précocement dans sa puberté… A l'âge de neuf ans ! Lorsque ses parents étaient allés voir plusieurs médecins pour essayer de comprendre ce phénomène, ceux-ci avaient été perplexes, car il ne s'agissait pas d'un dérèglement hormonal, d'une maladie, d'une exposition anormales à certaines hormones ou quoi que ce soit qu'ils connaissaient. Ce fut finalement un psychologue qui parvint à avancer une théorie pour expliquer cela.

Apparemment, selon lui, Issei avait été endoctriné par ce vieil homme, qui entre-temps avait été jeté en prison pour des raisons évidentes. Cela lui avait développé une fascination excessive pour les seins. En soi, bien que bizarre, ce ne devrait pas être trop grave… Sauf que le jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque s'était en quelque sorte auto-convaincu de la magnificence des oppai, au point que cela pourrait presque être considéré comme de l'hypnotisme. Ce désir conscient avait finalement forcé son inconscient à précipiter l'arrivée de sa puberté, si bien que celle-ci avait commencé anormalement tôt.

Le psychologue avait utilement ajouté, probablement dans une tentative ratée de faire de l'humour, qu'Issei avait l'équivalant d'un deuxième cerveau au niveau de l'entrejambe, et que celui-ci était tout autant capable de contrôler le corps que le premier. Ainsi, à moins que cela ne disparaisse finalement avec le temps, le jeune Hyoudou deviendrait un pervers de classe mondiale lorsqu'il deviendrait adolescent. Ces paroles s'étaient avérées prophétiques…

Heureusement, en grandissant, Issei avait fini par prendre conscience de son anormale obsession pour les seins et avait essayé de la combattre. Cependant, parce que son second « cerveau » avait déjà trop d'influence sur son organisme, il ne put jamais se débarrasser de sa fascination pour les oppai. D'une certaine manière, il ne le voulait pas vraiment, car cela faisait désormais partie de ce qui le définissait comme Hyoudou Issei. Il l'avait finalement compris et accepté à l'âge de douze ans.

Cela ne signait pas qu'il avait abandonné la lutte pour autant ! S'il ne pouvait pas se sevrer de sa perversion, alors il devait à tout le moins apprendre à la contrôler et à en tirer la meilleure partie. La première chose qu'il fit fut donc de se mettre au sport… Beaucoup, beaucoup de sport, dont les arts martiaux, car leur doctrine de paix intérieur contribuait grandement à sa sérénité. Parce que oui, avec sa perversion venait l'excitation sexuelle, qui n'était pas aussi facile à gérer que le reste. Cependant, l'exercice physique avait au moins le mérite de soulager, au moins temporairement, la tension de son corps.

Malheureusement, tel un cercle vicieux, plus son organisme devenait endurant, plus il pouvait « stocker » d'excitation sexuelle plus il devait augmenter la quantité d'exercices physiques pour pouvoir dormir sereinement la nuit, plus son endurance augmentait… Autant le dire, son corps n'était pas vraiment celui d'un étudiant moyen. Il pourrait probablement participer aux jeux olympiques et finir médaillé d'or dans la plupart des disciplines s'il le voulait. Mais en raison de sa perversion, cela aurait été difficile à gérer. Ça, et il n'avait pas la motivation pour le faire.

En parallèle à cela Issei avait commencé à étudier. Il ne le faisait pas de bonté de cœur, mais il faisait tout ce qui lui était possible pour ne pas penser aux femmes et à leurs seins, car s'il commençait, il pourrait ne rien faire d'autre de la journée. Ainsi, il s'était plongé dans ses cours comme si sa vie en dépendait… Peut-être que c'était le cas, à un certain niveau. Toujours était-il que cela s'était avéré efficace. Ses notes avaient également considérablement augmenté à cause de cela. Sans se vanter, le jeune Hyoudou pouvait à ce point honnêtement se considérer comme au-dessus de la moyenne lorsqu'il en venait à l'intelligence… Ou à la condition physique.

Toujours dans cet esprit, Issei était miraculeusement parvenu à trouve un moyen de contrôler, au moins partiellement, sa perversion. Le psychologue avait dit autrefois que sa perversion, commandé par l'organe masculin qui pendait entre ses jambes, agissait comme un deuxième cerveau. Or, il était possible de « programmer » le cerveau, à un certain point, grâce à des suggestions. Le temps, et de nombreux essais et erreurs aidant, il avait finalement réussi à limiter ses pensées perverses à certaines périodes de la journée qu'il faisait en sorte de passer seul et isolé. Ce n'était cependant pas une méthode parfaite, et certains stimuli évidents pouvaient facilement briser le fragile équilibre qu'il était parvenu à créer, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins, il pouvait la plupart du temps se concentrer sur ses cours pendant qu'il était à l'école.

Et c'était ainsi que, plusieurs années plus tard, Issei se retrouvait à _Kuoh Academy_. Cet établissement scolaire avait été un pari de la part du Hyoudou. Pourquoi ? Eh bien simplement parce qu'il s'agissait, jusqu'à l'année précédente d'une école pour filles. Depuis la rentrée, c'était devenu une institution mixte, mais le fait était que 90% des étudiants étaient des filles. Lorsqu'il avait entendu cela, son second « cerveau » avait exigé qu'il s'inscrive. Oui, pour le coup, il avait vraiment pensé avec sa… Enfin bref.

Cela dit, _Kuoh Academy_ présentait plusieurs avantages pour Issei. Le premier était qu'il s'agissait d'une école extrêmement bien cotée. Le diplôme obtenu était reconnu internationalement. Le second était que s'il parvenait à gérer sa perversion ici, où la concentration de jolies filles était probablement l'une des plus élevées du Japon, alors il en serait capable absolument partout. C'était un défi qu'il se lançait, et qu'il comptait bien réussir. Cependant, il avait dût faire quelques… Concessions avec lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était qu'il avait enfin eu le courage de tenter de passer à l'étape supérieure de son contrôle sur sa perversion. Plus exactement, Amano Yuuma, une fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, lui avait demandé d'être son petit-ami. Ses deux cerveaux avaient acceptés simultanément. Cela s'était produit la veille et il était enfin temps de concrétiser leur relation, jusqu'ici simplement orale, par le biais de ce premier rendez-vous. Il espérait simplement avoir assez de self-control pour ne pas tout gâcher au dernier moment. Il avait travaillé pendant des années pour apprendre à gérer sa perversion. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à agir normalement jusqu'au bout. Il le devait !

« Ça devrait bientôt être l'heure… » Marmonna nerveusement Issei, en regardant une horloge au loin, avant que son attention ne soit subitement détournée.

« S'il vous plait ! » Fit une voix féminine en lui tendant une sorte de prospectus.

Surpris, le Hyoudou prit le papier sans réfléchir. Il nota distraitement l'apparence de celle qui le lui avait donné : une jeune fille à peu près du même âge que lui, habillée d'un étrange costume de cosplay rappelant une chauve-souris. Celle-ci avait juste sourit avant de s'en aller. Ça avait été si soudain, et elle était repartie si vite, que même son deuxième cerveau n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et de réagir. Pour autant, Issei n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et puis…

 _« Je ne voulais pas le prendre… »_ Songea le garçon en regardant le prospectus dans sa main en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé. _« Nous exhaussons votre souhait ? On dirait une arnaque… »_

« Issei-kun ! » Appela alors la voix de la personne qu'il attendait.

Se retournant, le garçon fut accueilli par une vision du paradis. Des yeux violets brillants, de longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses hanches, un corps mince et un buste de concours, Amano Yuuma était magnifique. S'approchant d'elle, le Hyoudou remarqua distraitement qu'elle était un peu plus petite que lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois, encore trop choqué par sa déclaration. Heureusement pour lui, elle était habillée modestement, une petite veste violet clair et d'une jupe noire courte mais pas trop, ce qui lui permettrait de mieux gérer sa perversion… Tant qu'il ne la regardait que dans les yeux !

« Bonjour, Yuuma-chan ! » Salua Issei, avec un bonheur évident dans la voix.

« Désolée, je t'ai fait attendre ? » Demanda-t-elle, semblant soucieuse de ce fait.

« Non, je viens juste d'arriver. » La rassura-t-il avec un sourire. _« J'ai toujours voulu dire ça ! »_ Songea-t-il ensuite avec plaisir.

Sur ce, ils commencèrent leur rendez-vous. Honnêtement, cela se passait mieux que le Hyoudou ne l'avait prévu. C'était un peu comme faire une sortie familiale, mais avec une compagnie _beaucoup_ plus agréable. Ils avaient commencé par visiter une boutique de vêtements, dans laquelle Yuuma lui avait fait essayer diverses tenues qu'elle jugeait pouvoir lui convenir. Un T-shirt qui avait particulièrement fait rire la jeune femme ressemblait à un torse un, ridiculement musclé, sur lequel était écrit en kanjis sur les côtés [Tu entends la voix de la vérité le matin, je suis content même si je dois mourir le soir].

Par la suite, Issei avait réussi à convaincre sa petite-amie d'essayer également quelques vêtements. Yuuma avait été un peu hésitante au début, mais en avait rapidement profité par la suite. Cela avait probablement contribué que les tenues qu'il avait proposé n'aient rien de particulièrement révélateur ou osé. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était qu'il n'aurait probablement pas été en mesure de retenir sa perversion s'il avait tenté de lui faire porter des vêtements plus sexys. Il passait un moment bien trop agréable pour tout gâcher maintenant, surtout qu'il était exceptionnellement en contrôle actuellement, ses nombreuses préparations au préalable l'ayant aidé à conserver un esprit clair.

Au final, Issei avait acheté un bracelet-chouchou rose à Yuuma, lui disant que cela mettait particulièrement en valeur ses yeux. Cela l'avait fait rougir d'une manière vraiment mignonne. Sa petite-amie était vraiment adorable~… Les choses s'étaient cependant compliquées par la suite, lorsqu'elle avait voulu aller manger une glace. En soi, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, plutôt commun en fait d'après ses différentes sources, mais ce n'était pas si simple. L'Amano, douce et innocente qu'elle était, avait une façon vraiment hypnotisant de manger. Pour faire court, chaque fois qu'elle prenait une couchée de sa crème glacée, elle faisait un petit mouvement de buste qui forçait ses seins à rebondir. Il avait failli craquer, mais avait su se retenir au dernier moment en utilisant toutes les pensées rationnelles à sa disposition. Il n'empêchait que cela avait véritablement été limite…

Ils avaient ainsi continué pendant tout l'après-midi, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Là, Yuuma conduisit Issei jusqu'à un parc qui, en raison de la période avancée de la journée, dégageait une sensation particulièrement romantique. Se laissant aller avec l'atmosphère, le garçon prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, avant de la presser doucement. A sa grande joie, elle y répondit. Elle avait vraiment la peau douce~…

« Nous nous sommes bien amusés aujourd'hui ! » Déclara Yuuma avec un sourire agréable, une légère rougeur sur son visage.

« Oui, cette journée était géniale ! » Approuva le Hyoudou avec enthousiasme, rougissant lui-même un peu.

Soudainement, la jeune femme lâcha sa main et courut légèrement devant lui, avant de se placer devant une fontaine et de se retourner. Elle se tint ainsi devant lui, droite, mais pas tendue, avec les deux bras dans le dos. Elle était si mignonne ainsi que le garçon pouvait presque voir des étoiles briller autour d'elle. Ah moins que cela ne soit le reflet de l'eau derrière elle… Nah, certainement des étoiles. Cela correspondait beaucoup plus à l'ambiance de ce rendez-vous magique !

« Dis, Issei-kun… » Commença Yuuma, en avançant doucement vers lui. « Etant donné que c'est notre premier rendez-vous, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

 _« Se pourrait-il… Se pourrait-il que ce soit… Un baiser ? »_ Se demanda le garçon, sentant son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine.

Immédiatement, son deuxième cerveau tenta de le prendre en charge, mais le premier l'en empêcha de justesse. Au moins, cela confirma une chose, le Hyoudou, aussi flatté fut-il, n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à cela. Si ses lèvres touchaient celles de sa petite-amie, parviendrait-il à se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de forcer son avantage ? Elle semblait si fragile et délicate… Elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper. Il risquait bien de la violer avant d'être capable de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous seuls dans ce parc… Non ! Cela n'arriverait pas ! Il était plus fort que cela ! Il avait passé pratiquement la moitié de sa vie à lutter contre sa perversion. Il pouvait le faire ! Il fallait juste être très prudent à ce sujet.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? » Questionna finalement Issei, la rougeur sur ses joues s'approfondissant légèrement.

« Pourrais-tu mourir pour moi ? » Demanda Yuuma, avec un doux sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit le Hyoudou, sans la moindre hésitation.

« … » L'Amano cligna des yeux de surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Evidemment ! » Confirma Issei, avec une certitude absolue « Je veux dire… Tu es ma petite-amie, n'est-ce pas ? En tant que tel, je ferais tout pour toi. Aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble, je serais prêt à mourir pour toi. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien. »

Pour lui, c'était logique. Parce qu'ils étaient désormais un couple, le Hyoudou considérait comme son devoir de la protéger de tous les dangers. S'il devait mettre sa vie en jeu, il le ferait. S'il devait mourir pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve, il n'hésiterait pas. C'était à quel point il était sérieux. Même si elle n'avait pas semblé aussi délicate et fragile, cela aurait n'aurait rien changé à sa détermination. Il ferait tout pour elle, pour son bonheur. Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait autant lutté contre sa perversion au cours de leur rendez-vous, l'autre raison étant qu'il ne voulait pas être contrôlé par ses pulsions, tel un vulgaire animal. Il était un homme, il valait mieux que cela !

« Je vois… Je suis heureuse. » Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Pourtant, la tristesse dans son regard démentait ses paroles. Cela confondit Issei. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage car, à cet instant, le corps de Yuuma fut recouvert d'une aura rose. Ses vêtements furent déchiquetés jusqu'à en être réduits à néant. Pendant un court instant, un dixième de seconde peut-être, il vit non-seulement les seins de sa petite-amie, mais ses mamelons également.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son premier cerveau cessa momentanément de fonctionner. Son deuxième cerveau, quant à lui, était encore hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Normalement, il réagissait en fonction des connaissances du premier cerveau, mais puisque celui-ci était à l'arrêt, et qu'Issei n'avait jamais été face à ce genre de phénomène auparavant, il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. Au final, il opta pour un compromis… Ne pas bouger, mais profiter au maximum du spectacle devant lui.

Et justement, ledit spectacle continuait ! Après que les vêtements de Yuuma aient disparu, une substance noire commença à la recouvrir partiellement. Après une ou deux secondes, le Hyoudou comprit distraitement qu'il s'agissait de cuir. La jeune femme, qui avait un visage soudainement plus mature, portait désormais ce qui semblait être des sangles qui dissimulaient uniquement les mamelons de ses seins, ainsi qu'un string de la même matière. Sur son épaule droite était présente une épaulette ornée de trois grands pics blancs. Elle était également pourvue de cuissardes talons aiguilles et de gants remontant pratiquement jusqu'aux épaules. Oh, et elle avait des ailes noires dans le dos à présent…

« Ce fut vraiment amusant, bien que court, d'être ta petite-amie. » Annonça-t-elle avec nostalgie, sa voix plus grave et sensuelle qu'auparavant, avant de regarder le bracelet-chouchou à son poignet, bizarrement la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé de sa tenue. « Cette chose que tu m'as achetée, j'en prendrais soin. Maintenant… »

Tendant une main, paume ouverte en direction du garçon, une lumière rose-violet y apparut. Lorsque Yuuma la saisit, cela prit la forme d'une lance… D'une lance de lumière ! Le cerveau d'Issei n'ayant toujours pas recommencé à fonctionné, il fut incapable de donner un sens à ce qu'il voyait. Son équivalant à l'entrejambe avait également jeté l'éponge. Au moins, sa perversion n'était plus un problème pour le moment… Mais il semblerait qu'il en ait un autre, plus important.

« Yuuma-chan ? » Fut la seule chose que le Hyoudou parvint à prononcer dans son état actuel.

« Je suis désolé… » Déclara-t-elle sincèrement, presque trop bas pour qu'il l'entende. « S'il te plait, meurs. »

Sur ce, elle jeta la lance, qui transperça le ventre du garçon. Par réflexe, grâce à des années de formation en arts martiaux, il parvint à gainer ses abdos et à l'empêcher de traverser son corps de part en part, mais les dommages faits à son corps restaient considérables. Issei tenta d'attraper le javelot pour le maintenir en place et limiter l'hémorragie qui avait commencé à se former, mais celui-ci disparut entre ses doigts, ce qui fit couler le sang à flot hors de son corps.

La souffrance aidant, le cerveau du Hyoudou recommença enfin à fonctionner. Avec une grimace de douleur, il força ses muscles à se gainer davantage. Il plaça également ses deux mains sur sa plaie béante pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Malheureusement, il savait que sa blessure était trop profonde et trop importante… Qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Yuuma, qui l'avait vu agir, n'avait rien tenté pour l'en empêcher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à l'attaque en dépit de tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter.

« P-Pourquoi ? » Parvint à articuler Issei, en reportant ses yeux brumeux de douleur sur sa petite-amie.

« Je suis désolé… » Répéta l'Amano avec une grimace sympathique. « Ne m'en veux pas. Ton existence représentait un danger potentiel pour nous. Il fallait qu'on y mette un terme rapidement. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si… Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un… Maudit Dieu, car c'est lui qui a introduit en toi ce [Sacred Gear]… »

 _« [Sacred Ge… Qu'est-ce ce que… C'est ? »_ Songea vaguement le Hyoudou à travers les brumes de sa douleur, parvenant difficilement à rester debout en titubant.

« Je te remercie pour ces magnifiques souvenirs. » Déclara sincèrement Yuuma en regardant le garçon avec un sourire triste. « Tu devrais t'allonger et te détendre, à présent. C'est un mauvais douloureux moment à passer, mais tu prolonges ton agonie en retardant l'inévitable… »

« Pas… Pas encore… » Prononça Issei difficilement, à cause de sa mâchoire crispée pour s'empêcher de hurler. « Je… Je voudrais… Te demander… Une… Faveur… »

« Une dernière volonté ? » Songea la jeune femme à haute voix, avant de hocher la tête légèrement. « Je pense que je peux faire ça, si tu ne m'en demandes pas trop. Alors, que veux-tu ? »

« Eux… » Déclara péniblement le Hyoudou, en levant une main ensanglantée en direction de Yuuma, un doigt tremblant tendu pour montrer son buste. « Je… Les… Veux… »

Quoi ? Il était en train de mourir ! Dans ce genre de circonstances, à quoi cela pourrait bien servir de garder son self-control ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien quitter ce monde d'une façon aussi agréable que possible. Et s'il devait souffrir un peu pour atteindre cet objectif, qu'il en soit ainsi… Et il était hors de question qu'il trépasse sans avoir profité d'oppai au moins une fois. C'était déjà bien assez frustrant de songer qu'il se rendait puceau dans l'au-delà !

« Mourir entre les seins de la personne pour qui tu as donné ta vie… » Murmura l'Amano, avec une légère rougeur en dépit de la situation. « Il y a une certaine forme de romantisme là-dedans. Très bien, je peux au moins faire ça pour toi, Issei-kun… »

« Mes… Mes amis… Ils m'appellent… Ise… » Marmonna le garçon, tandis qu'il se rendait à peine compte que sa petite-amie s'approchait de lui.

« Dans ce cas, Ise-kun, fais de beau-rêve… » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de placer sa tête dans sa poitrine en le berçant doucement.

Si doux… Le Hyoudou avait l'impression sur son visage reposait contre un oreiller ferme et extrêmement bien rembourré. Si agréable… Etait-ce cela, le paradis ? A moins que le bon terme ne soit « être aux anges », étant donné que Yuuma semblait avoir des ailes à présent… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les anges n'étaient-il pas censés avoir des ailes blanches, plutôt que noires ? Bah, ce n'était qu'un détail…

Parlant de ces ailes, la jeune femme les referma autour d'eux. Ses plumes étaient douces, donnant ainsi l'impression à Issei d'être à l'intérieur d'une couverture de soie. Cependant, elles dégageaient également une agréable chaleur. Fermant les yeux, le Hyoudou remarqua qu'il pouvait entendre le cœur de sa petite-amie battre. C'était… Reposant. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, à profiter de la sensation. Etait-ce quelques secondes ou quelques minutes ? Cependant, ses jambes finirent par être incapable de supporter son propre poids, et il s'effondra. Délicatement, Yuuma l'empêcha de tomber, et l'amena prudemment au sol, où elle l'y allongea.

« C'est terminé… » Constata-t-elle d'une voix douce, bien que fataliste. « Il est temps de te reposer, à présent… »

« Pour… Pour ces… Seins… Je serais… Capable… De revenir… D'entre… Les morts. » Affirma Issei d'un ton de plus en plus faible, en tendant une main vers elle, qu'elle prit avec les siennes.

« Si c'est le cas, il seront tout à toi… » Lui promit-elle avec un petit rire triste, avant de déployer ses ailes et de reposer la main du garçon sur sa poitrine. « Adieu, Ise-kun… »

Et sur ce, elle s'envola, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques plumes noires. Le Hyoudou la suivit vaguement du regard, éprouvant de plus en plus de difficulté à se déplacer. Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait un gros trou dans le ventre. Il avait de plus en plus froid, mais ce n'était pas la température. C'était en lui. Distraitement, avec ses dernières forces, il leva la main qu'avait tenue Yuuma devant ses yeux. Celle-ci tremblait, ais ce n'était pas la seule chose de remarquable à son sujet.

 _« Rouge… »_ Remarqua-t-il, semblant amusé. _« Comme ses cheveux… »_

Il y avait une étudiante à _Kuoh Academy_ , une senpai de troisième année, qui avait une chevelure exactement de cette couleur. Un rouge Cramoisi tel qu'il était impossible de ne pas en être fasciné… A peine conscient, Issei trouva ironique que, alors qu'il venait à peine de quitter les bras de sa petite-amie, son esprit pensait déjà à une autre femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son processus de pensée n'était pas actuellement capable de fonctionner normalement. Il était en train de mourir, après tout…

Peut-être aurait-il dû, dans ses derniers instants, se demander pourquoi il devait mourir sans en comprendre la raison. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'interroger sur le sens de la vie, ou en tout cas de sa propre vie, qui venait de se terminer si soudainement. Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Son cerveau avait décidé d'abandonner les pensées rationnelles, laissant la place à celles que générait son autre cerveau. Et celles-ci étaient du genre…

 _« Je veux pouvoir faire encore plus de choses avec des oppai… »_ Fut la dernière pensée, certes très peu glorieuse, d'Issei avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre et que sa main ne retombe mollement contre le sol froid du parc…

* * *

[… Je vais te tuer si tu ne te réveille pas… Tu seras découpé en morceaux si tu ne te réveilles pas…]

Issei éteignit son réveil Yandere et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, hagard. Il se sentait bizarre. Son corps était lourd et raide. Se frottant la tempe distraitement, il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Cela avait-il été réel ? Quelle question, bien sûr que non ! Cela avait dû être un rêve. Pour commencer, il venait de se réveiller dans son lit. Ensuite, si ce qui était arrivé la veille avait été vrai, il ne se serait pas réveillé du tout, il serait mort. Enfin, les gens avec des ailes et créant des lances de lumière n'existaient pas dans la réalité. Il avait dû s'endormir devant un anime la veille et fait un cauchemar. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas en forme.

Pour se prouver qu'il avait effectivement rêvé les événements de la veille, qui n'étaient pas des événements de la veille puisque justement il les avait rêvés, il prit son téléphone portable et vérifia ses contacts. Comme prévu, il ne trouva le nom de Yuuma nulle part, alors que dans son rêve elle lui avait donné son numéro et son adresse mail. Soupirant légèrement, Issei se leva et prit… Où était son uniforme ? Il le plaçait toujours sur le dos de sa chaise lorsqu'il se changeait en rentrant chez lui. Les seules fois où son uniforme n'était pas sur cette chaise était lorsqu'il le mettait à laver, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas

Fronçant les sourcils, le Hyoudou essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille, mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait laissé. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était de son rêve, dans lequel son uniforme avait été transpercé par une lance de lumière, puis taché de sang en raison de son hémorragie. Mais c'était ridicule, puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve… Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le trouver ? C'était vraiment frustrant.

Avec un grognement, Issei ouvrit ses volets… Et aussitôt bondit en arrière, comme si brulé. Qu'est-ce que… Prudemment, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et plaça une main dans la lumière du soleil, avant de la retirer aussitôt. Perplexe, il réessaya plusieurs fois, et pu ainsi confirmer sa première impression. Pour une raison quelconque, la lumière du jour le vidait de ses forces. C'était comme s'il était recouvert d'une lourde couverture qui entravait ses mouvements et le ralentissait. C'était perturbant ! Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Ise, tu n'es pas encore levé ? » Fit la voix étonnée et légèrement inquiète de sa mère, provenant de l'étage d'en dessous.

Il était plus de sept heures. Normalement, il aurait déjà commencé à faire ses exercices matinaux, ainsi que quelques katas d'arts martiaux. Cette routine datait de plusieurs années, et il n'avait jamais loupé une seule journée, pas même les week-ends, sauf lorsqu'il était malade. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que sa mère s'inquiète qu'il n'est pas encore quitté sa chambre. De sa part, un tel comportement était anormal.

« Je suis debout, okaa-san ! » Affirma Issei, dissimulant de son mieux le trouble dans sa voix. « Je ne sais juste plus où j'ai rangé mon uniforme. »

« Quel étourdi tu peux être, Ise » Répondit sa mère, avec un léger rire. « Il est en bas. Il trainait dans le salon alors je l'ai plié et posé sur le canapé. »

« Merci, okaa-san ! » Répondit le fils, en fronçant des sourcils.

Son uniforme trainait dans le salon ? En dehors de l'école, il n'enlevait jamais son uniforme s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Cela faisait partie de l'une de ses nombreuses routines, tout comme sa pratique matinale, destinée à augmenter le contrôle sur sa perversion. Plus il avait d'habitudes, plus il était facile pour lui d'ignorer son deuxième cerveau. A l'inverse, ce qui était nouveau et/ou perturbant favorisait son comportement perverti, s'il n'y était pas préparé. Donc, que faisait son uniforme en bas ?

Mettant une robe de chambre, il quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Sa maison était assez spacieuse, disposant d'un rez-de-chaussée incluant un salon et une cuisine, et d'un étage avec une salle de bains, de quatre chambres, dont celle d'Issei et celle de ses parents, ainsi que d'une terrasse. Il y avait également un sous-sol, plus précisément une cave, que le fils Hyoudou avait aménagé à la manière d'une petite salle de musculation pour son usage personnel puisque personne ne s'en servait.

Arrivant dans le salon, Issei prit son uniforme et retourna dans sa chambre rapidement. Là, il inspecta minutieusement les vêtements à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Il en trouva une très rapidement. Il avait inscrit ses initiales romanisées sur le revers des étiquètes de chacun des habits qu'il possédait, ce qui incluait son uniforme. C'était une pratique enfantine, certes, mais également une autre de ses habitudes… Alors pourquoi cet uniforme ne possédait-il pas ses initiales ?

Tout cela était très étrange. Il se passait quelque chose… Il ne comprenait pas quoi, mais il le savait, il le sentait. Malheureusement, en l'absence d'indice pouvant lui permettre de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat. Vérifiant l'heure une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait assez de temps pour une petite demi-heure d'exercices matinaux. Avec toutes les perturbations et les anomalies qu'Issei avait remarquées depuis qu'il s'était levé, il en avait bien besoin. Cela allait lui permettre de se vider l'esprit…

Se changeant en tenue de sport, il se rendit à a cave et se sentit immédiatement plus en forme. Parce qu'il était en sous-sol, et qu'il n'y avait ici aucune lumière naturelle, il n'était plus affecté par les rayons du soleil… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait remarqué depuis son réveil. Soupirant, il décida de commencer par le rameur, qui était un bon échauffement parce qu'il mobilisait 80% des muscles du corps. S'installant, il fit un premier mouvement.

… !?

Issei s'immobilisa brusquement. En raison de sa pratique de plusieurs arts martiaux, tels que le karaté, le judo, le krav maga, le jeet kune do, ainsi que plusieurs autres, il avait une très bonne compréhension de son corps et de son potentiel. Pour preuve, il venait d'utiliser très exactement 23% de sa force dans son premier mouvement de rameur. Pourtant, la puissance derrière était largement supérieure à ce qu'elle avait été la veille. L'appareil lui-même avait également été très explicite à ce sujet, faisant un bruit bien plus important qu'il n'aurait dû pour le montant d'énergie que le Hyoudou avait utilisé.

Donc, pour une raison quelconque, le corps d'Issei était soudainement plus fort que la veille. Evidemment, c'était quelque chose de parfaitement normal, qui arrivait tous les jours… Notez le sarcasme. Sérieusement, que se passait-il ? Pour un montant d'efforts donné, le résultat obtenu était plusieurs fois supérieur à ce qu'il devrait être ! Dans le silence soudain, le garçon se rendit compte d'un autre fait, qui lui avait échappé précédemment. Il entendait ses parents au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement étrange en soi, cela arrivait même assez fréquemment… Sauf que, d'ordinaire, il n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient en raison de la distance, et à plus forte raison quand la télévision du salon était allumé ! Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être juste à côté d'eux, vu comment il les entendait clairement. Une sueur froide traversa tout le corps d'Issei, le faisant frissonner. Plus la journée avançait, et moins il se sentait à l'aise…

Malgré le manque évident d'efforts qu'il avait à y mettre, il continua ses exercices matinaux, pour des raisons d'habitude. Une fois terminé, il alla prendre une douche, avant de s'habiller dans son uniforme d'école, puis de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il prit ensuite son sac de cours et s'apprêta à partir… Lorsqu'il remarqua que ses chaussures n'étaient pas à leur place. Certes, elles étaient sur le palier, au moins une chose de normal dans cette journée, mais pas à l'endroit où il les rangeait systématiquement. Actuellement, elles étaient du côté droit, alors que lui, étant gaucher, les plaçait du côté gauche. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible à ce sujet. Et ce n'était certainement pas ses parents qui y avaient touché, ils ne le faisaient jamais !

Frottant sa tempe pour éviter la naissance d'un mal de crâne, Issei inspira à fond avant de sortir de sa maison… Et d'être frappé par cet de faiblesse qui semblait désormais suivre son exposition à la lumière du soleil. Partant de ce principe, il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir qu'il était plus fort pendant la nuit. Flippé, oui, mais pas étonné. Vérifiant sa montre, il constata qu'il allait arriver un peu en avance pour le début des cours. Cela, au moins, était quelque chose de normal dans sa vie. Jamais trop en avance, et jamais en retard.

Arrivant finalement à _Kuoh Academy_ , Issei se rendit directement en salle de cours, mais pas avant d'avoir entendu les lamentations de deux élèves, qu'il savait se nommer Matsuda et Motohama, plus communément appelé le « _Perverted Duo_ », concernant leur incapacité à se trouver une petite amie. Le Hyoudou n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour ces deux-là, en dépit des similitudes qu'il pourrait avoir avec eux.

Matsuda, aussi appelé _« Perverted Baldy »_ et _« Sexual Harassment Paparazzi »_ , était une ancienne star de football qui avait décidé de se « reconvertir » à _Kuoh Academy_ en pervers et voyeur. Il était également dans le club de photo, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons… Motohama, quant à lui, était également connu sous les noms de _« Perverted Glasses »_ et de _« Three Sizes Scouter »_. Sa douteuse fierté était sa capacité à calculer automatiquement les mesures de tout corps féminin juste en le regardant.

Alors qu'Issei pouvait respecter leur honnêteté quant à leur perversion assumée et affichée, il était également dégouté par la façon éhontée dont ils le faisaient, presque à la limite du harcèlement sexuel. Contrairement à lui, ils avaient choisi cette voie et n'éprouvaient aucun remord autre que de ne pas pouvoir se trouver une petite amie. Le Hyoudou, en revanche, n'avait rien choisi, et devait supporter le fardeau de sa perversion. Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un pervers. Avec sa vie, il n'était pas possible de ne pas être corrompu à un certain degré. Donc oui, il était un pervers, et assumait ce fait. Ce qu'il refusait de sa perversion, c'était d'être contrôlé par ses propres pulsions. C'était pour cela qu'il appréciait si peu Matsuda et Motohama.

La sonnerie retentit et les cours commencèrent. Alors qu'il était un élève assidu, et était même classé 9ème de _Kuoh Academy_ , il trouva incroyablement difficile aujourd'hui de se concentrer. La lumière du soleil, qui le rendait léthargique, était en partie responsable de ce fait, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. Depuis la veille, tant de choses ne s'additionnaient pas et la seule chose qui pourrait tout expliquer était son rêve, en dépit d'être la chose la moins crédible et la plus surréaliste qu'il ait « vécu » au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Et pourtant, Issei ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… Et si c'était vrai ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le Hyoudou ne vit pas le temps passer. Pour la plupart des cours, il agit essentiellement comme un automate, répondant aux questions et recopiant les cours, tandis que son esprit était ailleurs. Il fut donc surpris de constater que la journée soit terminée, lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son environnement, plusieurs heures plus tard. Il devait d'ailleurs remercier ses habitudes, bien ancrées en lui, car sinon il n'aurait remarqué la fin des cours que beaucoup plus tard, peut-être même après la tombée de la nuit. Tel qu'il en était, Issei avait une… Activité prévue… En quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas une activité de club, cela dit. Il ne faisait partie d'aucun club et n'en éprouvait ni le besoin, ni l'envie. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait chez lui.

Eh bien… Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et c'était pour cela que l'activité qui allait suivre était tellement importante. Il était temps d'aller « espionner » les filles du club de kendo. Attention cependant ! Ce n'était pas du voyeurisme à la manière du _« Perverted Duo »_ où ils cherchaient mille et un stratagèmes pour voir des filles nues sans leur consentement. Aussi surréaliste que cela puisse sembler de le dire, Issei avait en quelque sorte reçu l'accord des membres…

En fait, avec du recul, le Hyoudou n'était plus tout à fait certain de comment cela s'était produit. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir affronté Murayama dans un duel de kendo et avoir gagné, mais il pourrait l'avoir imaginé. Après tout, il ne voyait absolument aucune raison pour avoir affronté la présidente du club de kendo. Sa mémoire de l'époque était un peu floue parce que Matsuda l'avait accidentellement fait tomber dans les escaliers quelques minutes avant… le faisant atterrir sur Murayama… Ok, ceci pourrait expliquer cela, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

La semaine suivante, il avait été défié par Yura Tsubasa, un membre du Conseil Etudiant, qui avait entendu parler de son combat contre la présidente du club de kendo et avait voulu le tester dans un affrontement de taijutsu, sans limite de style mais sans arme. Grâce à une sorte de sixième sens née de sa propre pratique d'arts martiaux, Issei avait pu comprendre instinctivement qu'elle était également une experte du combat à mains nues. Il avait réussi à gagner, mais avait eu la sensation que c'était principalement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, presque comme si elle n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse la vaincre en premier lieu même si elle ne se donnait pas à fond. Le Hyoudou se souvenait encore du regard surpris sur son visage quand elle s'était retrouvée à regarder le plafond sans comprendre comment elle avait fini allongée sur le dos.

Depuis sa défaite, Tsubasa semblait considérer le Hyoudou comme un ami. C'était en fait la seule personne qu'Issei pouvait considérer comme tel, en dehors d'Irina, mais cette dernière habitait en Angleterre depuis plusieurs années. Ils continuaient encore de communiquer par mail, mais ce n'était pas pareil. De plus, à cause du décalage horaire et de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils ne pouvaient pas se téléphoner non plus. Donc, concrètement, la Yura était la seule personne de l'école avec qui il interagissait réellement.

C'était également elle qui, d'une façon ou d'un autre, était parvenue à découvrir sa perversion, bien qu'il eusse fait de son mieux pour la dissimuler, et à obtenir une sorte d'autorisation exclusive pour qu'Issei puisse « espionner » le club de kendo à tout moment, signée par la totalité des membres dudit club, incluant Murayama, la présidente, et Katase, la vice-présidente. C'était en fait tellement étrange qu'il s'était présenté personnellement au club un soir, s'assurant de frapper à la porte, juste au cas où, et avait demandé ce qu'il en était réellement.

Lorsqu'elles avaient toutes confirmées, sans exception mais avec une légère rougeur sur leur visage, il s'était incliné humblement, et les avait remercié de le laisser les « espionner ». Il avait également précisé qu'il ne le ferait qu'une heure par jour, systématiquement à la même heure, de façon à ce que celles qui changeaient d'avis puisse se changer et pratiquer sans crainte d'être soumises à ses regards. Sa sollicitude lui avait valu un rire collectif de l'ensemble du club de kendo et, dès le lendemain, il avait été surnommé _« Holy Pervert »_.

Ce titre fut rapidement connu de tout _Kuoh Academy_ , mais dans un bon sens, de façon assez étrange. Alors que Matsuda et Motohama étaient de « mauvais » pervers qui ne se souciaient que de leurs propres pulsions bestiales, Issei était un « bon » pervers, qui se souciait des personnes qu'il « espionnait ». Pour preuve, selon la rumeur, il aurait demandé la permission à un club de « l'espionner » et, après avoir reçu la permission, s'était assuré que celles qui ne voulaient pas participer ne soient pas prises entre deux feux.

A cause de cela, la plupart des étudiantes semblaient en bons termes avec lui, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un pervers. Il était en fait tenu en assez haute estime, le deuxième garçon préféré de _Kuoh Academy_ après Kiba Yuuto. Celui-ci restait l'indétrônable numéro 1 des étudiantes, car il était le _« Prince Charmin »_ et le _« Prince of Kuoh Academy »_. Toujours était-il qu'Issei était assez populaire auprès de la gent féminine. Pour cette raison, Matsuda et Motohama ne parvenaient pas à savoir s'ils devaient le haïr ou le vénérer, ayant atteint les sommets dont ils étaient incapables. Le Hyoudou avait fait ce choix pour eux, et avait fait en sorte de ne jamais les approcher et de ne jamais rester seul en leur présence.

Ainsi donc, Issei se dirigeait actuellement vers l'arrière du club de kendo, pour « espionner » les filles. Cependant, il eut la désagréable surprise d'y croiser le _« Perverted Duo »_ déjà en attente du moment où leurs innocentes victimes allaient commencer à se changer. Sans un mot, le Hyoudou s'approcha d'eux et, les attrapant chacun par la tête, les frappa contre le mur de bois. Le bruit en résultant attira l'attention des kendoka à l'intérieur du dojo, qui sortirent rapidement pour appréhender les coupables

« Ah Issei-san, merci d'avoir puni ces deux… Individus ! » Apprécia Murayama, en crachant le dernier mot comme si Matsuda et Motohama ne méritaient pas d'être considérés comme des humains.

« Je n'ai fait que les sanctionner pour espionner le dojo en dehors des horaires prévus à cet effet… » Précisa le Hyoudou en souriant légèrement. « Cela dit, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été châtiés pour espionner sans autorisation… »

« Je vois… » Fit la présidente du club de kendo, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, en tapotant son shinai dans sa main libre. « Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir nous en charger nous-même… »

Inutile de dire, les cinq minutes suivantes furent assez humiliantes pour le _« Perverted Duo »_. Toutefois, Issei ne ressentait aucune pitié pour eux. Ils avaient joué et ils avaient perdu… Encore une fois. Honnêtement, le Hyoudou ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'apprenaient pas la leçon. Chaque jour, sans exception, la même scène se répétait. Même leur crâne ne pouvait pas être si épais que l'idée n'ait pas atteint leur cerveau.

« Alors, _Holy Pervert_ -san, bientôt le moment de commencer à observer ? » Demanda Katase en rougissant légèrement, lorsqu'elles eurent terminé la sanction et jeté les déchets ailleurs.

« Dans deux minutes et trente-sept secondes, pas avant. » Répondit Issei, en vérifiant sa montre.

« Toujours aussi respectueux de tes horaires auto-imposés… » Remarqua Murayama, en levant un sourcil amusé à la conversation.

« C'est ce qui me distingue des pervers ordinaires, tel que Matsuda ou Motohama. » Expliqua le Hyoudou en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement, ce qui fit rire les filles autour de lui.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu persistes à nous espionner depuis le trou dans le mur du dojo… » Marmonna la présidente du club de kendo, de façon clairement audible. « Nous t'avons pourtant donné la permission d'entrer si tu le voulais. »

« Et j'en suis reconnaissant, mais je pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. » Expliqua Issei. « Si vous me voyez être présent, vous aurez conscience de vous-même, et vos réactions ne seront pas naturelles, même si ce n'est qu'inconsciemment. A l'inverse, si je suis à l'extérieur, vous ne savez pas si je suis présent ou pas et, parce que vous ne me voyez pas, vous agirez inconsciemment de façon plus naturelle, comme si je n'étais effectivement pas là. »

« C'est quelque chose… D'étonnamment bien pensé. » Réalisa Katase, surprise de la profondeur du raisonnement.

« Et puis, si vous avez laissé ce trou pendant si longtemps, c'est que vous espériez que je l'utilise, n'est-ce pas ? » Taquina le Hyoudou, avec un sourire rusé.

Plutôt que de répondre, les filles rougirent, chacune avec sa propre intensité, et se dirigèrent vers le dojo pour se changer, pleinement conscient que quelqu'un serait là pour observer chacune de leurs actions. Issei se contenta de rire avec amusement, avant d'attendre l'heure précise qu'il s'était auto-imposé dans le cadre de ses habitudes et de finalement commencer à « espionner ».

La raison pour laquelle il faisait cela était en fait assez simple. Comme cela avait déjà était expliqué plus tôt, le fils Hyoudou souffrait d'une perversion chronique qu'il ne pouvait pas pleinement contrôler, même s'il s'améliorait tous les jours. En raison de cela, il avait été capable de restreindre ce besoin de perversion à certaines périodes de la journée. C'était en quelque sorte son « traitement » qui, une fois administré, lui permettait de retrouver un comportement normal jusqu'à la prochaine « période » de perversion.

A l'origine, il avait su se contenter de mangas et d'anime hentais. Malheureusement, en grandissant, cela avait commencé à ne plus suffire, jusqu'au jour où cela ne rassasiât plus son besoin de perversion. Il en fut de même pour les photos et les vidéos pornos, quelques mois plus tard. En fait, il avait commencé à être désespéré pour trouver une solution, lorsque Tsubasa s'était présentée avec sa solution miracle. Issei se demandait si c'était vraiment une coïncidence…

Le Hyoudou était donc là, à « espionner » les filles se changer, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Son corps… Il ne donnait pas les réactions habituelles… Encore une fois. Il ressentait bien l'excitation de l'action elle-même, mais… C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit ce qui clochait. Son besoin, son obsession, de perversion… Il n'était plus là. Issei ne ressentait que sa perversion « ordinaire ».

Cela signifiait-il qu'il était enfin guéri ? Pouvait-il enfin cesser de craindre de violer la première fille qui aurait le malheur d'être un peu trop sexy s'il ne faisait pas attention ? Non, c'était trop tôt pour espérer. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, ce qui lui arrivait pourrait n'être que temporaire. Mieux valait ne pas se faire de fausses joies… Cela évitera les désillusions qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir supporter.

Cependant, parce qu'il n'avait plus ce besoin désespéré d'avoir un comportement perverti pour le moment, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait faire autre chose de ce temps pour le moment. Il pourrait toujours revenir demain pour « espionner » de son propre gré, mais aujourd'hui, il allait profiter de cette période pour faire autre chose… Et il savait exactement quoi ! Il était temps de savoir si Yuuma n'était réellement qu'un rêve, ou si cela avait été la réalité. Après la journée qu'il avait vécue, il était prêt à croire n'importe quoi.

Issei se rendit donc au parc où il avait « vu » sa petite-amie pour la dernière fois et où, dans son rêve, il était mort. Il allait vraiment devoir essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé entre ce moment-là et celui où il s'était réveillé dans son lit, si tout se révélait être la vérité. Il espérait simplement ne pas être une sorte de zombie… Ce serait vraiment de très mauvais gout.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, la journée touchait déjà à sa fin. Il put ainsi confirmer la pensée qu'il avait eue le matin même comme quoi, s'il était plus faible le jour, il était en revanche plus fort la nuit. Et tout comme il pouvait entendre les sons de plus loin, il pouvait voir la nuit aussi bien, voire mieux, que le jour. Voilà qui n'était pas du tout inquiétant… Cependant, actuellement n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il devait enquêter et comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu, après tout…

Sa première constatation fut qu'à l'endroit où il était « mort », il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Cependant, en se mettant à genoux et en reniflant le sol, il put humer une très faible odeur métallique, qu'il reconnut sans mal pour ce qu'elle était. Distraitement, il remarqua que, même avec ses sens aiguisés par sa pratique des arts martiaux, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir détecter un parfum aussi faible. Apparemment, sa vue et son ouïe n'était pas les seuls sens qui avaient été améliorés. C'était aussi le cas de son odorat et, très probablement, de son goût et de son toucher, mais il ne pouvait pas encore le confirmer. Au final, il n'avait pu déterminer qu'une chose : cela n'avait pas été un rêve, il avait vraiment été tué à cet endroit…

Approchant lentement de la fontaine, il posa une main sur le rebord et laissa son regard dériver, pendant qu'il se remémorait son rendez-vous avec Yuuma. Malgré la façon dont cela s'était terminé, il n'avait pas de regret… Mais son moment de nostalgie fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'il sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Un danger approchait ! Il ignorait quoi, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il pourrait mourir… Encore une fois. Se retournant prudemment, il vit approcher un homme en costume gris. Pleinement focalisé sur la menace qu'il représentait, Issei remarqua cependant que le ciel était également bizarre, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

« Voilà une personne malchanceuse. » Commenta le nouveau-venu, en s'approchant. « Ça doit être mon jour de chance pour rencontrer quelqu'un dans ton genre à cet endroit. »

Disant cela, il ricana légèrement, avant d'émettre une intention meurtrière telle que le Hyoudou n'en avait jamais ressentie avant. Son visage se couvrit rapidement d'une fine pellicule de sueur et, instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière. D'instinct, il savait que cela ne servait à rien de s'enfuir, que cet homme le poursuivrait et le tuerait s'il essayait. Il devait lui faire face et se battre, puisque cela semblait inévitable.

« … » L'individu, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'Issei, observa distraitement ses alentours. « Je ne ressens pas la présence d'un maître ou d'un allié… N'essaye pas de t'échapper, ni même de lancer un cercle magique. Après analyse de la situation, je suppose que tu es un errant. Dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème si je te tue. »

Disant cela, il tendit une main sur le côté et une lance de lumière d'un blanc bleuté y apparut. Tous ses doutes sur l'existence de Yuuma qu'il aurait pu posséder à cet instant disparurent. Cet homme… Il en était un également… Un ange aux ailes noires. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les deux appendices apparurent derrière son dos, lui donnant une allure plus menaçante. Il se mit en position et le Hyoudou comprit immédiatement qu'il était sur le point de jeter son javelot.

Lorsqu'il le fit effectivement, le garçon parvint à l'éviter de justesse, et même à l'attraper au vol. Ce qu'il ne s'attendant pas, en revanche, était le fait que, dès qu'il l'eut touché, sa paume se mit à bruler. Ah, oui… Lance de lumière… Issei venait de comprendre. C'était logique, en un sens. Tout comme la lumière du jour l'affaiblissait, la lumière dont était composée la lance lui nuisait également. La seule différence entre les deux était que les rayons du soleil étaient plus diffus, alors que dans l'arme, c'était plus intense, plus concentré. D'où des dommages assez violents pour en être visibles à l'œil nu.

« Tu as mal ? » Se moqua l'individu. « Après tout, la lumière est un poison mortel pour les êtres de ton espèce. Je pensais que cela aurait suffi à t'exterminer, mais tu as de bons réflexes. Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine sera la bonne. »

 _« Ne rêve pas trop ! »_ Songea Issei, en secouant légèrement sa main brulée, notant rapidement qu'il venait d'avoir confirmation à sa théorie concernant la lumière. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par les êtres de mon espèce ? Depuis quand la lumière blesse les humains ? Pas le temps, on verra ça plus tard… »_

L'homme fit apparaitre une nouvelle lance dans sa main, mais le Hyoudou était prêt. Bondissant en avant, il attrapa le poignet de son opposant, le tordit, ce qui l'obligea à lâcher son arme, et frappa violemment son plexus solaire. Contre une personne normale le combat serait déjà fini et son adversaire se tordrait de douleur sur le sol, peinant à respirer. Malheureusement, cet individu n'était pas une personne normale, et recula d'à peine quelques pas avec une légère grimace.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre le combat, Issei utilisa sa chaussure pour orienter la lance au sol en direction de son ennemi, avant d'en frapper l'extrémité d'un puissant coup de pied. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de contact direct, il avait senti la chaleur nocive contre ses orteils, mais il n'y avait heureusement eu aucune blessure. Pour sa part l'homme, surpris, fit disparaitre le javelot, ce qui fit grogner le garçon. Ok, message reçu. Ses attaques, ses règles. Il peut les faire apparaitre et disparaitre d'un simple mouvement. Cependant, il semble ne pouvoir les créer qu'à partir de ses mains, alors qu'il peut les détruire indépendamment de leur emplacement. Au moins, il est faible à sa propre lumière, sinon il n'aurait pas fait disparaitre l'arme qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

Sans s'arrêter, le Hyoudou bondit une nouvelle fois contre son adversaire, qui poussa un grognement énervé. Utilisant son coude, Issei ouvrit la garde de l'homme, ce qui lui permit ensuite d'enchainer plusieurs coups de poings dans la poitrine, toujours précisément au même endroit, là où sa première attaque avait frappé, au niveau du plexus solaire. En combattant de cette façon, le garçon forçait les dommages à s'accumuler en un seul point.

Comme prévu, la grimace de l'individu s'approfondit. Il l'avait senti passer. Au corps à corps, le Hyoudou semblait avoir l'avantage sur son opposant, qui combattait plutôt maladroitement. Il était de toute évidence un combattant à distance, mais Issei n'était pas sur le point de lui laisser la chance de prendre l'avantage. Esquivant un crochet beaucoup trop ample, il se baissa, passa en dessous du bras de l'homme, et en profita pour frapper l'arrière des genoux de son ennemi qui, déséquilibré, tomba justement sur lesdits genoux.

Profitant de l'occasion en or, le Hyoudou se plaça dans la position idéale et, avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de réagir, donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage de l'individu, qui fut envoyé volé plus loin, avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Haletant légèrement, Issei s'approcha une fois de plus de son opposant, qui ne montrait plus aucune réaction, visiblement hors d'état de nuire.

Précautionneusement, le garçon regarda le ciel, qui était toujours aussi étrange. D'instinct, il sut que, tant qu'il était ainsi, il ne pourrait pas quitter le parc. Mais comment le ramener à son apparence d'origine ? L'homme, en face de lui, en était certainement capable, puisqu'il en était la cause. Cependant, il n'accepterait jamais de le faire. Il voulait le tuer, après tout… Alors que faire ?

Dans sa réflexion, Issei ne vit pas l'attaque venir. D'instinct, il se déplaça une nouvelle fois, mais ne put pas pleinement esquiver la lance, qui lui entailla son ventre de part en part. La lésion était superficielle, l'arme n'ayant pas endommagé d'organe, mais assez profonde pour faire couler beaucoup de sang. De plus, en raison de l'attribut « lumière » du javelot qui l'avait blessé, la plaie le brulait horriblement. Grognant, il serra les dents et pressa un bras contre la blessure pour limiter la perte d'hémoglobine.

« Tch ! » Fit l'homme en se relevant, la tête haute, révélant un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, mais ne semblait pas être blessé autrement. « Dire que j'ai réussi à être humilié par un simple errant… Je vais te tuer pour me laver de cet affront. Mais avant, je vais te torturer un peu… »

Le Hyoudou ne put que se réprimander pour son inattention. Cet individu n'était, de toute évidence, pas humain. Il aurait dû comprendre que des attaques destinées à neutraliser des humains ne seraient pas efficaces contre lui. Eh bien, pas assez en tout cas, puisqu'il était parvenu à le blesser légèrement avec sa dernière frappe, sans compter que les coups répétés au plexus solaire devaient être plus qu'un peu douloureux, même pour l'homme.

L'ennemi d'Issei fit apparaitre une nouvelle lance de lumière dans sa main, qu'il brandit ensuite avec l'intention claire de la lancer. Le garçon était prêt à l'esquiver, sa blessure, bien qu'incommodante, n'était pas réellement handicapante en raison de sa superficialité. Toutefois, au moment où l'individu voulut jeter le javelot, celui-ci fut frappé par une sorte de rayon noir, qui émettait une sorte d'aura écarlate et détruisit l'arme de lumière sans difficulté.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Demanda l'homme, perplexe, avant qu'une lueur rouge n'apparaisse à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. « Il faut croire que non… »

« Ne touche pas à ce garçon. » Fit une voix qui fut vaguement familière à Issei.

 _« Des cheveux rouges… »_ Remarqua le Hyoudou, sans cesser de prêter attention à son adversaire, ce qui le rendit incapable de voir clairement la personne qui venait d'arriver. _« Rias-senpai ? »_

« Toi, qui es-tu ? » Exigea de savoir l'homme, en faisant apparaitre une nouvelle lance de lumière dans sa main.

Sans attendre de réponse, il lança son javelot en direction de la nouvelle venue. L'arme fut toutefois déviée facilement par une troisième personne, qui avait bondit d'un arbre à proximité. Même du coin de l'œil, Issei reconnut sans mal la mascotte de _Kuoh Academy_ , Toujou Koneko. Comme quoi, même dans la pire des situations, on pouvait toujours être surpris…

« Salopes ! » Hurla l'homme, en se précipitant vers elles.

Son attaque fut cependant une fois de plus interceptée. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, ce fut par la foudre qui décida spontanément de tomber du ciel et qui, en se fracassant au sol, propulsa l'individu à plusieurs mètres de distance par le seul souffle de l'explosion. La coupable de cet assaut se présenta à son tour, sous la forme de Himejima Akeno, qui souriait langoureusement, tandis que l'électricité crépitait encore dans sa main, avant de s'estomper lentement. A ce point, n'étant même plus surpris, Issei se contenta de regarder la scène se dérouler.

« Des cheveux rouges… Je vois. » Marmonna l'homme, prenant conscience de quelque chose. « Tu dois être de la famille Gremory. »

« Je suis Rias Gremory. » Confirma la concernée. « Enchantée, cher ange déchu. »

« Kuku… » Ricana l'individu, en dépoussiérant son chapeau tombé au sol pendant l'explosion de fouddre, avant de le remettre sur sa tête. « Oh, quelle surprise. Alors cette ville était du ressort du futur chef de la famille Gremory… Ce garçon est un de vos serviteurs ? »

« Je serai sans pitié si vous vous en prenez à lui. » Fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

« Bien, je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. » Déclara l'homme, ne se souciant évidemment pas d'être sincère, en essuyant le filet de sang de son visage. « Mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas laisser vos serviteurs en liberté comme ça. Quelqu'un comme moi pourrait bien les traquer à l'occasion d'une balade… »

 _« Dis celui qui aurait été vaincu si je ne m'étais pas montré distrait à la fin de notre affrontement… »_ Songea Issei avec ironie, une légère grimace de douleur sur son visage.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour vos précieux conseils. » Affirma Rias, sur le même ton que l'ange déchu précédemment. « Alors c'est à mon tour de vous en donner. La prochaine fois que ça se reproduira, à ce moment-là, j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire cesser de piailler ! »

« Je vous renvoie ces paroles telles quelles, futur chef de la famille Gremory. » Répliqua l'individu, provocateur, en prenant son envol. Mon nom est Donhaseek. J'espère que nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous rencontrer. »

Sur ce, il disparut finalement dans le ciel, qui reprit son apparence nocturne normale. La jeune femme aux cheveux cramoisis regarda la voute céleste pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de se tourner finalement vers Issei, un sourire sur son visage. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir en bonne santé.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Hyoudou Issei-kun… » Dit Rias d'une voix douce.

Le garçon voulu répliquer, mais sentit soudain un vertige le parcourir. L'adrénaline se dissipant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être légèrement sous-estimée la gravité de sa blessure. Elle n'était pas mortelle, mais restait empoisonnée. Tombant à genoux, il entendit vaguement la voix inquiète de la jeune femme, mais ne pouvait pas en comprendre le sens. Sa dernière pensée, avant de s'évanouir, fut qu'il espérait que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude de perdre connaissance après un combat contre des êtres dotés d'ailes noires…

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre.

Pour commencer, oui, c'est un long chapitre (plus de 10 000 mots), mais je voulais passer rapidement le passage avec Donhaseek sans avoir à m'étendre sur deux, voire trois, chapitres. Alors qu'important en soi, il ne mérite pas de s'y attarder plus que nécessaire, outre l'introduction de Rias et d'une partie de sa pairie (même si dans le Light Novel, cela ne se passe pas exactement comme dans l'anime).

Ensuite, oui, Issei est différent du modèle canon. Il est plus intelligent, plus fort également. Il reste cependant un pervers, bien que j'en aie fait un problème d'origine psychologique. La racine de sa perversion est la même, mais j'ai essayé de rendre sa fascination et son besoin pour les oppais plus réaliste. Cela aura son importance par la suite.

Oui, Issei est toujours en contact avec Irina. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que les deux n'aient jamais eu de contact pendant toutes ces années, surtout vu la façon dont Irina semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Issei. Je précise que dans ma fiction, Issei ne sait toujours pas qu'Irina est une fille, j'ai toujours trouvé drôle le passage où il découvre la vérité…

Concernant le combat contre Dohnaseek, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre, mais les véritables capacités d'Issei n'y sont pas représentées. Pour faire court, Issei est un artiste martial qui a une parfaite maîtrise de son corps… Du moins quand il était humain. Face à son corps de démon, il n'est pas encore capable d'utiliser son plein potentiel. Inconsciemment, dans ce combat, il a limité sa puissance à ce qu'elle était quand il était humain, générant un montant donné de puissance, par opposition à son entrainement matinal, où il a généré un pourcentage donné de sa puissance. La différence est ici très importante, mais j'en parlerais dans les prochains chapitres.

Dernière chose, concernant cette fiction. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une régulière, comme les autres, et ai choisi de ne publier de nouveaux chapitres que les semaines où je peux écrire au moins deux chapitres (cette fic-ci étant le deuxième). J'ai pris cette décision afin de ne pas ralentir encore plus le rythme de parution de mes autres fics. Cependant, si vous l'aimez vraiment, je pourrai en faire une fic régulière. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir (je pourrais soumettre cela à un vote plus tard).

Dernière chose, sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en seulement 24 heures (alors que je mets entre deux et quatre jours pour écrire un chapitre normalement, sachant que certains week-ends je ne peux pas écrire du tout). Cela vous donne une idée d'à quel point ce projet me trottait dans la tête. Il y aura peut-être plus tard une sorte de _pseudo_ -cross-over, mais j'ai des raisons de le faire, et je pense que cela pourrait être drôle…

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.

Bien, je suppose qu'on se reverra la semaine prochaine…

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà, vraiment à la limite de la fin du week-end.

...

...

J'ai essayé. Honnêtement, j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à reproduire mon exploit de la semaine dernière de publier 3 chapitres.

Je suis parvenu à en terminer 2, mais le troisième était hors de ma portée, bien que je sois parvenu à le terminer à 80%. Du coup, je ne le publierai que le week-end prochain.

Ce qui nous laisse cette semaine avec "Ryuuketsu" et "Saiko no Mono Doragon"

j'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Ne plus être humain…_**

[Goshujin-sama réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît. Goshujin-sama réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît. Goshujin-sama réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît. Goshujin-sama…]

D'une main fatiguée, Issei éteignit son réveil qui ce matin avait décidé d'agir en mode Goudere. La tête du garçon émergea d'entre les couvertures, révélant son visage fatigué. Il se leva avec difficulté, son corps protestant à l'effort. Les rayons de soleil l'épuisaient tout autant que la veille, même à travers ses volets mi-clos. Le Hyoudou espérait qu'il allait rapidement s'habituer à sa nouvelle hypersensibilité à la lumière, parce qu'elle commençait à perturber toutes ses habitudes. S'asseyant sur le bord de son matelas, le garçon sentit un courant d'air frais caresser son entrejambe. Il baissa les yeux, avant de se masser les tempes.

 _« Je vais essayer de ne pas paniquer et d'essayer de trouver une explication rationnelle au fait que je sois… Nu. »_ Songea Issei, agacé. _« Je ne dors jamais nu, toujours en caleçon… Bon, essayons de commencer par le début. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? »_

Pour une raison quelconque, ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées sur les événements de la veille. Passant une main sur son visage, il commença à arpenter sa chambre tout en réfléchissant. C'était une des habitudes qu'il avait développé au cours des années et il ne se soucia pas particulièrement d'être nu tout en le faisant. Cela l'aidait à rassembler ses pensées.

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, son attention fut attirée vers le miroir de sa chambre, où il se vit dans toute sa gloire nue, bien que ce dernier détail fût totalement inintéressant en ce moment. Ses cheveux bruns courts étaient désordonnés parce qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux marrons avaient une légère lueur d'intérêt, comme chaque fois qu'il était confronté à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement. Le plus frappant, dans son état dévêtu, était cependant sa musculature impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge. Ses muscles étaient fins mais puissamment dessinés. Leur souplesse démentait leur densité, et donc leur force réelle. En outre, il n'y avait absolument aucune once de graisse dans son corps. Tel était le résultat de plusieurs années d'entrainement en arts martiaux…

Son regard se figea cependant lorsqu'il avisa dans le miroir quelque chose qui ne devrait absolument pas se trouver dans sa chambre. Déglutissant, Issei se retourna lentement, et avisa la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Ce qui le dérangea particulièrement était les sous-vêtements au sommet de ladite pile, qui étaient manifestement féminins. S'il n'aurait pas pu deviner par la culotte noire en dentelle, le soutien-gorge était plus qu'explicite…

Sérieusement, que s'était-il passé la veille ?

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le Hyoudou pouvait remarquer la présence de quelque chose sur son matelas, intégralement dissimulé sous sa couverture. Au vu des indices trouvés précédemment, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. La véritable question était : qui ? Qui se trouvait dans son lit, dormant encore paisiblement comme le souffle régulier, qu'il était désormais capable d'entendre, le lui indiquait ? Ce n'était pas normal !

En raison de sa perversion chronique, il avait toujours fait bien attention à ne jamais être trop physiquement proche d'une femme, car les risques de perdre le contrôle et de la violer accidentellement étaient trop élevés. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours « espionné » à distance, et seulement les personnes consentantes car il n'était pas, et refusait d'être, un criminel. La seule exception à cette règle avait été Yuuma, qui…

Et soudain, les souvenirs lui revinrent violemment. Il se souvenait de tout ! Son rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie, qui se révéla être une sorte d'ange aux ailes noires, et qui le « tua » parce qu'elle y avait été obligée. La disparition de toute trace de son existence le lendemain, couplé à des changements drastiques dans son corps, tels qu'une force physique supérieure ou des sens plus développés. Son enquête au parc pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et qui s'était terminé par un combat avec un homme possédant lui aussi des ailes noires. Sa distraction qui avait failli lui couter la vie et l'avait sérieusement blessé. L'arrivée d'une femme aux cheveux aussi rouges que le sang qui s'échappait de son corps…

Oh !

Reportant son attention sur la pile de vêtements, Issei se rendit compte que celle-ci était composée, outre les sous-vêtements certes très sexys, des différentes parties de ce qui formait l'uniforme féminin de _Kuoh Academy_. Maintenant, le Hyoudou n'avait plus le moindre doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait actuellement dans son lit. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de deviner. Malgré lui, son corps se raidit, se préparant à devoir résister à l'appel de sa perversion qui allait vouloir se jeter sur la jeune femme endormie. Pourtant, curieusement, il ne ressentit aucune des compulsions auxquels il était habitué. C'était étrange, il aurait juré…

« Unnn~… » Gémit une voix à la fois douce et mignonne, provenant d'une personne qui n'aurait absolument pas dû se trouver dans cette chambre à la base.

Lentement, la forme dissimulée sous la couverture de son lit s'éleva, jusqu'à ce que le drap glisse vers le bas, révélant le corps absolument magnifique qu'il avait dissimulé jusqu'à présent. Comme attendu, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, âgée de dix-sept ans environ, à la chevelure d'un rouge cramoisi, pourvue d'un ahoge, si longs qu'elle devait atteindre ses cuisses, même si c'était difficile à juger précisément parce qu'elle était actuellement assise et non debout. Elle avait également une longue frange lâche couvrant son front et encadrant son visage.

Ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur bleu-vert, presque turquoise. Sa peau était d'un blanc très pur, probablement d'origine européenne. Sa poitrine n'était pas non plus en reste, extrêmement bien développée pour son âge. De l'avis d'Issei, ses seins étaient l'une des plus grandes paires qu'il ait jamais eu la chance de voir dans la vraie vie, battant ainsi toutes les femmes adultes qu'il connaissait. Même dans les mangas et les animes, un tel buste impressionnant et pourtant parfaitement proportionné à son corps était quelque chose que l'on pourrait pratiquement appeler un miracle.

Le Hyoudou, cependant, ne s'y trompa pas. Sa beauté n'avait rien d'innocente. Cette grâce… Ces courbes… Ces subtils mouvements lorsqu'elle bougeait ou même se contentait de respirer… Tout en elle hurlait la sensualité, la lascivité, l'érotisme, et la séduction. Cette femme était un véritable péché incarné. Elle était la perfection dans tous les sens du terme, à la fois jeune, belle et mature. Son nom était Rias Gremory et Issei… N'avait absolument aucune réaction en voyant son corps nu ?

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il ressentait bien de l'excitation sexuelle à la vue de la beauté absolue qui se trouvait devant lui, une certaine partie de son anatomie avait d'ailleurs été très enthousiaste à la vue devant lui. De même, sa perversion se focalisait sur tous les détails de ce corps, qui étaient normalement cachés à la vue derrière des vêtements. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, il n'éprouvait ni pulsion ni compulsion, quelque chose qui lui arrivait pourtant systématiquement chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose ne serait-ce que vaguement ecchi…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. La même chose exacte s'était produite la veille, lorsqu'Issei avait été « espionner » les filles du club de kendo. Au moins, il savait désormais que ce besoin instinctif n'avait pas juste disparu sans raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment cela était possible, mais il se doutait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la jeune femme nue assise dans son lit avait au moins une partie des réponses qu'il cherchait.

« Bonjour. » Fit Rias, avec un doux sourire, absolument pas dérangée par leur nudité respective, tandis que le Hyoudou reportait son attention sur elle.

« Rias Gremory. » Salua Issei en inclinant légèrement la tête, ne tentant pas de dissimuler son propre corps, aussi à l'aise que son interlocutrice par leur absence de vêtements, en dépit de son évidente érection. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'être aussi formel ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec une petite moue, avant de s'étirer et de ramener une jambe contre elle avant d'enrouler ses bras autour et poser sa tête sur son genou.

« Pas vraiment… » Avoua son hôte, en haussant les épaules. « Cependant, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas être trop familier avec la personne dans mon lit tant que je ne saurais pas les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'y trouve en premier lieu. »

« Une raison louable, mais inutile. » Affirma la Gremory, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. « Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement étonné par ma présence. »

« Avec la journée que j'ai eu hier, plus rien ne peut me dérouter. » Garantit Issei, avec une légère grimace, en passant inconsciemment une main à l'endroit où la lance de lumière l'avait blessé la veille.

« Je dois avouer dans ce cas que c'est moi qui suis surpris. » Admit Rias, sans cesser de sourire. « Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que tu penses que tout ce que tu as vécu les deux derniers jours soient des rêves. »

« Honnêtement, ce fut ma pensée initiale. » Confia le Hyoudou, en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne suis pas spécialement cartésien, mais j'ai mes propres croyances basées sur la vision que j'ai du monde. Or puisque je n'avais aucune preuve que ce que j'avais vécu les deux dernières nuits aient été réelles, cela ne pouvait donc être qu'un rêve. »

« Mais ? » Demanda curieusement la Gremory en penchant la tête sur le côté, ayant sentit une nuance dans son ton à la fin de sa phrase.

« Mais il se trouve que j'ai remarqué un certains nombres d'incohérences, qui ne s'intégraient tout simplement pas avec ma vision du monde. » Expliqua Issei, avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Rias intéressée.

« Pleins de petites choses qui n'avaient aucun sens parce qu'elles n'auraient pas dû être. » Précisa le garçon, avant de mettre une main à son menton, songeur. « Par exemple… Mon uniforme scolaire qui ne se trouvait pas à la place où je le range systématiquement, avant que je ne découvre en fait qu'il ne s'agissait même pas réellement de mon uniforme mais d'un substitut. »

« Cela aurait pu être une coïncidence. » Fit remarquer la jeune femme, trouvant la conversation plutôt divertissante.

« Cela aurait pu… » Confirma facilement le garçon en hochant la tête. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne me suis pas basé sur un seul élément. J'ai également remarqué que mon organisme avait développé une hypersensibilité à la lumière du soleil, y réagissant violemment, presque comme s'il en était allergique. C'était faible et je n'aurais certainement rien remarqué si ce n'était pour ma parfaite connaissance de mon propre corps, ce qui m'amène au passage au point suivant, à savoir la découverte d'une augmentation drastique de mes capacités physiques… Dans l'ombre, du moins. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais alors que je reste plus fort qu'avant, je suis plus faible le jour que la nuit. De même pour mes sens. »

« C'est quelque chose que je t'expliquerais plus tard, quand nous aurons plus de temps. » Lui dit Rias.

« Je savais que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec cela… » Déclara Issei, victorieusement. « Mais revenons à la conversation. Un autre détail que j'ai remarqué fut la présence de mes chaussures du côté droit du palier alors que je suis gaucher. Cela aurait pu être mes parents, mais là encore, je suis le seul à y toucher. Et… Voilà. »

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua la Gremory, voyant qu'il s'était interrompu brusquement.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui m'est arrivé. » Informa le Hyoudou, d'une voix neutre.

« C'est acceptable. » Convînt la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici. » Exigea Issei, devenant sérieux. « Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de me réveiller ainsi, je le suis vraiment en fait, mais je n'aime pas ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi important. »

« Tu as été blessé hier, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela Rias, regardant le torse du garçon avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. « Je t'ai guéri. »

« Comment ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, manifestement perplexe bien qu'impressionné, en passant une fois de plus sa main sur la peau lisse et sans cicatrice, où la plaie s'était trouvée.

« Avant toute chose, laisse-moi me présenter correctement. » Annonça-t-elle. « Mon nom est Rias Gremory, et je suis une démone. »

 _« Une… Démone ? »_ Répéta mentalement le garçon _« Et dire que je la prenais pour l'incarnation du péché… »_ Songea-t-il avec ironie.

« Il se trouve que je suis également ta maitresse, désormais, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. » Expliqua la jeune femme. « Pour en revenir à ta blessure, j'ai pu la guérir en te baignant dans ma magie toute la nuit. »

« Et le fait que nous soyons nu ? » Voulut savoir Issei, préférant ne pas faire de suppositions erronées.

« La magie est plus efficace par contact direct de la peau. » Informa Rias. « Pour cette raison, je me suis collée à toi toute nue pour rendre ma guérison plus efficace. »

Et là, juste avec ces mots, le Hyoudou se crispa, par pur réflexe. Oh, il était heureux, enchanté même, d'apprendre la sublime et délicieuse vérité de cette nuit, mais des années de méfiance à l'égard de sa perversité l'avait rendu tendu dès que quelque chose d'ecchi se produisait autour de lui… Et encore davantage quand cela arrivait à lui ! Heureusement, cependant, il ne ressentit une fois de plus aucune pulsion ou compulsion forçant son corps à se jeter sur sa cible, ce dont il était profondément reconnaissant, mais également de plus en plus suspect. C'était d'autant plus vrai que son excitation sexuelle avait atteint des niveaux qu'il ne pensait même pas possible. A l'heure actuelle, il était certainement plus dur que l'acier.

« Voilà une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas… » Commenta Rias en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Ah… Désolé pour cela. » S'excusa Issei, penaud. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je… Craignais juste quelque chose… En quelque sorte. Cela a à voir avec ce dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure et dont je t'informerai une fois que tu m'auras expliqué tout ce que je dois savoir. »

« Très bien, je peux accepter cela. » Acquiesça la Gremory, satisfaite.

« Par ailleurs, puisque l'on aborde le sujet, qu'entendais-tu lorsque tu affirmais être ma maîtresse ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, hésitant. « Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que tu sous-entendais par là… »

Sa question était légitime. Le mot « maîtresse » était utilisable dans de nombreux domaines, variant énormément de l'un à l'autre. Cela pouvait signifier « enseignante », mais pouvait également se référer à une femme entretenant une relation secrète avec un homme, peu probable dans le cas présent parce qu'il fallait que l'homme soit marié pour que cela s'applique. Cela pouvait également faire référence à « maîtresse de maison », signifiant qu'elle était désormais la personne gérant sa maison, également très peu probable en raison du fait qu'elle serait beaucoup plus adaptée au rôle de princesse.

Et enfin, cela pouvait tout simplement vouloir dire que Rias était sa nouvelle propriétaire. Etant donné qu'elle était une démone, ou en tout cas l'avait affirmé, la possibilité était très réelle. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça, mais allait garder son jugement pour le moment. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie après tout. Deux fois, en réalité, s'il ne se trompait pas. Dans ces circonstances, le moins qu'il puisse faire était de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« De même, cela est lié à ce dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé, mais le temps va nous manquer si je commence ce matin. » Expliqua Rias, patiemment. « Je ferais en sorte de t'informer de tous les détails complexes dès ce soir, mais d'ici là, il te faudra être patient. »

« Raisonnable, je suppose. » Admit Issei.

« D'autres questions ? » Demanda la Gremory.

« Une seule, en fait, et plutôt une confirmation… » Précisa le garçon, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « C'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie, il y a deux nuits, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela fait partie des informations complexes dont je te parlais plus tôt mais, pour résumer, si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est effectivement grâce à moi. » Eluda la démone en souriant. « J'étais également celle à te donner un nouvel uniforme, l'ancien ayant été détruit, et à ranger tes chaussures, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses le remarquer. »

« Je vois… Merci alors. » Fit le Hyoudou, sincère.

« Le plaisir a été pour moi. » Assura la jeune femme en se levant finalement, ce qui fit rebondir joyeusement son ample poitrine.

« Je peux voir tes seins ! » Lui fit remarquer Issei qui, en raison des nombreuses informations qu'il venait d'apprendre et du fait qu'il n'était actuellement contrôlé ni par ses pulsions ni par ses compulsions, n'était pas d'humeur à laisser sa perversion se manifester et faisait donc de son mieux pour ne pas regarder, avec un succès mitigé étant donné que ses magnifiques orbes de chair semblaient attirer son regard comme deux aimants géants.

« Tu peux les observer autant que tu veux. » Lui assura Rias, semblant en fait jouir du fait que sa féminité soit appréciée, avant que son propre regard ne glisse sur l'anatomie de son hôte et ne s'arrête à l'entrejambe du Hyoudou. « Je ne vois pas de raison d'être embarrassé si tu ne l'es pas, _grand garçon_! »

Alors qu'Issei resta immobile à méditer sur ces paroles, s'étonnant que de tels mots puissent effectivement exister, ou en tout cas être utilisés ainsi, la Gremory se dirigea vers sa pile de vêtements et commença à s'habiller, nullement perturbée de le faire en face d'un public masculin. Mettant sa culotte, elle inspecta une fois de plus le corps du jeune homme en face d'elle d'un regard cette fois-ci professionnelle plutôt que joueur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier ce qu'elle vit, une fois de plus.

« J'ai été très surprise et impressionnée de découvrir à quel point ton corps était résistant lorsque je t'ai guéri pendant la nuit. » Avoua Rias en mettant son soutien-gorge. « Tu as pu récupérer en à peine quelques heures d'une blessure sévère. Même avec ma magie, c'est un exploit remarquable. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as pu te forger de tels muscles… »

« Conditionnement physique, pour la plupart… » Se contenta de dire Issei, ne voulant pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Tu as vraiment dû te pousser à ta limite, voire au-delà, pour atteindre un tel corps dense et puissant… » Commenta la Gremory à mi-voix.

« Toi… » Fit le Hyoudou, la compréhension visible dans ses yeux. « Tu connais quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de similaire… »

« Un cousin. » Admit Rias, avant de lui tourner le dos, pour montrer son soutien-gorge, encore détaché dans son dos. « Peux-tu le fermer pour moi ? »

« … » La main d'Issei se dirigea d'elle-même dans la direction de la Gremory, avant d'être forcée à l'arrêt par le garçon. « Désolé… Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? » Répéta la jeune femme, en se retournant, avant de se retourner partiellement et de voir le regard du Hyoudou, un mélange d'envie, de luxure, d'hésitation et de peur. « Plus tard ? » Comprit-elle en accrochant finalement le soutien-gorge elle-même, se doutant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce que son hôte avait mentionné plusieurs fois mais ne voulait lui révéler qu'après qu'elle lui ait dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

« Plus tard. » Confirma le garçon, soulagé qu'elle ne cherche pas encore à approfondir la question.

Il voulait, Ô combien il voulait, pouvoir faire ce que Rias lui avait demandé. Eh bien, techniquement, cela aurait été possible pour lui de le faire, mais c'était les conséquences qu'il craignait. Alors que cela faisait deux jours qu'Issei ne ressentait ni pulsion ni compulsion en voyant la beauté féminine dans toutes ses splendeurs, il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de tester ce self-control inconnu sur la Gremory. Si jamais il touchait sa peau blanche lisse et douce, sans la moindre imperfection, et que son second cerveau se réveillait, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Et même si la jeune femme était une démone, le corps amélioré du Hyoudou pourrait probablement la maîtriser sans problème… Autant ne pas prendre de risque tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

« Maintenant que nous avons terminé de parler des sujets importants… » Commença Rias, avec un sourire espiègle. « Puis-je t'appeler Issei ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama le concerné, en lui rendant son sourire. « Cependant, mes amis m'appellent Ise. »

« Ise-kun, dans ce cas. » Accepta la Gremory en hochant la tête, avant de continuer à s'habiller.

« Et comment dois-je m'adresser à l'une des deux Onee-sama de _Kuoh Academy_? » Demanda le Hyoudou d'un ton taquin.

Rias, en dehors d'être une étudiante modèle de leur école, était également une véritable idole parmi la gent féminine. En fait, selon un sondage officieux de l'ensemble des élèves de _Kuoh Academy_ , la Gremory était unanimement considérée comme la plus populaire. Pour cette raison, elle avait été surnommée _« Onee-sama »_ par les filles, et même les quelques garçons, fréquentant l'établissement scolaire. Une seule autre personne possédait le titre en question et cette dernière était justement la deuxième personne la plus populaire selon ce même sondage…

« Hmm… » Fredonna la jeune femme, pensivement, un doigt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. « Je suppose que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, tu peux t'adresser à moi comme Rias. Si nous sommes en public, cependant, je tiens à ce que tu m'appelles Buchou. »

« Pourquoi Buchou ? » Questionna Issei, confus, en penchant la tête.

« Tu comprendras ce soir, après les cours. » Expliqua la Gremory, évasivement, avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil amusé. « Tu ne t'habilles pas ? »

« Hein ? » Fit le Hyoudou, avant de baisser les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement nu et que, à un moment donné de la conversation, il avait complètement oublié ce fait. « Ah… Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié… Juste une seconde, cela ne devrait pas me prendre… Euh, Rias-chan ? L'uniforme de rechange que tu m'avais donné n'aurait pas été détruit dans le combat de la nuit dernière ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'en ai apporté un autre. » Le rassura la Gremory, en désignant une commode, de l'autre côté de la chambre, sur laquelle se trouvait ladite tenue, soigneusement pliée.

« Merci… » Lui dit le jeune homme, sincère, avant de prendre les vêtements et de commencer à s'habiller, ne se souciant pas davantage de le faire devant Rias qu'elle-même s'était souciée de le faire devant lui précédemment. « Par ailleurs, je me demandais… Pourquoi avoir dormi dans mon lit plutôt que d'être rentrée chez toi après m'avoir guéri ? Pas que je me plaigne, je suis simplement curieux. »

« C'est une question légitime. » Assura la démone. « Vois-tu, en raison de la nature empoisonnée de ta blessure, j'ai dû utiliser beaucoup de ma magie pour te guérir efficacement. Cela m'a cependant laissé épuisée, si bien que je me suis endormie sitôt après que ta plaie eut disparue. »

« Je comprends… Et désolé pour cela. » S'excusa Issei, terminant de s'habiller.

« Ne le sois pas. » Affirma la Gremory. « C'est en partie de ma faute si tu t'es fait attaquer la seconde fois. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente et n'ait pas pensé que tu pourrais en rencontrer un deuxième si tôt après la première. »

 _« Ah oui… Ce type… Donhaseek je crois qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait… »_ Songea le Hyoudou. _« Maintenant que j'y pense, sa lance de lumière avait été vraiment douloureuse… Bien plus que celle de Yuuma-chan. Et il a dit quelque chose à propos du fait que la lumière était toxique pour les êtres de mon_ espèce… _Pas humain. D'ailleurs, c'est depuis que Yuuma-chan m'a laissé pour mort dans ce parc que je suis aussi sensible à la lumière… Et maintenant, Rias-chan, qui affirme m'avoir sauvé, se déclare être ma maîtresse… Se pourrait-il que… »_

Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Au vu de l'heure, il serait préférable de descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tenter d'expliquer à ses parents la présence de la Gremory promettait d'être… Intéressant. Ils pourraient bien être tentés de lui demander d'épouser leur fils dès qu'ils la verraient … Après tout, si elle avait été assez courageuse pour dormir dans la même chambre qu'Issei, qui possédait une ridiculement forte perversion d'origine psychologique, pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce fait, enfin normalement, elle était _de facto_ la femme parfaite !

Soupirant, le garçon se rendit compte qu'avec tous les événements de ce début de matinée il n'avait encore une fois pas pu faire ses exercices matinaux…

* * *

« Itadakimasu ! » S'exclama Rias, avant de boire un bol de soupe au miso. « C'est vraiment délicieux, Okaa-sama ! »

« O-Ouais… » Bégaya la mère d'Issei. « J-Je vous remercie… »

La Gremory était en fait amusée par leurs réactions, autant celles de la femme que celles de son mari. Il y avait une étrange atmosphère dans la cuisine qu'elle prenait plaisir à laisser se développer. Elle restait une démone, après tout. A côté d'elle, le fils Hyoudou ne prêtait absolument pas attention au comportement de ses parents et, à la place, mangeait tranquillement son propre repas.

« Ise… » Appela son père, d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait sa nervosité. « Q-Qui est cette jeune dame ? »

« Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! » Réalisa celle-ci, se réprimandant mentalement de cette négligence. « Je fais honte à la maison des Gremory. S'il vous plait, permettez-moi de me présenter. Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, mon nom est Rias Gremory. Je participe à la même école qu'Ise-kun. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer… »

Disant ces mots, elle regarda le père Hyoudou dans les yeux et canalisa une petite quantité de magie démoniaque, qu'elle utilisa pour l'hypnotiser afin qu'il ne remette pas en cause sa présence ou quoi que ce soit qui était lié à elle. Les yeux de l'homme se firent légèrement vitreux, détail qui ne fut heureusement pas remarqué par les autres personnes autour d'elle. Cela dit, elle s'était assurée d'être discrète en agissant.

« C-C'est donc ainsi… Voilà quelque chose d'incroyable ! » Fit-il, sonnant impressionné. « Êtes-vous d'un pays étranger ? Votre japonais est très bon. »

« Oui. » Confirma Rias, sans toutefois préciser d'où elle était originaire. « Cela fait plusieurs années que je vis au Japon, désormais. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le père Hyoudou, sonnant rêveur.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait charmé, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, la Gremory retint un sourire. Elle voulait simplement que les parents d'Issei ne remettent pas en cause sa présence. Elle n'avait donc aucune mauvaise intention en les hypnotisant. Néanmoins, alors que le mari avait été « convaincu », son épouse ne l'était pas encore et semblait légèrement énervée par la situation. Elle semblait également tendue, pour une raison étrange.

« Rias… -San, était-ce ? » Demanda prudemment la mère Hyoudou, son regard voyageant constamment de son fils à son invitée.

« Oui, Okaa-sama. » Confirma la jeune femme, avec un sourire innocent.

« Quel genre de… Relation avez-vous avec Ise ? » Interrogea la matriarche de la maison, sa nervosité trahissant quelque chose que la Gremory ne parvenait pas à déterminer. « Est-ce qu'Ise a essayé de… »

« Okaa-san ! » La coupa son fils en cessant de manger, sa voix contenant une note d'avertissement qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver pour une conversation de ce genre. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la mère, l'espoir fleurissant sur son visage.

« Vraiment. » Affirma Rias, confirmant les paroles du garçon. « Ise-kun a dit qu'il avait des cauchemars, donc je ne faisais que passer la nuit avec lui pour le rassurer. »

Intérieurement, la jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important, mais dont elle ne connaissait pas la teneur. La matriarche semblait avoir peur de quelque chose concernant son fils. Pas peur de lui, mais peur pour lui. Et d'une certaine façon, cela semblait impliquer les femmes. Pour autant, la Gremory était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de l'inquiétude d'une mère surprotectrice. Et le ton qu'avait employé Issei lors de sa seule contribution à la conversation confirmait ce fait, car il avait tenté de l'empêcher de dire quelque chose et écoutait désormais attentivement la discussion. Cela aurait juste pu être quelque chose liée au sexe, mais l'angoisse de l'épouse Hyoudou semblait indiquer autre chose… C'était vraiment étrange.

« Ise ne demanderait jamais à une femme de l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes ! » Grogna sa mère farouchement. « Pour lui, plus que pour quiconque, ce serait… »

« Okaa-san ! » Intervint Issei une nouvelle fois, son ton contenant la même note d'avertissement que précédemment. « Ça suffit. »

« Mais Ise… » Commença la matriarche Hyoudou, avec inquiétude.

« Je vous assure, Okaa-sama, que nous sommes juste un senpai et un kouhai assez proche l'un de l'autre, c'est tout. » Expliqua Rias, avant de regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux et de canaliser un peu de magie pour l'hypnotiser, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec son époux. « C'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal, désormais. Aujourd'hui, les gens dorment même nus quand ils dorment ensemble… »

A côté d'elle, Issei poussa un grognement de dérision, mais ne commenta pas les paroles de la Gremory. Les yeux de la matriarche Hyoudou devinrent vitreux et son corps se détendit légèrement. A présent, elle ne devrait plus remettre en question les déclarations de Rias ou ce qui était lié à elle, tout comme pour son mari.

« Est-ce ainsi ? » Murmura la mère du garçon, sonnant hébétée par la révélation. « Alors, aujourd'hui, les gens dorment même nus quand ils dorment ensemble… »

« … » L'expression d'Issei se fit légèrement plus sombre.

Rapidement, trop vite pour que Rias puisse l'en empêcher, il passa une main devant le visage de sa mère, mais celle-ci ne montra aucune réaction à cela. Il claqua des doigts plusieurs fois, mais elle ne cligna même pas des yeux, semblant complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Une étrange émotion passa dans son regard, avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement lent avec ses doigts.

« Ce ne sont pas les droïdes que vous recherchez… » Affirma Issei d'un ton de commandement.

« Ce ne sont pas les droïdes que je recherche… » Répéta docilement sa mère, ce qui fit soupirer le fils.

« Star Wars ? » Demanda Rias, plutôt amusée. « Vraiment ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça… » Avoua le Hyoudou, avant de froncer les sourcils et de redevenir sérieux. « Maintenant, tu m'expliques ? »

« Je m'excuse pour cela… » Fit la Gremory, sincère. « Je sentais que cela allait devenir gênant, donc j'ai utilisé ma magie pour _aider_ à accélérer les choses. »

« Cela aurait été plus simple de simplement éviter d'aborder certains sujets… » Marmonna Issei, ne commentant pas son utilisation d'un pouvoir surnaturel.

« A ce propos, de quoi voulait parler ta mère, Ise-kun ? » Demanda Rias, en fronssant légèrement les sourcils.

« Plus tard. » Décida le garçon, avant de changer de sujet. « Plus important, combien de temps mes parents vont-ils rester ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant les concernés qui continuaient à regarder dans le vide, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

« Pas longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus. » Lui assura la jeune femme. « Il faut juste que leur psyché se réconcilie avec la normalité que représente désormais ma présence dans ta vie. »

« Tu les a hypnotisé… » Résuma le Hyoudou, clairement désapprobateur.

« Seulement un peu. » Admit Rias, sans la moindre honte. « Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire en dehors d'accepter ma présence, ainsi que celle de tous ceux liés à moi, sans poser de question. »

« … » Issei la regarda pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire, avant de sortir de table. « Dépêchons-nous, sinon nous allons être en retard à l'école. »

La Gremory regarda le garçon partir avec une légère pointe de confusion. Pour une raison quelconque, le Hyoudou était clairement contre son utilisation de l'hypnose. Il n'avait pas ouvertement protesté, mais son comportement avait été plus qu'explicite à propos de sa désapprobation. Rias se demanda pourquoi. Avait-il une quelconque mauvaise expérience à ce sujet ? Elle avait utilisé l'une des nombreuses formes magiques de l'hypnose, mais il en existait d'autres, non magiques, basées par exemple sur l'auto-persuasion. Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Ce n'était cependant pas le moment d'y penser, car il était temps pour la Gremory et le Hyoudou de se rendre à l'école. Sur le chemin pour se rendre à _Kuoh Academy_ , Issei prouva qu'il méritait son titre de _« Holy Pervert »_ , indiquant qu'en dépit de sa perversion, il prenait soin des femmes qu'il voyait. Pas exactement un chevalier servant, ce rôle conviendrait mieux à Kiba Yuuto, mais assez proche pour pouvoir faire la comparaison. Dans les faits, le garçon lui proposa humblement de porter le sac de la jeune femme et s'assura durant tout le trajet qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucun inconfort.

Rias fronça légèrement les sourcils. Parlant de la perversion d'Issei, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ce sujet. Elle avait entendu dire que, bien qu'enjolivé du titre de « _»Holy Pervert »_ , la perversion du Hyoudou restait quelque chose de légendaire, bien supérieure à celle du _« Perverted Duo »_ , même réuni. Pourtant, de toute la matinée, il s'était montré étonnamment sage à ce sujet. La seule fois où il avait effectivement regardé avait été quand elle s'était retrouvée nue. Là encore, n'importe quel adolescent aurait eu la même réaction que lui, voire pire. Avait-ce été une mascarade ? Encore une fois, c'était très étrange…

« Kyaaa ! Rias-onee-sama vient à l'école avec _Holy Pervert_ -sama ! » S'exclama une fille, des cœurs dans les yeux.

« Quelle vision incroyable ! » Déclara une autre, toute aussi séduite.

« Merde ! Hyoudou Issei, espèce de salaud ! » Hurla plus d'un garçon avec des larmes aux yeux.

Clignant des yeux, Rias se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à _Kuoh Academy_. Les réactions ne la surprenaient pas vraiment. Elle était adulée par les étudiants masculins comme féminins de l'école. De même, Issei avait gagné un sain respect des demoiselles, un exploit plutôt impressionnant, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il était connu comme un pervers, même s'il était le _« Holy Pervert »_. Evidemment, pour la même raison que les filles l'appréciaient, il était détesté par les hommes. En fait, à cause de cela, les hommes le détestaient encore plus que Kiba Yuuto, qui avait leur ennemi numéro 1 et principal obstacle pour l'attention des femmes.

« Un messager viendra te chercher plus tard. » Annonça la Gremory, en se tournant vers le Hyoudou qui lui rendit son sac. « On se verra après l'école. »

« A plus tard… Buchou. » Fit Issei, en inclinant légèrement la tête, avant de partir de son côté.

Souriant légèrement, Rias ignora les regards qui pesaient sur elle et se dirigea vers sa propre salle de cours, qui se trouvait au premier étage de l'établissement. Montant les escaliers, elle s'arrêta au sommet en avisant une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien et qu'elle considérait comme une amie, en dépit de la rivalité omniprésente qui existait entre elles et qu'elles entretenaient.

C'était une jeune femme à lunettes et aux yeux améthyste, âgée à peu près du même âge que la Gremory. Sa silhouette était mince. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à mi-hauteur du cou. Elle était cependant plus petite que Rias et sa poitrine n'était pas aussi développée. En dehors de cela, son apparence dégageait une aura de beauté stricte, qui lui avait valu la troisième position de fille la plus populaire de l'école.

« Bonjour, Rias. » Déclara la jeune femme, adossée à une colonne, près de la balustrade du premier étage.

« Bonjour, Sona. » Salua la Gremory en retour, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Sona Sitri ou Shitori Sona, comme elle préférait se faire appeler à _Kuoh Academy_ , était également une personne très stricte, bien que juste, et intelligente. Elle était également la _« Kaichou »_ du Conseil Etudiant, un peu comme Rias était la _« Buchou »_ du club de Recherche Occulte. Plus précisément, cela signifiait qu'elles étaient toutes deux présidentes de leur club respectif, même s'il y avait plus à cela qu'il n'était possible de le voir au premier coup d'œil.

« Est-ce ton nouveau membre ? » Demanda Sona.

« Oui. » Confirma Rias, avec une pointe de tendresse dans son ton.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas de prendre quelqu'un sur un coup de tête… » Commenta la Shitori d'un ton doux, loin du côté stricte qu'elle affichait envers les autres étudiants.

« Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai maintenant un mignon petit frère… » Fut la réponse de la Gremory, qui rigola légèrement.

« Néanmoins, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » Avertit la Kaichou, redevenant sérieuse. « Tu as probablement déjà remarqué, mais Hyoudou Issei a une personnalité très complexe et difficile à gérer, surtout pour une femme. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Interrogea la Buchou, trouvant l'avertissement de son amie étrangement semblable à celle de la mère d'Issei.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Répliqua Sona, surprise, en levant un sourcil. « Hyoudou Issei a une… Condition particulière. »

« Tu parles de sa perversion ? » Fit Rias, amusée. « Tout le monde est au courant de ça… »

« Non, pas sa perversion. » Réfuta la Shitori. « C'est… Autre chose. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda la Gremory, fronçant les sourcils.

« De toute évidence, tu n'es pas au courant. » Constata la Kaichou en soupirant. « Si tu l'étais, tu ne poserais pas cette question. »

« De quelle condition particulière parles-tu ? » Questionna la Buchou, une fois de plus.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. » Informa Sona en secouant la tête. « Je ne suis moi-même au courant de ce fait que parce qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes privilèges en tant que présidente du Conseil Etudiant. »

Le président du Conseil Etudiant, en raison de sa haute position dans la hiérarchie de _Kuoh Academy_ , possédait le privilège de pouvoir accéder aux différents fichiers relatifs aux élèves, auxquels un étudiant lambda, même quelqu'un comme Rias, n'était pas autorisé à accéder. Cela incluait tout ce qui était scolaire, mais également médical. La Shitori était d'ailleurs très stricte quant à leur utilisation et s'était interdit de les utiliser pour son bénéfice personnel, alors même qu'elle était une démone et que cela aurait été quelque chose de naturel pour elle.

« Je vois… » Murmura Rias, pensive. « Ce doit être de ça qu'Ise-kun a dit qu'il me parlerait une fois qu'il serait au courant de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les démons… Sa mère a aussi mentionné quelque chose de similaire à tes propres paroles, mais Ise-kun l'a empêché d'en parler… »

« Je ne suis pas surprise. » Admit la Kaichou, en hochant la tête de compréhension. « La situation de Hyoudou-san est vraiment particulière. Même pour nous autres démons, son cas est assez impressionnant… Et maintenant, il est l'un des nôtres. »

« … » La Buchou ne répondit pas, mais regarda par-dessus la balustrade, où le garçon s'était trouvé plus tôt. _« Ise-kun… Quel est donc ce mystère qui t'entoure ? »_

* * *

La journée était passée lentement pour Issei. Les cours avaient semblés monotones, mais au moins il avait pu les suivre à peu près, ce qui était un progrès, comparé à la veille. Il avait même fait l'étrange découverte pendant le cours d'anglais, qu'il pouvait parler parfaitement d'autres langues que le japonais, alors même qu'il avait des difficultés quelques jours plus tôt à parler cette même langue. Certes, il n'avait testé qu'avec l'anglais, mais il était assez certain que cela s'appliquait également à toutes les autres.

« Kyaaaaa ! » S'écria une fille de sa classe.

« Kiba-kun ! » S'exclama une autre étudiante, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Distraitement, Issei regarda le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de Kiba Yuuto, un plutôt beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds courts. Il avait également des yeux gris, ainsi qu'un grain de beauté juste en dessous son œil gauche. Le Hyoudou n'avait jamais parlé à ce garçon, le seul à être plus populaire que lui, pas qu'il s'en soucie réellement… Sauf qu'actuellement le garçon en question s'approchait de lui !

« Salut. » Fit Yuuto, souriant, en s'arrêtant à côté d'Issei.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, sceptique.

« Je t'apporte un message de Rias Gremory. » Expliqua le Kiba.

« Donc, c'est toi… » Constata mollement Issei.

« Tu m'accompagnes un moment ? » Proposa Yuuto.

« … » Le Hyoudou se leva et prit son sac. « Je te suis… »

« Kyaaaa ! » S'exclama une fille, excessivement enthousiaste « _Holy Pervert_ -sama et Kiba-kun, ensemble ! »

« Quel beau couple ! » S'écria une autre.

« Pourvu que _Holy-Pervert_ -sama corrompe un peu Kiba-kun et le convainque de s'intéresser à nous ! » Opina une troisième, aussitôt approuvée par toutes les autres.

« … » Le sourire de Yuuto se crispa légèrement alors que lui et Issei quittaient la salle de cours.

Le Hyoudou décida de ne pas commenter le fait que le front de son guide s'était couvert une légère couche de sueur, qu'il essuya d'un revers de main. Le Kiba conduisit l'autre garçon hors du bâtiment principal, jusque dans l'ancien bâtiment de _Kuoh Academy_ , qui était censé ne plus être accessible en raison justement de son ancienneté. Sans un mot, Yuuto y entra, avant de diriger Issei vers l'une des anciennes salles de cours.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, le Hyoudou eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un tout autre monde. Il s'agissait d'une salle lambrissée dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils de style victorien le long des murs. Un immense pentagramme avait été peint sur le sol. Quant à la lumière, elle correspondait à l'atmosphère légèrement surnaturelle qui régnait, provenant de multiples bougies sur des chandeliers.

Sur l'un des canapés se trouvaient une jeune fille, qu'Issei reconnut comme Toujou Koneko, qu'il avait vu la veille dans le parc avant de s'évanouir. Il s'agissait d'une étudiante d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux blancs lui tombant sur les épaules, dans lesquels se trouvait une pince à cheveux en forme de chat noir. Elle avait également de grands yeux de couleur noisette. Son expression était totalement neutre et elle était en train de manger diverses friandises sucrées. Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête pour observer les nouveaux venus.

Elle regarda Issei. Issei la regarda. La Toujou le fixa. Le Hyoudou la fixa. La jeune femme l'observa. Le jeune homme la fixa. Koneko le dévisagea. Issei la dévisagea. La Toujou le dévisagea. Le Hyoudou le dévisagea. La jeune femme le contempla. Le jeune homme la contempla. Elle l'examina des yeux. Il fit de même.

Koneko rougit légèrement.

Issei sourit victorieusement.

La Toujou détourna le regard.

Le Hyoudou rigola.

« Euh… Je crois que je viens de voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. » Déclara le Kiba avec incertitude, son propre regard passant de Koneko à Issei avec incertitude.

« … Yuuto-senpai a dû rêver. » Déclara la jeune fille fixant le blond avec une étonnante intensité.

« Hahaha… Tu dois avoir raison, Koneko-chan. » Accepta le concerné, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne.

L'attention d'Issei, pour sa part, avait été détournée vers un côté de ce qui était manifestement une salle de club, et qui avait mystérieusement été aménagée pour inclure une douche… Sérieusement ? Même si le Hyoudou était prêt à remercier une centaine de divinités différentes pour le spectacle qu'il pouvait voir à travers les fins rideaux, sa principale question était « Pourquoi cette douche avait-elle été mise tellement en évidence ? ». Il était impossible d'entrer dans cette pièce sans voir la personne qui l'utilisait, à croire que c'était fait exprès…

« Buchou, vous avez un invité. » Signala une voix féminine qu'Issei ne reconnut pas, mais parvint à identifier la provenance.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, encore une fois. Du même âge que Rias, à peu de choses près, elle avait des yeux violets d'une grande profondeur et une très longue chevelure noire maintenue par un ruban orange en une unique queue de cheval qui atteignait le bas de ses jambes, sans pour autant trainer sur le sol. Son apparence ressemblait énormément à l'idéal Yamato Nadeshiko japonais. Son nom était Himejima Akeno, deuxième _« Onee-sama »_ de _Kuoh Academy_. Elle avait également été présente la nuit dernière, lorsque Rias avait sauvé Issei de l'homme aux ailes noires. Elle était également la seule personne que le Hyoudou connaissait qui possédait ne poitrine plus grande que la Gremory, un exploit digne d'être mentionné.

« Merci, Akeno. » Déclara Rias, dont il était possible de voir les courbes à travers le fin rideau.

 _« Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer… »_ Songea Issei, se référant à la fois à la vue et au fait qu'il ne ressentait toujours aucune pulsion ni compulsion malgré le spectacle devant ses yeux.

« … Tu es le pire. » Commenta Koneko, voyant le nouveau venu regarder

« … » Le Hyoudou se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément, une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard à nouveau.

« … Désolé, senpai. » Marmonna la Toujou, vaincue, une légère rougeur se propageant su ses joues pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'Issei était venu dans leur salle de club.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » La rassura ce dernier. « Je n'espionne que les personnes dont j'ai reçu l'autorisation par elles de le faire, autorisation que R-Buchou m'a donné. »

« … Je vois. » Fit Koneko, avant de retourner manger, sans parvenir à effacer totalement quelques petites traces rouges sur ses joues, qui lui donnaient un air vraiment mignon.

« Ara, Ara, ufufu… » Rigola Akeno, en s'approchant du groupe. « Donc, tu es le nouveau membre du club, je vois. Enchanté. » Déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant humblement devant le Hyoudou. « Je suis la vice-présidente, Himejima Akeno. Amuse-toi bien avec nous. »

« Je suis Hyoudou Issei. » Se présenta à son tour le garçon, légèrement intimidé par la beauté devant lui. « Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Désolé pour l'attente ! » Annonça Rias, en sortant finalement de derrière le rideau, habillée mais se séchant encore les cheveux. « Désolé Ise-kun, mais ta maison n'avait pas de douche. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Affirma le garçon en agitant une main d'un air dédaigneux. « J'ai pu être témoin de quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, il est temps de commencer ! » Déclara la Gremory en souriant, avant de déposer la serviette.

Tout le monde s'installa. Issei se retrouva assis sur un canapé, juste à la droite de Koneko, qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder, même si son rougissement était désormais imperceptible. En face de lui se trouvait Yuuto, lui-même assis sur un canapé à la gauche d'Akeno. Quant à Rias, elle était assise sur une commode collée contre le mur à gauche du Hyoudou, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

« Nous, le club de Recherche Occulte, honorons ta présence. » Accueilli formellement la Gremory. « Mais ce club n'est qu'une façade, un simple hobby pour nous. »

« Parce que tu es une démone ? » Demanda Issei, supposant que cela avait un lien.

« Parce que nous sommes tous des démons. » Corrigea Rias, avec un léger sourire.

« Je vois… » Déclara le Hyoudou, pensif.

« L'homme aux ailes noires d'hier était un ange déchu. » Poursuivit la Buchou. « Alors qu'ils étaient des anges au service de Dieu… »

« Aïe ! » Fit Issei, en se frottant la tête pour soulager sa migraine soudaine, remarquant au passage que tous les autres avaient également grimacé, ce qui lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu ce mal de tête.

« Désolée… » S'excusa Rias, penaude. « J'ai oublié de te prévenir. Les démons ne peuvent pas prononcer le nom des divinités qui considèrent les démons comme mauvais, donc à peu près toutes, sans ressentir de la douleur. De même, les démons sont mal à l'aise à proximité des lieux saints et vulnérables aux objets sacrés tels que la crois, l'eau bénite et la Bible. Un simple contact physique peut nous nuire. La lumière nous affaiblit également, y compris les rayons du soleil. Heureusement, avec le temps, il est possible de développer une résistance mineure à tout cela, généralement proportionnelle à la puissance du démon. »

« Je vois… » Commenta le Hyoudou. « Donc je suis vraiment un démon… »

« Tu ne sembles pas vraiment surpris. » Remarqua Rias, amusée. « Là encore, je ne suis pas étonnée que tu l'aies déjà compris, pas après m'avoir montré tes talents d'observation. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite… Attends une seconde ! » S'exclama Issei, atterré. « Cela signifie que je ne peux pas non plus prier ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais religieux… » Déclara la Gremory, mais hocha la tête. « C'est cependant la vérité. Un démon ne peut pas prier sans ressentir une grande douleur. »

« Je… Vois. » Répéta faiblement le garçon. « Peu importe, je dois prier au moins une dernière fois avant de pouvoir m'accepter pleinement comme un démon. »

« Tu peux le faire ici, si tu veux. » L'informa Rias. « Contrairement au nom de… Enfin, à _son_ nom, la prière n'affecte que le démon qui l'effectue. »

« Je vois… Merci. » Remercia le Hyoudou, avant de joindre les mains ensemble et de baisser légèrement la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que ce soit la dernière fois que je puisse m'adresser à toi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as donné le courage et la volonté quand j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Je n'oublierai jamais ta générosité, Chichigami-sama. Oppai ! »

Les membres du club de Recherche Occulte, qui avaient écouté religieusement les dernières paroles d'Issei à son dieu, furent figés de stupeur en entendant la conclusion de sa prière. C'était… Ils n'avaient même pas de mots pour expliquer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pour eux, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

« … » Le Hyoudou cligna des yeux, surpris. « Pas de douleur ? »

« Hum… Ise-kun ? » Appela Rias, son hésitation brisant son masque d'assurance. « Qui est le Chichigami ? »

« Ah… » Fit le garçon, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, penaud. « C'est la déesse des seins… »

« La déesse des… Seins ? » Répéta la Gremory, incrédule. « De quelle mythologie vient cette déesse ? »

« D'aucune, je l'ai inventée. » Expliqua Issei, comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'il devait confirmer ce fait.

Ce n'était pas si étrange, quand on y pensait. Les humains, pratiquement depuis la nuit des temps, ont inventé des religions pour se sentir en sécurité et pour justifier leurs actes. Cependant, le Hyoudou n'aurait pu intégrer aucune d'entre elles en raison de sa perversion, car aucune religion ne pourrait tolérer ladite perversion, et certainement pas une perversion à un niveau aussi élevée que celle d'Issei.

Ainsi, le garçon avait fait ce que chaque peuple avait fait lorsque les religions existantes ne leur convenaient pas, il en avait créé une nouvelle. Dans son cas, il s'agissait du Chichigami, la déesse des seins, une entité toute puissante qui pourrait comprendre, sympathiser et même encourager son besoin primordiale pour les poitrines féminines, sans jugement. Elle était elle-même servie par l' _Oppai no Seirei_ , une sorte d'esprit des seins, capable d'exhausser des vœux.

« Ara, ara, ufufu… » Rigola Akeno, la seule capable de trouver la situation drôle.

« Tu as inventé une… Peu importe, oublie ça ! » Déclara Rias, préférant ne pas y penser pour le moment. « Reprenons… Les anges déchus étaient des anges qui ont perdu la grâce divine en raison de leurs pensées impures. Ils sont les ennemis des démons et essaient de nous tuer car ils restent des anges ayant reçu l'ordre de nous détruire. Bien évidemment, c'est sans compter sur les anges _purs_ qui sont dans leur propre camp. Dans l'ensemble, il s'agit d'un gigantesque _Battle Royal_ à trois voies entre les anges, les anges déchus et les démons. »

« Je vois… » Fit Issei, le visage soigneusement vierge. « Donc Yuuma-chan et ce type, Donhaseek, sont des anges déchus. »

« C'est exact ! » Confirma la Gremory en hochant la tête. « Tout comme les démons, ils ont la capacité d'hypnotiser les gens. C'est ainsi que celle qui se faisait passer pour Amano Yuuma a pu effacer toutes les preuves de son existence après avoir terminé sa tâche. »

« Celle de me tuer… » Murmura le Hyoudou d'un ton néanmoins parfaitement audible.

« Tu as compris même cela ? » S'étonna Rias, en levant un sourcil. « Je suis vraiment impressionnée. Tu as raison. J'ai cependant pu te ramener à la vie en te réincarnant comme un démon. »

 _« Voilà ce qu'elle avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle avait expliqué que j'étais en vie grâce à elle mais que c'était un peu complexe… »_ Se rappela Issei. « Quand Yuuma-chan m'a tué, elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un [Sacred… Truc. »

« [Sacred Gear]… » Rectifia la Buchou, en hochant la tête, approbatrice. « Sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu as été tué. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un pouvoir accordé par… Par le leader des anges aux humains, afin de leur permettre de se battre à égalité avec les êtres surnaturels, tels que les anges déchus ou les démons. »

« Je vois… » Fit le garçon, pensif.

« Puisque l'ange déchu t'a effectivement tuée, c'est qu'elle a découvert la présence d'un [Sacred Gear] en toi. » Affirma la Gremory. « Maintenant que tu as été réincarné en démon, je peux effectivement sentir sa présence en toi. Ise-kun, lève ton bras gauche, ferme les yeux et imagine l'image la plus forte que tu puisses te rappeler. »

Le Hyoudou s'exécuta. Gardant les paupières closes, il essaya de trouver le plus fort souvenir qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il y en avait plusieurs. Le rendez-vous avec Yuuma, le combat contre Donhaseek… Le temps passé avec Irina était une mémoire plus ancienne, mais tout aussi forte, surtout qu'elle datait d'avant sa perversion et qu'il chérissait ces moments d'autant plus. Finalement, cependant ce fut le souvenir des seins nus de Rias, qu'il avait vus le matin même, qui le fit réagir le plus fortement.

Le bras gauche d'Issei s'illumina d'une lueur verte et quelque chose se matérialisa par-dessus. Il s'agissait d'un gantelet massif, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, de couleur rouge et jaune par endroits. Un énorme bijou vert se trouvait sur le dos de sa main. Fait intéressant, les doigts du Hyoudou n'étaient pas recouverts, les laissant ainsi à l'air libre. Ce qui marqua le plus le garçon fut cependant le sentiment de puissance qui sembla couler en lui lorsque le [Sacred Gear] se manifesta.

« Je reconnais ce [Sacred Gear]… » Déclara Rias, semblant légèrement déçue. « Il s'agit de [Twice Crtitical], un [Sacred Gear] plutôt commun permettant de doubler la puissance de l'utilisateur. »

« … » Issei regarda son bras un instant, les yeux plissés, avant de reporter son attention sur la Buchou. « Qu'entends-tu par puissance ? »

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit la Gremory, clignant des yeux de surprise.

« Que définit, selon toi, le terme puissance ? » Reformula le Hyoudou. « Cela signifie-t-il que je suis plus fort ? Plus rapide ? Plus endurant ? Puissance est un mot très subjectif et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il signifie dans le cas de [Twice Critical]. »

« Je… Crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cela. » Avoua Rias, penaude. « Il est juste unanimement admit que [Twice Critical] double la puissance de son propriétaire. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. »

« As-tu des documents concernant [Twice Critical] et les [Sacred Gears] en général, que je pourrais emprunter pour essayer de comprendre cela ? » Demanda le garçon.

« Oui, je te les confierais une fois que nous aurons terminé notre discussion. » Assura la Gremory.

« Merci. » La remercia Issei, sincère.

« Tu connais désormais les bases de ce qu'i savoir sur les démons. » Expliqua Rias. « Je t'expliquerai le reste au fur et à mesure car sinon tu auras du mal à tout assimiler. »

« Je vois… » Fit le Hyouou, sachant ce qui allait arriver à présent.

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. » Déclara la Buchou. « Il est temps pour toi de m'expliquer ce qu'est ta condition et pourquoi tu sembles avoir peur des femmes en dépit de vénérer leur corps… »

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Désolé pour cette fin abrupte, mais le chapitre s'éternisait et voyant qu'à presque 10 000 mots la fin n'était pas proche, j'ai préféré le couper en deux.

L'histoire se met en place doucement. On voit qu'Issei est plus intelligent que dans le canon. Il a quelques réflexions que l'original n'aurait jamais eu et ses pensées générales sont également moins superficielles.

Pas grand chose d'autre à dire, sinon qu'Issei va progresser rapidement, quoique de façon réaliste et logique. Il ne deviendra pas surpuissant instantanément, mais sa progression suivra une courbe exponentielle. Je vous laisserai découvrir comment. Vous verrez, c'est si simple que vous vous reprocherez de ne jamais y avoir pensé avant !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et on se revoit bientôt.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Je suis en retard et je m'en excuse, mais je suis là… Avec deux chapitres, pas moins. C'est justement pour finir le deuxième que j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour me présenter à vous. J'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été trop longue… Sinon, tant pis, il faudra faire avec.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette semaine, j'espère que vous aimez High School DxD… Parce que vous allez en avoir ! En effet, vous avez le droit à un chapitre de « Keiki no Atarashii » et à un chapitre de « Saiko no Mono Doragon » ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à les lire que j'en ai eu à les écrire…

Dans tous les cas, fini de parler ! Il est temps pour vous de profiter…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Explications…_**

« Avant de commencer mes explications, j'aurais une dernière question. » Déclara Issei, fronçant les sourcils, en laissant disparaître [Twice Critical]. « Comment m'as-tu réincarné ? »

« Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment. » Refusa d'expliquer Rias. « Je t'expliquerai cela dans quelques jours, mais il serait mieux que tu t'habitues à ton statut nouvellement acquis de démon avant que l'on ne rentre davantage dans les détails. »

« Cela semble… Raisonnable. » Accepta le Hyoudou, légèrement réticent, avant de grimacer. « Bien… Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est à mon tour. J'espère que tout le monde écoute attentivement, car je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas pour ce que je vais vous révéler.

« Ise, personne ne te jugera. » Affirma la Gremory, avec assurance. « Chacun des membres de ma pairie a un passé complexe dont il n'est pas vraiment fier. Eux, plus que n'importe qui, pourront comprendre ce que tu as traversé. »

« Je vois… » Fit le garçon. « Soit, je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Tout a commencé lorsque j'étais un jeune garçon. J'étais âgé de sept ans et vivait une vie heureuse et relativement normale. J'avais des amis, dont un en particulier était mon meilleur ami. Son nom était Irina. »

« Ce nom sonne plutôt féminin pour un garçon… » Fit remarquer Rias, tandis que sa pairie se contentait d'écouter sagement.

« Peut-être, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention… » Répondit le Hyoudou en haussant les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas important. A l'époque, Irina-kun était mon voisin et nous jouions ensemble tous les jours. Nous avions même un rêve commun, celui de devenir des héros. »

A ces mots, chacun essaya de s'imaginer un mini-Issei proclamer son désir de devenir un héros. Etonnement, ou non, cela ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'ils le crurent. D'une certaine manière, ce rêve enfantin correspondait en quelque sorte à ce qu'ils savaient du garçon. Rias, en particulier, se disait que son plus récent membre devait avoir été particulièrement mignon à l'époque.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es forgé un tel corps ? » Demanda la Gremory, se rappelant des muscles parfaitement dessinés du Hyoudou.

« En fait, pas vraiment… » Avoua ce dernier, penaud. « Cela aurait été une raison légitime, cela dit, mais j'en reparlerai le moment venu. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, la famille d'Irina-kun ait été forcée de déménager à l'étranger en raison du travail de son père. Il était un prêtre protestant et, pour une raison quelconque, a été muté en Angleterre. »

« Par hasard, le nom de cet homme ne serait-il pas Shidou Toji ? » Demanda Rias, intriguée.

« Si, comment le sais-tu ? » Interrogea Issei, surpris.

« Shidou Toji était responsable de l'église de Kuoh. » Expliqua la jeune femme, pensive. « C'est en raison de son départ et de celui de sa famille que ma propre famille a pu réclamer cette ville comme une partie de notre territoire. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas été autorisé à étudier dans le monde humain. »

« Je vois… » Fit le Hyoudou, à voix basse.

Cela faisait sens, en réalité. Il n'avait pas fait le lien plus tôt, mais il semblait logique que les différentes religions chrétiennes soient dans le même camp que les anges. Malheureusement, cela risquait de rendre les choses compliquées entre Issei et Irina s'ils… Lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Au moins, tant qu'ils ne faisaient que communiquer par e-mail, ce ne serait pas trop problématique. Néanmoins, c'était une surprise que la famille Shidou, le père de son ami au moins, était conscient du monde surnaturel.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, après le départ d'Irina-kun, j'ai été longtemps déprimé. » Continua le garçon. « Je passais souvent du temps seul dans le parc où nous jouions, regrettant le départ de mon meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que le drame eut lieu… »

« Quel est ce drame ? » Demanda doucement Rias.

« Peut-être qu'appeler cela un drame est exagéré… » Rectifia Issei, avec un sourire aigre. « Il s'agirait plutôt d'une tragicomédie. Ainsi donc un jour, alors que je me morfondais au parc, j'ai rencontré un occhan, qui racontait des histoires… Une, en particulier, m'a profondément marqué. »

« Quelle était cette histoire ? » Questionna la Gremory.

« … » Le Hyoudou commença à marmonner quelque chose à voix trop basse pour être perceptible, même de leur ouïe démoniaque.

« Je suis désolé Ise, mais je n'ai pas compris. » Déclara la jeune femme en se rapprochant légèrement.

« … » Le garçon marmonna un peu plus fort, mais ses propos restaient inintelligibles.

« Ara ara, il semblerait qu'Ise-kun soit timide… » Remarqua Akeno en plaçant sa main contre sa joue.

« Ise, il faut que tu parles plus fort, sinon nous n'allons pas pouvoir te comprendre. » Réprimanda légèrement Rias. « Quelle était cette histoire ? »

« Une histoire d'Oppai ! » Cria soudainement le Hyoudou un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son visage rouge de honte et d'embarras. « Cet occhan m'a raconté des histoires d'oppai encore et encore pendant des jours… Non, pendant des semaines entières ! Je n'avais que sept ans à l'époque et, bien que je comprenne l'essentiel de son récit, je ne savais pas qu'un enfant n'était pas censé entendre cela. »

« Donc… Ta condition particulière serait… Ta légendaire perversion ? » Résuma la Gremory, sceptique.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça mais, essentiellement, oui. » Nuança Issei, se renfrognant. « Les histoires de cet homme étaient magnifiquement racontées, elles en étaient fascinantes. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à penser de la même façon que lui, vénérant les oppai de toute mon âme. Je n'avais pas conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. Mon esprit d'enfant impressionnable fut complètement conditionné par cet occhan, cela m'a rendu totalement obsédé par les seins. »

Il y avait une véritable souffrance dans la voix du garçon, à laquelle Rias et sa pairie compatissaient de leur mieux. Cela dit, Issei avait eu raison, il y avait un côté comique, quoique de façon tordue, aux origines de sa perversion. Ainsi, en dépit de la gravité de son récit, ils devaient se retenir de rire et conserver une façade compatissante, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Lorsque mes parents se sont finalement rendus compte de ce qu'il se passait, ils ont immédiatement agi. » Poursuivit le Hyoudou, ses yeux regardant dans le vague. « Ils ont prévenu les autorités, qui ont arrêté l'occhan et m'ont immédiatement emmené voir plusieurs psychologues pour s'assurer que je ne souffrais d'aucun trouble mental en raison de mon exposition prolongée à ce vieux pervers. »

« Je suppose que les résultats n'ont pas été très encourageants… » Devina la Gremory, se référant au fait qu'Issei était désormais un pervers connu et assumé, même s'il était le _Holy Pervert_.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » Confirma le garçon, en hochant sombrement la tête. « Les psychologues ont expliqué qu'apparemment ma psyché avait été altérée au point que les oppai soient au centre de mes obsessions, de mon monde. Je ne pensais plus qu'à travers eux. J'étais complètement et irrémédiablement… »

« Hypnotisé… » Termina Rias à sa place, comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait tellement désapprouvé son utilisation de l'hypnose sur ses parents.

Elle se sentait en fait un peu mal à ce sujet. Elle avait dû lui rappeler quelques mauvais souvenirs de l'époque et, pourtant, en dépit de sa désapprobation, il avait été capable de prendre cela avec humour et de citer Star Wars, Issei avait une grande force mentale, ce qui en disait long étant donnée la façon dont celle-ci avait été altérée lorsqu'enfant. C'était en fait plutôt impressionnant.

« Oui. » Déclara solennellement le Hyoudou. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Cet homme avait enraciné sa perversion tellement profondément dans ma psyché que des effets secondaires se sont faits connaitre des années plus tard. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Rias, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« As-tu déjà entendu le proverbe : _le corps réalise ce en quoi l'esprit croit ?_ » Répliqua le garçon. « Cela s'applique parfaitement à ma situation. L'esprit a une influence sur le corps et, dans mon cas, cela a été assez… Extrême. Mon corps a essayé de répondre à mon désir, non, à mon besoin d'oppai. En conséquence, j'ai été frappé de puberté précoce à l'âge de neuf ans. »

« Cela ne semble pas être quelque chose de très agréable… » Commenta Yuuto avec une grimace.

« Et ça ne l'était pas. » Affirma Issei, catégorique. « Mon esprit immature, en dépit de mon obsession des oppai, était incapable de comprendre les sensations nouvelles et puissantes de mon corps. J'avais des pulsions, parfois même des compulsions, qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour moi. Lorsque cela arrivait, je… C'est difficile à expliquer. C'était comme si je perdais en quelque sorte le contrôle de mon corps. Je faisais des choses, mais ce n'était pas moi qui voulais les faire. Je… Je ne comprenais pas, j'agissais juste. Si pas pour la vigilance de mes parents, j'aurais réellement pu violer quelqu'un dans mes plus jeunes années. »

« … » Koneko se montra exceptionnellement attentive à cette explication.

Cela lui rappelait en quelque sorte un phénomène propre à certaines espèces de Yokai lorsqu'ils entraient dans leur saison des amours. Les plus jeunes, en particulier, lorsque cela leur arrivait, se retrouvaient incapables de se contrôler, ce qui souvent pouvait aller aussi loin que le viol. La Toujou était particulièrement bien informé sur ce sujet pour une raison qui ne concernait qu'elle. A partir de cette information seule, elle aurait probablement pensé que le Hyoudou avait du sang Yokai dans les veines.

Cependant, grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé, même selon la norme des démons, elle avait pu confirmer qu'il avait eu une odeur 100% humaine avant sa réincarnation, quoique très légèrement teintée par l'odeur d'un dragon en raison de son [Sacred Gear]. Quoiqu'il en soit, la fille aux cheveux blancs compatissait réellement à la situation du garçon, d'autant plus que sa « saison des amours », contrairement aux Yokai, était semi-permanente.

« Mon psychologue se plaisait à dire que j'avais un deuxième cerveau, localisé au niveau de l'entrejambe. » Grogna Issei, avec dérision. « D'une certain façon, c'est la vérité car cela résume bien la façon dont je ne contrôlais pas mon propre corps. On pourrait également comparer cela à un instinct primitif, hérité de l'ancêtre préhistorique de l'Homme. Dans tous les cas, c'était quelque chose de si puissant que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. C'était le besoin de… Me reproduire… »

« Tu en parles au passé. » Fit remarquer Rias. « Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Bien au contraire, cela n'a fait que se renforcer avec le temps. » Répondit le Hyoudou, en haussant les épaules. « Cependant, j'ai appris à lutter contre. Je ne suis plus dominé par mes pulsions, même si c'est une lutte de tous les instants. »

« … Comment as-tu fait ? » Demanda Koneko, son attention totalement focalisée sur le garçon racontant son histoire.

« Du sport. » Révéla Issei, avec une grimace. « Beaucoup, beaucoup de sport. J'ai cependant privilégié les arts martiaux en raison de leur doctrine de paix intérieure, quelque chose qui m'était, et m'est toujours, primordiale. Je me suis formé, et formé encore, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Et lorsque cela arrivait, je me suis formé encore davantage. Depuis cinq ans que j'ai commencé, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je ne me souciais pas des limites de mon corps, seulement du fait qu'il ne me resterait plus assez d'énergie pour ressentir du désir pour les oppai. »

« Voilà donc comment tu as pu te forger un tel corps ! » Réalisa Rias, les yeux écarquillés.

« Les efforts désespérés ont tendance à donner de tels résultats… » Confirma le Hyoudou, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Cela dit, même la pratique extrême de sport n'était qu'un palliatif à mon problème. En outre, mon besoin pour les oppai était toujours là, et n'aurait cessé de grandir jusqu'à en devenir insupportable si je ne réduisais pas la pression. »

« Ara ara, c'est donc là que la perversion d'Ise-kun est entrée en scène… » Comprit Akeno, en retenant son rire, qui aurait été très déplacé dans cette situation.

« Exactement ! » Confirma Issei en hochant la tête. « J'ai combattu le mal par le mal et commencé à soulager mes besoins. Au début, parce que tout était nouveau pour moi, je parvenais sans mal à me contenter de choses innocentes, telles que des mangas et des animes ecchi. Cependant, à mesure que le temps passait, cela me suffisait de moins en moins. Ainsi, j'ai été obligé de passer de l'ecchi au hentai, puis du hentai au porno. Grâce à ce _traitement_ de plus en plus puissant, et à ma formation intensive en arts martiaux, j'ai pu être capable de contrôler mon besoin d'oppai pendant environ cinq ans.

« … » Rias hésita un instant à poser la question, mais le fit finalement. « Tu as fini par y succomber ? »

« Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu… » Avoua le Hyoudou, sa mâchoire crispée au souvenir. « Ce fut un hasard parfait, à l'époque où ma réputation de pervers n'était pas connue de _Kuoh Academy_. Une… Amie à moi a en quelque sorte découvert ma situation, ou au moins une partie de celle-ci, mais, au lieu d'en être dégoutée, elle s'est montrée extrêmement compréhensive et a même décidé de m'aider, bien que je n'ai pris conscience de cela que plus tard. »

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu es devenu le _Holy Pervert_? » Supposa Yuuto, avec un sourire maladroit.

« C'est exact. » Confirma Issei, en hochant la tête. « Je dois beaucoup à Tsubasa-chan pour cette raison. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu éviter de justesse une catastrophe qui aurait ruiné ma vie, ainsi que celle de mes éventuelles victimes involontaires. »

« Yura Tsubasa ? » Vérifia la Gremory en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, tu la connais ? » Demanda le garçon, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« En quelque sorte… » Eluda Rias. _« Donc, c'est pour cela que Sona était au courant de la condition particulière d'Ise. Ce doit également être grâce à elle qu'Ise est considéré comme le_ Holy Pervert _plutôt qu'un vulgaire pervers de la carrure du_ Perverted Duo _. Elle a dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour parvenir à un tel résultat… »_ Songea-t-elle, à contrecœur admirative.

Tout comme le Hyoudou était sous la juridiction de la Gremory, Yura Tsubasa était une démone réincarnée par l'intervention de la Shitori. En fait, tous les membres du Conseil Etudiant étaient des démons réincarnés par Sona, de la même façon que les membres du club de Recherche Occulte étaient des démons réincarnés par Rias. Et donc, la Kaichou avait pu utiliser Tsubasa comme un intermédiaire pour rendre la vie d'Issei plus simple pour lui et s'épargner au passage les complications qui auraient résulté si celui-ci était réellement devenu hors de contrôle et avait commencé à tenter de violer des étudiantes.

Mais aussi simple que cela pouvait sembler de le dire, l'appliquer était une toute autre paire de manches. Sona avait dû s'assurer qu'Issei était une personne fiable, qui n'abuserait pas du pouvoir qui lui serait « donné ». Ensuite, il lui avait fallu trouver des volontaires parmi la population étudiante féminine sans leur donner de détails. Enfin, il avait fallu faire en sorte que lesdites volontaires ne soient pas stigmatisées par le reste de l'école en raison de leur action, ou non-réaction, au comportement du Hyoudou. La Shitori avait dû faire des recherches pendant des jours et des nuits entières, avant de finalement créer cette image de _Holy Pervert_ pour le garçon. C'était admirable, en quelque sorte. Rias était prête à concéder cela à sa rivale. Elle était simplement déçue de ne pas avoir été celle qui avait trouvé une solution pour venir en aide à son mignon serviteur.

Au moins, à présent que la Gremory était au courant de toutes les informations, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi la mère du Hyoudou avait été si inquiète concernant sa présence et si catégorique que son fils ne demanderait jamais l'aide d'une femme pour ses problèmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire méchamment. Au contraire, c'était à comprendre littéralement. Le garçon n'aurait jamais demandé l'aide d'une personne de sexe féminin tout simplement parce qu'au moindre glissement de sa part, il aurait pris l'énorme risque de se trouver seul avec elle, sans personne pour l'arrêter s'il « décidait » de la violer.

« Voilà… C'est à peu près tout. » Acheva finalement Issei, en soupirant de soulagement.

« Attends une seconde ! » S'exclama Rias, se sentant concernée. « Tu as insinué plus tôt que chaque mesure n'était que temporaire. Tu es passé de l'ecchi au hentai, puis au porno et maintenant à l'espionnage réel, pour ainsi dire, et tout cela en cinq ans seulement. Cela signifie donc qu'il y a un risque qu'être le _Holy Pervert_ ne suffise plus à tes besoins de perversion ? »

« C'est… Compliqué. » Déclara lentement le Hyoudou, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Alors que mon inscription à _Kuoh Academy_ n'avait pas été un choix _conscient_ de ma part… » A cela Akeno rit, prouvant qu'elle au moins avait compris le sous-entendu. « … Cela s'est révélé être un pari de ma part. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la Gremory, confuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aurais pu simplement décider après coup de choisir un autre établissement scolaire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, même en sachant que plus de 90% des étudiants étaient des filles. » Expliqua Issei, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Le diplôme de _Kuoh Academy_ , par exemple, a une véritable valeur à l'échelle internationale. Je suis également parti du principe que si je parvenais à contrôler ma perversion dans cette école, l'endroit le plus à risque du Japon pour moi en raison de ma condition, alors je serais capable de la contrôler n'importe où. J'avais également l'espoir, mais pas vraiment la foi, que je pourrais surcharger mon besoin en oppai simplement en poursuivant ma scolarité. Ce dernier point, malheureusement, s'est révélé être un échec absolu. »

« Je vois… » Fit Rias, pensive.

« Il y a… Une autre raison. » Révéla le Hyoudou, hésitant. « Si j'ai décidé de rester à _Kuoh Academy_ , c'est également parce que j'espérais pouvoir trouver une petite-amie, quelqu'un qui comprendrait ma situation, qui n'en serait pas répugné, et qui accepterait de m'aider à contrôler mes besoins… »

« En les assouvissant » était le non-dit, mais tout le monde le comprit néanmoins. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne dit rien, assimilant ce que leur avait raconté Issei. C'était une histoire incroyable à bien des égards, mais personne ne pouvait douter qu'elle soit vrai, pas après que le garçon ait mis toute son âme pour la leur raconter.

« Yuuma-chan avait été un autre pari de ma part. » Précisa le Hyoudou. « C'était une fille dont j'ignorais tout, mais qui semblait désespérée d'être ma petite-amie. J'ai pensé que peut-être, le moment venu, elle aurait pu être la personne dont j'avais moi-même si désespérément besoin. Inutile de préciser à quel point je me suis trompé… »

« Ara ara, si Ise-kun a besoin d'une personne de confiance pour l'aider à dompter sa bête intérieure, cette humble Onee-sama sera plus qu'heureuse de lui venir en aide. » Déclara modestement Akeno, mais son sourire racontait une autre histoire, ce qui faillit faire frissonner le garçon, qui avait plus de self-control que cela.

« A ce propos, cela ne sera peut-être pas… Nécessaire. » Affirma lentement Issei, incertain de ses propres mots. « Pour une raison quelconque, depuis que je suis devenu un démon, mon corps ne réagit plus de la même manière qu'auparavant. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu veux dire… » Avoua Rias, sceptique.

« Comment expliquer cela… » Songea le Hyoudou, à haute voix. « Toutes ces pulsions… Ces instincts… Ce dont je t'ai parlé depuis le début de mon récit… Tout cela semble avoir… Disparu… En quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer… Mon besoin incontrôlé d'oppai s'est juste… Volatilisé ? »

C'était vraiment compliqué à exprimer pour lui, ayant déjà accepté depuis longtemps le fait que cela resterait pour toujours une partie honteuse de lui-même. Ces deux derniers jours, cependant, soit depuis qu'il avait été réincarné en démon, Issei avait remarqué qu'il ne ressentait plus ce besoin désespéré à la vue, ou même à la seule pensée, des oppai. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce phénomène, mais il était là. Il l'avait remarqué pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait « espionné » le club de kendo et n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, en dehors de l'excitation normale d'un adolescent ordinaire. De même lorsqu'il avait vu le corps nu de Rias…

« Ah… » S'exclama justement la Gremory, les yeux écarquillés, semblant avoir compris quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est temporaire ou non, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque à ce sujet tant que je n'en saurai pas plus. » Se hâta de dire le Hyoudou.

« Ne t'en fais pas à propos de cela. » Le rassura Rias. « Je pense savoir exactement ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Ah ? » Fit Issei, sceptique malgré lui.

« Oui. » Confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Les démons sont des créatures nées du péché et régnants sur les 7 péchés capitaux que sont l'avarice, la colère, l'envie, la gourmandise, la luxure, l'orgueil et la paresse. En tant que démons, nous avons donc une parfaite maitrise de ces sept péchés. Or, ta condition relevait purement de la luxure, même si elle était de nature psychologique. En raison de cela lorsque je t'ai réincarné en l'un des nôtres, ton problème a tout simplement cessé d'exister. »

Disant cela, Rias ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux. Elle l'avait fait ! Accordé, cela avait été un accident, mais elle était malgré tout parvenue à résoudre le problème d'Issei d'une façon permanente, ce dont n'avait pas été capable Sona. Elle l'avait donc battue ! Certes, son triomphe n'était que fictif étant donné que la Shitori aurait pu atteindre le même résultat si elle avait été au courant des faits, mais la Gremory ne se laissa pas distraire par ces détails. Il était déjà tellement rare pour elle de gagner contre sa rivale, après tout…

« Tu es sûre de toi, Buchou ? » Demanda Issei, sceptique, préférant ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais cela expliquerait tout. » Avoua Rias, avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Si tu le dis… » Se contenta de dire le Hyoudou. « Mais je préfère rester prudent pour le moment, juste au cas où. »

« Ce serait idiot de faire autrement. » Confirma la démone en hochant la tête. Pouvons-nous parler de cette histoire de Chichigami, à présent ? »

« Je sens que cela va être embarrassant… » Marmonna le garçon, mais accepta néanmoins. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tu as inventé une religion ? Demanda carrément la Gremory.

« Oui. » Répondit Issei, sobrement. « Est-ce un problème pour moi, maintenant que je suis un démon ? »

« Eh bien… Pas vraiment, je suppose. » Admit lentement la jeune femme. « Il est très inhabituel pour les nôtres de prendre part activement dans une religion. Même le christianisme, en dehors de nos _altercations_ avec les factions des anges et des anges déchus, nous ne nous impliquons pas tellement. Cela dit, il existe quelques excentriques qui prient des divinités d'autres religions parmi celles ne nous considérant pas comme fondamentalement mauvais. Cela reste cependant extrêmement rare. Non, en fait, j'étais plus intéressé par le fait que tu aies inventé une religion plutôt que décidé d'en rejoindre une. Une raison à cela ? »

« Comme tu l'as fait remarquer plus tôt, la perversion est un péché capital, bien que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement moi-même. » Expliqua le Hyoudou en se grattant distraitement la joue. « En tant que tel, j'avais déjà compris que pratiquement la totalité des religions du monde n'accepterait pas mon problème de perversion et me jugerait pour cela, alors que je n'y étais pour rien. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de créer une religion qui, plutôt que de me juger, accepterait mon problème et m'aiderait à supporter mon fardeau et à ne pas succomber. Et donc, quoi de mieux que le Chichigami, la déesse des seins elle-même, comme divinité pour symboliser ma dépendance et mon obsession pour les oppai ? »

« Il y a en fait beaucoup de profondeur à ta religion… » Remarqua Rias, impressionnée.

« J'ai eu cinq ans pour en faire ce qu'elle est actuellement. » Répondit Issei en haussant les épaules. « A ses débuts, cela ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, mais j'ai pu la rendre plus concrète à mesure que le temps passait, parce que j'en avais besoin. Cependant, à l'époque, je ne savais pas que les divinités existaient. J'espère que je ne m'attirerais pas la colère de l'un d'eux pour cela… »

« Ne t'en fais pas trop, les dieux sont compréhensifs, la plupart du temps. » Informa la Gremory, avant de sourire mystérieusement. « En outre, les dieux ont bien dû naitre de quelque chose… »

« … » Le garçon la regarda bizarrement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Qui sait ? » Répliqua Rias, en souriant.

« Peu importe… » Soupira le Hyoudou. « Plus important, pourquoi n'ai-je pas mal à la tête lorsque je mentionne Chichigami-sama ? Je croyais que prononcer le nom d'une divinité nous était néfaste… »

« Prononcer le nom d'une divinité nous considérant comme maléfique nous est néfaste. » Corrigea la jeune femme. « En outre, la divinité en question se doit d'exister pour nous affecter, ce qui n'est pas le cas du Chichigami… Pas encore du moins. »

« Pas encore ? » Répéta Issei, curieux.

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les dieux ont dû naitre de quelque chose pour exister… » Fut la réponse évasive de la démone.

« … » Le garçon la regarda une fois de plus, avant de secouer la tête de résignation. « Tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Confirma Rias. « Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour cela. Tu en sais encore si peu sur les démons, alors inutile de s'étendre à d'autres religions, surtout qu'il est rare pour nous d'entrer en contact avec eux. »

« Très bien… » Soupira une fois de plus le Hyoudou, concédant cependant le point à la logique.

« Sinon, comptes-tu continuer à prier le Chichigami ? » Demanda la Gremory, honnêtement curieuse.

« Même si ce n'est pas une vraie religion, j'ai consacré du temps à la faire exister. » Déclara Issei, en hochant la tête pour confirmer. « Et puis, j'ai pris l'habitude de prier Chichigami-sama… »

« Tu as pris l'habitude ? » Répéta la jeune femme, amusée par la tournure de la phrase.

« Ah… Je n'ai peut-être pas expliqué cela. » Réalisa le garçon. « Les arts martiaux et une perversion contrôlée ne sont que deux méthodes que j'employais pour ne pas être dévoré par mes pulsions. Prier Chichigami-sama en était une troisième. Il y a cependant une quatrième méthode, que je pourrais décrire comme la création d'habitudes. »

« La création… D'habitudes ? » Réitéra Rias, fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Pour faire simple, une habitude est une manière d'agir acquise par la répétition. » Expliqua le Hyoudou. « En d'autres termes, tu reproduits les mêmes mouvements si souvent que tu finis par les faire sans y penser. Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je me suis forcé à faire. Je me suis créé de nombreuses habitudes qui m'ont permis de _structurer_ ma perversion et ainsi de renforcer le contrôle que j'avais dessus, car celle-ci serait moins susceptible de se manifester en dehors des limites fixées, bien que je sois toujours resté prudent. »

« Tu as vraiment eu une vie difficile, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua la Gremory, avec un sourire compatissant.

« Si j'avais succombé à ma perversion, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'aurais été considéré comme un criminel ou comme un aliéné, et aurais été enfermé pour le reste de ma vie. » Répliqua sombrement Issei. « Donc oui, ma vie a été plutôt difficile, surtout que j'étais un enfant qui ne comprenait même pas ce qui m'arrivait. »

« Je comprends. » Lui assura la démone. « Et donc, en supposant que ta perversion a réellement disparu maintenant que tu es devenu un démon, que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je suppose que je vais continuer ma vie à peu près comme avant, en essayant d'y intégrer la tangente démoniaque. » Considéra le garçon, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne comptes pas cesser d'espionner les filles du club de kendo ? » Demanda Rias, un peu surprise.

« A ce sujet… » Commença le Hyoudou en grimaçant d'embarras. « Il y a seulement tant de fois qu'une personne peut faire quelque chose sans commencer à l'apprécier. En cinq ans, j'ai malheureusement été lentement corrompu par ma propre perversion, au point que je ne peux pas nier que je sois réellement devenu un pervers. En outre, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai pris de nombreuses habitudes qui ne sont pas si faciles à perdre. Donc non, je ne compte pas cesser d'espionner les filles du club de kendo… Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. »

« Je vois… » Fit la Buchou, pensive. « Raisonnement logique, je suppose. »

« D'autres question ? » Demanda Issei, un peu fatigué d'avoir révélé son passé peu glorieux.

« Non. » Le rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant. « Il est temps à présent de passer à la suite ! »

A ces mots, elle se leva, imitée par les autres membres du club de Recherche Occulte qui se placèrent autour d'elle. Le Hyoudou hésita un instant, incertain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Un regard de Rias lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait rester debout à sa place actuelle. Quelque chose dans ses yeux trahissait une anticipation amusée. Après quelques instants, elle reprit finalement la parole.

« Il est temps de nous présenter à nouveau. » Annonça-t-elle. « Yuuto, tu commences ! »

« Mon nom est Kiba Yuuto. » Déclara le concerné avec un sourire. Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis en deuxième année, comme toi, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, je suis un démon. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« … Première année… Toujou Koneko. » Informa la plus jeune du groupe, sans changer une seule fois l'intonation de sa voix. « Heureuse de faire ta connaissance… Je suis une démone aussi. »

« Mon nom est Himejima Akeno et je suis en troisième année. » Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton poli. Je suis également la vice-présidente de ce club de Recherche Occulte, mais tu peux m'appeler Fukubuchou si tu veux. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Même si je suis ainsi, je suis aussi une démone. Ufufu… »

« Et je suis leur maitresse à tous en étant une démone de la maison des Gremory, Rias Gremory. » Déclara la Buchou avec un large sourire. Ma famille a le rang de duc. Je suis également la présidente de ce club, mais on se réfère généralement à moi comme Buchou. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien à partir de maintenant, Ise-kun. »

Disant ces mots, chaque fois qu'un membre du club de Recherche Occulte prononçait le mot « démon », une paire d'ailes noires jaillissait de son dos. Les leurs étaient cependant différentes de celles de Yuuma et de l'autre ange déchu. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup plus à des ailes de chauves-souris. Cela leur donnait l'air soudainement plus intimidant, d'autant plus qu'ils regardaient tous Issei avec insistance. Le garçon supposa donc que c'était à son tour de se présenter.

« Mon nom est Hyoudou Issei, mais mes amis m'appellent Ise. » Déclara-t-il ignorant facilement une pulsion qui voulait se manifester à la vue devant lui. « Je suis en deuxième année et il semblerait que je sois, eh bien… Un démon. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous. »

« … » Rias observa étrangement son plus récent serviteur, penchant légèrement la tête en avant dans sa réflexion.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, confus à sa réaction.

« Tes ailes ne se sont pas déployées… » Informa distraitement la Gremory, regardant fixement l'emplacement où les deux appendices auraient dû apparaître, mais où il n'y avait rien.

« C'est… Une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda Issei, incertain.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Avoua la Buchou. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme ça auparavant. Normalement, tes ailes auraient dû se déployer d'elle-même, par instinct… »

« … » Ce fut au tour du garçon de la regarder bizarrement. « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Rias, avant de cligner des yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit le Hyoudou éclater de rire. « Quoi ? »

« Rias-chan… Buchou. » Se reprit-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé. « J'ai passé des années entières de ma vie à lutter contre des pulsions plus fortes que ma raison... »

« Ah ! » S'exclama la Gremory, légèrement penaude lorsqu'elle comprit.

Le premier déploiement d'ailes répondait à un instinct démoniaque en réaction au déploiement d'ailes d'autres démons. En conséquence les jeunes réincarnés, du moins ceux provenant d'espèces n'étant pas naturellement pourvues d'ailes avant la réincarnation, laisseraient leur nouvel instinct s'exprimer. Pour Issei, cependant, ce n'était qu'une pulsion, faible de surcroit, alors qu'il avait lutté contre d'autres pulsions beaucoup plus fortes depuis qu'il avait commencé à combattre sa perversion. De plus, grâce à sa formation en arts martiaux, il avait acquis une parfaite maitrise de son corps. Ses pauvres ailes n'avaient eu aucune chance !

« Bien… » Fit Rias, son professionnalisme effaçant son embarras. Il est temps de commencer à travailler. » Sur ce, elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un tract, qu'elle tendit au Hyoudou. « Reconnais-tu ceci ? »

« … » Le garçon regarda le prospectus, pendant quelques secondes, confus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « C'est… »

Il reconnaissait ce papier. C'était le même que celui que cette fille étrange en cosplay lui avait donné juste avant son premier, et unique, rendez-vous avec Yuuma. A l'époque, il se souvenait clairement avoir considéré cela comme une sorte d'arnaque. A présent, cependant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. La connaissance que le monde surnaturel existait réellement faisait qu'à peu près tout était possible. En tout cas, s'il y avait des limites, il ne les connaissait pas encore…

« C'est grâce à ce tract que j'ai pu venir te réincarner. » Explique Rias. « Au moment de ta mort, tu m'as invoqué à toi, ce qui m'a permis de t'accorder une nouvelle vie.

« Je vois… » Fit Issei, pensif, essayant de ne pas rougir en se souvenant de sa toute dernière pensée, juste après le départ de l'Amano. « Et donc, comment ça marche ? »

« C'est assez simple. » Informa la Gremory, d'un ton professoral. « De nos jours, pratiquement plus personne ne sait dessiner un véritable pentagramme pour invoquer des démons. Pour cette raison, nous produisons ces prospectus sur lesquels se trouve une version simplifiée dudit pentagramme que nous distribuons ensuite à des personnes possédant une forte avidité. Lorsque quelqu'un possédant une avidité suffisamment forte tient ce tract dans ses mains et qu'il fait un vœu, alors nous, démons, sommes convoqués devant eux. »

« … » Le Hyoudou fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Il y a un problème, Ise-kun ? » Demanda Rias, concernée.

« Peut-être… » Avoua lentement le garçon. « Tu as dit que vous distribuez ces tracts à des personnes possédant une forte avidité. Pourtant, tout au long de ma vie, je n'en ai jamais reçu. En raison de la nature particulière de ma perversion, j'aurais dû en recevoir par dizaines… »

« Hmm… » Fredonna la Gremory, réfléchissant à la question. « Il est vrai que, humain, tu possédais une avidité vraiment impressionnante lorsqu'il en venait aux seins. Cependant, tu te battais contre ton avidité, ce qui pourrait avoir perturbé nos systèmes de détection et nous empêcher de te localiser. En outre, lorsqu'il en vient aux souhaits plus ou moins liés au sexe, les demandes sont traitées par d'autres démons que nous, qui se spécialisent dans ce domaine. Pour notre part, nous avons choisi de ne pas nous en occuper. Cela explique pourquoi aucun de nous n'a remarqué cette incohérence plus tôt. »

« Je ne pouvais pas être localisé par vos système de détection ? » Répéta Issei, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose.

« C'est ma théorie, oui. » Confirma Rias, en hochant légèrement la tête.

« … » Le Hyoudou la regarda alors droit dans les yeux. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi en ai-je reçu un le jour-même de ma mort ? »

En fait, il se doutait déjà de la réponse, il voulait juste se le faire confirmer à haute voix. Après tout, s'il n'avait jamais reçu de tract auparavant pour quelque chose dont il avait une forte avidité, pourquoi en aurait-il reçu un juste avant son rendez-vous avec Yuuma, rendez-vous qui s'était fini par sa mort. Les coïncidences pouvaient exister en certaines occasions, mais pas dans ce cas précis.

« … » Rias soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement baisser la tête. « Je suis désolée. »

« Donc, tu savais vraiment que j'allais me faire tuer ce jour-là, mais tu as choisi de ne pas interférer, préparant même le terrain de façon à pouvoir me réincarner par la suite ? » Vérifia Issei, voulant se l'entendre confirmer.

« … » La Gremory ferma les yeux. « Oui. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le Hyoudou d'une voix atone, tandis que les autres membres du club de Recherche Occulte observait l'échange silencieusement.

Donc, comme il l'avait soupçonné, ce n'était vraiment pas une coïncidence. Remarque, même si cela avait été le cas, il n'y aurait pas cru de toute façon. Mais à présent qu'il avait connaissance des diverses pièces du puzzle, il comprenait que Rias l'avait réincarné en raison de son [Sacred Gear], espérant sans doute qu'il soit puissant. Cela expliquait également pourquoi elle avait semblé déçue en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple [Twice Critical] qui, apparemment, était plutôt commun.

« … » Issei soupira, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. « Donc, à quoi servent ces tracts pour un démon ? »

« Tu… Tu n'es pas énervé ? » Hésita la jeune femme, surprise par son changement de sujet.

« Rias-chan… » Commença le garçon, omettant volontairement de l'appeler Buchou. « Je voudrais être en colère contre toi. Je le voudrais vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas. Même si tu m'as utilisé pour tes propres objectifs, tu as également retiré le plus gros fardeau que j'ai eu à porter au cours de ma vie. Certes, ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais tu l'as fait, alors que j'ai passé des années à essayer sans succès. De plus, le rendez-vous que j'ai passé avec Yuuma reste un merveilleux souvenir, si l'on omet la fin tragique… »

« Je… Je vois… » Fit Rias, encore déstabilisée par la tournure des événements.

« Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous continuer ? » Demanda Issei, obtenant un hochement de tête incertain de la Gremory. « Alors, à quoi servent les tracts pour les démons ? Je comprends l'intérêt pour les humains, mais qu'est-ce que vous… Que nous y gagnons ? »

« Plusieurs choses, en réalité. » Déclara la démone, se ressaisissant petit à petit. « Pour commencer, à court terme, nous recevons un paiement en échange de nos services. »

« On leur prend leur âme ? » Répliqua le Hyoudou, sarcastique.

« Il y a _très_ longtemps, cela aurait pu être le cas, mais nous ne le faisons plus. » Informa la Buchou. « Non, ce que je veux dire par paiement est de l'argent ou des biens matériels de valeur proportionnel à la difficulté du vœu demandé. »

« Donc… C'est comme un travail ? » Résuma Issei, en levant un sourcil.

« En quelque sorte… » Concéda Rias. « Ces tracts permettent à une personne de nous invoquer, à la suite de quoi nous faisons ce pour quoi nous avons été appelés. Une fois cela fait, nous faisons remplir un contrat à notre invocateur qui confirme que le travail a bien été effectué et nous repartons avec notre paiement. »

« Cela semble plutôt simple… » Commenta le garçon, pensif.

« Ça l'est. » Confirma la Gremory en hochant la tête. « En outre, un client satisfait est un client qui redemandera nos services, parfois même un démon en particulier. A Kuoh, de nuit, c'est nous, les membres du club de Recherche Occulte, qui sommes en charge pour les demandes générales. Un client peut donc demander l'un d'entre nous en particulier s'il a des préférences. En fait, tout le monde ici, en dehors de nous deux, a déjà sa propre clientèle fidèle auxquelles s'ajoutent les demandes occasionnelles. »

« Je vois… » Marmonna le Hyoudou, véritablement intéressé. « Quoi d'autre gagnons-nous de passer des contrats avec les humains ? »

« Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir faire appel à nous, ils sont simplement les plus susceptibles de le faire. » Informa distraitement Rias, avant de revenir sur le sujet. « Quant aux autres avantages, il y en a encore deux autres qui soient véritablement importants. A moyen terme, la qualité d'une prestation et la difficulté du contrat permet d'augmenter le pouvoir du démon de façon proportionnelle. L'augmentation elle-même n'est pas considérable, mais accumulée à travers des centaines de contrats, la différence se fait sentir. Pour les jeunes réincarnés, cette méthode est la plus pratique pour gagner rapidement en puissance. »

« Hmm… » Fredonna Issei, tapotant son menton avec son doigt. « Tu as parlé d'avantages à court et à moyen terme… Cela veut donc dire qu'il y en a aussi à long terme ? »

« Correct. » Approuva la Gremory, avec un léger sourire. « C'est le dernier avantage. Dans notre monde, l' _Underworld_ , les contrats réalisés ont également une certaine valeur, sous la forme de gloire et de prestige. A long terme, l'accumulation de plusieurs centaines de milliers de contrats peut entrainer l'amélioration de la classe sociale d'un démon. »

« La classe sociale ? » Répéta le garçon, confus.

« Pour faire simple, il existe une hiérarchie sociale, pour ainsi dire, au sein de la société démoniaque. » Expliqua Rias, son ton devenant inconsciemment plus professorale. « Il est possible de la séparer en quatre grandes catégories. La première, et la moins importante, est celle des _Low-class devils_. Les réincarnés, comme toi ou les autres membres du club, êtes à ce niveau pour le moment. Ensuite, il y a les _Middle-class devils_ , que l'on peut considérer comme un entre-deux. Juste au-dessus, il y a moi-même, une _High-class devil_ , que l'on peut généralement associer à la noblesse. Enfin, au sommet, il y a les _Ultimate-class_ _devils_ , qui est en quelque sorte la royauté et les membres les plus puissants de notre communauté. Naturellement, avec la classe sociale vient les rangs, qui sous catégorisent encore davantage la hiérarchie. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de ta famille ayant le rang de duc… Cela a quelque chose à voir ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, vaguement concerné.

« En fait, oui. » Confirma la Gremory. « Il est possible d'obtenir un rang dès la _Middle-class_. Dans l'ordre d'importance, nous avons Chevalier/Dame, puis Baron/Baronne. Dans la _High-class_ , nous avons ensuite à nouveau Baron/Baronne, Vicomte/Vicomtesse, Comte/Comtesse, Margrave et Marquis/Marquise. Dans l' _Ultimate-class_ , enfin, nous trouvons Prince/Princesse, Duc/Duchesse, Archiduc/Archiduchesse, Roi, Grand Roi et Satan. »

« … » Issei fronça les sourcils.

« Des questions ? » Demanda Rias, voyant son expression.

« Deux seulement. » Admit le garçon en se passant une main dans son cou. « Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de Reine et de Grande Reine, et pourquoi, si tu es une _High-class devil_ , ton rang est-il celui d'un _Ultimate-class devil_? »

« Pour répondre à ta première question, c'est assez simple. » Déclara la jeune femme avec un ton mesuré, qui ne portait aucun jugement. La société démoniaque est très patriarcale, si bien que les rangs les plus importants sont toujours masculins, même s'ils sont possédés par une femme. Quant à ton autre question, laisse-moi rectifier une incompréhension. C'est ma famille qui possède le rang de Duc, bien que, en tant qu'héritière, j'hériterai de ce rang en prenant la succession. Que je sois une _High-class devil_ ne change rien à ce fait. Ma maison a gagné ce rang par le passé et, puisqu'il est héréditaire, nous pouvons le conserver indéfiniment même si aucun membre de la famille Gremory ne fait actuellement partie de l' _Ultimate-class_ … »

Le regard légèrement vague de Rias en finissant son explication laissa supposer Issei qu'il pourrait y avoir plus à l'histoire, mais il préféra ne pas s'y intéresser de trop près pour le moment. Comme l'avait dit la démone, il avait déjà plus que suffisamment d'informations à assimiler sans partir sur une recherche dont il n'avait aucune utilité ni besoin de la connaissance à obtenir.

« Je pense avoir tout compris pour le moment… » Décida le Hyoudou.

« Bien ! » Acquiesça la Buchou. « Pour en revenir sur le sujet, les contrats sont une partie de la vie d'un démon. Il est donc important de distribuer ces tracts, d'autant plus que ceux-ci disparaissent après chaque utilisation. De ce fait, cela nécessite un renouvellement perpétuel. C'est là que tu vas intervenir. »

« Tu veux que je les distribue… » Constata platement Issei, pas vraiment offensé mais pas spécialement enchanté.

« Seulement temporairement. » Précisa Rias, hochant néanmoins la tête. « C'est le moyen le plus rapide et efficace pour en apprendre plus sur les démons et leur fonctionnement. Alors que nous avons des familiers pour le faire à notre place, je tiens à ce que chacun ait fait cela au moins une fois. Tu peux considérer cela comme une sorte de cérémonie d'intronisation si tu veux. »

« D'accord… » Accepta le garçon, sans réel enthousiasme mais acceptant l'explication. « Alors, que dois-je faire ? »

Souriant, Rias fit apparaître plusieurs piles de prospectus, que le Hyoudou allait évidemment devoir distribuer. Sur le dessus se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait d'assez près à un GPS. Issei regarda l'appareil pendant plusieurs secondes, impassible, avant de finalement se tourner vers la Gremory. Celle-ci, croisant son regard, sourit une fois de plus.

« Il s'agit d'un capteur d'avidité. » Informa-t-elle. « Cela va te permettre de trouver rapidement et précisément les ménages possédant une avidité suffisamment importante pour que nous puissions être invoqués si les habitants en font le vœu. »

« Je vois… » Fit le garçon, pensif, en empochant le GPS.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très motivé. » Remarqua la jeune femme, en levant un sourcil. « Peut-être qu'un peu d'incitation peut te faire du bien. Quel est ton désir le plus profond, maintenant que tu es un démon ? »

« Mon désir… Le plus profond ? » Répéta le Hyoudou, semblant confus.

« Oui. » Confirma la Buchou. « Quel est-il ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Issei, après quelques secondes. « Lorsque j'étais humain, mon désir le plus profond était de réussir à me débarrasser de ma perversion, mais il semblerait que ma réincarnation en démon se soit déjà chargé de ce problème. Donc… Je ne sais pas. »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu veux ? » Demanda Rias, levant ses deux sourcils de surprise, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'un démon ne puisse pas avoir au moins une pensée égoïste.

« Il pourrait… Y avoir quelque chose… » Avoua finalement le Hyoudou, avec réticence.

« Quoi donc ? » Interrogea patiemment la Gremory.

« … » Issei hésita encore un instant, avant de soupirer. « J'avais envisagé la possibilité de me créer un harem… »

« Vraiment ? » Vérifia Rias, semblant amusé par l'idée.

En fait, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir un harem dans le but d'avoir un harem qui avait motivé le Hyoudou à envisager d'en créer un pour lui-même. Ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était réunir un nombre indéfini de filles consentantes, qui auraient pour lui un rôle similaire à celui d'une « infirmière », et dont le but était de s'assurer que sa perversion soit perpétuellement assouvie afin d'éviter de se retrouver avec des victimes innocentes. Il n'avait évidemment envisagé cette possibilité que dans le cas, malheureusement probable, où une seule petite-amie ne suffirait pas à assouvir ses besoins… C'était cela qu'il entendait par « harem », et ce fut ainsi qu'il l'expliqua à sa Buchou.

« Hmm… » Fredonna la jeune femme, pensive. « Oui, je pense que je peux comprendre ce raisonnement. Sache cependant, Ise-kun, que dans la société démoniaque, les harems sont quelque chose de relativement commun. Si tu décidais d'en créer un, les démons non seulement le toléreraient, mais l'approuveraient. »

« … » Issei resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. « Tu es sûr que cela ne te gênerait pas ? »

« Je prends très à cœur le bien-être de mes serviteurs, car leur bonheur est mon bonheur. » Fut la réponse de Rias.

« … » Le garçon ne sembla pas convaincu, mais hochant finalement la tête avec hésitation. « Je… Je suppose que je pourrais créer mon propre harem, dans ce cas… Après tout, même si ma perversion forcée m'a été retirée, j'ai été suffisamment infecté pour devenir un authentique pervers. »

C'était décidé. Il allait créer son propre harem. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir un objectif en tant que jeune démon réincarné, et rendrait hommage à sa vie passée en tant qu'humain. D'une certaine façon, son harem serait la réconciliation entre son passé et son présent, afin d'avoir un avenir radieux. Et puis, tant que les filles qui l'intégreraient étaient consentantes, cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose pour lui… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour cette fois !

La discussion se sera éternisée un peu plus que je ne l'avais prévu à la base, mais au final je pense que cela en valait le coup. A présent que tout cela a été mis en place, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans le cœur du sujet.

Si vous avez des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux, même si je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas beaucoup pris de temps pour répondre à mes lecteurs… J'ai voulu privilégier la sortie/publication de mes chapitres. J'espère que vous me comprendrez…

Sur ce, j'espère que l'on se reverra la semaine prochaine…

Pour les autres, à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, c'est moi ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je voulais essayer de finir ces chapitres et de les relire pour pouvoir les poster avant de commencer ma semaine, parce que je serais en internat et ne pourrais pas le faire avant mardi ou mercredi dans ce cas…

Cette semaine (techniquement), il y aura donc deux chapitres : Fate/Stay Another Night et Saiko no Mono Doragon.

Bon, parce que je n'ai pas trop de temps et que vous voulez lire ces chapitres le plus vite possible, je vais m'arrêter là…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : [Twice Critical]…_**

« Je vois… C'est donc ainsi. » Murmura Issei, les yeux fixés sur la page d'un livre.

Le garçon était actuellement allongé sur son lit. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à distribuer les tracts que Rias lui avait donnés. Cela n'avait été ni passionnant ni agréable mais, indéniablement, cela avait été instructif. Après s'être appuyé sur le GPS détecteur d'avidité pendant les deux premières heures, le Hyoudou était désormais capable de détecter à vue une maison susceptible de faire appel à des démons simplement par la sensation autour du domicile. Ce n'était pas exactement un sixième sens, mais presque.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait été surpris que ses parents n'aient pas été en colère par le fait qu'il soit revenu à une heure aussi tardive. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui souhaiter un bon retour, sans poser la moindre question sur l'endroit où il avait été. Visiblement, leur hypnotisation de la Gremory était toujours d'actualité et, s'il devait en juger par les circonstances, s'étendait jusqu'aux actions d'Issei. C'était logique, en quelque sorte. Après tout, Rias lui avait dit qu'elle les avait « aidé » à accepter sa présence, ainsi que celle de ceux liés à elle, ce qui l'incluait désormais, puisqu'elle l'avait réincarné en démon. Visiblement, cela signifiait surtout ne pas remettre en question leurs allées et venues, indépendamment de l'heure ou de l'étrangeté de leur visite.

Parlant de significations… A son retour, le Hyoudou s'était installé dans son lit et avait commencé à lire les documents que la jeune femme lui avait promis, à savoir ceux liés aux informations concernant [Twice Critical]. Apparemment, elle les lui avait fait livrer par Akeno pendant qu'il était encore à la distribution de ses tracts. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais une chose était certaine… Pas à ça. Il y avait _beaucoup_ de documentation, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Il y en avait des relativement récents, sous forme de livres imprimés, d'autres un peu plus anciens, sous formes de livres écrits à la main. Et il y en avait qui étaient véritablement vieux, Issei avait trouvé des copies de ce qui semblait être de vieux parchemins. Il avait même vu un papyrus dans le tas !

Honnêtement, s'il avait dû lire tout cela pour trouver les informations qu'il recherchait, il en aurait certainement eu pour des mois. Au moins. Heureusement, il semblerait que Rias s'était montré généreuse, peut-être pour se faire pardonner d'avoir laissé le Hyoudou mourir, et avait catégorisé les divers documents. Dans la première pile, qui était également la moins volumineuse, se trouvait tous les textes liés aux informations connues et avérées de [Twice Critical]. Dans la seconde pile se trouvait tous les textes liés aux informations méconnues ou supposées du [Sacred Gear] en question. Dans la troisième pile se trouvait l'ensemble des documents retraçant la chronologie de [Twice Critical], ainsi qu'une biographie plus ou moins complète de chaque porteur ainsi que la façon dont l'artefact avait été utilisé par celui-ci. Enfin, sur son lit, un livre simple et relativement académique, quoique volumineux et encyclopédique, avait été posé. Celui-ci traitait de l'information générale concernant les [Sacred Gear], ainsi qu'une liste alphabétique contenant les divers [Sacred Gears] connus ainsi qu'un bref résumé de leur(s) pouvoir(s).

Inutile de dire que c'était par ce livre qu'Issei avait commencé sa lecture. Il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour la liste des [Sacred Gears], pas encore en tout cas, mais avait absolument voulu en savoir plus sur les généralités, avant de se pencher de plus près sur [Twice Critical]. Apès tout, comme un expert en arts martiaux, il connaissait l'importance d'avoir de bonnes bases avant de se spécialiser dans un domaine particulier. En ce sens, le principe était à peu près le même.

Les [Sacred Gears], donc, aussi connus sous le nom de _« God's Artifacts »_ , étaient des éléments contenant des capacités inhumaines, dans le sens où elles étaient au-delà des limites humaines, accordés à l'humanité par le Dieu Biblique. Il était cependant important de préciser que par « humanité », il fallait comprendre « toute personne avec un ADN étant au moins à 50% humain ». Seuls ceux qui remplissaient cette condition pouvaient se voir légitimement attribuer un [Sacred Gear]. La plupart, sinon la totalité, de ceux-ci se manifestait sous forme physique lorsqu'ils étaient utilisés. Leur essence, cependant, n'était elle-même pas physique, si bien que c'était dans l'âme de leur hôte qu'elle reposait. A la mort de leur précédent porteur, le [Sacred Gear] ne disparaissait pas, étant à la place transmis à un nouvel humain. Le livre comparait cela à un pseudo-cycle de réincarnation ou de transmigration, n'en étant pas vraiment un mais ayant assez de similitudes pour pouvoir être appelé ainsi.

Les [Sacred Gears] avaient des pouvoirs très différents, de l'un à l'autre. Cela pouvait aller de créer à détruire, en passant par blesser et guérir. Certains étaient clairement destinés à la guerre, tandis que d'autres avaient un objectif réel de paix. Tous n'étaient pas connus, mais la majorité l'étaient, ou étaient supposés l'être, et leur nombre total confirmé était de plusieurs milliers. Il existait plusieurs catégories pour les répartir :

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur le « changement d'état » étaient ceux ayant des capacités liées à la guérison ou au renforcement.

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur la « création » étaient ceux ayant la capacité de créer ou de produire de la matière ou des objets à partir de rien.

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur la « défense/contre-attaque » étaient ceux ayant la capacité de défendre leur porteur ou de refléter/contre-attaquer les attaques de l'adversaire.

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur les « attributs/éléments » étaient ceux ayant la capacité de produire un élément spécifique ou ayant un attribut lié à un élément spécifique.

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur le « temps/espace » étaient ceux ayant la capacité de manipuler ou d'influencer directement le temps ou l'espace.

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur les « barrières/scellements » étaient ceux ayant la capacité d'interférer avec le pouvoir ou le [Sacred Gear] d'un adversaire, voire l'adversaire lui-même, en l'isolant d'une certaine manière.

Les [Sacred Gears] basés sur « Vritra » étaient un peu particuliers dans le sens où il s'agissait de plusieurs [Sacred Gears] contenant un fragment d'âme du dragon nommé Vritra. Ce cas était unique en son genre, si bien qu'il nécessitait sa propre catégorie.

Ce qui amenait au point suivant : les [Sacred Gears] avaient une conscience, ou du moins une certaine forme de sensibilité. Ce n'était pas simplement des outils ou des armes. Certains, comme dans le cas de Vritra, avaient même des âmes ou des fragments d'âme en eux, d'où ils tiraient leur pouvoir. Il existait même une théorie selon laquelle chaque [Sacred Gear] posséderait une âme ou un fragment d'âme en son sein. Cela n'avait cependant été jusqu'ici ni confirmé ni infirmé, car s'il y avait des âmes ou des fragments d'âmes, ils étaient scellés si profondément dans les [Sacred Gears], ou peut-être dans un si profond sommeil, qu'il était impossible de les détecter avec les méthodes actuelles. Il y avait cependant de nombreux cas confirmés, outre Vritra. Et pour les autres, ils devaient bien tirer leur pouvoir de quelque part…

Pour en revenir à l'état de conscience/sensibilité d'un [Sacred Gear], il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, car celui-ci répondait à la volonté de son porteur. Mieux, on pouvait même dire qu'un [Sacred Gear] évoluait en même temps que son porteur. Parfois, cela entrainait des changements drastiques plus ou moins prévisibles. Il existait deux cas particulièrement intéressant à ce sujet :

Le premier se nommait [Balance Breaker]. Il s'agissait de l'état ultime d'un [Sacred Gear], qui était dit permettre d'accéder à son véritable pouvoir sans restriction. Il était extrêmement difficile d'atteindre cet état la première fois, mais une fois fait, cela devenait beaucoup plus facile de répéter le processus. [Balance Breaker] pouvait également être atteint artificiellement si le porteur d'un [Sacred Gear] sacrifiait une part de soi, littéralement. Ce n'était cependant pas considéré comme une véritable activation de [Balance Breaker] qui ne se manifesterait que dans une forme incomplète.

La seconde se nommait « sous-espèce ». Il s'agissait d'un [Sacred Gear] dont la caractéristique avait évolué à partir de sa forme de base pour s'adapter aux pensées et aux émotions de son porteur. En raison de cela, une sous espèce de [Sacred Gear] était généralement plus puissant qu'un [Sacred Gear] « classique », en raison d'être plus « adapté » à son hôte. Parfois, une sous-espèce acquérait même de nouvelles capacités, qu'elle n'était pas censés posséder. Les « sous-espèces » étaient donc théoriquement déclinables à l'infini, selon le [Sacred Gear] et son porteur.

[Balance Breaker] et « sous-espèce » étaient deux états complémentaires, bien que complètement indépendant. Dans le premier cas, il s'agissait d'un changement brusque et radical dans le cœur du possesseur d'un [Sacred Gear] qui provoquait ce changement. Dans le second cas, à l'inverse, c'était le [Sacred Gear] lui-même qui s'adaptait à son porteur. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute quant au fait que les [Sacred Gears] étaient conscients/sensibles.

Fait intéressant, un [Sacred Gear] « classique » pourrait éventuellement atteindre une sous-espèce de la forme de [Balance Breaker], tandis qu'une sous-espèce de [Sacred Gear] n'atteindrait jamais la forme « classique » de [Balance Breaker]. Naturellement, de ce fait, une sous-espèce de [Sacred Gear] atteindrait forcément une sous-espèce de la forme de [Balance Breaker]. Indéniablement, les [Sacred Gears] étaient quelque chose de fascinant…

Pour ce qui était de [Twice Critical] lui-même, aussi connu sous le nom de _« Hand of the Dragon »_ , il s'agissait d'un [Sacred Gear] de type « dragon » relativement commun, de la catégorie des « changeurs d'état ». Actuellement, il en existait 173 distincts qui avaient été recensés. Leur apparence était relativement la même de l'un à l'autre, si bien que la seule véritable différence entre eux était leur couleur. Sa capacité était de doubler la puissance de l'utilisateur pendant un temps donné, généralement la durée pendant laquelle [Twice Critical] est activé. Dans l'ensemble, cela confirmait ce que lui avait dit Rias, simplement en un peu plus complet.

Toutefois, Issei n'était pas réellement satisfait de la description des capacités de [Twice Critical]. Oh, il ne critiquait pas le [Sacred Gear], bien au contraire. Pouvoir doubler sa puissance était quelque chose de véritablement impressionnant, même s'il semblait que c'était un pouvoir relativement commun. Non, ce qui le troublait était le fait que les informations liées à [Twice Critical] semblaient erronées… Ou en tout cas incomplète. Le Hyoudou n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire toute la documentation que lui avaient fourni Rias, mais il avait déjà trouvé quelques incohérences. Il avait lu à un moment donné que l'un des précédents porteurs d'un [Twice Critical] avait été capable de doubler la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait.

A partir de ce qu'il avait pu lire de [Twice Critical], Issei avait pu définir le terme « puissance » comme étant « le potentiel de destruction » ou la « quantité d'énergie utilisée lors d'une action donnée ». Ainsi, utiliser deux fois plus d'énergie physique lors d'un coup de poing le rendrait deux fois plus puissant. De même, utiliser deux fois plus d'énergie magique dans un sort le rendrait également deux fois plus puissant. Pourtant, ces deux énergies n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais il semblerait que [Twice Critical] pouvait doubler la puissance aussi bien dans le premier cas que dans le second cas. Le Hyoudou avait donc supposé que son [Sacred Gear] avait la capacité de doubler la quantité d'énergie utilisée lors d'une action donnée, ce qui rendrait automatiquement ses attaques deux fois plus puissantes.

Cependant, en découvrant que quelques porteurs, bien qu'ils se comptent encore sur les doigts d'une seule main, avaient été en mesure de doubler directement leur vitesse, ou quelque chose de similaire, Issei avait été obligé de réviser son jugement. [Twice Critical] était-il capable de doubler autre chose que la puissance de son hôte ? Ou alors cela signifiait-il simplement que cette personne avait été en mesure de doubler la puissance de ses jambes pour aller deux fois plus vite ? Mais si cela avait été le cas, sans doute que doubler la puissance de ses muscles aurait été tout aussi efficace, sinon plus. Après tout, il deviendrait non seulement deux fois plus rapide, mais également deux fois plus fort. Tant de mystères et tant de potentiel encore inconnu…

Issei se résolut que, dès qu'il aurait le temps, il prendrait une partie de sa journée à tester les limites de son [Sacred Gear] nouvellement débloqué. Dans l'immédiat, cependant, il devait se préparer pour aller en cours. Il avait passé tout le reste de sa nuit à s'informer des capacités de [Twice Critical], si bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué. Apparemment, les démons n'avaient pas réellement besoin de dormir, bien qu'ils le fassent parce que cela leur permettait de restaurer plus rapidement leur énergie démoniaque et de diminuer plus facilement le stress mental. En outre, depuis l'introduction du principe de réincarnation d'autres espèces en démon, le concept de « sommeil » avait été rendu plutôt populaire… Ou en tout cas c'était ce que lui avait dit Rias.

Le Hyoudou commença par se rendre à la cave et à faire sa séance de renforcement musculaire quotidienne, toujours aussi perturbé par la puissance que son corps était capable de produire depuis qu'il était devenu un démon. Désireux de connaitre les nouvelles limites de son corps, il décida d'intensifier sa routine, se poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Après environ une heure d'exercices, Issei en vint à la conclusion suivante : son corps était désormais environ 80% plus puissant par rapport à avant sa réincarnation soit 180% de la puissance qu'il avait possédé lorsqu'il n'était humain. A la lumière du jour, cependant, cette amélioration était réduite considérablement.

De mémoire, les deux derniers jours au zénith, il était même devenu légèrement plus faible que lorsqu'il avait été humain, peut-être environ 90% de sa puissance d'origine. Il s'agissait cependant là d'un cas extrême. Globalement, il restait en moyenne aux alentours de 130% de la puissance qu'il avait eu comme un humain. Et, à mesure qu'il développerait une résistance mineure à l'élément « lumière », ce pourcentage continuerait à augmenter jusqu'à finalement devenir aussi fort de jour que de nuit. Ce ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite, cela dit. Rias lui avait dit que cela prendrait probablement quelques mois.

Prenant une douche, Issei profita de la sensation de l'eau coulant sur son corps. Instinctivement, le souvenir de la Gremory faisant la même chose dans la salle du club de Recherche Occulte, seulement protégée à la vue par un mince rideau, lui revint en mémoire. Même s'il n'était plus un pervers chronique, il restait un pervers. D'une certaine façon, cela le rassura. Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas soudainement devenu une personne entièrement différente. Les changements auxquels son corps faisait face en ce moment étaient déjà plus que perturbants. Pour une raison quelconque, cette dernière pensée lui donna l'impression qu'il passait une nouvelle fois par la puberté…

Se séchant, il se rhabilla ensuite avant d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide. Une fois cela fait, il prit son sac de cours et se rendit à _Kuoh Academy_. Il était encore tôt mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. En outre, s'il pouvait passer par le club de Recherche Occulte, il pourrait avoir le temps d'expérimenter un peu sur [Twice Critical]. Cette idée en tête, il arriva finalement à son école. Cependant, il semblait que le destin avait prévu autre chose pour lui en cette matinée un peu trop ensoleillée à son gout…

Une fille aux cheveux bleus tombant à hauteur des épaules se tenait devant le portail d'entrée de _Kouh Academy_. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, quelque chose qui devait avoir été conçu spécialement pour mettre en valeur la beauté féminine. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que sa chevelure, avait une teinte plus sombre. Son visage, cependant, avait un côté un peu garçon manqué dans le style bishounen. Elle était également un peu plus grande qu'Issei lui-même. Il s'agissait de Yura Tsubasa, l'un des membres du Conseil Etudiant et, accessoirement, la personne qu'Issei considérait comme le plus proche possible d'un ami… Quand il était humain du moins. Il ignorait comment la relation étrange entre eux deux allait pouvoir évoluer à présent.

« Ah, Ise-kun ! » Salua-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

« Salut, Tsubasa-chan. » Fit le garçon, avec un petit hochement de tête agréable. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. » Affirma joyeusement, quoique posément, la Yura, avant de regarder discrètement autour d'elle. « Au fait… Félicitations pour ta réincarnation. » Lui murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête en avant, une main placée sur le côté de sa bouche dans un signe de discrétion.

Issei se figea. Comment Tsubasa était-elle au courant qu'il avait été réincarné ? Non, avant ça, comment était-elle au courant de l'existence du monde surnaturel ? Le Hyoudou commença à paniquer légèrement. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cette situation. Il n'y était pas du tout préparé. Allait-elle le détester ? Non, ses pensées se faisaient irrationnelles. Elle n'aurait pas été si prévenante et heureuse si cela avait été le cas. En outre, elle venait lui adresser ses félicitations personnellement. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Cela ne répondait cependant pas à ses premières questions, cela dit…

« … » Issei regarda la jeune femme prudemment. « Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? »

« Sona-kaichou m'en a informé. » Expliqua Tsubasa, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« … » Le Hyoudou fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

Sérieusement… Combien de personnes étaient au courant qu'il était un démon ? Cela faisait seulement trois jours ! Cela dit, puisque la Yura ne venait lui parler de cela qu'aujourd'hui, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait été mise au courant qu'hier soir, au plus tôt. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, au final, mais il aimerait vraiment que ce genre de surprises bizarre n'ait pas lieu sur une base quotidienne.

« Ah… » Réalisa Tsubasa, en se grattant la joue d'un air penaud. « Puisque tu viens juste d'être réincarné, tu ne dois pas encore être au courant… »

« Au courant de quoi ? » Demanda Issei, hésitant.

« Je suis une démone, moi aussi. » Révéla la jeune femme, en souriant.

« … ! » Le Hyoudou la regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu es… Depuis quand ? »

« Hmm… Depuis le début de l'année scolaire. » Dit la Yura en fredonnant pensivement.

« … » Le froncement de sourcils du garçon s'intensifia. « C'est pour cela que j'avais l'impression que tu te retenais lors de notre combat… »

« Oh ? » Fit Tsubasa, impressionnée. « Tu étais en mesure de t'en rendre compte ? C'est très impressionnant. Personne n'a jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné ma véritable force. Comme prévu d'un véritable artiste martial… » Le complimenta-t-elle.

« Donc, ma victoire n'était réellement due qu'à la chance… » Remarqua platement Issei.

« Ne sois pas comme ça~… » Ordonna gaiement la jeune femme, avec amusement. « Alors que tu étais humain, tu m'as forcé à utiliser une partie de ma force démonique. Et même alors, tu as été capable de profiter du fait que je te sous-estimais pour me vaincre. C'est un véritable exploit. Peu d'humains en auraient été capables. »

En fait, le Yura considérait avoir perdu leur duel dès l'instant où elle avait été forcée d'utiliser sa puissance démoniaque. Elle était une personne très fière de ses capacités de combat au corps à corps. Le fait qu'elle ait été vaincue sur le plan technique et forcée d'aller au-delà des limites humaines pour poursuivre la lutte était clairement une défaite pour elle. Le pire, ou le mieux selon le point de vue, était cependant que même en ayant recours à sa puissance démoniaque, elle avait encore été mise au tapis, littéralement. Certes, elle n'avait utilisé qu'une partie de son pouvoir, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle n'aurait pu nier le talent de son adversaire, même si elle l'avait voulu, une fois qu'elle fut allongée sur le dos, à regarder le plafond du dojo. Cela, bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas dit à Issei.

En fait, cette défaite lui avait fait remettre en cause l'humanité du Hyoudou. Quel genre d'homme aurait pu vaincre un démon à mains nues, même si celui-ci se retenait ? Eh bien, il y avait les exorcistes de l'Eglise, mais eux étaient un cas particulier puisqu'ils avaient recours aux artefacts sains et sacrés, ainsi qu'à des armes basées sur le pouvoir de la lumière. Le garçon que Tsubasa avait combattu, amicalement certes, n'avait rien eu de tout cela, simplement son propre corps. Pas de magie n'avait été impliquée. Sans doute une personne comme cela devait appartenir au surnaturel.

Elle fut donc choquée lorsqu'elle découvrit que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'elle était membre du Conseil Etudiant et sous l'autorité de Shitori Sona, elle avait pu accéder au dossier médical d'Issei. Ce qu'elle avait lu était tout bonnement incroyable. D'après les différents rapports que contenait son dossier, le corps du Hyoudou était un exemple de santé, ne contenant pas une once de graisse et ayant des muscles fins et denses, sculptés grâce à un entrainement si extrême que le terme « intensif » ne suffirait pas à le décrire.

Pour autant, il n'en restait pas moins 100% humain, elle avait pu le confirmer. Le dossier médical de chaque étudiant de _Kuoh Academy_ était marqué d'un tampon à l'encre magique, visible uniquement par ceux dotés de puissance surnaturelle. Ce tampon indiquait trois choses : s'il était un être surnaturel, s'il était conscient du monde surnaturel et s'il avait déjà invoqué un démon pour lui demander de réaliser un vœu. Le garçon était indiqué négatif à ces trois points, bien qu'il ait une mention spéciale indiquant qu'il pourrait être porteur d'un [Sacred Gear], mais que cela restait à confirmer.

Ayant découvert cela, Tsubasa n'était que plus impressionné par Issei. Il avait formé son corps jusqu'aux limites humaines. S'il avait été conscient du monde surnaturel, il aurait peut-être même pu aller au-delà. Même ainsi, il aurait pu éventuellement lutter et vaincre certaines des créatures surnaturelles les plus faibles. Fût-il né à une autre époque, il aurait pu être étiqueté « Héros ». Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'il soit né dans les temps modernes, dans ce cas. La Yura appréciait réellement le Hyoudou.

Ce qui laissa hébétée la jeune femme fut cependant une autre mention sur le dossier médical, écrit à l'encre ordinaire mais en si petit qu'elle aurait pu facilement ne pas le remarquer si elle n'avait pas été une démone. Cette mention indiquait la nature particulière de la perversion du garçon. D'abord sceptique, Tsubasa se mit rapidement à sympathiser au problème dont il souffrait, d'autant plus qu'il mettait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour lutter contre sa condition. Après un certain temps, elle était même allée à Sona pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de l'aider à rendre son séjour à _Kuoh Academy_ plus supportable.

Après un peu de persuasion et de réflexion, ainsi qu'un peu de recherches concernant la fiabilité d'Issei, la Shitori avait finalement accepté. Ce fut ainsi que naquirent les prémices de ce qui deviendra plus tard le _Holy Pervert_. Naturellement, toutes les étudiantes participant aux « activités » étaient pleinement conscientes de ce à quoi elles s'exposaient, ainsi que consentantes pour cela. Aucune n'avait été hypnotisée. Même ainsi, le nombre de filles qui s'étaient proposées pour être « espionnées » était assez impressionnant… Et un peu effrayant, aussi. Sérieusement, près de la moitié de la population féminine de _Kuoh Academy_ s'étaient portées volontaire. Enfin, Tsubasa n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire sur la question car, après tout, elle était également sur la liste.

« Peu importe, il est temps de me présenter correctement, maintenant que tu es au courant de la vérité. » Déclara gaiement la jeune femme. « Mon nom est Yura Tsubasa, démone réincarnée et [Rook] de Shitori Sona. »

« Euh… Salut ? » Fit le garçon, incertain. « Mon nom Hyoudou Issei, démon réincarné et… C'est quoi cette histoire de [Rook] ? »

« Tu… N'es pas au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle, perdant son sourire. « Rias-senpai ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

« Ah… A ce propos, nous avons eu tant d'informations à échanger hier qu'elle a dit qu'il serait préférable de me laisser le temps d'assimiler ce dont elle m'avait déjà parlé avant d'en savoir plus. » Expliqua-t-il, supposant que c'était la raison de son ignorance.

« Hum… Oui, je suppose que c'est logique. Sona-kaichou a fait la même chose pour nous, simplement, elle a dû le faire dans un ordre différent… » Réfléchit Tsubasa à haute voix.

« … » Issei fronça les sourcils. « Sona est aussi une démone ? C'est elle qui t'a réincarnée ? »

« Oui. » Confirma la Yura. « Sona-kaichou est mon [King]. Tous les membres du Conseil Etudiant sont des membres de sa pairie. »

« [King] ? Pairie ? » Répéta le Hyoudou, ne comprenant pas les références.

« Tu devrais demander à Rias-senpai de t'expliquer cela… » Suggéra la jeune femme, avec un sourire penaud.

« Ouais… Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. » Approuva le garçon, en hochant la tête. « Donc… Shitori-san est également capable de réincarner les gens… Je pensais que Buchou était la seule qui pouvait le faire… »

« Pas vraiment… Presque tous les démons peuvent le faire, en réalité, s'ils sont suffisamment haut-placés dans la société démoniaque. » Expliqua vaguement Tsubasa. « C'est lié à cette histoire de pairie, de [Rook] et de [King], donc je vais laisser Rias-senpai te l'expliquer plus en détails, pour éviter que je te dise n'importe quoi en voulant t'expliquer un sujet que je ne maîtrise pas réellement. »

« Raisonnable. » Accepta Issei avec un sourire. « Je vais la laisser décider du bon moment pour m'en parler. »

« Bon… Puisqu'il reste pas mal de temps avant le début des cours, cela te dit de se faire un combat amical ? » Proposa la Yura, les yeux brillants. « Ce sera une sorte de revanche par rapport à celui que nous avons fait lorsque tu étais humain… »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit le Hyoudou, en haussant les épaules. « Montre-moi le chemin… »

* * *

Issei et Tsubasa se faisaient désormais face, à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, sur le toit de l'école. Ils avaient choisi ce lieu pour leur affrontement en raison du fait que personne ne montait jamais là-haut. Par mesure de précaution, la Yura avait également créé une barrière magique mineure afin que leur combat soit à l'abri des regards de personnes ordinaires. Eh bien, les autres démons de _Kuoh Academy_ pourraient la détecter et passer au travers, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas d'eux que le duo se cachait. Après tout, leur duel serait au-delà des limites humaines.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Tsubasa, se mettant en garde.

« Plus que jamais ! » Confirma le Hyoudou, prenant une posture plus adaptée à son propre style.

« Dans ce cas… Go ! » Fit la jeune femme, avant de bondir vers lui.

« Rapide… » Fut la seule pensée d'Issei, avant qu'il n'esquive de justesse un coup de poing qui frôla sa joue.

C'était donc cela, la puissance d'un démon ? La différence de niveau par rapport à leur précédent combat était considérable. A l'époque la Yura, qui était déjà une démone réincarnée, retenait ses véritables capacités parce qu'elle devait se faire passer pour humaine. Son adversaire, cependant, avait été humain à ce moment-là, et n'avait gagné qu'en raison du fait qu'il avait été sous-estimé. Cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il était plus fort qu'avant, il le sentait. Certes, la lumière du jour l'affaiblissait, mais il restait supérieur à son maximum humain.

Issei répliqua immédiatement avec un coup de pied à l'abdomen, qui fut facilement évité. Tsubasa profita de son élan pour contre-attaquer d'une frappe violente dans le foie, mais le Hyoudou parvint à esquiver de justesse… Une fois de plus. Il tenta ensuite de répliquer avec une prise de judo, sans succès. La Yura était plus rapide, juste assez pour que chacune de ses tentatives s'avèrent inefficace. Elle était plus forte également, mais se retenait suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit pas vaincu d'une seule attaque. La preuve fut sa dernière tentative qui repoussa le garçon, alors qu'il aurait facilement pu être assommé à ce moment-là, lorsque sa tentative de parade se révéla être beaucoup trop faible.

Le combat se poursuivit et les coups s'échangèrent…

…

Tsubasa fronça les sourcils, imité par Issei. C'était étrange… Il avait beau être plus puissant, ses attaques ne semblaient pas vraiment différentes de quand il était humain. La vitesse, la force de frappe, la réactivité… Tout semblait plus ou moins identique à ce qu'il avait été une semaine auparavant. Etait-ce un autre effet secondaire de la lumière du jour ? Pour une raison quelconque, le Hyoudou en doutait. Après tout, les rayons du soleil l'affaiblissaient déjà par nature, alors pourquoi y aurait-il un effet secondaire néfaste en plus ? Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Confus, Issei poursuivit son combat amical avec Tsubasa. Il était clairement en désavantage, et la situation empirait pour lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La Yura se retenait de moins en moins, ce qui obligeait le Hyoudou à faire de véritables prouesses techniques pour ne pas se prendre de coups. Même ainsi, il peinait de plus en plus à suivre le rythme. Pas qu'il soit fatigué, parce qu'il ne l'était pas, mais il ne parvenait pas à maintenir la cadence de son adversaire. Etait-ce cela, la différence de puissance entre deux démons ? Etait-il vraiment si faible ?

Le garçon se força à rester calme, à ne pas paniquer. Il avait réussi à tenir tête sans trop de difficulté à un ange déchu deux jours auparavant. Accordé, il faisait nuit, ce qui l'avait rendu plus puissant, mais le fait était qu'il avait été en mesure de lutter alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été à armes égales. De ce qu'Issei pouvait voir, Tsubasa n'était pas beaucoup plus forte que Donhaseek. Cependant, elle était une experte du combat au corps à corps, alors que l'homme avait été un spécialiste du combat à distance. Mais même ainsi, une telle différence ne devrait pas être possible… Que se passait-il ?

Le froncement de sourcils de la Yura s'intensifia et elle accéléra une fois de plus son rythme. Désormais, le Hyoudou ne pouvait même plus contre-attaquer, obligé de se focaliser uniquement sur l'esquive ou, lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, le blocage des frappes entrantes. Actuellement, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de dévier les coups, il en serait incapable. C'était dommage… Et frustrant. Il la voyait se déplacer, ses yeux étaient capables de la suivre. Son corps, cependant, ne l'était pas. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été à ce point incapable de réagir à un adversaire plus fort que lui. Aurait-ce été la même chose, s'il avait tenté d'affronter Yuuma ?

« Cela ne sert à rien… » Déclara Tsubasa, légèrement énervée. « Peu importe ce que j'essaye de faire, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux… »

« Je te prends au sérieux ! » Répliqua Issei, offensé.

« Alors montre-le ! » S'exclama la jeune femme. « Pour le moment, je ne vois pas de différence entre le toi actuel et le toi de notre dernier combat. Vous êtes exactement au même niveau, ce qui ne peut pas être le cas depuis que tu as été réincarné. »

 _« Alors je ne suis pas le seul à en être venu à cette conclusion… »_ Remarqua le garçon, toujours focalisé sur la lutte. « Je fais de mon mieux, je te le jure. »

« Menteur. » Fit-elle, avec une grimace désapprobatrice. « Tu n'es clairement pas à ton maximum. Tu transpires moins que moi, ce qui prouve que tu ne te donne pas à fond. De plus, tu n'as toujours pas activé ton [Sacred Gear] ! »

C'était la vérité. Issei n'avait pas réalisé cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait dit, principalement parce qu'il s'était senti surclassé pendant tout l'affrontement, mais maintenant que Tsubasa lui avait fait remarquer ce fait, il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de l'épuisement qu'il aurait dû ressentir s'il avait véritablement été aussi surpassé qu'il l'avait cru en premier lieu. Et comme la Yura l'avait fait remarquer, il n'avait pas non plus utilisé son [Sacred Gear]. Pour ce dernier point, cependant, il avait une excuse. C'était tout simplement encore trop nouveau pour lui d'avoir le réflexe de s'en servir spontanément. Il était temps de changer cela…

« … » Le Hyoudou se remit en position de combat. « [Twice Critical] ! »

Comme prévu, le gant rouge apparut sur son bras gauche et il sentit la puissance de son corps doubler instantanément. Profitant de la sensation pendant quelques secondes, il inspira à fond avant de repartir au combat. Il se précipita vers Tsubasa et balança son poing, qu'elle évita. Immédiatement, elle contre-attaqué mais Issei, qui avait prévu son mouvement, parvint à l'esquiver, pénétrant sa garde au passage, et à donner le premier véritable coup du match, son genou se connectant à l'estomac de la jeune femme.

…

… !?

Qu'est-ce que… Confus, le Hyoudou bondit en arrière. La Yura n'avait absolument pas bronché au coup. C'était presque comme si elle ne l'avait pas senti. En fait, à en juger par le regard de colère sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle n'avait effectivement reçu que peu de dégâts, voire aucun. Tsubasa passa une main à l'endroit où le genou d'Issei l'avait percuté, avant de regarder son adversaire avec fureur. Elle n'était vraiment pas contente.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » Siffla-t-elle, véritablement énervée. « Je ne suis pas fragile ! Pourquoi continues-tu à te retenir contre moi ? As-tu si peu d'estime pour moi que tu vas continuer à m'insulter de la sorte ? »

« Non, je… J'ai vraiment frappé de toutes mes forces. » Affirma le garçon, complètement perdu. « Je te le jure ! »

« Mensonge ! » Affirma-t-elle, catégorique, en se jetant sur lui.

Elle attrapa le bras du Hyoudou, le tordit et tenta de maintenir sa prise dans une position douloureuse. Issei grogna de douleur, mais parvint après quelques secondes à se dégager et même à inverser leurs positions. Il fut cependant évident que la force du garçon était de loin inférieure à celle de la fille, car il fut facilement repoussé d'un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, ce qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres de distance, le laissant avec la respiration lourde et difficile. Péniblement, il se releva, mais ne tenta pas de réengager le combat immédiatement. Tsubasa, pour sa part, ne revint pas à la charge non plus, observant son opposant avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« … » Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Tu ne mentais pas… Tu utilisais réellement toutes tes capacités… Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu m'aurais vaincue au moment où tu es parvenu à me faire cette prise au sol… Mais cela n'a aucun sens ! Ton corps n'est visiblement pas à bout de force, mais tu ne sembles pas pouvoir te pousser plus loin. Tu as également utilisé [Twice Critical], mais ta puissance d'attaque n'a absolument pas changé. Au lieu de doubler, elle est resté rigoureusement la même. C'est incompréhensible ! »

Tsubasa était visiblement exaspéré. Cela se comprenait, cela dit, puisque tous ses espoirs avaient été déçus par cet affrontement. Issei avait le même état d'esprit. Il avait utilisé toutes ses capacités, toutes ses connaissances de combat, pour lutter contre son amie. Et pourtant, même en utilisant [Twice Critical], cela n'avait absolument rien changé. Sa puissante était restée identique… Non, c'était faux. Il avait senti, dans son corps, que sa puissance avait été doublée. Pourtant, cela ne s'était pas ressenti dans ses attaques, qui étaient restées au même niveau de puissance.

« La puissance de mes attaques n'a pas changé, même alors que la puissance de mon corps avait doublé… » Murmura le Hyoudou, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. « Serait-il possible que… »

« Ise ? » Appela la Yura, voyant le changement de comportement de son camarade.

« Tsubasa, comment fonctionne la puissance démoniaque ? » Demanda Issei, avec impatience « Comment l'utilises-tu ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas ? » Déclara-t-elle, incertaine. « D'instinct, je suppose… »

« … » Issei la regarda pendant quelques secondes. « Ha… Ha ha ha… Ha ha ha ha ha… »

Le garçon se mit soudainement à rire d'un air presque hystérique, à la confusion de son amie. Il venait enfin de comprendre le problème. C'était si simple et, pourtant, il n'avait pas rien compris ! Les démons étaient des créatures d'instinct. Alors qu'ils pouvaient apprendre des sorts et s'entrainer pour devenir plus forts, la base de leur pouvoir reposait sur l'instinct pur. Autrement dit, au niveau le plus primitif, c'était leur instinct qui régissait leur puissance de combat.

Et Issei avait passé la moitié de sa vie à lutter contre son instinct…

Tout comme cela s'était passé avec ses ailes, le Hyoudou avait un tel contrôle sur son corps qu'il avait inconsciemment réprimé la moindre pulsion qu'il avait ressenti. Evidemment, maintenant qu'il avait été réincarné en démon, cela signifiait que toute sa nouvelle puissance démoniaque pourrait tout aussi bien être considérée comme scellée, le laissant au même niveau que lorsqu'il avait été humain. De même son [Sacred Gear], étant de type « dragon », était une puissance qui fonctionnait par instinct. Pas étonnant, dans ce cas, qu'il soit aussi faible mais que son endurance était plus grande que jamais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Issei força son corps à se détendre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais considéré faire. Cependant, depuis qu'il était devenu un démon, les choses semblaient différentes d'avant, si bien qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque cette fois-ci et voir s'il avait raison ou tort… Il était sur le point de libérer l'ensemble de ses instincts des chaînes dont il les avait enfermés. Fermant les yeux, il inspira une nouvelle fois à fond, avant de les rouvrir.

« Tsubasa, tiens-toi prête ! » Déclara-t-il, d'un ton confiant.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança. Surprise, la Yura réagit un peu tardivement. Elle vit le poing du Hyoudou arriver dans sa direction, droit vers son sternum, et ne put qu'attraper l'attaque avec ses deux mains, absorbant le coup de son mieux. A sa consternation, elle fut cependant repoussée sur plus d'un mètre avant de finalement pouvoir se stabiliser. Distraitement, elle ouvrit et ferma les poings à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient légèrement engourdis. La frappe d'Issei avait été _puissante_! Regardant son adversaire, la jeune femme vit qu'il souriait.

« J'ai enfin compris ce qu'était le problème. » Annonça-t-il, heureux de sa découverte.

« Je suis contente pour toi. » Déclara Tsubasa, sincère, avant de se remettre en position. « Allons-nous continuer, dans ce cas ? »

« Désolé, mais non. » Refusa le Hyoudou en secouant la tête. « J'ignore les limites actuelles de mon corps. Si je me bats ainsi, l'un de nous deux pourrait finir blessé et je ne veux pas cela. »

« … » La Yura le regarda un instant, puis soupira. « Je comprends. En fait, c'était déraisonnable de ma part de te demander un combat alors que tu en es encore à t'habituer à ton nouveau corps de démon. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

« Ne le sois pas. » Affirma Issei, avec un sourire. « Sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être jamais compris la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas utiliser plus de puissance que lorsque j'étais humain. »

« Je vois. » Fit la jeune femme, avec un petit spasme au coin des lèvres. « Au fait, quelle en était la raison ? »

« L'instinct. » Lui révéla-t-il « Le même instinct que j'ai appris à craindre, à ignorer et à repousser pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie. »

« Oh… » Ne put que dire Tsubasa, baissant légèrement la tête. « Je comprends… Je me sens mal de t'avoir poussé ainsi alors que ce n'était pas de ta faute en premier lieu. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ne t'excuse pas. » Dit le Hyoudou, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Grâce à toi, j'ai pu comprendre et régler le problème, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« … » Malgré elle, la Yura sourit, avant de regarder sa montre et de froncer les sourcils. « Il est temps d'y aller, les cours sont sur le point de commencer. »

« Ok. » Fit Issei, distraitement. « A plus tard… »

* * *

La journée passa relativement rapidement. Le Hyoudou, encore partiellement focalisé sur la découverte des raisons pour laquelle il avait été si faible lors de son combat contre Tsubasa. Pour un démon, son instinct était pratiquement sa vie. Un démon sans instinct était comme un cycliste sans vélo, il lui manquait quelque chose de fondamental, nécessaire et essentiel. Mais pour Issei, lorsqu'il avait été humain, l'instinct avait toujours été quelque chose à craindre parce qu'il allait toujours de pair avec sa perversion maladive. Certes, cela ne semblait plus être un problème désormais, mais le traumatisme était toujours là. Le garçon n'était pas sur le point de laisser libre court à ses instincts parce qu'il refusait d'être contrôlé par eux. Cela dit, il comprenait que, en raison de sa réincarnation, il allait devoir faire quelques compromis à ce sujet.

Une fois les cours terminé, le garçon nouvellement réincarné se rendit à la salle du club de Recherche Occulte, dans l'ancien bâtiment de _Kuoh Academy_ , où tous Rias, Akeno, Yuuto et Koneko se trouvaient déjà, l'attendant. Tout comme la veille, la pièce était sombre, des rideaux couvraient les fenêtres et les seules sources de lumières provenaient de bougies réparties un peu partout.

« Ah, Ise-kun ! » Fit la Gremory, souriant, lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. « Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Plutôt, oui… » Déclara vaguement le garçon, en haussant des épaules.

« Et ton combat contre Tsubasa-san ? » S'enquit Rias, avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Je ne suis même pas surpris que tu sois au courant… » Marmonna le Hyoudou, avec un soupir, avant d'acquiescer. « J'ai eu quelques difficultés au début, un problème mineur lié à mes instincts et qui est maintenant réglé, mais en dehors de cela, cela s'est plutôt bien déroulé. »

« C'est bon à entendre. » Affirma la démone, d'un ton appréciateur. « Et tes recherches sur [Twice Critical] ? »

« Quelques idées, mais rien de concret pour le moment… » Avoua Issei, avec optimisme.

« Je vois… » Fit Rias, pensivement. « Bien, je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que ton rôle de distribution des tracts est enfin terminé. Tu vas donc pouvoir commencer l'étape suivante ! Il est temps pour toi de faire le vrai travail d'un démon. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu commenceras à faire tes propres contrats ! »

Le Hyoudou sourit légèrement. Un démon ne pouvait pas être considéré comme tel tant qu'il ne remplissait pas au moins un contrat. C'était un peu comme un rite de passage. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de passer du stade de simple réincarné au stade de véritable démon. Il ferait honneur à Rias, qui lui avait donné une seconde vie, et ce jusqu'à ce que cette dette soit enfin remboursée, si tant est qu'il soit possible de rembourser la valeur d'une vie. Idée intéressante, cela dit…

« Parce que tu es un démon tout juste réincarné, tu n'as pas encore de clientèle. » Expliqua la Gremory, avec un petit sourire. « Le plus important pour toi est donc de te construire cette clientèle. Pour cela, il existe deux méthodes. Avec la première, tu peux recevoir une demande générale pour un démon, provenant des tracts que tu as distribué hier, ceux-ci étant suffisamment peu spécifiques pour pouvoir invoquer n'importe quel démon lié au clan Gremory présents dans cette ville s'il n'y a pas de demande spécifique pour quelqu'un en particulier, comme c'est parfois le cas avec certains clients de Koneko, Yuuto et Akeno. Avec la seconde, tu peux prendre le contrat de l'un des membres du club, si celui-ci est d'accord, et l'accomplir à sa place. D'ordinaire, cependant, on préfère éviter d'intervertir des contrats, car chacun à sa propre clientèle fidèle, qui n'apprécie pas forcément que le démon convoqué ne soit pas celui demandé. »

« Je crois que je comprends jusque-là… » Déclara Issei, hochant légèrement la tête.

« Bien. » Apprécia Rias. « Pour aujourd'hui, nous nous en tiendrons à la seconde méthode. Il se trouve que Koneko a deux contrats en attente ce soir et qu'il lui sera difficile de les accomplir en si peu de temps. Je vais donc t'autoriser à prendre l'un des deux. Koneko, bien sûr, a donné également donné son accord. »

« … S'il te plait, aide-moi. » Demanda humblement la Toujou, baissant légèrement la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais avec grand plaisir. » Assura le Hyoudou en souriant. « Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

« Bien parlé ! » Approuva la Gremory, en frappant dans ses mains. « Maintenant, Issei, va au milieu du cercle magique. »

Le garçon regarda dans la direction indiquée et observa l'énorme pentagramme dessiné au sol, qu'il avait déjà vu lors de sa dernière visite. Pour une raison quelconque, il pouvait sentir une sorte de pouvoir mystique s'en dégager. Peut-être était-ce une chose de démons, ou une affinité d'une certaine sorte… Enfin, peu importe. D'un pas assuré, le Hyoudou se plaça au centre du cercle magique. Rias s'approcha ensuite de lui.

« Tends-moi ta main. » Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

« H-Hai ! » S'exclama Issei en s'exécutant.

La Gremory plaça alors son index droit au centre de la paume du garçon et canalisa une petite quantité d'énergie démoniaque. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une lueur rouge vif émergea de la main du Hyoudou, formant un cercle. En dépit de sa couleur ardente, il n'y avait ni chaleur ni douleur. Curieux, le plus récent réincarné observa le phénomène se dérouler, jusqu'à ce que cela s'estompe finalement.

« Voilà ! » Déclara Rias. « Ton sceau a été gravé. Grâce à lui, tu pourras te téléporter directement chez le client t'invoquant. »

« … » Issei, regarda sa paume une fois de plus. « C'est plutôt cool, enfin je pense. »

« Dans ce cas, il est temps pour toi de te rendre à ton client et de remplir ton premier contrat. » Parla la Gremory, d'un ton définitif.

« Compris ! » Fit le Hyoudou, en hochant la tête.

Se concentrant, le garçon ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le lien entre le sceau sur sa main et le cercle magique sur lequel il se tenait et qui l'emmènerait au domicile de son actuel client. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit une légère résistance, il essaya plus fort et pu voir, à travers ses paupières closes, une intense lumière écarlate, preuve que la téléportation était en cours. Lorsque cela se calma, il rouvrit les yeux, souriant légèrement, et…

… !?

« Euh… » Fit Issei, incertain, voyant qu'il était toujours dans la salle du club de Recherche Occulte.

« Ise-kun… » Appela Rias, attirant ainsi l'attention du concerné. « Je suis désolé de devoir te dire cela, mais il semblerait que tu ne puisses pas utiliser le cercle magique pour te téléporter chez le client. C'est… Embarrassant de le dire, mais le cercle magique nécessite une certaine quantité de puissance démoniaque. Pas beaucoup. En fait, même un enfant dispose généralement d'assez de pouvoir démoniaque pour se téléporter. Cependant, ce n'est pas ton cas… »

Cela fut comme une claque pour le Hyoudou. S'entendre dire qu'il avait moins de pouvoir qu'un enfant était toujours assez douloureux pour l'égo d'une personne. C'était vraiment humiliant, surtout que son échec avait été public. Tous les membres du club de Recherch Occulte avaient été témoin de son absence de puissance… Attends une seconde ! Un manque de puissance démoniaque ? Issei sourit légèrement.

« [Twice Critical] ! » S'écria-t-il, faisant ainsi apparaître son [Sacred Gear]. « Allez, on recommence et…. Hein ? »

Malheureusement, tout comme la première fois, la seconde téléportation fut un échec retentissant. Non, en fait, c'était encore pire qu'avant. Cela signifiait que le Hyoudou avait moins de la moitié de l'énergie démoniaque nécessaire pour effectuer la téléportation la plus basique de l' _Underworld_ , quelque chose que même les plus jeunes démons étaient capables de faire. A ce stade, ce n'était plus de l'humiliation, il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire comme Issei se sentait en ce moment.

« … » Rias soupira, avant de se frotter la tempe avec deux doigts. « Tant pis. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber le client. Ise-kun, tu vas devoir y aller, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Oui… Je m'en doutais. » Répondit le garçon, légèrement déprimé.

« … Courage Issei-senpai. » L'encouragea la Toujou.

« Merci, Koneko-chan. » La remercia le Hyoudou avec un sourire sincère.

« Ise-kun, dépêche-toi d'y aller. » Ordonna la Gremory, le pressant. « Il ne faut pas faire attendre le client. »

« Compris… » Soupira le plus récent réincarné.

Rapidement, Issei quitta la salle de club et se précipita hors de _Kuoh Academy_. Grâce au GPS que lui avait donné Rias la veille, il put déterminer l'emplacement de son client. Par une heureuse coïncidence, la résidence Hyoudou se trouvait sur le chemin. Il pourrait donc prendre son vélo en chemin pour réduire un peu plus le temps perdu. Cela dit, entre son impressionnante vitesse de démon, son incroyable endurance d'artiste martial et sa puissance doublé par [Twice Critical], il se déplaçait déjà à un rythme qu'un humain considérerait comme impossible.

Il lui fallut environ cinq minutes pour faire la totalité du trajet, une fois qu'il eut récupéré son vélo. Considérant qu'il lui aurait fallu pas loin d'une vingtaine de minutes s'il avait été humain, il s'estimait plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Il en avait presque oublié la honte d'être incapable de pouvoir se téléporter… Et voilà qu'il se sentait de nouveau déprimé. Soupirant piteusement, Issei fit disparaître [Twice Critical] et frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son client.

« Bonsoir ! » Salua-t-il. « Je suis un démon de la famille Gremory. Je me présente en raison de la convocation que vous avez faite plus tôt. »

« … » La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, révélant un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, aux cheveux bruns longs. « Dégage. » Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

« Hey ! » S'exclama le Hyoudou, choqué. « Attendez une seconde ! Vous avez bien invoqué un démon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelle sorte de démon frappe à la porte ? » Demanda l'homme, d'un ton catégorique.

« Le genre qui préfère ne pas en parler ! » Répliqua Issei, un peu plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Laisse-moi. » Dit l'homme, une fois de plus. « Koneko-chan apparait toujours du cercle magique sur le prospectus. D'ailleurs, le démon que j'ai appelé est Koneko-chan. »

« Je… Je sais, mais elle ne pouvait pas venir, donc on m'a demandé de la remplacer. » Essaya d'expliquer le garçon, d'un ton malheureux. « Ecoutez… C'est mon tout premier contrat. Je ne sais pas encore comment les choses sont censées se passer. Tout ce que je sais est que ma puissance démoniaque est trop faible pour me présenter à vous comme Koneko-chan. Pour un démon, c'est quelque chose d'assez humiliant. Alors, s'il vous plait, par pitié, ne m'humiliez pas davantage… » Déclara-t-il, pleurant pratiquement à la fin.

« … » La porte se rouvrit finalement. « C'est bon. Rentre. »

L'homme se nommait Morisawa, ou du moins se présenta-t-il comme tel. Son appartement ressemblait plus ou moins au cliché qu'on se ferait d'un repère d'otaku, contenant des centaines de mangas et d'animes en tout genre rangés sur des étagères. Le client fit asseoir Issei à une table et lui fit un thé vert. Le Hyoudou eut l'étrange sensation d'être un invité plutôt que l'employé qu'il était censé être dans le cadre du contrat. Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable, mais il ignorait comment il était censé réagir. Haussant mentalement des épaules, il décida finalement de suivre le flux et d'aviser au fur et à mesure.

« Donc, si tu es un démon, tu dois avoir des pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Morisawa. « Montre-les-moi. »

« Pouvoirs ? » Répéta Issei, confus. « Euh… Par simple curiosité, que genre de pouvoir a Koneko-chan ? » Demanda-t-il, pour essayer de se faire une idée de ce qui était attendu de lui.

« Princesse du cosplay en me berçant comme un bébé ! » Annonça l'homme, un peu trop joyeusement.

« … » Le Hyoudou le regarda bizarrement. _« As-tu vraiment besoin d'être un démon pour faire ça ? »_ Songea-t-il, mais préféra ne pas commenter.

« Donc, quel est ton pouvoir ? » Redemanda Morisawa.

« Eh bien… » Hésita Issei, avant d'avoir une idée. « J'ai ceci… [Twice Critical] ! »

« Oh… » Fit l'homme lorsqu'il vit le gant rouge se manifester sur la main gauche du démon. « Et à quoi ça sert ? »

« En théorie, cela me permet de doubler ma puissance. » Expliqua le Hyoudou, mais son ton était douteux.

« Oh~ ! » S'exclama le client, intéressé. « C'est un peu comme le kaioken qu'utilise Goku… »

« Un peu, oui. » Consentit Issei, en hochant la tête. « Les effets sont les mêmes, mais en moins contraignant. L'utilisation de [Twice Critical] ne met pas de pression particulière sur mon corps, mais cela pourrait être parce que je suis un artiste martial et que je suis capable de gérer l'accumulation de puissance. Cela dit, parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement puissant pour le moment, l'effet n'est pas vraiment impressionnant. »

« Hum… » Fredonna Morisawa, pensif. « Cela a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que tu sois un artiste martial… Après tout, pendant son voyage vers Namek, Goku s'est entrainé pur maîtriser le kaoiken sans risque. Grâce à cela, à son arrivée sur Namek, le niveau 1 du kaoiken lui permettait de doubler sa puissance sans effet secondaire, la faisant grimper de 90 000 unités à 180 000 unités sans qu'il n'éprouve la même pression que lors de son combat contre Vegeta. »

« C'est vrai que je me suis entrainé comme si ma vie en dépendait, un peu comme Goku lorsque j'y réfléchis, bien que pour des raisons différentes… » Songea le Hyoudou à haute voix. « Est-ce que cela signifie que je pourrais utiliser [Twice Critical] de la même manière que le kaioken et démultiplié ma puissance ? »

« Possible… » Déclara l'homme, excité par l'idée. « Voyons voir, peut-être qu'avec… »

Et ainsi débuta une longue conversation remplie de théories à propos des capacités de [Twice Critical]…

* * *

Tadam !

Ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Honnêtement, quelqu'un avait remarqué les similitudes entre [Twice Critical]/[Bosted Gear] et le kaioken dans DBZ ? Moi-même, je n'ai fait le rapprochement que récemment. Du coup, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire le rapprochement grâce à ce cher Morisawa !

Pour le reste, l'histoire se met en place doucement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet… Ah si, Issei, lors de sa dernière frappe contre Tsubasa, n'a pas utilisé toute sa puissance. Comme il le dit juste après, il voulait éviter que l'un des deux ne se blessent, mais il voulait également voir sa véritable force, donc… Environ 75% de sin véritable potentiel… A peu près.

Voilà, je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, sinon que je vais essayer de prendre le temps pour répondre aux commentaires (mais ce n'est pas gagné… Désolé pour ça).

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

J'avais annoncé que je publierais au moins deux chapitres cette semaine, mais je suis au regret de devoir annoncer que je n'ai pu en terminer qu'un seul. Il y a plusieurs raison à cela, mais les plus importantes son que le 18ème chapitre de Ryuuketsu est très intense, que je veux faire un travail de qualité et que ma vie privée est intervenue à plusieurs reprises cette semaine, limitant mon temps d'écriture.

Du coup, un seul chapitre cette semaine. Je vais voir si je peux en publier plus la semaine prochaine…

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas vraiment important pour le moment…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle amie et apprentissage…_**

« … » Rias affichait un visage trop complexe pour pouvoir savoir quelle émotion elle ressentait. « Ise… » Fit-elle enfin, soupirant.

« Oui ? » Demanda le Hyoudou avec hésitation, n'étant pas vraiment fier de lui-même.

« Tu as parlé de mangas avec le client, mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Interrogea-t-elle, son expression toujours trop alambiquée pour être compréhensible, par lui du moins. « Et ensuite ? Qu'en est-il du contrat ? »

La veille, Issei avait fini par passer une bonne partie de la nuit avec Morisawa et, ensemble, ils avaient consacré la majorité de ce temps à élaborer des théories concernant les pouvoirs de [Twice Critical]. En raison de certaines similitudes avec certains mangas et animes, la série Dragon Ball par exemple, cela s'était avéré être un sujet qui avait passionné son client, dont les immenses connaissances avaient confirmé implicitement son statut d'otaku. Cela dit, le Hyoudou appréciait l'homme, et pas seulement pour son esprit. Il était une personne avec qui il était agréable de discuter. Alors pourquoi la Gremory se comportait-elle ainsi ? Eh bien, c'était par ce que…

« Le contrat est devenu invalide parce que la demande pour laquelle un démon avait été convoqué n'a pas été remplie… » Admit finalement le garçon, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi. Honnêtement, Issei portant une tenue de cosplay féminin prévue pour une personne de la taille de Koneko aurait été une insulte au Hyoudou. Et à la Toujou. Et à la tenue de cosplay en question. « Au final, nous avons passé la nuit à discuter, à comparer nos opinions à propos de divers mangas. Ce genre de choses… »

Le nouvellement réincarné était bien conscient que cela sonnait comme s'il avait passé sa nuit avec un vieil ami plutôt qu'avec un client, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer cela autrement. C'était après tout plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé. Eh bien, dans les grandes lignes seulement, mais Issei n'avait pas menti… Pas vraiment. Il ne voulait simplement pas révéler tous ses faits et gestes, surtout pas si tôt. Après tout, il connaissait à peine l'un d'eux, outre leur réputation, donc la logique imposait la prudence. Pas nécessairement la méfiance, en dépit du fait qu'il s'agissait de démons, mais au moins quelques réserves.

« … » Rias resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de soupirer à nouveau. « Après le contrat, qu'il soit une réussite ou un échec, nous demandons au client de remplir le questionnaire qui se trouve au dos du dépliant que nous leur avons donné et qui se résume en une simple phrase : comment était votre contrat avec le démon que vous avez convoqué ? » Informa-t-elle Issei, qui n'était pas au courant de cela, avant d'agiter une feuille de papier qu'elle tenait en main. « Une fois rempli, les réponses du questionnaire apparaissent sur cette notice, mais… » Fit-elle, sans finir sa phrase, avant de tendre le papier au Hyoudou qui, curieux, le prit et le lit.

 _C'était amusant. Ce fut la première fois que je passais un tel moment agréable. Je veux invoquer Ise-kun à nouveau. J'espère pouvoir faire un bon contrat avec lui la prochaine fois._

Telles étaient les principales réponses qui sautèrent aux yeux d'Issei. C'était… Plutôt une bonne chose. En fait, tout le questionnaire n'avait pratiquement que des réponses positives de ce genre. Le garçon avait encore à trouver le moindre commentaire négatif. Alors pourquoi la Gremory avait-elle une telle expression ? Etait-elle insatisfaite de quelque chose ? Si oui de quoi ? Si non… Eh bien, quel était le problème dans ce cas ? Le Hyoudou ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, du moins pas qu'il soit au courant.

« C'est la première fois que je reçois un retour comme celui-ci. » Expliqua Rias avec un petit sourire, quoique légèrement incertain. « Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Je ne sais toujours pas, à vrai dire. C'est bon, indéniablement, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Voilà pourquoi je mettais une expression bizarre. »

« Je vois… » Accepta Issei, un peu embarrassé qu'elle ait remarqué.

« Pour les démons, l'important est que nous remplissions avec succès un contrat avec la personne qui nous a convoqué. » Continua la Gremory, jetant un dernier regard perplexe à la notice contenant les réponses du questionnaire. « Ce faisant, nous recevons notre prix d'eux. Voilà comment les nôtres ont vécu depuis longtemps. Mon incapacité à savoir comment réagir est due au fait que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un incident comme celui-ci. Du point de vue d'un démon, tu as indéniablement échoue. D'un autre côté, tu as rendu le client heureux, ce qui était également le but du contrat… »

C'était donc de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'était pas mécontente de son travail, mais la situation était trop inédite pour elle de savoir comment réagir précisément. Apparemment, s'il lignait correctement entre les lignes, Issei avait en quelque sorte été en mesure de produire un résultat qui n'avait pas de précédent de toute l'histoire des démons. Cela devait être le cas puisque sinon Rias, qui était dans une famille plutôt importante dans la société démoniaque, n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était juste… Inattendu.

« Mais voilà quelque chose d'intéressant ! » Affirma alors la Gremory, confirmant les interprétations du nouveau réincarné. « Il n'y a jamais eu de démon comme toi, Ise-kun. En ce sens, tu es unique, ce qui est encore plus intéressant. Si des événements similaires devaient continuer à se produire, tu deviendrais indubitablement le démon le plus imprévisible de l' _Underworld_. »

« … » Pour une raison quelconque, Issei s'imagina portant des vêtements orange vif et ricanant joyeusement tout en préparant de multiples farces… Et était-ce des cheveux jaunes sur sa tête ?

« Cependant, rappelle-toi des bases. » Poursuivit Rias. « Tu fais des contrats avec les clients, tu accordes leur souhait, puis tu reçois le prix. Ok ? »

« Oui, je ferais de mon mieux. » Affirma le Hyoudou.

Faire un contrat avec un client. Accorder le souhait du client. Recevoir le prix en échange du souhait. Trois étapes simples pour faire un contrat avec succès. Telles étaient les bases pour un démon. Et pourtant, dès son premier contrat, en raison des circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté, Issei avait fini par ne pas pouvoir remplir la première étape, ce qui avait provoqué l'impossibilité d'engendrer la troisième étape, même si techniquement la deuxième étape avait été un succès. Il allait devoir faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas…

« Bien ! » Approuva la Gremory avec un sourire qui, de façon assez paradoxale, était purement angélique. « Il faut également que tu saches que le client Morisawa a mentionné dans son questionnaire de satisfaction qu'il se retirait de la liste des clients réguliers de Koneko, à l'exception de quelques invocations occasionnelles. Désormais, ce client sera ton client. »

« Compris Rias-chan. » Fit Issei en hochant la tête d'un air déterminé.

« … » Koneko baissa légèrement la tête, juste assez pour dissimuler son regard. « Merci pour tes efforts, senpai. »

« Mes efforts pour quoi ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, surpris et confus.

« Ara ara, ufufu… » Rigola Akeno, visiblement amusée. « Koneko-chan n'appréciait pas beaucoup les demandes de ce client mais, en raison de la nécessité de contrats, ne pouvait pas refuser ses demandes. Notre petit chaton est maladroite à le montrer mais elle est heureuse de ne plus s'occuper de Morisawa-san. »

« Oh… C'était un plaisir, je suppose. » Annonça Issei, encore légèrement incertain.

« Par ailleurs, Ise-kun, une autre proposition de contrat est disponible pour toi ce soir. » Informa Rias avec un étrange sourire. « Tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard… »

Pour une raison quelconque, le Hyoudou eut un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce contrat-ci. Cela devait être la sourire de son buchou. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Tout ce que le garçon nouvellement réincarné avait pu savoir de ce client était qu'il s'agissait d'un client régulier de Yuuto. Cependant, tout comme Koneko la veille, le Kiba avait plusieurs autres demandes à traiter durant la même période et ne pourrait donc s'occuper de celle-ci que difficilement en raison d'un manque de temps évident.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette déclaration était un peu étrange. Naturellement, Issei pourrait se tromper, mais il trouvait bizarrement commode que, chaque jour, l'un de ses camarades du club de Recherche Occulte se retrouve surchargé de demandes. De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre la veille, c'était censé être un phénomène rare. Pourtant, c'était déjà la deuxième fois en deux jours. Il se passait quelque chose. Le Hyoudou ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se présenter chez son client du jour et, s'il ne se trompait pas, il comprendrait enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Parlant de contrat, l'esprit d'Issei dériva légèrement vers celui de la veille et qu'il avait lamentablement, bien que spectaculairement, échoué à accomplir. De façon ironique, son échec s'était avéré être plutôt fructueux, pour lui en tout cas. Et pour Koneko aussi, apparemment, puisqu'elle s'était débarrassé d'un client qu'elle désapprouvait. Et s'il suivait cette ligne de pensée, le garçon ne serait pas vraiment surpris que Yuuto ait fait la même chose aujourd'hui, du moins s'il était celui qui avait proposé le contrat. Le Hyoudou en doutait un peu, cela dit. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à son personnage de _« Prince Charming »_.

De plus, il était presque sûr que cela avait été une décision de Rias, peut-être comme une façon de tester les limites de son dernier serviteur. Elle était après tout une démone de haut-rang. Pas vraiment une façon de penser que le nouvellement réincarné approuvait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il la désapprouvait pour autant. En fait, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Pouvait-il vraiment juger la rationalité d'un non humain avec sa propre rationalité humaine ? Bien sûr que non. Il savait aussi que, en raison de sa réincarnation, cette même rationalité évoluerait au fil du temps, devenant progressivement un peu plus proche de celle des démons. Cela ne signifiait pas toutefois qu'elle deviendrait identique à la leur. Mais il digressait…

La veille, donc, Issei et Morisawa, son client, avaient passé une quantité conséquente de temps à élaborer des théories concernant [Twice Critical]. La plus probable d'entre elles, qui se trouvait également être la première à laquelle ils avaient pensé, était que son fonctionnement était le même que la technique « kaioken » de la série Dragon Ball. Le concept du manga et celui derrière le fonctionnement de son [Sacred Gear] était relativement similaire, du moins de ce qu'il avait pu en conclure à partir de ses recherches.

Dans la série Dragon Ball le terme « puissance » était défini comme étant le potentiel de destruction d'une personne. Cela correspondait remarquablement bien à la propre définition d'Issei. Dans sa forme de base, le kaioken doublait la puissance de son utilisateur, ce qui était l'exact effet de [Twice Critical], dont était doté le Hyoudou. C'était donc pour cette raison que lui et Morisawa avaient mis autant de crédit dans cette théorie selon laquelle ces deux concepts étaient en réalité une seule et même chose. Son client avait même été aussi loin que dire que le concept du kaoiken avait été en réalité imaginé à partir de [Twice Critical].

Chronologiquement, cela pourrait bien être possible. Après tout, ce [Sacred Gear] n'était pas particulièrement rare et de nombreux humains l'avaient possédé. Il ne serait donc pas étrange que Toriyama Akira, l'auteur de la série Dragon Ball, ait été lui-même possesseur de [Twice Critical] ou ait été témoin de la puissance de l'un d'eux. Cela pourrait également expliquer le nom du manga lui-même, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un [Sacred Gear] de type dragon. Issei ne pouvait cependant pas prouver la vérité ou non de cette partie-ci de la théorie, ou plutôt ne le voulait pas, mais la trouvait en fait assez classe.

La théorie derrière « kaioken = [Twice Critical] » suivait deux lignes directrices, que l'on pourrait grossièrement résumer par le « fond » et la « forme ». Dans le « fond » [Twice Critical] devrait fonctionner de la même façon que le kaoiken. Autrement dit, plutôt que de simplement doubler la puissance de son utilisateur, elle la multiplierait. L'idée était basée sur le fait que le pouvoir du kaoiken pouvait se cumuler afin d'augmenter proportionnellement la puissance de son utilisateur. Naturellement, le kaoiken venait avec une faiblesse, celle de blesser son utilisateur si le corps de celui-ci n'était pas assez résistant à la base pour pouvoir le supporter.

Or, pour une raison quelconque, Issei n'avait été capable d'éveiller [Twice Critical] qu'après être devenu un démon, autrement dit, une fois que son corps eût gagné une résistance d'origine surnaturelle. Pourtant, ses recherches à partir des documents fournis par Rias indiquaient qu'il était possible d'éveiller son [Sacred Gear] tout en étant humain. Cela était arrivé très souvent par le passé, quoique la plupart du temps pendant des périodes de guerre. Il avait cependant été confirmé qu'utiliser [Twice Critical] tout en étant humain détruisait le corps de son utilisateur, car celui-ci n'était pas capable de gérer l'afflux de puissance.

Le Hyoudou avait ainsi pu en venir à une conclusion. Les [Sacred Gear], certains en tout cas, possédaient des conditions d'éveil pour préserver la santé de leur possesseur. [Twice Critical] ne pouvait donc être éveillé que lorsque le corps de son propriétaire serait prêt à accueillir l'augmentation soudaine de puissance sauf s'il était dans un fort état de détresse émotionnelle, auquel cas la sécurité se désactivait d'elle-même. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Rias, un [Sacred Gear] répondait à la volonté de son utilisateur. Issei, en raison de n'avoir jamais été dans une détresse émotionnelle nécessitant la puissance de [Twice Critical], n'avait jamais pu l'éveiller alors qu'humain, mais avait pu le faire sans problème une fois démon, car son organisme était alors devenu suffisamment résistant.

Toujours en se basant sur le concept du kaoiken, il devrait donc être possible pour [Twice Critical] d'aller au-delà de simplement doubler la puissance de son possesseur. Après tout, le kaoiken _multipliait_ ladite puissance. Dans sa forme de base « kaoiken x2 », la puissance était doublée, mais ce n'était que ça, une forme de base. Dans le manga et l'anime, Goku était capable de surutiliser le kaoiken, cumulant de ce fait ses effets. Ainsi, « kaoiken x3 » triplait la puissance, « kaoiken x4 » la quadruplait, « kaioken x5 » la quintuplait… Le même principe devait donc également s'appliquer à [Twice Critical] mais, encore une fois, un [Sacred Gear] ne faisait que répondre à la volonté de son utilisateur.

Quelqu'un qui était persuadé que [Twice Critical] ne faisait que doubler la puissance de son porteur ne pourrait jamais aller au-delà. Il y avait bien eu un cas où, toujours selon les documents de Rias, un possesseur de [Twice Critical] aurait quadruplé sa puissance, mais le rapport final de l'incident, après la mort de l'individu en question, fut qu'il aurait _supposément_ été en possession de deux [Twice Critical]. Possible, certes, mais Issei préférait penser que sa théorie était la bonne, d'autant plus que la supposition de l'époque n'avait jamais été confirmée.

Dans la « forme », le concept du kaoiken, et donc de [Twice Critical], était beaucoup plus subtil, mais possédait un potentiel bien plus intéressant. Un passage du manga le définissait ainsi : _« Cela s'appelle… le Kaoiken. Il permet de contrôler toute l'énergie de son corps et de l'amplifier pendant un moment. En le maîtrisant bien, on peut multiplier sa force, sa vitesse, sa puissance destructrice et sa défense… […] Si je n'arrive pas bien à contrôler et à retenir mon énergie, je peux subir de graves dégâts… »_ Cet extrait provenait du chapitre 227 du manga.

Ce qui était particulièrement intéressant dans cette définition, outre le côté multiplicateur déjà évoqué dans le « fond », était la cible de cette multiplication. Cela ne se limitait pas à la puissance seule, qui était évoquée sous la forme de _« puissance destructrice »_ , mais pouvait également être utilisée directement sur la force, la vitesse, la défense et, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, sur absolument tout ce à quoi l'on pouvait penser. Naturellement, il fallait que cela soit limité au seul corps d'une personne. On ne pouvait pas transférer le multiplicateur à quelque chose au-delà de l'épiderme, même si cela se trouvait en contact avec la peau. Eh bien, Goku avait été capable de transmettre son énergie à Krillin pour qu'il puisse utiliser le genkidama contre Vegeta, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'énergie, pas du kaoiken, donc cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

La raison pour laquelle Issei croyait autant à la théorie « kaoiken = [Twice Critical] » était à cause de la « forme ». Les documents de Rias lui avaient affirmé que certains porteurs de [Twice Critical] avaient été en mesure par le passé de faire autre chose que de simplement doubler leur puissance. Certains, par exemple, avaient été en mesure de doubler leur vitesse. Eh bien, le rapport pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de « sous-espèce » de [Twice Critical], mais encore une fois il n'y avait eu aucune confirmation. Cela faisait beaucoup de théorie pour très peu de concret… Enfin bref !

Naturellement, la croyance d'Issei en sa théorie n'était pas basée sur sa seule foi, sinon sa parole aurait au à ses yeux autant de valeur que les suppositions provenant des documents de Rias, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Non, le Hyoudou ne se fiait qu'aux résultats. Et s'il croyait effectivement à sa théorie, co-imaginé par Morisawa, ce n'était pas sans raison. En effet, il y avait eu des résultats.

Tôt ce matin, après sa séance de sport matinale, Issei avait essayé de tester la théorie « kaoiken = [Twice Critical] ». Parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'espoir pour elle, et parce que les [Sacred Gears] répondaient à la volonté de leur porteur, il avait décidé d'y croire totalement jusqu'à preuve du contraire, soit jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident qu'aucun résultat ne soit différent de ce qui avait été plus ou moins admis comme la norme. Naturellement, au début, il ne s'était rien passé. Toutefois, après plus de deux heures d'essais et d'erreurs, le garçon nouvellement réincarné avait finalement été en mesure de ne pas doubler sa puissance. A la place, il avait été en mesure de doubler sa force.

Pour un utilisateur d'arts martiaux tel que lui, la différence était en fait assez petite, pour ne pas dire presque infime, mais il l'avait fait malgré tout ! Peut-être était-ce justement la faible différence entre « puissance » et « force physique » qui lui avait permis d'établir ce changement. Etant donné que le Hyoudou n'avait pas été en mesure de doubler autre chose jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il avait raison à ce sujet. Naturellement, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il abandonnait. Au contraire, un progrès, même un petit, était la preuve que le reste était possible.

C'était pour cela qu'Issei croyait en la théorie « kaoiken = [Twice Critical] ». Certes, il n'avait toujours pas été en mesure de multiplier sa puissance au-delà d'un facteur deux ou de multiplier autre chose que sa puissance ou sa force physique, mais puisqu'une partie de la théorie s'était déjà avérée vraie, il n'y avait aucune raison que l'ensemble de ladite théorie ne le soit pas également. Et puis, cela ne faisait jamais qu'une seule journée qu'il avait commencé ses expérimentations. Le fait qu'il ait déjà obtenu des résultats était au contraire très impressionnant.

Soupirant, le Hyoudou arriva enfin à sa destination. Ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir des pensées parasites. Il avait échoué à réaliser son premier contrat en raison d'une situation exceptionnelle. Il était temps de prouver que ce n'était qu'un cas isolé. Il réussirait cette fois-ci, mais il voulait être pleinement concentré, juste au cas où. Descendant de son vélo, qu'il rangeait sur le côté, il vérifia l'heure. Pour une personne ordinaire, il aurait fallu une demi-heure pour faire le trajet. Issei, cependant, n'avait eu besoin que d'un peu moins de dix minutes.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, le garçon nouvellement réincarné espéra que son client du jour ne serait pas trop énervé par le retard. Après tout, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se téléporter… Pour le moment. Soupirant une fois de plus, le Hyoudou raffermit sa détermination avant de sonner à l'interphone. Vaguement, il se demanda à quoi allait ressembler son invocateur. S'agissait-il d'un homme ou d'une femme ? Etait-il jeune ou âgé ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'aide d'un démon ? Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il obtint une réponse retour par l'intermédiaire de l'interphone. En soi, cela était curieux, mais la personne pourrait simplement être timide et ne pas oser ouvrir la porte, donc Issei ne réfléchit pas trop à ce sujet.

« C'est ouvert. Entrez-nyo. » Fit une voix profondément masculine.

Le Hyoudou fronça légèrement les sourcils de confusion. La voix ne contenait absolument aucune trace de timidité. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui le perturbait pour le moment. Son invocateur, un homme à en juger par la voix, avait un tic de langage. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Toutefois, le tic lui-même conviendrait définitivement mieux à un enfant ou à une jeune femme. Pour une raison quelconque, le mauvais pressentiment d'Issei, qu'il avait momentanément oublié, s'intensifia. Ouvrant la porte, il pénétra dans le domicile, s'attendant à tout.

Même ainsi, il fut incapable d'être préparé pour cela…

« Bienvenue-nyo. » Fit l'homme qui l'avait invoqué.

…

Qu'est-ce que…

Un corps gigantesque…

Une présence écrasante…

Quel genre de créature était-ce ?

Il s'agissait d'un homme… Enfin Issei supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. D'une hauteur dépassant très probablement les deux mètres, voire les deux mètres vingt, l'individu était définitivement immense. Son corps n'était pas en reste, possédant des muscles dignes du plus fervent bodybuilder. Distraitement, en raison de sa connaissance anatomique engendrée par ses connaissances en arts martiaux, le Hyoudou remarqua que la musculature de l'être, loin d'avoir été travaillée, était au contraire entièrement naturelle. Des muscles démesurément gros et denses en raison d'une concentration anormale d'hormones, pire que celle que le garçon avait subie lors de sa puberté précoce. Un corps grand et puissant donc, et difficilement tassé dans un costume définitivement trop petit pour lui, à en juger par les boutons prêts à être éjectés et les coutures sur le point d'exploser.

Oh, et son costume était celui d'une _Magical Girl_.

Mais la troublante apparition ne se limitait pas à cela. Sur le dessus de sa tête se trouvaient deux oreilles de chats, le genre que les cosplayeurs aimaient à porter. Le terme « homme » ne suffisait pas pour décrire cet être… Cette entité. Il était un homme parmi les hommes. L'incarnation de la virilité, au minimum. Sa photo devait se trouver à côté de la définition dans le dictionnaire. Et sa présence… Une telle intention meurtrière ! Une telle volonté concentrée ! Sérieusement, une aura aussi puissante pouvait tuer des gens. Par le passé, Issei avait naïvement pensé que son entrainement physique désespéré l'avait rapproché du sommet, quelque part parmi les meilleurs. Il comprenait à présent que cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. L'ancien lui n'aurait jamais eu une chance face à la personne en face de lui. Même dans son état actuel, il n'était toujours pas certain de sa victoire…

Mais sérieusement, une tenue de _Magical Girl_ …

Et puis, dans ce spectacle qui consumait son âme, le Hyoudou remarqua quelque chose, comme une faible lumière dans cette obscurité qui dévorait tout. Les yeux de cette entité… Il y avait en eux une telle pureté, une telle candeur, un tel espoir innocent. Et là, Issei se rappela. Ce regard… Il avait eu le même longtemps auparavant. C'était celui d'une personne ingénue et désespérée, qui avait tout tenté pour résoudre son problème, allant de la science à la religion et, n'ayant pas d'autre option, s'était tourné vers sa dernière chance : les démons. Dans d'autres circonstances, le garçon nouvellement réincarné aurait pu se retrouver dans la même position. Comprenant cela, il se redressa. Inspirant, il expira doucement avant de s'adresser à son invocateur.

« Avez-vous demandé un démon ? » Interrogea-t-il réthoriquement, son ton plein d'assurance.

 **FLASH !**

L'œil de l'entité se mit à briller tout en faisant un effet sonore ! Comment par tous les saints… Ouch… Comment par tous les damnés était-il possible pour un œil de produire un effet sonore ? Même dans les mangas, quand un personnage faisait un clin d'œil, l'effet exagéré était simplement visuel. Jamais sonore ! Et pourtant… Juste devant lui, il venait d'en être témoin. Il y avait là quelque chose de fascinant à observer, d'une manière presque morbide. Juste… Si seulement cet homme pouvait réduire son intention meurtrière, qui semblait augmenter proportionnellement à son excitation. Sérieusement, il devait y avoir quelque chose de détraquer chez lui…

« C'est vrai-nyo. » Confirma l'entité avec un hochement de tête. « J'ai appelé démon-sa parce que je veux faire un vœu-nyo. »

Eh bien, c'était plus ou moins la raison de la présence d'Issei, même s'il devait avouer avoir momentanément oublié ce fait lorsqu'il avait vu son client pour la première fois. Le choc avait clairement ébranlé son âme, qui ne s'en était pas encore totalement remis. Néanmoins, il était prêt. Il allait entendre le souhait de cet homme au code vestimentaire étrange et le lui accorder une fois le contrat établi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se concentrer sur sa tache et ignorer tout le reste. Facile ! Que pourrait-il bien arriver ?

« Mil-tan veut que vous fassiez d'elle une _Magical Girl_ -nyo. » Annonça l'individu d'une voix grave et profonde, parlant visiblement de lui-même à la troisième personne.

…

…

…

Aujourd'hui non plus, il n'allait pas pouvoir remplir de contrat…

« Une… _Magical Girl_? » Répéta Issei, juste pour être sûr.

« Oui-nyo. » Confirma l'entité avec enthousiasme, ce qui fit tressaillir les muscles de son torse puissant et menacer davantage les boutons de son costume d'être éjectés.

 _« Voilà définitivement quelque chose au-delà de ma compétence… Ou de celle de quiconque ! »_ Songea le Hyoudou, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne. « N'existe-t-il pas éventuellement d'autres méthodes, moins extrêmes que d'invoquer la puissance d'un démon ? »

« Mil-tan a déjà tout essayé-nyo ! » Affirma le client, d'un ton étonnamment doux, dissimulant le désespoir qu'il ressentait. « Les rituels, le voyage à travers les dimensions, mais Mil-tan n'est jamais parvenu à réussir à devenir une _Magical Girl_ … La seule option restante est de demander l'aide de l'ennemi juré de Mil-tan, démon-san-nyo ! »

 _« C'est sans espoir… »_ Conclut mentalement le Hyoudou, parvenant à s'empêcher de faire une grimace sympathique dans un effort pour rester professionnel.

« Démon-san~ ! » Appela l'homme, sa voix presque chantante, tandis que son intention meurtrière s'intensifiait dangereusement. « S'il te plait, donne à Mil-tan des pouvoirs fantastiques-nyoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

Issei eut énormément de difficulté à ne pas être écrasé par la puissance de l'aura de son client, qui continuait de grandir sans montrer de diminuer ou même seulement de se stabiliser. Le garçon sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler. La situation était mauvaise, pour lui en tout cas. Même s'il avait vu dans les yeux de son invocateur qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sa présence mortelle donnait vraiment l'impression au Hyoudou qu'il pourrait se faire tuer à tout moment. Déglutissant difficilement, il comprit qu'il était temps de rendre son verdict concernant la situation.

Non, pas encore. La dernière déclaration de Mil-tan avait laissé un petit espoir. En dépit de ses affirmations de vouloir devenir une _Magical Girl_ , la nature de sa demande était autre. L'entité voulait seulement avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Peut-être qu'un transfert d'énergie fonctionnerait, un peu comme Goku l'avait fait pour Krillin pendant leur combat contre Vegeta... En soi, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple à réaliser qu'une transformation physique réelle. Pas qu'Issei en soit capable, du moins pas à l'heure actuelle, mais l'idée était là. Plus tard, donc, ce contrat devrait pouvoir être réalisable. Cependant, dans l'immédiat…

« Je suis désolé… » S'excusa le Hyoudou en s'inclinant. « Pour le moment, je suis incapable de réaliser ce souhait… »

« Dans ce cas, regardons _Magical Girl Spiral 7 Alternative_ ensemble-nyo ! » Décida l'homme avec un grand sourire dissimulant sa profonde déception, tandis que son aura se réduisit à quelque chose de supportable, quoiqu'encore anormalement forte. « L'histoire de la magie commence à partir de là-nyo ! »

Issei n'eut pas le courage de faire remarquer qu'il n'était techniquement pas obligé de rester chez son client, étant donné que le contrat n'avait pas pu être signé. Son invocateur semblait avoir besoin de soutien émotionnel, ce que le Hyoudou était plus que prêt à offrir gratuitement, comprenant parfaitement comment Mil-tan se sentait. Lui-même avait été dans un état d'esprit similaire, encore une semaine plus tôt. Avec un sourire sincère, quoique tendu, le garçon nouvellement réincarné suivit l'homme dans le salon, où ils regardèrent un anime pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Inutile de dire que son second contrat fut à peu près aussi réussi que son premier, autrement dit un échec total…

* * *

Le lendemain, Issei était fatigué. Cela n'avait cependant rien de physique, juste une pure lassitude mentale. La nuit de la veille avait été… Intense, pour ainsi dire. Et ce, de plus d'une façon. Mil-tan avait une personnalité totalement inhabituelle, et pas seulement dans son désir de devenir une véritable _Magical Girl_. Malgré son mode de pensée plutôt particulier, il était une personne agréable et le Hyoudou se surprit plus d'une fois d'apprécier leurs discussions. Cela ne changeait cependant rien au fait que rester en sa présence trop longtemps était en quelque sorte oppressant. Un humain ordinaire pourrait probablement voir son espérance de vie diminuer par un simple contact visuel avec cet homme inhabituel. C'était à quel point l'invocateur du garçon était dangereux de façon totalement involontaire. Et c'était épuisant à terme…

Eh bien, sa fatigue anormale ne l'avait pas empêché de poursuivre sa routine quotidienne. Issei avait fait son sport matinal, avant de poursuivre ses expériences sur son [Twice Critical]. Les progrès étaient… Lents. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire autrement et se leurrer serait contreproductif. Le Hyoudou ne pouvait toujours que « doubler » la « puissance » ou la « force physique ». Ces trois concepts étaient pour le moment immuables, mais il ne désespérait pas de pouvoir changer ce fait. Ce serait toutefois plus simple s'il savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, car pour le moment il ne faisait que tâtonner à l'aveuglette… Enfin bon, au moins, il était de plus en plus rapide à activer le pouvoir de son [Sacred Gear], ce qui était une bonne chose.

Lorsqu'il s'était présenté au club de Recherche Occulte, Rias avait de nouveau affiché un visage perplexe. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise pour Issei. Après tout, se retrouver deux fois de suite avec un cas qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant de toute l'histoire de l' _Underworld_ n'était pas quelque chose de commun. Yuuto avait bien essayé d'en rire, mais cela avait en fait encore plus déprimé le Hyoudou. Pour une raison quelconque, il s'imaginait de plus en plus vêtu d'une tenue orange vif et d'une chevelure d'un jaune doré. L'idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas…

« Hawaau ! » Fit une voix féminine, sonnant plus surprise que douloureuse, tandis que le bruit de quelque chose tombant se fit entendre en arrière-plan.

Se retournant par réflexe, Issei fut témoin d'un étrange spectacle, ce qui étant donné le cours récent de sa vie en disait long sur la situation présente. A en juger par les vêtements qu'elle portait, il devait s'agir d'une nonne ou d'une sœur, à moins qu'elle ne soit une cosplayeuse particulièrement enthousiaste. Dans tous les cas, son apparence n'était qu'un détail comparé à sa position actuelle. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait en quelque sorte réussi à trébucher sur un sol parfaitement plat, provoquant sa chute dans une position très… Erotique. Ou compromettante. Au choix.

En résumé, elle était allongée face contre terre, sa robe retournée sur sa tête révélant ainsi une culotte d'un blanc pur, incarnation même de l'innocence. Oh, et pour rendre la situation encore plus délicate, la nonne était tombée sur ses genoux. Combiné à son visage pressé sur le sol et à sa robe relevée, cela donnait l'impression qu'elle relevait exagérément les fesses pour le spectacle, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Enfin Issei supposait que ce ne fut qu'une coïncidence. Heureusement, pour ainsi dire, il fut le seul à être témoin de cette scène particulièrement embarrassante pour la sœur.

« … » Le Hyoudou retint un soupir amusé/résigné avant de s'approcher de la nonne pour lui venir en aide. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

« Auu… » Fit la concernée d'une voix mignonne et définitivement jeune. « Pourquoi dois-je continuer à trébucher sur… Rien ? Oh, je suis désolé. Merci beaucoup ~ ! » Remercia-t-elle ensuite en acceptant la main du garçon, qui la releva sans effort.

Une brise soudaine souffla, emportant le voile de la nonne au passage. Là, Issei vit une apparition. Des cheveux dorés tombant jusque dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme à l'exception d'une frange fendue sur son front qui surmontait deux yeux d'émeraude scintillants. Son visage reflétait un mélange de pureté et d'innocence avec une pointe de naïveté. Si le Hyoudou avait été moins au courant du monde surnaturel, il l'aurait appelé un ange. Même alors, la comparaison n'était pas dépourvue de mérite…

 **Ba-bump!**

 _« Belle… »_ Fut la seule pensée d'Issei, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« U-Umm… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda la jeune nonne avec une expression inquiète.

« Ah ! Désolé… » S'excusa le Hyoudou d'un ton penaud. « J'ai eu une absence… »

« Ah, je vois. » Fit la sœur avec soulagement.

« … » Le garçon hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la valise de la religieuse. « Vous êtes en voyage ? Des vacances, peut-être ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… » Réfuta doucement la sœur avec une moue complexe, quoique mignonne, sur le visage. « J'ai été mutée à l'église de cette ville… Oh, mais je suppose que vous êtes vous-mêmes un résident de cette ville. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Déclara-t-elle ensuite avec une révérence maladroite.

« Oui, enchanté également… » Répondit Issei en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Si je ne me trompe pas, l'église se trouve dans la direction opposée.

« Auu… » Fit la jeune femme d'un ton pathétique, pourtant paradoxalement adorable. « Je me suis encore perdue… » Réalisa-t-elle en faisant une nouvelle moue totalement craquante. « Je suis en difficulté depuis que je suis ici… » Expliqua-t-elle ensuite. « Ummm… Je ne peux pas bien parler japonais… Je me suis perdue plusieurs fois déjà et personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je disais… »

Le Hyoudou n'était pas vraiment surpris. Une semaine plus tôt, il aurait sans doute été dans la même situation. Heureusement, depuis qu'il était devenu un démon, il avait bénéficié d'une capacité démoniaque passive nommée _« Language »_. Cette capacité lui permettait de comprendre et de traduire automatiquement les paroles d'une personne. Eh bien, la théorie derrière était un peu plus complexe que cela, mais c'était essentiellement ce à quoi ça se résumait. Et cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens !

Cela signifiait surtout que la nonne en face de lui ne parlait pas japonais. Si Issei devait deviner, il dirait qu'elle utilisait une langue européenne, peut-être de l'espagnol ou du français. Pas de l'anglais, cependant, sinon il l'aurait reconnu immédiatement. Il avait après tout un cours à _Kuoh Academy_ rien que pour cette langue et il avait été excellent à elle, avant même de devenir un démon et d'avoir accès à _« Language »_. Au moins, tout ce qui était écrit nécessitait encore de l'apprentissage, mais cela restait un avantage définitivement injuste.

« Si tu veux, je peux te conduire à l'église. » Proposa le Hyoudou, avec un sourire engageant.

« Vraiment ? » Vérifia la jeune femme, semblant surprise, avant de faire un sourire éblouissant de sincérité. « Merci~ ! Je suis certaine que notre rencontre était la volonté de Dieu ! »

 _« … Aïe ! »_ Grimaça mentalement le garçon, sans toutefois montrer sa douleur. _« J'aurais dû le voir venir, cela dit… Mais elle est juste trop mignonne pour lui en tenir rigueur, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait lui arriver… Elle ne devra pas savoir. Jamais ! »_ Décida ensuite Issei.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre qu'il était un démon, et donc techniquement dans un camp ennemi. Pour le moment, il voulait juste être un garçon normal aidant une fille ordinaire, sans avoir à se soucier du surnaturel. Eh bien, c'était son intention, mais le rosaire sur sa poitrine rendait les choses un peu plus difficiles que prévu. Il n'y avait là rien de perverti, l'artefact devait simplement avoir été béni, si bien que chaque instinct du Hyoudou en était dégouté. Heureusement pour lui, il avait appris à contrôler et à ignorer ses instincts, si bien qu'il put passer outre le sentiment négatif… Lorsque le duo traversa un parc, autre chose vint l'aider à détourner son attention du buste de la jeune nonne.

« Uwaaaaah » Furent les pleurs soudains d'un enfant qui s'était égratigné le genou.

« Hey ! » Fit la sœur qui, sans hésiter se précipita à son aide. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Les garçons ne devraient pas crier avec une petite blessure comme ça… » Lui dit-elle en lui tapotant doucement la tête pour le réconforter. Tu dois être fort, d'accord ? »

L'enfant fit un visage confus derrière ses larmes, ne comprenant évidemment pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Cela n'importa cependant pas longtemps car, l'instant d'après, une douce lueur verte s'échappa des mains de la nonne, qu'elle avait placées juste au-dessus de l'égratignure. Immédiatement, la blessure se réduisit à une vitesse visible à l'œil nu, jusqu'à ne rapidement devenir plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Lorsqu'il vit ceci, Issei se raidit. Sa main gauche avait en quelque sorte réagit à la manifestation de ce pouvoir. D'instinct, il sut à quoi il avait affaire.

Un [Sacred Gear] !

« Là, tes blessures sont guéries. La douleur devrait avoir disparu à présent. » Informa-t-elle le garçon avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le Hyoudou. « Je suis désolée, mais je devais le faire. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire tout en tirant légèrement la langue.

« Merci beaucoup, onee-chan ! » Traduisit Issei pour la nonne lorsque l'enfant la remercia avec exubérassions. Son regard son posa ensuite sur les mains de la jeune fille, presque par réflexe. « … Cette puissance… »

« Oui, c'est le pouvoir de guérir. » Anticipa la religieuse. « C'est une puissance merveilleuse que m'a confié Dieu » Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

 _« Tu ne sembles pas vraiment heureuse de le posséder… Ou y a-t-il plus à ce sujet ? »_ Se demanda le Hyoudou en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tout en retenant une grimace à la mention du mot en D.

Silencieusement, Issei et sa compagne inhabituelle reprirent leur route. D'un accord tacite, ni l'un ni l'autre n'abordèrent ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune nonne, tandis que relativement à l'aise avec son pouvoir, ne semblait pas trop vouloir en parler. Le démon nouvellement réincarné, pour sa part, ne pouvait pas vraiment évoquer le fait qu'il possédait lui aussi un [Sacred Gear]. Ces choses étaient censées être rares, bon sang ! Pour lui d'en rencontrer un, une humaine s'entend, si peu de temps après avoir découvert le sien, c'était forcément quelque chose d'anormal.

« … » Un frisson parcourut Issei, rapidement suivit par de puissantes sueurs froides. « Nous sommes arrivés… » Annonça-t-il en apercevant l'église du coin de la rue.

L'endroit était un peu nostalgique pour lui, étant donné que c'était la famille de son ami Irina, avant leur déménagement à l'étranger, qui avait été en charge de l'endroit. Il avait cependant été laissé à l'abandon depuis, faute de quelqu'un pour l'entretenir. Cela mit en avant une question soudaine : pourquoi cette jeune religieuse serait-elle envoyée seule dans cette vieille église ? Et pourtant, il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur… En cours de rénovation ? Peu importe…

« Oui, c'est l'endroit ! » S'exclama la nonne avec enthousiasme. « Je suis si heureuse. »

« … » Issei hésita un instant, avant de soupirer. « Je vais y aller, dans ce cas. »

« Ah, s'il vous plait, attendez ! » S'exclama la sœur avec précipitation. « Je voudrais vous faire du thé pour vous remercier de m'avoir amené ici. »

Une fois de plus, le Hyoudou hésita. Il n'avait plus été dans cette église depuis le départ d'Irina. Il s'était raccroché à la croyance enfantine que tant qu'il n'y allait pas pour constater les changements, les choses y resteraient telles qu'il s'en souvenait. Il savait bien que la réalité était autre, mais il aimait à penser que son ami d'enfance était toujours là, dans cette église, à attendre son retour. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là, et Issei ne voulait pas le confirmer de ses propres yeux. Et pour cette religieuse, pourrait-il ? Dans cette situation, e fait que son corps tremblait légèrement à la puissante aura sainte émise par l'église, par opposition à la sienne, plus faible, qui était désormais démoniaque, n'était qu'un détail.

« … » Le démon nouvellement réincarné se mordit légèrement la lèvre. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir aujourd'hui. J'ai une course importante à faire et je ne veux pas être en retard… Désolé. »

« Ah, je vois… Dommage. » Fit la nonne, clairement déçue, tellement en fait qu'il changea presque d'avis.

« … ! » Sur un coup de tête, il prit la main de la sœur dans les siennes. « Mon nom est Hyoudou Issei, mais mes amis m'appellent Ise. Tu peux m'appeler Ise aussi. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Asia Argento. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire lumineux. « S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Asia. »

« Asia… » Répéta Issei, savourant la prononciation, avant de sourire. « Très bien, Asia-chan. Cela dit, nous sommes amis maintenant, il n'y a plus besoin de me parler aussi formellement. »

« Ah, d'accord. » Accepta la religieuse avec un nouveau sourire.

« Cela fut vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer, Asia-chan. » Déclara ensuite le Hyoudou, avant de poser un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses propres mains. « J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

La religieuse ne cessa pas de sourire, mais rougit légèrement. Elle était juste tellement mignonne…

* * *

« Ne t'approche plus de cette église. » Déclara Rias d'une voix catégorique.

Honnêtement, Issei l'avait attendu. Après avoir été confronté à l'aura sainte du lieu de culte, il s'était douté qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose comme cela. La Gremory avait déjà mentionné au passage que les lieux saints mettaient les démons mal à l'aise. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Mais vraiment, en faire toute une histoire pour cette vieille église abandonnée, un endroit qu'il avait parcouru de fond en comble lorsqu'il était petit… C'était exagéré. Enfin bon, c'était sa faute à la base pour avoir abordé le sujet. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Ne t'implique pas avec des gens de l'église. » Poursuivit Rias, d'une voix ferme. « En particulier, évite les exorcistes, ce sont nos principaux ennemis. Ils pourraient facilement nous éliminer parce que leurs pouvoirs sont soutenus par la prière de… Par le pouvoir saint de la prière. Le danger est d'autant plus grand s'il s'agit d'un exorciste avec un [Sacred Gear]. Ce serait comme marcher vers ta propre mort, Ise. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit le Hyoudou d'une voix douce, espérant être convaincant, et la femme aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête, satisfaite.

C'était la vérité, cela dit. Il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait ressenti avec son corps, avec son âme même, le danger que représentaient les lieux saints tels que cette église. Il comprenait, mais… Il y retournerait probablement. Pour cette fille, pour Asia. Il l'avait senti, une solitude semblable à la sienne, incomprise par ses semblables. Il voulait l'aider à surmonter cela, s'il en était capable. Cependant, il ne trahirait pas sa parole à Rias. Elle lui avait interdit de retourner là-bas, et il avait dit qu'il comprenait. Pas qu'il acceptait. La faute à la Gremory pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de cette subtilité.

« Ara ara, as-tu terminé de le sermonner, buchou ? » Demanda Akeno avec un doux sourire.

« Akeno, quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Nous avons reçu un ordre de chasse de la part de l'Archiduc.' Fut la réponse de la Himejima, son expression se faisant plus sérieuse.

« … » La Gremory se fit pensive, pendant un instant, avant de regarder Issei et de hocher la tête. « Que tout le monde se prépare, nous y allons tous. »

« Haï, buchou ! » Fut la réponse collective.

« Ise-kun, je vais te demander d'être attentif à ce que tu verras. » Déclara ensuite Rias. « Nous allons profiter de cette occasion pour te donner une nouvelle leçon sur le fonctionnement de l' _Underworld_. »

Et, pendant que tout le monde se préparait, la Gremory commença à lui expliquer certaines choses. Plus précisément, elle lui parla des êtres connus sous le nom de « errants ». Ce terme, plutôt vague, faisait référence à plusieurs choses. Selon elle, il était important de connaître et de comprendre ce sujet, car il était malheureusement un phénomène que les démons réinarnés devaient apprendre, car ils étaient les principaux concernés.

En effet, les démons errants étaient ceux qui, la plupart du temps, avaient eu mais n'avaient plus de maître. Généralement des réincarnés, il arrivait parfois que certains d'entre eux se détournent de leur maître, le plus souvent à cause de la cruauté de ce dernier. Il arrivait aussi, plus rarement, que la pairie du maître, celui-ci inclus, soit détruite pour une quelconque raison. Les survivants, sans maître et/ou en refusant un nouveau, étaient alors également considérés comme des errants. La plupart n'étaient donc pas réellement dangereux, juste solitaires ou vivants en petites communautés. Il restait cependant fortement désapprouvé la plupart du temps.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cet ange déchu, Donhaseek, l'avait appelé un errant. Issei comprenait à présent pourquoi. Sur une note de côté, un « errant » pouvait également désigner un exorciste qui s'était détourné de l'Eglise, sans pour autant cesser ses activités.

Un « parasite », en revanche, _était_ dangereux. Il s'agissait de démons errants avides de pouvoir, qui se nourrissaient de la chair et de l'âme d'humains ou d'autres créatures vivantes pour devenir plus puissant. Chaque parasite, à force de se nourrir de cette façon, sombrait plus ou moins rapidement dans la folie. Incapables de contrôler leur pouvoir, c'était leur pouvoir qui commençait à les contrôler. La façon la plus facile de le remarquer était l'incapacité de ces démons à conserver une forme humaine. Ils se transformaient alors lentement en créatures à l'apparence grotesque et parfois sans aucune forme de logique ou de conscience. A ce moment-là, ils étaient perdus.

Tout comme pour les « errants », un « parasite » pouvait également désigner un exorciste qui s'était détourné de l'Eglise, mais avait abandonné ses enseignements. Ceux-là tuaient généralement sans distinction de bien ou de mal, la plupart du temps pour le seul plaisir de le faire. Il y aurait également un débat pour savoir si un ange déchu était ou non un ange « parasite », mais contrairement au reste ce point était très controversé. Il était cependant plus ou moins admis qu'un ange déchu était au moins un ange « errant ». Cela dit, la plupart du temps, la frontière entre un « errant » et un « parasite » était mince, voire inexistante, si bien que l'un était souvent assimilé à l'autre.

« Buchou, nous sommes prêts. » Annonça Akeno, interrompant la leçon en cours.

« Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas. » Déclara Rias d'une voix autoritaire.

Tous les membres du club de Recherche Occulte se regroupèrent sur le cercle de téléportation géant, imités un instant plus tard par le Hyoudou, légèrement confus. A sa surprise, ils furent tous transportés devant un bâtiment abandonné. Voyant son expression perplexe, la Gremory avait souri et lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il était possible pour elle, étant leur maître, de faire une téléportation-escorte. Autrement dit, elle pouvait téléporter tout membre de sa pairie avec elle-même, la puissance requise étant directement prélevée de ses propres réserves. C'était pour cela qu'Issei avait pu les accompagner en dépit de ne pas avoir le minimum d'énergie magique nécessaire pour se téléporter par lui-même.

Fixant ensuite le bâtiment en ruine, Rias l'informa rapidement de leur travail du jour, ou plutôt de la nuit. Un démon parasite était parvenu à éviter l'élimination et à se réfugier à Kuoh, qui était le territoire de Rias. En conséquence, elle avait été chargée de l'éliminer. Prudemment, le groupe pénétra dans le domicile, vérifiant soigneusement les alentours. Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir quelque chose.

« … L'odeur du sang. » Informa Koneko avec dégout, avant de couvrir son nez avec son uniforme.

« … » Pour une raison quelconque, Rias se mit à sourire. « Ise-kun, voilà une bonne occasion de te montrer comment nous nous battons. Sois attentif, cela fait également partie de la leçon. J'en profiterai pour t'expliquer les différentes caractéristiques que possèdent les serviteurs. »

« Compris. » Accepta le Hyoudou, levant à peine un sourcil pour indiquer sa perplexité mêlée de curiosité.

« Commençons dans ce cas par un petit cours d'histoire. » Décida la Gremory. « Je t'ai déjà parlé des trois factions, à savoir les démons, les anges et les anges déchus. Chacun représente une faction et, il y a de cela plusieurs siècle, il y avait une guerre féroce entre ces trois factions. Naturellement, la guerre étant la guerre, les trois factions perdirent la plupart de leurs troupes et la guerre s'est plus ou moins achevée par une trêve forcée, sans vainqueur défini. Depuis cette époque, chacun s'efforce de son mieux pour maintenir le _statu quo_ et éviter ainsi la reprise de la guerre. »

« … » Issei ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement.

« Evidemment, les démons n'ont pas fait exception. » Continua Rias. « En fait, une bonne partie de notre population a été décimée. Un démon parvint alors à apporter une solution miracle pour nous sauver de l'extinction. Il vint avec un système permettant la réincarnation d'autres espèces en démons, reformant ainsi nos rangs. Il s'agit du système [Evil Piece]. »

« [Evil Piece] ? » Répéta le Hyoudou, intrigué.

« Oui. » Confirma la Gremory. « Ce système est basé sur le jeu d'échecs, qui était et est toujours très populaire chez les démons. Pour faire court, les maîtres sont le [King] de leur pairie. C'est ce que je suis. De là, il existe cinq caractéristiques particulières qui sont : [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] et [Pawn]. Un système complet de [Evil Piece] est composé de quinze pièces, à savoir autant que de pièces de jeu d'une couleur aux échecs. Eh bien, à part le [King], puisqu'il est le maître et de ce fait déjà un démon. »

« Je vois… » Fit Issei, songeur. « Et quelle pièce suis-je ? Quelles sont mes caractéristiques ? »

« Ise-kun, tu es… » Commença Rias, avant d'être interrompue.

« Je sens quelque chose de dégoutant… » Murmura une voix provenant du fond du bâtiment. « Je peux aussi sentir quelque chose de délicieux… Est-ce doux ? Ou est-ce amer ? »

« Démone parasite Viser ! » Déclara fortement la Gremory, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. « Nous sommes venus t'éliminer. »

« Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketak… » Fut le rire de la chose, un mélange de folie et de démence, qui résonna en écho à travers tout le bâtiment.

Petit à petit, une silhouette apparut dans l'ombre. C'était celle d'une femme. Seulement la partie supérieure de celle-ci était visible, nue et flottant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle était plutôt belle. Et voluptueuse. Le côté pervers d'Issei fut ravi de cette apparition. Néanmoins, il ne s'y trompa pas. Il savait qu'elle était dangereuse. Un beau visage ne voulait rien dire. Il suffisait de prendre l'exemple de sa Yuuma-chan. Yuuma-chan… Un bruit de pas lourds se fit alors entendre, révélant progressivement la partie inférieure du corps de la femme, qui était celle d'une bête gigantesque. La forme était grotesque, mais pouvait s'avérer dangereuse si l'on ne faisait pas attention. Viser tenait également une lance de chaque main, se donnant une apparence plus effrayante et intimidante qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Voilà donc un « parasite »… Laid.

« Quitter ton maître et sombrer ainsi dans la démence… » Soupira Rias en secouant la tête. « Tu es tombé bien bas Viser. Au nom du duc Gremory, je serais heureuse de t'éliminer. »

« Quelle petite fille prétentieuse… » Se moqua la parasite. « Je vais briser ton corps et le colorer en rouge, tout comme tes cheveux ! »

« C'est donc bien le chien le plus petit qui aboie le plus fort… » Répliqua le [King] avec un sourire mauvais. « Yuuto ! »

« Oui ! » Répondit le concerné en sprintant vers Viser.

« Yuuto est un [Knight]. » Informa alors Rias, pour le bénéfice d'Issei. Sa caractéristique est la vitesse. Ceux qui sont réincarnés en [Knight] acquièrent systématiquement une vitesse accrue. »

Comme en réaction aux paroles de la Gremory, le Kiba devint soudainement plus rapide. La différence était telle que le Hyoudou ne put s'empêcher d'en être surpris. S'il n'avait pas été un expert en arts martiaux, il n'aurait sans doute même pas été en mesure de suivre les déplacements du [Knight] avec ses yeux. Même alors, dans son état actuel, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rivaliser en termes de vitesse pure. S'ils devaient s'affronter, le plus récent réincarné gagnerait sans doute, mais il lui faudrait probablement utiliser toutes les ruses et astuces qu'il connaissait.

« Et l'arme ultime de Yuuto est l'épée. » Précisa Rias avec un sourire.

Immédiatement, Issei révisa son jugement. S'il devait affronter son camarade, il n'y aurait aucune garantie de victoire. Le Hyoudou était un expert en arts martiaux et diverses techniques au corps à corps, mais contre un adversaire armé, c'était une autre histoire. Eh bien, plusieurs de ses styles de combat étaient étudiés pour affronter des armes blanches, mais il ne possédait tout simplement pas l'expérience pour les mettre à profit, du moins pas à l'heure actuelle. Un duel finirait probablement sur un match nul…

Le Kiba s'arrêta subitement, une épée de style européen dans sa main. Quand l'avait-il dégainé ? Non, mauvaise question. Où l'avait-il porté ? Issei était certain qu'il se serait rendu compte immédiatement si Yuuto avait été en possession d'une telle arme en arrivant ici. Donc, d'où venait-elle ? L'avait-il dissimulé par magie ? Ou peut-être invoqué ? Le Hyoudou n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en magie, donc il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage car son camarade trancha soudainement les deux bras de la démone parasite, ce qui fit jaillir le sang en abondance, tandis que les deux membres coupés tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

« Ceci est la puissance de Yuuto. » Indiqua Rias d'un ton satisfait. « Une immense vitesse et des compétences à l'épée dignes d'un professionnel. En combinant ces deux capacités, il devient le [Knight] le plus rapide. »

« … » Issei resta silencieux, mais n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Alors que le Kiba était rapide, il n'était certainement pas le plus rapide, pas même le plus dangereux. _« Rias se vante juste… »_ Conclut-il finalement, avant de remarquer une forme approcher des jambes de la démone parasite.

« La suivante est Koneko. » Déclara la Gremory en souriant une nouvelle fois. « Elle est une [Rook]. En tant que tel, ses caractéristiques sont… »

« Merde, insecte ! » Grogna le monstre blessé en tentant d'écraser la jeune fille sous son pied massif.

Issei, sur le point d'intervenir, y renonça finalement lorsqu'il remarqua que personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pour venir en aide à la Toujou. Supprimant une légère appréhension, il décida de regarder comment elle s'en sortirait, puisque Koneko ne semblait pas inquiète de sa situation actuelle. Elle regarda sa « mort » approcher de sa tête avec un regard désintéressé, puis leva les bras et empêcha le pied monstrueux de descendre plus bas. Le plus impressionnant était cependant le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas y mettre le moindre effort, contrairement à son opposant qui haletait fortement.

« La caractéristique d'un [Rook] est simple. » Annonça ensuite Rias, amusée par la situation. « Il s'agit d'une force et d'une résistance ridiculement élevée. Il est impossible pour un démon de ce calibre de blesser Koneko. Elle ne pourra pas l'écraser, peu importe ses efforts. »

Pour prouver les dires de son [King], la Toujou souleva le pied du parasite avec facilité, perturbant ainsi l'équilibre du monstre, dont l'énorme corps fut propulsé en arrière. C'était aussi impressionnant que c'était effrayant. De penser qu'une telle force pouvait être générée d'un si petit corps… Et elle n'essayait même pas. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, Issei n'y aurait pas cru. Ce n'était pas comme avec Yuuto, Koneko pourrait probablement le briser en deux si elle l'attrapait pendant un combat. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement rapide, ce qui était en fait le problème inverse du Kiba. Néanmoins, cela avait été intéressant et instructif à regarder.

« Et enfin, Akeno. » Déclara la Gremory, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Oui, buchou. » Fit la Himejima d'un ton étrangement doux, encore joyeux. « Ara ara, que dois-je faire ? »

« Amuse-toi. » Fut la réponse de Rias, qui reporta ensuite son attention sur Issei. « Akeno est une [Queen]. Elle est la plus forte de ma pairie, après moi-même. Elle est la fuku-buchou du club de Recherche Occulte et, parce qu'elle est une [Queen], elle possède l'ensemble des caractéristiques du [Pawn], du [Knight], du [Bishop] et du [Rook]. »

« Guuuuuuu… » Fut le grognement de souffrance de la démone parasite qui regardait la Himejima approcher.

« Ara ara, il semble que tu aies survécu, parasite-san. » Commenta cette dernière, sur le ton de la conversation. « Et avec ça ? »

Sur ces mots, Akeno leva les mains vers le plafond. Immédiatement, des éclairs jaunes commencèrent à se concentrer dans ses paumes, dansant entre ses doigts. Un instant plus tard, la foudre en jaillit, s'élevant en l'air, avant de retomber violement sur la démone parasite, qui n'apprécia évidemment pas l'attention.

« Gagagagagagagagagagagagagaaa ! » Hurla-t-elle douloureusement, sa chair brulant et fumant sous la puissance de l'attaque.

« Ara ara, toujours vivante ? » S'amusa la Himejima, se léchant les lèvres. « Ufufu… On dirait que tu peux prendre un peu plus. » Commenta-t-elle, visiblement heureuse de cette constatation, en foudroyant la créature une nouvelle fois.

« Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Brailla la démone parasite, visiblement à l'agonie.

« Akeno excelle dans les attaques basées sur la puissance démoniaque. » Précisa Rias, nullement perturbé par le comportement de sa fuku-buchou. « Elle peut utiliser des éléments naturels tels que la glace ou le feu, mais a une préférence pour la foudre. En outre, grâce à la caractéristique [Bishop] de sa pièce [Queen], elle dispose d'une grande quantité d'énergie magique. Et surtout, elle est la sadique ultime. »

Ultime, encore une fois… La Gremory aimait vraiment utiliser ce mot pour définir les membres de sa pairie. Cela dit, dans ce cas particulier, il convenait parfaitement. La Himejima n'était pas une simple sadique, ce terme était trop faible pour la définir. Parce que ce qu'Issei voyait actuellement n'était rien de moins que de la torture, et Akeno prenait un plaisir véritable et authentique à faire souffrir la démone parasite. Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence seulement perturbé par le crépitement de l'électricité et les gémissements de plus en plus faible du monstre qu'ils étaient censés abattre. Finalement, la jeune femme se calma, ce dont Rias profita pour s'approcher de la créature monstrueuse qui avait depuis longtemps perdu l'envie de se battre.

« Un dernier mot ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance.

« … » La démone parasite haleta douloureusement pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de parler difficilement. « Tue-moi… »

« Meurs, dans ce cas. » Déclara Rias, avec une cruauté véritable dans la voix.

Une masse noire gigantesque se matérialisa alors dans la paume de sa main, se condensant rapidement en une boule à l'aspect dangereux. Pour le Hyoudou, cela ne faisait aucun doute que cette chose était faite pour tuer et détruire. Il en eut la confirmation quelques instants plus tard lorsque l'attaque de la Gremory dévora littéralement le corps de la démone parasite. C'était en fait fascinant d'une façon un peu morbide. Lorsque la [King] cessa son offensive, il ne restait plus rien de l'existence de la créature monstrueuse, pas même une trace. Encore une chose effrayante…

« C'est fini. » Annonça-t-elle enfin. « Bon travail tout le monde. »

Et juste ainsi, la chasse au démon parasite fut terminée. La lutte avait été féroce, mais clairement en faveur de la pairie de Rias, qui n'avait subi aucun dommage. Pour Issei, c'était une bonne indication de la puissance de ce groupe. Puisque la logique voulait qu'un démon parasite était censé être plus fort qu'un démon moyen en raison de son _régime_ particulier, cela signifiait que les membres du club de Recherche Occulte étaient largement supérieurs à la moyenne.

« … » Le Hyoudou fronça soudainement les sourcils. « Buchou, il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda la Gremory, avec un sourire innocent.

« Quelle pièce suis-je ? » Interrogea-t-il, le front plissé.

D'après les explications précédentes de Rias, le système [Evil Piece] était basé sur le jeu d'échecs. Sans compter le [King], il y avait quinze pièces en tout. Akeno était la [Queen], Yuuto était un [Knight] et Koneko était une [Rook]. Il restait donc encore un [Knight], un [Rook], deux [Bishops] et les huit [Pawns]. Issei pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais avait un doute concernant la pièce qui l'avait réincarné. Le sourire de la Gremory ne faisait que renforcer ses suspicions.

« Tu es un [Pawn], mon [Pawn]. » Déclara Rias, sans cesser de sourire.

« … » Le Hyoudou plissa légèrement les yeux. « Le système [Evil Piece] est basé sur le jeu d'échecs, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour le [Pawn] ? »

« Oh, tu as déjà compris ? » Fit la Gremory d'un air appréciateur. « En effet, le [Pawn], étant la pièce la plus faible, elle ne possède aucune caractéristique particulière, améliorant juste légèrement les statistiques de base du réincarné. Pour te faire une comparaison, un [Knight] a les mêmes statistiques qu'un [Pawn], à l'exception de sa vitesse qui est beaucoup plus élevé. De même, un [Rook] a les mêmes statistiques qu'un [Pawn], sauf pour sa force et sa résistance qui est bien plus importante. La même chose peut être dite pour le [Bishop], dont les statistiques sont également identiques au [Pawn] mais aura une réserve magique beaucoup plus importante. Seule la [Queen] diffère de ce principe car elle possède la vitesse du [Knight], la force et la résistance du [Rook], la grande réserve magique du [Bishop] et même la légèrement amélioration de statistique de base du [Pawn]. »

« … » Issei ne se laissa pas avoir, et sourit avec confiance. « Mais aux échecs le [Pawn] peut être promu en une autre pièce, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » Confirma Rias avec approbation. « Tu as parfaitement raison. Le [Pawn] possède la capacité [Promotion], qui lui permet de devenir temporairement une [Queen], un [Knight], un [Bishop] ou un [Rook] s'il se trouve en territoire ennemi ou si son [King] lui en donne la permission. C'est une particularité du [Pawn]. Il ne s'agit pas d'une caractéristique, cependant, mais d'un pouvoir spécial. C'est pour cela que la [Queen] ne peut pas utiliser [Promotion]. »

« Je vois… » Murmura Issei, avant d'avoir une idée soudaine. « Buchou, donne-moi une autorisation illimitée pour me promouvoir à volonté, s'il te plait. »

« Ara ? » Fit Rias, surprise, avant de sourire. « Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas priver l'un de mes mignons serviteurs de la possibilité de s'entrainer. Attention cependant, la [Promotion] peut être éprouvant, voire dangereux, pour le corps si celui-ci n'est pas prêt à l'afflux soudain de puissance. C'est pour cela qu'il s'agit d'une capacité active, contrairement aux caractéristiques, qui sont des capacités passives. »

« Je serai prudent. » Promit le Hyoudou.

Et il était sincère. Il comptait bien être extrêmement prudent à ce sujet. Cependant, il comptait aussi expérimenter sur cette capacité. C'était en fait une véritable aubaine pour lui, car c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour progresser dans ses tests de [Twice Critical]…

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette semaine.

Encore désolé pour n'avoir posté qu'un seul chapitre, mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire. Et puis, ce chapitre était déjà assez long en lui-même, donc cela équilibre quelque peu la balance… Enfin je crois.

Sinon, pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre. J'espère que mes explications auront été claires et que les zones d'ombres, celles que je n'ai pas volontairement laissées, seront peu nombreuses voire inexistantes.

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, je suis de retour.

Cette semaines, ce sera une fois de plus du High School DxD !

Compte tenu du précédent chapitre de cette fiction, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous sauront de quoi va traiter ce chapitre-ci. Tant pis, j'étais obligé de passer par là, car cela permet une évolution des personnages.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Factions différentes_**

« Fascinant… » Murmura Issei, pédalant, tout en se remémorant les événements récents.

C'était le deuxième jour depuis la chasse au démon durant laquelle Rias et sa pairie avaient éliminé la démone parasite Viser. Là, le Hyoudou avait enfin découvert comment la Gremory l'avait ressuscité. Vraiment, le système [Evil Piece] était quelque chose d'incroyable. Ça ne se contentait pas de ressusciter une personne en la changeant en démon, non, il y avait plus. En effet, chaque pièce augmentait spontanément les statistiques du réincarné, et ce de façon définitive.

Après avoir emprunté quelques documents traitant du sujet, avec l'autorisation de son [King], Issei avait pu en venir à une meilleure compréhension de la chose. Pour commencer, il existait quatre statistiques principalement affectées par le système [Evil Piece], à savoir la force, l'endurance, la vitesse et la capacité magique. Et en fonction de la pièce d'échecs, l'amélioration des statistiques n'était pas la même. Enfin, la valeur d'une pièce était déterminée en [Pawns], c'est-à-dire à partir de la pièce la plus commune et la plus faible du jeu, qui servait donc d'unité de base.

Pour commencer, il y avait le [Pawn]. D'une valeur évidente de 1 [Pawn], cette pièce améliorait la force, la résistance, la vitesse et la capacité magique de 5% à 15% selon l'individu et la compatibilité avec ladite pièce.

Ensuite, il y avait le [Knight], D'une valeur de 3 [Pawns], cette pièce améliorait la force, la résistance et la capacité magique de 5% à 15% ainsi que la vitesse de 80% à 120% selon l'individu et la compatibilité avec ladite pièce.

Etait également présent le [Bishop], D'une valeur de 3 [Pawns], cette pièce améliorait la force, la résistance et la vitesse de 5% à 15% ainsi que la capacité magique de 80% à 120% selon l'individu et la compatibilité avec ladite pièce.

Un autre était le [Rook], D'une valeur de 5 [Pawns], cette pièce améliorait la vitesse et la capacité magique de 5% à 15% ainsi que la force et l'endurance de 80% à 120% selon l'individu et la compatibilité avec ladite pièce.

Pour finir, il y avait la [Queen]. D'une valeur impressionnante de 9 [Pawns], cette pièce améliorait la force, la résistance, la vitesse et la capacité magique de 60% à 80% selon l'individu et la compatibilité avec ladite pièce.

Le [King] était un cas particulier, dans le sens où il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une pièce. En fait, lorsqu'un démon recevait le droit de posséder son propre ensemble de [Evil Pieces], il devait se rendre dans le territoire d'Ajuka Belzebuth, où se trouvait un monument. Le démon devait toucher ledit monument, ce qui synchroniserait sa signature magique aux [Evil Pieces] et validerait son statut de [King], faisant également d'elle la seule personne capable de se servir de ce set de [Evil Pieces]. Et oui, c'était Ajuka Belzebuth qui avait créé le système, ainsi que le monument, raison pour laquelle il fallait se rendre sur son territoire pour recevoir son propre ensemble de quinze pièces.

Cela dit, sauf pour le [King], les descriptions des pièces n'étaient que basiques, car elles évoluaient avec le temps. D'une certaine façon, elles étaient comme un muscle, se renforçant à mesure qu'on les sollicitait. A mesure que leur croissance progressait, leurs effets augmentaient de façon proportionnelle. Ce n'était pas si étrange, lorsque l'on y pensait. A travers le processus de réincarnation, les [Evil Pieces] devenaient une partie du réincarné et, tout comme le corps, elles pouvaient se renforcer avec assez d'efforts et de détermination.

Et c'était loin d'être terminé ! Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser à première vue, les [Evils Pieces] avaient également un effet cumulatif. Alors qu'une pièce pouvait réincarner un individu, il arrivait parfois qu'un individu nécessite plusieurs pièces pour être réincarné. Et le système le permettait. Cela dit, il y avait une restriction, et une de taille. Seuls des pièces du même type pouvaient être combinées pour bénéficier de l'effet cumulatif. Dans le cas contraire, la réincarnation n'était pas possible. Ainsi, il était possible d'utiliser deux [Rooks] sur une même personne, idem pour les deux [Bishops] et les deux [Knights]. Naturellement, la [Queen] étant une pièce unique, elle ne bénéficiait pas de ce privilège, mais ses statistiques de bases compensaient largement cela. Et, évidemment, il était également possible d'utiliser plusieurs [Pawns] pour réincarner quelqu'un.

A l'inverse, il n'était pas possible d'utiliser un [Rook] avec un [Bishop], un [Knight], un [Pawn] ou la [Queen]. Les combinaisons de [Evil Pieces] de types différents n'étaient pas possibles. Et en ce sens, la [Queen] était déjà une combinaison du [Rook], du [Bishop] et du [Knight], leur étant globalement supérieur même si, elle leur était spécifiquement inférieur dans leur statistique de prédilection, l'aspect [Pawn] de la [Queen] étant ici négligeable. C'était la preuve qu'aucune pièce n'était une puissance absolue. Et cela expliquait également pourquoi la [Queen] avait une valeur de neuf [Pawns] alors qu'additionnés, le [Knight], le [Bishop] et le {Rook} valaient un total de onze [Pawns].

En fait, Issei lui-même avait été réincarné grâce à l'intégralité des huit [Pawns] de Rias. Cela signifiait qu'il possédait soit une grande puissance, soit un grand potentiel, car il était très rare qu'un individu unique nécessite autant de [Pawns]. D'ailleurs, étrangement, l'effet cumulatif était véritablement intéressant dans un cas comme le sien car, en dépit de valoir un total de huit [Pawns], lorsque ces huit pièces étaient utilisées ensemble, elles pouvaient réincarner des individus valant plus que neuf [Pawns], qui était la valeur de la [Queen]. Là encore, avant d'être utilisé pour la réincarnation, la puissance d'une [Evil Piece] dépendait de celle du [King]. Donc plus le [King] était puissant, plus ses [Evil Pieces] le seraient également et pourraient réincarner des êtres puissants à un cout moindre.

Après, tout n'était véritablement qu'une question de stratégie. L'effet cumulatif n'était pas très bien connu, donc il était difficile de juger de son efficacité. Valait-il mieux privilégier qualité sur quantité ? Mais plus de puissance à la réincarnation n'était pas une bonne chose pour autant. Lorsqu'une [Evil Piece] était trop puissante, ou qu'un trop grand nombre était utilisé, cela pourrait nuire au réincarné, nécessitant de sceller une partie de leur puissance jusqu'à ce que le corps dudit réincarné puisse s'y habituer graduellement.

Issei était justement dans ce cas. Pour un humain, la puissance cumulée d'une valeur de huit [Pawns] était trop à supporter. Rias avait donc immédiatement dû sceller une partie de sa nouvelle puissance démoniaque une fois la réincarnation terminée, et ce pour sa propre santé. Cela dit, elle avait été surprise car ce fut moins qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. D'ordinaire, un humain normal, sans capacité ou pouvoir surnaturel avant sa réincarnation, ne pouvait supporter qu'une valeur maximum d'un ou deux [Pawns]. Le Hyoudou, cependant, avait été capable de supporter la valeur de quatre [Pawns], soit deux fois plus que la norme. Cela montrait bien à quel point monstrueuse et désespérée avait été sa formation physique.

Cela dit, Mil-tan devrait pouvoir gérer la puissance d'une [Queen] ou de huit [Pawns] sans la moindre difficulté…

Pour en revenir aux [Evil Pieces], ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à leur sujet ! Il y avait également les mystérieuses [Mutation Pieces]. Encore moins à leur sujet était connu que l'effet cumulatif. Ce que la plupart des démons savait, c'était qu'une [Mutation Piece] était une [Evil Piece] qui avait subi une certaine forme d'altération et était devenue plus puissante que son homologue. Sa valeur en [Pawns] était la même, mais ses effets étaient incomparables. Cela dit, les [Mutation Pieces] étaient très rares, si bien que moins d'un [King] sur dix en possédait une.

Lors de la chasse et du combat contre Viser, deux jours plus tôt, Issei avait pu voir de première main la puissance des [Evil Pieces] à travers la pairie de Rias. Akeno, la [Queen]. Yuuto, le [Knight]. Koneko, la [Rook]. La Gremory avait également mentionné posséder un [Bishop], mais celui-ci était actuellement indisponible, si bien que le Hyoudou n'avait pas pu voir cette pièce à l'œuvre. Cela dit, la Himejima s'était plus ou moins chargé de ce point, grâce à l'aspect [Bishop] de sa [Queen], donc il avait une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

La raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait aux [Evil Pieces] était simple. Cela faisait partie de sa recherche dans le cadre de ses expérimentations sur son [Twice Critical]. Jusque-là, il n'avait été en mesure d'utiliser le pouvoir de ce [Sacred Gear] que pour doubler sa puissance ou sa force physique, ce qui, pour un artiste martial tel que lui, revenait pratiquement à la même chose. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas été capable de faire mieux, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer la sensation. Et puisqu'un [Sacred Gear] répondait à la volonté de son possesseur, son incapacité à appréhender le concept l'avait entravé.

Mais alors, Rias lui avait présenté les [Evil Pieces] ! Sans le savoir, elle venait exactement de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin pour passer à l'étape suivante dans ses recherches et sa formation. La Gremory l'avait réincarné comme un [Pawn]. Certes, il avait une valeur de huit [Pawns] et ne possédait la puissance que de quatre [Pawns], mais ce n'était pas important. L'essentiel était qu'il était un [Pawn]. La pièce la plus faible, il n'y avait pas à le nier, mais également au potentiel le plus important, si utilisé correctement, ce qui était quelque chose que beaucoup semblaient négliger.

Mais être un [Pawn] n'était qu'une étape, une partie de l'ensemble. Le véritable intérêt, selon Issei, était la capacité spéciale du [Pawn], à savoir [Promotion], ce qui lui permettait, dans certaines conditions, de faire évoluer la pièce [Pawn] en une autre, que ce soit un [Knight], un [Bishop], un [Rook] ou une [Queen]. Ironiquement, la [Queen] était la pièce qui l'intéressait le moins à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'avait aucune utilité pour lui dans le cadre de sa recherche. Cela pourrait changer plus tard, mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de se pencher dessus plus que nécessaire.

Le [Knight] avait pour caractéristique de doubler la vitesse. De même, le [Bishop] doublait la capacité magique. Enfin, le [Rook] doublait la force et la résistance physique. Eh bien, pas exactement doubler, mais assez proche pour que cela soit presque négligeable dans son étude actuelle. Il ne prenait pas non plus en compte toutes les petites améliorations des autres statistiques car, étant similaires à celles fournies par le [Pawn], elles ne variaient pas. Dans ce contexte, c'était presque comme si chacune de ces [Evil Pieces] agissait comme un [Twice Critical] pour une statistique donnée.

Ainsi, il avait commencé à expérimenter. Rias lui avait donné une autorisation temporaire, sous la forme d'une carte spéciale, pour utiliser [Promotion] comme il le voulait en échange de la promesse de ne pas en abuser et d'être prudent. Grâce à cette autorisation temporaire, il n'avait plus besoin de se rendre en territoire désigné ennemi par son [King] ou de l'accord oral de celui-ci. Pour sa formation individuelle, c'était donc l'idéal. Et en à peine deux jours, il fit des progrès fulgurants !

A l'origine, il pouvait doubler soit sa puissance, soit sa force physique. Par coïncidence, le [Rook] avait aussi cet effet-là, mais possédait également une résistance physique doublée. Ce fut donc cela qu'il testa en premier. Issei alterna plusieurs fois entre son utilisation de [Twice Critical] pour doubler sa force physique et sa [Promotion] en [Rook] pour ressentir le fait d'avoir une résistance physique doublée sans être focalisé sur l'aspect force. En raison des similitudes, ce fut assez rapide pour lui d'apprendre cette nouvelle variante à la capacité de [Twice Critical].

Sa tentative suivante fut d'essayer de doubler sa vitesse, car cela restait dans le domaine du physique, et donc assez proche de son expérimentation précédente pour qu'il n'ait pas à partir complètement de zéro. Néanmoins, cela resta plus difficile que pour le [Rook]. Issei fut forcé d'utiliser [Promotion] pour se changer en [Knight] à de nombreuses reprises, s'imprégnant lentement de la sensation d'avoir sa vitesse doublée. Il lui fallut un certain temps, et ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais il assimila finalement cette autre variante à la capacité de [Twice Critical].

Ne restait plus alors que la capacité magique… Le problème ici était que le Hyoudou possédait si peu de magie en lui que la quantité en était presque négligeable. Or, lorsque l'on traitait avec l'infiniment petit, même si la valeur était doublée, cela restait de l'infiniment petit. En raison de cela, il était extrêmement difficile de ressentir les changements en lui lorsque sa capacité magique était doublée. Cependant, Issei n'abandonna pas. En fait, il n'abandonnait jamais. Ainsi, comme pour les précédentes étapes, il utilisa [Promotion] pour s'habituer à la sensation. Il avait également dû abuser de la méditation pour être en mesure de percevoir même le plus petit changement en lui et se focaliser dessus. Il lui fallut du temps, _beaucoup_ de temps, mais il parvint également à maîtriser cette variante, qu'il ajouta aux aptitudes actuelles de [Twice Critical].

Apprendre à doubler sa résistance physique avait nécessité environ une heure. Apprendre à doubler sa vitesse avait pris entre quatre en cinq heures. Apprendre à doubler sa capacité magique, cependant, avait pris plus de vingt-quatre heures ! Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un manque de talent de sa part, juste d'un manque de prédisposition à la naissance, ayant si peu de magie en lui qu'Issei avait dû mettre une grande quantité d'efforts pour ne serait-ce que la trouver en lui, avant même de parler de la doubler grâce à [Twice Critical]. Mais c'était désormais terminé…

En fait, pas tout à fait. Une fois ce premier projet s'était terminé, le Hyoudou en avait commencé deux nouveaux. Le premier était d'apprendre à doubler de nouvelles facettes ou caractéristiques de lui-même, mais cela nécessitait pas mal de recherches et d'hypothèses. C'était à la fois simple et complexe, dans le sens qu'on pouvait trouver assez facilement un concept à doubler, mais qu'il était difficile à appliquer si Issei ne pouvait pas imaginer correctement ledit concept. Cela dit, cela restait assez intéressant, car par cette méthode les limites supposées et admises de [Twice Critical] étaient repoussées.

Le second était de suivre la voie du kaioken de la série Dragon Ball. Autrement dit, il cherchait à répéter et à cumuler les effets de [Twice Critical]. Encore une fois, les [Evil Pieces] étaient une aubaine. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'utiliser [Promotion] pour faire évoluer son [Pawn] en une autre pièce, puis d'utiliser son [Sacred Gear] avec la variante associée pour doubler le tout. Cela marchait également dans l'autre sens, même si la sensation était légèrement différente. Eh bien, cela quadruplait au lieu de tripler, mais il n'était pas sur le point de s'en plaindre. Cette étape était donc une réussite, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à réitérer l'effet cumulé _sans_ utiliser la [Promotion]. Et _ça_ , c'était beaucoup plus difficile. En fait, ses progrès étaient pratiquement inexistants, comme si quelque chose bloquait.

Cela dit, cela ne faisait que deux jours seulement et ses progrès étaient déjà énormes, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de se décourager si tôt…

Morisawa, devenu son premier client régulier, se montrait particulièrement intéressé par les expérimentations et les recherches d'Issei. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne normale pouvait se vanter d'avoir non seulement vu des pouvoirs surnaturels en action, mais aidé à améliorer l'un d'eux. En fait, la plupart du temps, ses demandes en tant que client sont de voir les progrès du Hyoudou au maniement de son [Sacred Gear], après quoi il venait avec ses propres conseils et idées pour améliorer les expérimentations.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la partie « capacité magique », mais Mil-tan aussi se montra intéressée par [Twice Critical] et l'aidait… A sa manière. Eh bien, étant donné qu'un [Sacred Gear] répondait à la volonté de son possesseur, peut-être que regarder de nombreux animes traitant de la magie ainsi que de ses diverses utilisations et applications fictives pourraient aider à un certain degré… Mais fallait-il vraiment que ce soit tous des animes de _Magical Girls_? Enfin bon, c'était Mil-tan, donc il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Tout comme pour Morisawa, les contrats qu' _elle_ établissait étaient plutôt simples à satisfaire.

Bizarrement, la personne la plus heureuse de voir ces contrats achevés et validés était Rias, allez savoir pourquoi…

Parlant de ça, Issei se dirigeait actuellement vers le domicile d'un tout nouveau client. Pédalant sur son vélo, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu excité à ce sujet. Après tout, il s'agissait de la première invocation du contractant, dans cette ville au moins. Cela signifiait donc que le Hyoudou était le premier démon qu'il appelait à Kuoh. C'était important de le préciser, car Morisawa avait initialement été le client de Koneko et Mil-tan celui de Yuuto, avant que les deux ne décident de faire de lui leur démon référant. En outre, si c'était la première fois que ce nouveau client invoquait un démon, cela signifiait que le porteur de [Twice Critical] serait son premier. Dans un sens, il trouvait cela important et devrait donc se montrer exemplaire pour faire une bonne impression et être à nouveau invoqué par la suite.

Arrivant à destination, Issei inspecta le domicile. Il s'agissait d'une maison des plus ordinaires, du même genre que sa famille possédait. C'était peut-être un peu cliché, mais il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ceux qui invoquaient des démons étaient en grande majorité des personnes ordinaires et que l'infâme « pacte avec le diable » n'était en fait qu'un simple contrat de travail. Cela démystifiait complètement la chose… Cela dit, le Hyoudou était bien conscient que cela ne fut pas toujours ainsi. Dans un passé lointain, probablement jusqu'à la guerre des trois factions, les démons étaient probablement pour la plupart tels qu'ils étaient décrits dans les mythes et légendes. Et honnêtement, il les préférait tels qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Sur le point de frapper, Issei constata que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas commun qu'une porte d'entrée de domicile soit ouverte, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Il était près de minuit, après tout. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une maladresse ou d'un oubli du propriétaire, ou du moins le Hyoudou aurait aimé qu'il en soit ainsi. Malheureusement, grâce à sa vue améliorée la nuit en raison d'être un démon, il constata que la serrure portait des traces d'effraction, et des récentes. Quelque chose se passait ici, et le nouvellement réincarné n'aimait pas la tournure que cela prenait. Il commençait déjà à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Ba-bump!**

Quelque chose le fit soudain se sentir mal à l'aise. Prudemment, il entra dans le domicile. Tout était sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Heureusement, il était un démon, ce qui lui permettait de voir dans le noir tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une obscurité absolue, totalement dépourvue même de la plus faible ou de la plus lointaine source lumineuse. Inspectant la maison, il découvrit qu'une seule pièce était éclairée au premier étage, et la lueur n'était que diffuse, probablement une ou plusieurs bougies. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'effraction de la porte d'entrée, Issei aurait pu croire à une simple coupure de courant. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Et tout était trop silencieux et calme : Pour rappel, quelqu'un, dans cette résidence avait invoqué un démon. Pourtant, ce lieu semblait vide… Et mort.

En temps normal, le Hyoudou aurait annoncé sa présence, ainsi que la raison de celle-ci, mais les circonstances l'obligeaient à privilégier la prudence et la discrétion sur la politesse. Cette décision fut d'autant plus justifiée lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par ce qui était effectivement des bougies. Dans le fond de la salle, juste en face de la porte, se trouvait un homme… Cloué au mur ! Il avait été grossièrement crucifié dans une parodie du christ, et ce après avoir été sauvagement torturé _avant_ d'avoir été tué. C'était… C'était de la barbarie ! Il fallut à Issei tout son self-control pour ne pas vomir à la scène devant ses yeux qui s'était déjà imprimée dans son cerveau pour toujours. Une inscription était écrite avec le sang de la pauvre victime, juste à côté du cadavre. Il ne reconnaissait pas la langue, cela dit.

« La punition pour ceux qui ont fait de mauvaises actions ! » Déclara une voix amusée masculine provenant d'un canapé dans la salle, attirant inévitablement l'attention du Hyoudou sur lui. « C'est ce qui est écrit. La phrase n'est pas de moi, cependant. Je l'ai juste emprunté à quelqu'un d'important. »

La personne qui avait parlé était un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et courts. Parce que sa tête était tournée de façon à regarder Issei, celui-ci pu voir que son interlocuteur avait les yeux rouges. Etait-il une sorte d'albinos ? Dans tous les cas, il était habillé d'une tenue de prêtre, quelque chose qui rendit le Hyoudou immédiatement nerveux, même s'il faisait un excellent travail pour le dissimuler. Il semblait également un peu plus âgé que le démon nouvellement réincarné. Le pire, cependant, était sans doute le sourire psychotique qu'il affichait, comme si la situation actuelle l'amusait, ce qui était en fait très certainement le cas.

« Hmm hmm… » Fredonna l'homme d'un air joyeux tout en se levant. « Eh bien, si ce n'était pas un démon-kun ! Je suis un prêtre~ ! Un garçon prêtre~ ! Je coupe les démons tout comme les gens~, et je ris d'eux~ ! Je tranche la tête des démons tels que toi et je gagne ma croûte~ ! » Déclara-il tout en chantant et en dansant, et faux en plus. « Mon nom est Freed Zelzan. Je fais partie d'une certaine organisation d'Exorcisme. Ah, le fait que je me sois présenté ne signifie pas que tu aies également à le faire. Je ne veux pas que ton nom encombre inutilement ma mémoire, alors s'il te plait ne me le dis pas. C'est logique, puisque tu vas mourir bientôt. J'y veillerai personnellement. Cela pourrait être un peu douloureux au début, mais ensuite tu te sentiras tellement bien que tu en pleureras. Maintenait, nous allons… » Continua-t-il de parler, mais Issei n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié.

Il l'avait soupçonné avant, mais le Hyoudou était cette fois-ci absolument certain que cet homme était un psychopathe, un dangereux à cela doublé d'un sadique total. Il prenait un plaisir réel et évident à faire souffrir ses proies. Et il semblerait que le porteur de [Twice Critical] soit devenu la dernière en date. Cependant, Issei n'était pas perturbé. Son esprit était clair, même si une froide fureur l'envahissait. Cet homme riait tout en disant qu'il tuait des gens et aimait le faire. Ce genre d'individus n'éprouvait pas de remords ou de regrets et ne respectait aucune loi ou règle. Il était un tueur et s'en vantait, même s'il ne le disait pas en tant que tel !

« … » Le Hyoudou regarda le prêtre qui avait continué de parler de choses vaniteuses sur sa propre importance. « Est-toi qui as tué cet homme ? » Demanda-t-il, interrompant son ennemi naturel.

« Oui, je l'ai tué ! » Confirma Freed d'un ton joyeux. « Parce qu'il était un criminel qui invoquait les démons, je devais le tuer~ ! »

Cet homme… Etait complètement fou ! Sérieusement, la façon dont il se justifiait n'avait rien de normal, même pour le monde surnaturel ! En quoi tuer des gens était-il juste ? De plus, ce gars n'était-il pas un prêtre ? Il devrait être quelque part tout en bas de la liste de gens susceptible de commettre un meurtre. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond ici… Issei était déterminé à découvrir quoi.

« Hein ? » Fit le Zelzan, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. « Es-tu choqué ? Tu n'essayes pas de fuir ? C'est bizarre… Eh bien, les humains qui font un pacte avec des démons sont les déchets de l'humanité. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Ah, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Tu es un déchet de démon, après tout. »

« … » Le Hyoudou était à peine capable de trouver les mots pour qualifier la personnalité tordue de cet homme. « Comment un humain peut-il tuer un autre humain ? Si cela avait été un démon, j'aurais pu le comprendre, nous sommes ennemis. Mais un humain ? Ton… Dieu n'a-t-il pas déclaré tu ne tueras point ? »

« Haaaaa ? Un humble démon comme toi me fait la morale ? Hahaha, c'est vraiment drôle ! Bon, alors écoute attentivement, démon de merde. Les démons ont besoin de l'avidité de l'homme pour survivre ! Invoquer un démon est donc comme renier son humanité. Tu comprends ? Ce déchet n'était plus un être humain ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai tué~ ! Je gagne ma vie en tuant les démons et ceux qui les aident à survivre en les invoquant ! C'est mon travail~ ! »

« Même un démon ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi extrême… » Marmonna Issei d'un ton sombre.

« Haaaaa ? » Fit le prêtre d'une voix trainante. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les démons sont des déchets ! Sais-tu qu'ils sont une existence merdique ? Comprends-tu ce bon sens ? Tu ne le comprends pas ? Sérieusement, comment peux-tu ne pas le comprendre ? C'est la base. Toutes les civilisations s'accordent sur ce point~ ! Attends, il est inutile d'essayer de raisonner un démon réincarné tel que toi. J'ai juste à te tuer et le problème sera réglé~ ! Hahahaha ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Allez, amusons-nous et meurs, démons de merde !

 **ZYOOOOOM!**

Le son fit vibrer l'air. Les sens d'Issei s'aiguisèrent lorsque son instinct hurlant au danger qui venait de se manifester devant lui. Là, dans la main de Freed, se trouvait un… Sabre laser ? Sérieusement ? Malgré la gravité de la situation, le Hyoudou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'arme avec incrédulité. La religion faisait dans la science-fiction, à présent ? Cela dit, malgré l'aspect futuriste de la lame, le démon nouvellement réincarné ne laissa pas baisser sa garde. Celle-ci était faite de pure lumière, quelque chose qui était toxique pour les démons. S'il était touché par ça, il serait sérieusement blessé, tout comme il l'avait été par la lance de lumière de Donhaseek. Potentiellement, il pourrait même en mourir. Oh, et le prêtre avait également une sorte de pistolet, probablement une sorte de blaster, si la logique _Star Wars_ s'appliquait toujours.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te trancher et de t'abattre, tu sais ? » Commenta Freed d'un ton chantant. « Puis-je le faire ? Non ? Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, tu es une ordure de démon, ton avis ne compte pas, de toute façon. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais juste te poignarder dans le cœur avec cette lame de lumière tout en te faisant sauter la cervelle avec ce pistolet super cool ! Haaaaa… Je crois que je vais tomber amoureux ! »

Issei n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait le Zelzan et ne voulait pas savoir… En particulier à propos de la dernière partie. Ce mec était tellement dérangé mentalement que sa folie pourrait être contagieuse. Ainsi, plutôt que de se focaliser sur les paroles, le Hyoudou se concentra sur le langage corporel de son adversaire. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il parvint à anticiper le sprint du prêtre dans sa direction avec une vélocité bien supérieure aux limites humaines. Les pouvoirs surnaturels pouvaient effectivement permettre cela, même à un humain ordinaire. Dans ces circonstances, l'ennemi pouvait rivaliser avec lui en termes de vitesse pure et de mouvements. Heureusement, grâce à sa pratique d'arts martiaux, le démon nouvellement réincarné possédait l'avantage des réflexes et de l'anticipation. Il était supérieur ! Le seul problème était…

 **ZOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ce sabre laser, ou cette lame de lumière selon les dires du prêtre, était un concentré de lumière pure. Alors que pas aussi concentrée que dans la lance de lumière de Donhaseek, ou même que Yuuma-chan de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, la lumière de cette arme-ci avait la désagréable propriété de diffuser passivement ladite lumière dans une zone donnée tout autour de ladite arme. Dans ce périmètre, les capacités démoniaques étaient inévitablement affaiblies. Or, pour Issei, qui n'était pas encore totalement habitué à la lumière du soleil, celle-ci qui était beaucoup plus intense l'entravait considérablement. L'ensemble de ses compétences étaient diminuées, si bien que sa meilleure arme était ce qui était inaltérable, à savoir sa formation martiale et ses réflexes musculaires.

« [Twice Critical] ! » Invoqua soudainement Issei, matérialisant ainsi le [Sacred Gear] en question sur son bras gauche.

Il n'y avait pas eu de détonation, mais ses instincts avaient automatiquement réagi à la menace. Utilisant son [Sacred Gear] comme un bouclier, il para habilement deux balles tirées du pistolet du prêtre. Comme attendu, elles étaient également faites de lumière. Cependant, elles ne furent pas aussi douloureuses que ce qu'il avait prévu… Presque pas, en fait. Il découvrit rapidement la raison à cela en inspectant son [Twice Critical] du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait à peine été ébréché par l'attaque. Malgré la situation, le Hyoudou ne put s'empêcher de se sentir curieux à ce sujet.

Ce [Sacred Gear] était une partie de lui, alors pourquoi la lumière ne l'avait-il pratiquement pas affecté ? Certes, grâce à lui, il avait doublé sa résistance physique, mais Issei avait découvert après coup que l'une des propriétés de l'épée de lumière était d'ignorer la résistance d'origine démoniaque si celle-ci n'était pas trop forte. Ainsi, en dépit d'avoir une résistance physique doublée, la lame de lumière pourrait encore le trancher sans difficulté. Eh bien, il ne se plaignait pas de la situation, il était tout simplement curieux, même si le moment était assez mal choisi.

Parlant de cela, cela avait donné à Issei une nouvelle idée de concept pour travailler sur son [Sacred Gear]. Plutôt que de doubler la résistance physique, il pourrait doubler sa résistance à la lumière ! Cependant, le concept était encore plus abstrait pour lui que la capacité magique du [Bishop]. De plus, sa résistance naturelle à la lumière était si faible et presque négligeable, en raison de sa réincarnation en démon, que la doubler ne ferait pratiquement aucune différence. Il faudrait des années avant que cela puisse s'avérer intéressant… Dommage, l'idée était intéressante.

Pour en revenir à son [Sacred Gear], pourquoi avait-il pu stopper les balles de lumière si facilement ? Eh bien, avec le recul, c'était en fait assez évident, lorsque l'on y réfléchissait pendant une seconde. Alors que résidant en lui, le [Twice Critical] d'Issei était de type dragon, un fait qui n'avait pas changé même après la transformation en démon. En tant que tel, le gantelet n'était pas imprégné par la puissance démoniaque, agissant au contraire comme un isolant anti-lumière pour la partie de son bras protégée. De plus, étant une partie du Hyoudou, le [Sacred Gear] bénéficiait également d'une résistance doublée. [Twice Critical] venait soudainement de devenir sa plus grande arme contre Freed et ses armes de lumière.

« Meurs, meurs, meurs, démon ! » S'exclama le Zelzan d'une voix excitée. « Deviens poussière et disparait ! Divertis-moi jusqu'à la mort~ ! »

Et il continua d'attaquer, utilisant sa lame de lumière lorsqu'il était suffisamment proche et son pistolet lorsqu'Issei devenait hors de portée. Le prêtre avait définitivement reçu une formation à l'épée, mais celle-ci semblait plutôt basique. En revanche, combinée à la créativité de l'homme pour son maniement, cela le rendait dangereux et imprévisible. Pour le revolver, cependant, il était un novice complet. Certes, il pouvait atteindre sa cible, surtout à courte distance, mais il ne savait pas viser les points vitaux. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à les frapper, plus comme s'il voulait que son ennemi souffre le plus possible. A sa manière, il était tout aussi sadique qu'Akeno, mais avec moins de morale.

 **[…]**

Pendant un instant, le Hyoudou crut entendre une voix à travers le tumulte de la bataille. Cependant, son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de réagir à celle-ci, si bien qu'Issei supposa qu'il l'avait imaginée. Cependant, il eut la sensation persistante que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, son instinct lui hurlait pratiquement de l'importance de cette voix désincarnée. Il dut toutefois étouffer temporairement cette partie de son instinct, ce qui ne fut pas si difficile, car cela le distrayait du combat dans lequel il était impliqué. Secouant la tête rapidement, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'affrontement en cours.

Esquivant un nouveau swing de la lame de lumière, il chargea Freed. Le prêtre tenta de l'empêcher de s'approcher en lui tirant dessus avec des balles de lumière, mais Issei se servit de son [Sacred Gear] comme d'un bouclier pour parer et dévier, avant d'arriver finalement à l'intérieur de la garde de l'homme d'église. D'un mouvement vif, le Hyoudou attrapa la main du Zelzan qui tenait l'épée, avant de faire de même avec l'autre, l'empêchant ainsi d'attaquer le démon nouvellement réincarné avec ses armes de lumière. Cependant, la seule proximité desdites armes l'affaiblissait, si bien qu'il dût se dépêcher d'agir. D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna et projeta son ennemi par-dessus son épaule, avant de le frapper au vol d'un coup de pied, ce qui le fit s'écraser contre le mur, juste à côté du mort crucifié.

Tandis que le prêtre se relevait, Issei le visa avec le pistolet. L'arme à feu, ainsi que l'épée de lumière, étaient restées dans les mains du Hyoudou pendant la projection, ce qui lui avait permis de désarmer Freed. Avec le pouce de la main tenant le sabre, il actionna le mécanisme qui fit disparaître la lame, ne laissant que la garde inoffensive. Aussitôt, le sentiment de faiblesse du garçon se dissipa, remplacé par la sensation de force que lui procurait l'obscurité de la nuit. Maintenant, il n'était plus désavantagé. Au contraire, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage dans la situation actuelle. Armant le marteau du revolver, il s'apprêta à tirer…

« Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Fit une voix horrifiée juste derrière lui.

Issei se raidit subitement et se retourna immédiatement. Il reconnaissait cette voix, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il ne menaça pas instantanément la nouvelle venue avec le pistolet du prêtre. Il s'agissait d'Asia Argento, la jeune nonne qu'il avait rencontrée deux jours plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Non, question stupide. Elle était une religieuse, donc ce n'était pas étrange qu'elle soit avec le prêtre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce comportement paniqué à la vue du mort crucifié ? A sa réaction, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Non, c'était plus que cela. Elle désapprouvait… Elle condamnait le meurtre, même au nom de son Dieu. _Surtout_ au nom de son Dieu.

Le Hyoudou fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais dut soudainement faire un bond en arrière, évitant ainsi de peu une balle de lumière. Issei reporta immédiatement son attention sur le prêtre, qui tenait un pistolet pointé dans sa direction. Ce salaud en avait eu deux depuis le début ! Serrant les dents, le démon nouvellement réincarné activa la lame de lumière et, avec une grimace évidente, s'en servit pour dévier les projectiles. Le résultat fut… Convenable. Il n'avait aucune expérience en kendo ou au maniement d'une arme blanche, mais sa pratique en arts martiaux lui donnaient les réflexes nécessaires pour intercepter les balles de lumière.

Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'un jedi dans _Star Wars_ , mais Issei put au moins dévier les projectiles dans une zone sans danger, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment viser précisément. Cela aurait été plus simple s'il avait juste utilisé [Twice Critical] pour se protéger, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix d'Asia, il avait perdu sa concentration et laissé le [Sacred Gear] disparaître. Et dans la situation actuelle, il préférait rester pleinement concentré sur les balles qui venaient dans sa direction plutôt que de tenter de ré-invoquer [Twice Critical]. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu le faire, cela aurait sans doute été difficile en raison de la faiblesse qu'il ressentait actuellement.

A la réflexion, cela avait sans doute été une mauvaise idée d'utiliser la lame de lumière pour dévier les balles de lumière. L'attribut lumière de l'épée rendait son corps lourd et faible à une telle proximité de la source, même s'il n'était pas directement en contact avec celle-ci. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas invoquer [Twice Critical], il était obligé de maintenir l'utilisation du sabre, même si cela l'obligeait à rester dans le périmètre de diffusion lumineuse. Grognant, Issei utilisa le pistolet dans son autre main pour tenter de l'abattre, à défaut de pouvoir lui renvoyer ses propres balles contre lui. Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, dans le sens où le prêtre se cacha derrière un fauteuil, mais cela lui acheta au moins assez de temps pour pouvoir enfin ré-invoquer son [Sacred Gear], et donc désactiver cette désagréable épée de lumière.

« S-S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! » Demanda Asia d'une voix suppliante.

A contrecœur, le Hyoudou obéit. Il ne voulait pas briser le _statu quo_ entre lui et Freed en abaissant le pistolet, mais puisqu'il avait pu manifester [Twice Critical] une fois de plus, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Sa confiance venait surtout du fait que, cette fois-ci, il avait utilisé son [Sacred Gear] pour doubler sa vitesse, puisque l'attribut lumière pouvait passer outre sa résistance physique. Ainsi, il pourrait réduire la distance entre lui et le prêtre en un instant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le seul risque était que le gantelet se brise s'il subissait trop de dégâts par balles de lumière, maintenant que sa résistance était deux fois moins élevée que précédemment. Eh bien, si cela devait arriver, il lui faudrait recourir une fois de plus à l'épée de lumière, aussi désagréable que cela fût…

« Ise-san ? » Appela Asia, hésitante et essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi le garçon était là.

« Bonsoir, Asia-chan. » Répondit le Hyoudou d'une voix tendue. « J'avais espéré que notre prochaine rencontre se fasse dans de meilleures circonstances… »

« … » La jeune nonne, toujours confuse, se tourna vers le prêtre. « Père Freed… P-Pourquoi vous battez-vous contre Ise-san ? Et q-qu'est-il arrivé à cette personne ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite en indiquant le cadavre crucifié d'un doigt tremblant.

« Haaaaa ? » Fit le Zelzan d'une voix trainante. « J'essaye d'éliminer cette ordure de démon qui se trouve devant moi, ça ne se voit pas ? A moins que… Hahaha, as-tu cru qu'il s'agissait d'un humain ? »

« Ise-san est un… Démon… ? » Répéta Asia, son ton choqué gagnant progressivement en tristesse.

« Quoi ? Vous vous connaissez déjà ? » Fit Freed, surpris, avant de sourire joyeusement. « Sensationnel ! Quelle amusante surprise ! Serait-ce un amour interdit entre un sale démon et une fille de Dieu ? Sérieusement ? Es-tu sérieuse ? »

« Ise… San ? » Interrogea l'Argento en tournant ses grands yeux innocents vers le concerné.

Le Hyoudou serra les dents et baissa légèrement la tête, honteux. C'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu garder secret le fait qu'il était un démon, au moins pour elle en tout cas. Pour une personne en contact avec le monde surnaturel, elle avait conservé sa candeur jusqu'à présent, un exploit qu'Issei n'avait vu chez personne jusqu'à présent. Eh bien, il avait principalement côtoyé des démons et des clients jusqu'à présent, donc il ne savait pas si Asia était la norme ou son exception. Cela importait peu, cela dit. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle sache. Être son ami aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été un humain ordinaire. Là encore, s'il avait été humain lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, d'une part il n'aurait pas pu communiquer avec elle et, d'autre part, il l'aurait très probablement violé par accident. Elle était juste si mignonne, douce et naïve que ses anciens instincts pervertis auraient agi en mode prédateur autour d'elle.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, lui étant un démon et elle une nonne. Ils étaient des ennemis naturels, mais au moins leur première rencontre avait été la meilleure imaginable. Issei ignorait comment leur amitié allait pouvoir progresser à présent, si elle existait toujours, mais il chérirait toujours les quelques instants qu'il avait passé avec Asia. Elle était la première femme humaine avec qui il avait pu se comporter comme une personne normale. Pour le Hyoudou, qui s'était longtemps considéré comme maudit par sa perversion, ces souvenirs étaient un trésor qu'il chérirait à jamais, au même niveau que le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec Yuuma-chan avant qu'elle ne le tue…

« Asia-chan… » Commença à dire Issei, avant de déglutir et de continuer en murmurant d'une voix faible. « Je suis désolé… »

« Ise-san… » Répéta la jeune nonne, d'un ton doux, encore confus.

« Je ne voulais pas te mentir ! » Expliqua hâtivement le Hyoudou, voulant essayer d'éclaircir la situation. « J'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai appelé mon amie. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que tu es une religieuse et que moi, je suis… Eh bien… Un démon. Je ne voulais pas t'accabler de ce savoir en t'en parlant, surtout quand tu semblais si heureuse que je te considère comme une amie. Je voulais protéger ton sourire… Je voulais le revoir encore… C'est pour cela… Que je me suis tu… »

« Ise-san… » Fit Asia une fois de plus, rougissant légèrement de plaisir en dépit de la situation.

« Hahaha ! » Se mit à rire Freed, sincèrement, quoique sombrement, amusé. « Les démons et les humains ne peuvent pas coexister ! Ils ne le pourront jamais ! En particulier les religieux et les démons ! Ils sont les plus grands ennemis qui soient ! De plus, nous sommes un groupe d'hérétiques qui ont été abandonné par Dieu. Asia-tan et moi sommes des humains qui ne peuvent survivre sans le soutien des anges déchus-sama ! »

Des anges déchus ? Comme Yuuma-chan et ce gars Donhaseek ? Malgré lui, Issei se ragaillardit légèrement. Freed avait affirmé qu'ils étaient des hérétiques, ce qui était une autre façon de dire qu'ils étaient des parasites. Pour le prêtre, le Hyoudou pouvait comprendre, mais pour Asia ? Quelle atrocité avait bien pu commettre cette douce jeune femme pour subir une telle sanction. Même la considérer comme une simple errante était inconcevable tant elle exsudait l'innocence et la pureté. Plus d'une fois, le garçon nouvellement réincarné avait cru qu'il pourrait se consumer devant tant de bonté désintéressée. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser la jeune nonne avec ce groupe. Si tous les membres étaient à l'image du Zelzan, l'Argento allait finir consumée par la folie.

« Asia-chan… » Appela doucement le Hyoudou une fois sa résolution prise. « Mets-toi derrière-moi. »

« Ise-san ? » Fit la jeune femme, confuse.

« Tu ne seras pas en sécurité tant que tu resteras avec cet homme, Asia-chan. » Expliqua Issei d'une voix pressante. « Freed n'a aucune morale et si tu n'es pas du même avis que lui il n'hésitera pas à te tuer comme il l'a fait avec les habitants de cette maison. » Continua-t-il en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction du mur, ou se trouvait toujours le cadavre crucifié. « Je… Je ne sais pas si nous sommes toujours amis maintenant que tu sais la vérité à mon sujet, mais cela importe peu pour le moment. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, donc, s'il te plait, mets-toi derrière moi. »

« Ise-san… Bien sûr que nous sommes toujours amis. » Affirma l'Argento avec une petite rougeur sur ses joues. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu es un démon, car je sais que tu n'es pas méchant. Quand j'étais perdue en ville, tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon chemin. Une mauvaise personne ne l'aurait pas fait et aurait plutôt essayé de me nuire. Tu t'es même rendu jusqu'à l'église avec moi en dépit de l'aversion que tu devais ressentir pour ce lieu sacré. Donc non, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais et suis heureuse de te considérer comme mon ami. »

« Asia-chan… » Fit Issei avec un sourire soulagé. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes paroles m'apaisent. Je suis vraiment… »

 **ZYOOOOOM!**

L'épée de lumière d'Issei s'activa et entra en action en un instant, plus vite que n'avait été capable de le voir la jeune nonne. Le Hyoudou avait cependant déjà reporté son attention sur Freed, qui venait de tirer une balle de lumière en visant spécifiquement Asia ! Grâce à son instinct et à sa vitesse doublée par [Twice Critical], il avait été en mesure de réagir à temps pour dévier le projectile. Il aurait également pu utiliser son [Sacred Gear] comme un bouclier, comme il l'avait fait pour se protéger lui-même plus tôt, mais en raison de ne posséder qu'une résistance normale plutôt que double, il avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Mieux valait être affaibli temporairement mais sans blessure plutôt que blessé, voire handicapé, sans être affaibli par la lumière. Son sabre devant l'Argento pour la protéger, le nouvellement réincarné fixa le prêtre avec fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? » Grogna Freed, mécontent, son pistolet toujours pointé sur la jeune nonne. « Asia-tan, tu as pourtant bien appris à l'église que les démons sont des déchets. Et pourtant, tu insistes pour appeler celui-ci ton ami ? Sérieusement, y a-t-il un problème avec ton cerveau ? »

« … » La religieuse le regarda avec bienveillance mais sévérité, avant de se tourner brièvement vers Issei. « Ise-san, peux-tu baisser ton arme, s'il te plait ? »

« Hein ? Mais je… » Commença-t-il, surpris par la demande.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Asia posa sa main sur la lame de lumière et, doucement mais fermement, força le Hyoudou abasourdi à l'abaisser. Cela dit, le garçon avait de quoi être choqué. Elle venait de toucher la lame de lumière directement à manie nue ! Et plus que cela, elle n'avait pas été blessée en le faisant ! C'était pourtant bien la même lame qui pouvait couper Issei en deux avec facilité et effrayer suffisamment Freed pour que celui-ci ne se risque pas à s'approcher, préférant tirer avec son second pistolet à distance.

« Co… Comment… » Marmonna le Hyoudou, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Hmm ? » Fit Asia, semblant confuse, avant de comprendre et de sourire doucement. « Un croyant de Dieu n'a pas à craindre la lumière sacrée car celle-ci ne peut nuire qu'aux pécheurs et aux ennemis de Dieu. »

C'était… Plutôt censé en fait. Cependant, la jeune nonne se sous-estimait grandement en disant ces mots. Elle avait parlé de pécheurs, or les humains étaient naturellement enclin au péché, aussi petit fût-il. Et autant Issei pouvait comprendre que les démons étaient les ennemis de Dieu, tout comme les anges déchus, le fait que Freed ait esquivé les balles de lumière comme la peste signifiait qu'il pouvait être blessé par elles. Autrement dit, il était un pécheur. En même temps, en voyant sa « justice » divine à l'œuvre, il n'était pas difficile de s'en rendre compte. A l'inverse, Asia n'avait pas du tout été affectée par la lumière de l'épée. Pas même une infime brulure n'était visible sur sa main. Elle était si pure et innocente que, même après avoir affirmée son amitié avec un démon, la lumière sacrée ne lui avait pas nuit. Telle était la profondeur de sa foi en Dieu.

« Père Freed, vous ne pouvez pas tuer des gens simplement parce qu'ils ont été tenté par un démon. » Expliqua l'Argento de sa voix douce. « Vous ne devriez pas non plus tuer les démons. Ce n'est pas bien ! »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ? » Fit Freed, son ton à la fois hautain et arrogant en dépit de sa situation. « Ne dis pas de telles conneries, salope ! Les démons sont le mal, ils doivent donc être éliminés ! »

« Tous les démons ne sont pas mauvais ! » Répliqua Asia, sans élever la voix. « De la même façon que tous les humains ne sont pas de bonnes personnes… Tous les démons ne sont pas forcément de mauvaises personnes. Ise-san en est un bon exemple. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tuer quelqu'un est un acte impardonnable. Dieu ne le tolérera pas ! »

Hargneux, le Zelzan tira une fois de plus sur la jeune nonne. Par réflexe, Issei voulu la protéger en déviant la balle à nouveau grâce à l'épée de lumière. Cependant, l'Argento tenait toujours la lame, si bien qu'il ne put que regarder anxieusement le projectile frapper la religieuse dans l'épaule. Un petit trou circulaire apparut dans ses vêtements au point d'impact, mais il n'y avait pas de sang visible. En fait, après une observation un peu plus poussée, le Hyoudou constata avec soulagement que la peau n'avait même pas été égratignée, niant totalement l'attaque. Rien d'étonnant à cela, à la réflexion. La lumière avait un effet purificateur, mais il n'y avait rien à purifier en Asia. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne subissait aucun dommage. Cela dit, ça restait éprouvant pour le démon nouvellement réincarné d'avoir dû voir la scène se dérouler sans pouvoir intervenir.

« La fille ange déchu m'a très spécifiquement ordonnée de ne pas te tuer ni même te blesser. » Grogna Freed avec dégoût. « Toutefois, après toutes les conneries que tu viens de débiter, je crois que je vais faire un petit écart aux règles, juste pour cette fois. Oui, une fois que tout sera fini, je vais te violer, parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas soulager mon cœur de la souffrance et de la trahison qui l'habite. Mais d'abord, je vais devoir éliminer ce déchet qui se trouve entre nous deux… »

Le regard d'Issei se fit plus froid. Il pouvait gérer le danger sur sa propre vie, cela faisait partie des fondements des arts martiaux. Cependant, qu'une fille aussi douce, naïve, pure et innocente qu'Asia soit menacée de quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant que le viol juste devant lui, cela ne pouvait pas être pardonné. Il ne tuerait pas Freed… Eh bien, pas ici et certainement pas maintenant, tant que la jeune nonne était présente, surtout qu'elle désapprouvait le meurtre. Plus tard, cependant, il s'en débarrasserait de manière… Définitive. Quoi ? Le Hyoudou était un démon à présent. Il pouvait faire sans l'approbation ou la bénédiction de Dieu. En fait, il valait mieux qu'il n'ait ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Promotion… [Knight] ! » Annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, sa vitesse augmenta encore davantage. S'il n'avait pas utilisé [Promotion] jusqu'à présent, c'était pour ne pas alerter Rias, car elle pouvait sentir son activation, même à distance. Il s'agissait de ses [Evil Pieces], après tout. Toujours était-il qu'alors qu'il avait l'autorisation de son [King] pour se promouvoir dans tout lieu et à tout moment, il serait pour le moins inhabituel, voire suspect, de l'utiliser chez un client. Inévitablement, la Gremory allait chercher la cause et finir par se rendre compte de ce qui se passait ici. Cela n'avait cependant plus d'importance, à présent. Au contraire, qu'elle vienne. Elle saurait mieux que lui comment gérer le gâchis dans cette maison. Tant qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'Asia, le reste était secondaire. Eh bien, il fallait également s'occuper de Freed, mais cela allait bientôt être réglé…

Avec sa vitesse presque quadruplée, Issei bondit vers le prêtre, déviant négligemment les balles de lumière avec sa propre épée de lumière, sans se soucier de la faiblesse qui envahissait son corps d'être à proximité d'une telle source de lumière plusieurs fois plus puissante que celle du jour. Arrivant au corps à corps, le Hyoudou désarma le Zelzan d'un coup de pied retourné dans la main qui tenait le pistolet, ce qui l'envoya volé à travers la pièce. Rangeant ensuite ses propres armes récemment acquises dans un mouvement rapide, il profita du regain de sa force par l'obscurité de la nuit pour combattre un peu plus fort que nécessaire avec ses arts martiaux.

Naturellement, Freed ne fit pas le poids. Issei était assez certain qu'il aurait pu battre le prêtre lorsqu'il était encore humain. Maintenant qu'il était un démon, cependant, l'écart n'en était que plus grand. Et maintenant que l'homme n'avait plus d'arme de lumière à sa disposition et que ses améliorations surnaturelles, probablement alimentées par la lumière émise par ces mêmes armes, n'étaient plus actives, il ne pouvait même plus être considéré comme une menace. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé. Cependant, parce qu'il jurait vraiment fortement, le Hyoudou lui fit une prise d'étouffement qui le fit s'évanouir. Le calme revenu, le démon nouvellement réincarné désactiva [Promotion] ainsi que [Twice Critical]. A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le cercle magique de la famille Gremory illumina la pièce.

« Hyoudou-kun, nous sommes venus pour… Hein ? » Fit Yuuto, confus, en regardant autour de lui.

« Ara ara, il semblerait que nous soyons arrivé trop tard. L'action est déjà terminée. » Commenta Akeno avec un soupir déçu.

« … » Koneko se contenta d'observer son environnement avec son regard désintéressé habituel, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement sur le prêtre, avant de continuer à faire… Ce qu'elle faisait.

« Il semblerait que tu aies parfaitement bien géré la situation par toi-même. » Remarqua Rias, légèrement impressionné. « Et désolé de ne pas être venus plus tôt. Lorsque nous avons compris que quelque chose clochait, nous avons essayé de te rejoindre, mais une barrière magique nous empêchait de venir. Pendant que nous tentions de la forcer, j'ai senti ton utilisation de [Promotion] et redoublé d'efforts pour t'aider au plus vite. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, le temps que nous arrivions, tu avais déjà réglé le problème. »

« Ha ! » S'exclama Asia, embarrassée. « C'était ma barrière. Père Freed m'avait demandé de la mettre en place lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Désolée… »

« Ce n'est rien. » Assura dédaigneusement la Gremory, avant d'observer la religieuse de plus près. « Donc, tu es la nonne dont mon mignon [Pawn] s'est entiché. Maintenant que je te vois, je peux le comprendre… » Déclara-t-elle ensuite d'une voix amusée. « Je crois que je pourrais être jalouse de l'attention qu'il te porte… »

« Ha ? » Fit l'Argento, rougissant légèrement.

« Buchou ! » Intervint Akeno, son regard fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre. « Il semblerait que plusieurs anges déchus se dirigent vers cette maison. Ils ont dû sentir la barrière magique qui l'entourait se briser. A ce rythme, ils seront là dans deux minutes, peut-être moins. »

« Très bien, commence à préparer la téléportation. Nous allons rentrer dans un instant. » Déclara Rias.

« Buchou, pouvons-nous emmener Asia-chan avec nous ? » Demanda Issei, inquiet pour la jeune nonne.

« C'est impossible. » Répondit son [King] en secouant la tête. Seuls les démons peuvent utiliser ce type de cercle magique pour se déplacer. En outre, ce cercle magique particulier a été conçu spécifiquement pour moi et ma pairie. Personne d'autre ne pourra s'en servir. »

« Je… Je vois… » Murmura le Hyoudou d'une voix faible.

« C'est bon, Ise-san. » Lui assura la religieuse en lui souriant doucement. « Je suis sous la protection de Raynare-sama, donc il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Vérifia Issei, se sentant concerné, avant de regarder le prêtre, toujours évanoui. « Freed va vouloir prendre sa revanche sur moi et sur toi-aussi pour l'avoir défié. »

« Je sais. » Confirma Asia avec un hochement de tête serein. « Cependant, Raynare-sama va l'en empêcher. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, père Freed sera probablement sévèrement réprimandé pour ses actions. »

« Je vois… » Répéta le [Pawn], légèrement soulagé mais encore un peu méfiant du groupe qui avait accueilli Asia.

« Bushou, c'est prêt ! » Annonça Akeno.

« Que tout le monde entre dans le cercle ! » Ordonna Rias.

« Juste un instant, buchou ! » Quémanda le Hyoudou, avant de prendre Asia dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, ce qui la fit rougir de plaisir et d'embarras. « Prends bien soin de toi, Asia-chan. » Lui dit-il avant de murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille, auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête joyeux.

La serrant brièvement une dernière fois contre lui, Issei lâcha finalement la jeune nonne. Se retournant, il rejoignit son [King] et les autres membres de la pairie dans le cercle magique. Alors que la téléportation s'enclencha, il regarda Asia dans les yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ou d'incertitude. Alors que pas nécessairement heureuse de sa situation, elle n'était pas malheureuse pour autant. Pour le moment, cela suffirait au Hyoudou, mais il allait faire quelque chose à ce sujet lorsqu'il en serait capable.

 _« Chichigami-sama, puissiez-vous veillez sur Asia-chan tant que je serai loin d'elle… »_ Pria mentalement Issei tandis que le cercle s'activa et que les démons furent finalement téléportés dans la salle du club de Recherche Occulte à _Kuoh Academy_ …

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Ne soyez pas trop déçu, la suite arrivera assez vite. Bizarrement, ou non, cette fiction traite les événements plus rapidement que Keiki no Atarashii alors qu'ils sont dans le même univers... En fait, c'est parfaitement logique. Dans Keiki no Atarashii, je devais introduire Naruto et fusionner les deux fandoms afin de rendre l'histoire fluide et agréable à lire, si bien que j'ai écris pas mal de chapitres à ce sujet tout au début. A présent, le rythme de ces deux fics me semble à peu près similaire... Pour le moment.

Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, du moins rien qui ne dévoilerait pas un élément ou deux que je veux garder secret pour le moment.

Si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements ou autre sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je vais (essayer de) vous répondre... Il faut vraiment que je trouve plus de temps pour vous...

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Et me revoilà ! En avance, en plus de ça ! Si c'est pas beau ?

Et pour ne rien arranger, non seulement je suis en avance, mais je reviens avec pas moins de deux chapitres ! A vous de profiter.

De plus, ces deux chapitres sont plutôt consistant (les deux tournant autour des 10 000 mots), donc cela devrait vous tenir un petit moment... Enfin je l'espère.

Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il est temps de vous faire plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Rencontres…_**

Issei serra les dents. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de se concentrer davantage sur son objectif, mais était incertain de son succès en la matière. Son visage tout entier était en sueur et il avait l'impression de n'avancer à rien. Pourtant, il savait qu'il faisait des progrès. Il le sentait. Ils étaient justes trop lents à son goûts. Malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, c'était la limite de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Evidemment, ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir était extrêmement difficile, n'importe qui dirait même que c'était impossible, mais le Hyoudou était confiant en ses chances de réussite.

Assis en position de méditation, il tenait à deux mains, la gauche ayant [Twice Critical] activé, l'épée de lumière qu'il avait volée à Freed. Il avait également gardé le pistolet, se disant que cela pourrait toujours être utile plus tard, mais c'était un détail pour plus tard. Pour le moment, Issei était concentré sur autre chose. La lame avait été activée au maximum de sa puissance et le corps du garçon nouvellement réincarné baignait dans la lumière, affaiblissant ainsi considérablement son organisme de démon. C'était voulu, il agissait ainsi dans le cadre d'une expérience. Cependant, il n'en avait pas parlé à Rias ou à un membre de sa pairie. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement… Même s'il était vrai que ce qu'il faisait _était_ dangereux. Eh bien, tant qu'il ne se poignardait pas accidentellement avec l'arme, cela devrait aller.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait « acquis » l'épée de lumière et, depuis, avait mené de nombreux tests sur lui-même. Le Hyoudou voulait savoir s'il était possible de faire disparaître la faiblesse dont il avait hérité en étant réincarné en démon, ou au moins en diminuer les effets néfastes. Son [King], le jour où elle l'avait présenté aux autres membres de sa pairie, lui avait expliqué que la lumière les affaiblissait. Cela incluait celle, diffuse, des rayons du soleil. Elle l'avait cependant rassuré en lui affirmant que, avec le temps, ils développaient une résistance mineure à cet élément. C'était le principe d'exposition. Être soumis à une lumière de faible intensité tous les jours permettait de développer lentement une immunité, un peu à la manière d'une vaccination. Naturellement, en raison du fait que l'attribut saint de la lumière était en opposition avec l'attribut démoniaque de son organisme réincarné, cette immunité ne serait jamais plus que mineure, même si elle continuait de se développer avec le temps.

C'était là que l'idée d'Issei intervenait. Il avait voulu voir s'il pouvait augmenter artificiellement sa résistance à la lumière et avait donc expérimenté en ce sens. Il avait été plus que satisfait d'obtenir des résultats positifs. Grâce à [Twice Critical], il avait été en mesure de doubler sa résistance à la magie de lumière. Cela avait été étonnamment facile à faire car il ne s'agissait que d'un dérivé plus spécifique de la résistance à la magie, qu'il était déjà capable de doubler. Cependant, il s'était rendu compte que cette résistance n'agissait pas contre les rayons du soleil, qui n'étaient pas de nature magique. Ainsi, de la résistance à la magie de lumière, il s'était concentré sur la résistance à la lumière elle-même, en laissant de côté la partie magique. Cela fut une fois de plus une réussite, mais ce n'était pas ce que recherchait le Hyoudou, si bien qu'il avait continué à expérimenter.

De la résistance à la lumière, il avait été capable, après un certain temps, d'isoler l'attribut saint si bien qu'il était désormais capable, par le biais de [Twice Critical], de doubler sa résistance à tout ce qui était saint, ce qui incluait la magie de lumière, la lumière naturelle, les bénédictions, l'eau bénite et tout autre objet ou artefact saint. Même entrer dans une église devrait être deux fois moins pénible. C'était donc, une fois de plus, un succès. En fait, certains démons pourraient même parler d'exploit et, s'ils étaient joueurs ou aimaient l'ironie, de miracle. Toutefois, Issei n'était toujours pas pleinement satisfait car ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir.

Doubler la résistance à quelque chose était un bon début, mais ce n'était qu'une étape. Il avait été nécessaire de passer par là pour cerner avec précision les effets de l'attribut saint sur son organisme et comment cela l'affectait et l'affaiblissait pour pouvoir passer à la suite. Le véritable objectif du Hyoudou n'était pas de juste doubler sa résistance à tout ce qui était saint mais de doubler la vitesse à laquelle son corps développait son immunité à tout ce qui était saint. La différence entre ces deux notions était aussi grande que le jour et la nuit. Dans le premier cas, il s'agissait d'une résistance spontanée et temporaire qui disparaitrait une fois son [Sacred Gear] désactivé. Dans le second cas, cependant, la résistance développée serait _permanente_. Après tout, c'était la _vitesse_ qui aurait été doublée. La _résistance_ obtenue, alors que le résultat, ne serait en rien affectée par la désactivation de [Twice Critical].

Eh bien, c'était la théorie. Dans la pratique, c'était quelque chose d'effroyablement compliqué à accomplir. « La vitesse à laquelle la résistance à tout ce qui est saint se développe » était un concept qu'Issei ne parvenait pas à comprendre ou à appréhender… Pour le moment du moins. Ce n'était pas comme avec la résistance elle-même à l'attribut saint, qu'il avait pu décomposer en étapes à partir de la résistance à la magie. Il avait alors eu une base sur laquelle travailler. Cette base avait été la pièce [Bishop]. Mais dans ce cas-ci, aucun chemin n'avait été tracé. Il avançait essentiellement à l'aveuglette. C'était pour cela qu'il avait recours à l'épée de lumière pour ses expérimentations actuelles.

Le test qu'il effectuait actuellement était simple. Il s'exposait à la lumière de la lame pendant une durée donnée, qu'il avait pour le moment fixée à deux minutes, après quoi il désactivait ladite lame et prenait deux minutes de repos puis recommençait. Cela pouvait sembler étrange à première vue, mais il y avait en fait une logique à cela. En tant qu'artiste martial, le Hyoudou avait une immense connaissance de sa propre anatomie. C'était nécessaire pour pouvoir exploiter au maximum sa propre puissance et avoir un contrôle optimal dessus. Combiné à ses sens de démon, qui lui donnait une perception accrue de son propre organisme, il analysait son corps lorsqu'il était exposé à la lumière, puis quand il ne l'était plus, avec la phase entre les deux où sa « santé » se restaurait une fois l'élément nocif purgé de ses cellules. Oh, et il se pourrait qu'il ait accidentellement découvert comment doubler son sens du toucher dans le processus… Enfin bref.

Ce qu'Issei essayait de faire au final était de ressentir la différence de résistance à l'attribut saint dans son organisme entre « avant » et « après » avoir été exposé à la lumière, ce qui correspondait à la vitesse d'immunisation. De plus, il devait vérifier et contrevérifier ces résultats en répétant cette expérience à de nombreuses reprises et à intervalles réguliers pour s'assurer que le résultat était bien toujours le même. C'était pour cela qu'il répétait l'expérience toutes les deux minutes. Même alors, ce que le garçon essayait de percevoir était quelque chose de si infime et subtile qu'il était extrêmement difficile de comprendre le concept, et donc de le doubler. Cependant, il était certain qu'il pourrait y arriver. Déjà, doubler son sens du toucher lui avait permis d'être deux fois plus conscient de ce qu'il cherchait. S'il pouvait aller au-delà de doubler, il ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à assimiler ledit concept. Et il parlait là de minutes plutôt que de jours. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à tripler. Il ressentait toujours un blocage et ne parvenait pas à le surmonter.

 **[…]**

« Je ne te comprends toujours pas… » Soupira le Hyoudou, d'une voix fatiguée, sans toutefois briser sa concentration.

Et _ceci_ était autre chose. Cette voix… Elle s'était manifestée pour la première fois pendant son combat contre Freed. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su d'où elle provenait et avait cru l'avoir imaginé, probablement en raison de l'adrénaline. Cependant, dans les deux jours qui avaient suivis, Issei l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises. Il avait cependant remarqué un motif. Elle ne parlait que lorsque le démon nouvellement réincarné activait son [Twice Critical]. Le Hyoudou en avait donc conclut qu'elle provenait de son [Sacred Gear]. Cette théorie sembla se confirmer par le fait que lui seul pouvait l'entendre, même lorsqu'il était en présence de Rias ou de tout autre membre de sa pairie.

Cela dit, « parler » était peut-être un terme un peu fort lorsqu'il en venait à cette voix. Oh, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle essayait de communiquer, mais le lien n'avait de toute évidence pas été établi ou était encore trop faible pour remplir son rôle. Ainsi, il percevait la voix ainsi que sa tonalité jusqu'à un certain point. Cependant, aucune parole ne lui parvenait, ni aucune forme d'émotion. C'était un peu comme s'il y avait un filtre d'une certaine sorte et, pour le moment, Issei ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser, peu importe à quel point il y mettait des efforts. Le Hyoudou sentait que briser le filtre était une nécessité. Il était persuadé que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait un blocage dans sa capacité à aller au-delà de doubler avec son [Sacred Gear].

Toutefois, alors que la voix avait été une bénédiction dans le sens où elle lui avait permis de progresser considérablement dans ses recherches, elle était également source de frustration. De beaucoup de frustration. Issei avait revérifié plusieurs fois toute la documentation que lui avait donnée Rias à propos de [Twice Critial], mais il n'était fait mention nulle part d'une quelconque voix. Cela signifiait deux choses. Soit le Hyoudou était en quelque sorte parvenu en à peu près une semaine à faire évoluer son [Sacred Gear] bien au-delà de tous ses prédécesseurs et/ou contemporains qui eux l'avaient possédé pendant des années voire des décennies, soit son [Sacred Gear] n'était pas un [Twice Critical]. Cela dit, s'il ne l'était pas, le [Pawn] ne voyait absolument pas de quel [Sacred Gear] il s'agissait.

 **[…]**

« Je fais de mon mieux, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moyen de communiquer… » S'exaspéra Issei, en ouvrant les yeux et en désactivant l'épée de lumière, prenant ainsi ses deux minutes de pause.

 **[…]**

« Je ne sais même pas si tu comprends ce que je dis ou si la communication est également brouillée de l'autre côté. » S'exclama le Hyoudou en essuyant sa sueur avec une serviette tandis qu'il regardait le [Sacred Gear] présent sur sa main gauche.

 **[…]**

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Grogna le démon nouvellement réincarné. « Je fais ce que je peux pour résoudre ce problème, sauf je ne sais même pas _quel_ est le problème ! »

 **[…]**

« Génial… Voilà que je parle à mon bras. » Marmonna Issei, soupirant de lassitude. « Peut-être que je devrais juste faire une pause pour le moment… »

De toute façon, il allait bientôt devoir se rendre à _Kuoh Academy_. Il avait juste le temps de prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et faire le déplacement avant que les cours ne commencent. Désactivant [Twice Critical], le Hyoudou s'étira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il avait été réincarné, il n'avait pas une seule fois espionné les membres du club de kendo pendant qu'elles se changeaient dans leurs vestiaires. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par la disparition de son instinct perverti et de sa réincarnation en démon qu'il en avait oublié presque tout le reste. Cela n'allait pas du tout. De plus, et il n'était que légèrement réticent à l'admettre, des années à devoir agir comme un pervers en raison d'un instinct né pratiquement d'un lavage de cerveau l'avaient corrompu. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il _était_ un peu pervers. Le _« Holy Pervert »_ , certes, mais un pervers malgré tout.

Cependant, il ne niait pas sa perversion, pas plus qu'il essayait de l'embouteiller ou de s'en débarrasser. C'était devenu une partie de lui et il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. La disparition de son instinct pervers n'y avait rien changé. Avec un sourire réticent, Issei se souvint que, quand il était plus jeune, il avait décidé de créer un harem et d'en être le roi. L'idée pouvait sembler innocente, dans la mesure où un harem peut être considéré comme innocent, mais cela avait en fait été une décision désespérée. A l'époque, il y avait eu un risque particulièrement cruel qu'il puisse violer accidentellement des filles au hasard si son désir devenait trop intense. Eh bien, parler d'accident pour parler d'un viol pourrait sembler étrange, mais c'était exactement cela. Si le Hyoudou avait échoué, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, à réfréner ses pulsions, il aurait pu finir par passer à l'acte.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait eu l'idée du harem, pour éviter des victimes innocentes en tant que dommages collatéraux. Le problème avait été qu'avec sa libido de l'époque, et qu'il avait toujours quoiqu'en pire depuis qu'il était devenu un démon même si heureusement il n'était plus soumis à ses anciennes pulsions, il avait malheureusement compris très tôt qu'une seule petite amie ne suffirait jamais à le satisfaire sur un plan sexuel. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la vérité. Elle n'aurait jamais pu suivre à un tel marathon. Son esprit casserait, elle se briserait. Eh bien, c'était avant qu'il ne découvre le monde surnaturel… Toujours était-il que, plus jeune, il avait estimé préférable de diviser cette tâche… Ce fardeau… Qu'importe comment on appelait ça, Issei avait estimé préférable de le diviser entre plusieurs femmes.

Naturellement, il n'imposerait jamais cela à une personne forcée ou non consentante. Le Hyoudou avait voulu que toutes les femmes de son harem soit d'accord pour être avec lui, heureuses de l'être et, surtout, qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit interne. Cela avait peut-être été le rêve naïf d'un enfant, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions à ce sujet. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu un démon, ce rêve pouvait devenir réalité de façon assez inattendue. S'il devenait un _High-class devil_ , il pourrait devenir un [King] et se voir attribuer quinze pièces d'échecs lui permettant de réincarner jusqu'à quinze personnes et un minimum de cinq. S'il ne choisissait que des femmes, ou au moins une majorité de femmes, il aurait son harem. C'était simple ! Cela dit, il devait encore atteindre ce rang. Après tout, il était encore seulement _Low-class_.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Issei partit se doucher. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, il devait vraiment se préparer pour aller à l'école. Dans l'immédiat, et jusqu'à ce soir, les cours avaient la priorité. Ça, et il irait espionner un peu le vestiaire des femmes du club de kendo. Après tout, il avait reçu une autorisation officielle, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter maintenant qu'il pouvait pleinement apprécier sans pression…

* * *

Après la journée de cours, Issei quitta _Kuoh Academy_ à la hâte. Suite à l'incident avec Freed, il avait demandé la permission à Rias de se présenter plus tard au club de Recherche Occulte pendant un certain temps pour réfléchir et passer un peu de temps avec sa famille. La Gremory, compréhensive, avait accepté. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il avait été choqué par la violence de l'exorciste. De toute façon, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le cercle de téléportation pour se rendre chez ses clients, sa présence était facultative… Sauf pour socialiser avec ses nouveaux camarades de pairie, mais il avait beaucoup de temps pour cela. Si quelqu'un réclamait un contrat de lui, le [King] n'aurait qu'à lui téléphoner pour lui donner l'adresse. Le Hyoudou avait le GPS et plusieurs questionnaires de satisfaction en stock, si bien qu'il pouvait pratiquement être indépendant sur ce front.

Cependant, alors qu'il avait dit à Rias qu'il passerait du temps avec sa famille, il se pourrait qu'il ait un peu… Mentit. Eh bien, pas totalement parce qu'il passait effectivement un peu plus de temps avec ses parents. Cela dit, il ne passait pas _tout_ ce temps avec ses parents. Non, il avait eu une autre raison à la base pour demander cette permission temporaire de quitter l'école directement plutôt que de passer par la salle du club de Recherche Occulte. Plus exactement, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il devait rencontrer. Issei avait donc dû trouver du temps pour aller voir cette personne.

Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité, dans ce cas ? Eh bien, simplement parce que la Gremory désapprouverait la relation entre son [Pawn] et cet individu. Toutefois, parce qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, le Hyoudou avait décidé de se passer de son avis. Ça et il n'était pas sûr que, si elle donnait un ordre direct et qu'il désobéissait, elle ne prendrait pas des mesures à son encontre. Il jouait déjà franchement sur la ligne. Arrivant à destination, Issei regarda les alentours. Il était tout seul. Elle n'était pas arrivée. Non, elle n'était pas _encore_ arrivée. Mais elle viendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne savait simplement pas à quelle heure… De quel jour. Elle n'était pas venue la veille, sans doute parce qu'elle avait d'autres obligations. Cependant, il savait que, tôt ou tard, elle se présenterait. Il en avait la certitude absolue.

« Ise-san ! » S'exclama la voix joyeuse tant attendue, après une demi-heure d'attente.

« Asia-chan. » Répondit Issei avec un sourire heureux.

Oui, la personne qu'il devait rencontrer était Asia Argento. C'était ça qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille avant de qu'ils n'aient dû se séparer, deux jours plus tôt. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué que, si elle voulait le revoir, il l'attendrait toutes les fins d'après-midi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. D'une certaine façon, cela pouvait sembler bêtement romantique, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait visé le Hyoudou. Et de toute manière, la jeune nonne avait totalement inconsciente de l'interprétation possible de cette déclaration. C'était aussi bien ainsi, pour le moment.

« Je suis heureux de te voir. » Déclara le Hyoudou, sincère. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu puisse venir. »

« Cela a failli ne pas être le cas. » Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. « Raynare-sama est celle qui m'a permis de venir, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'argumentation à faire pour cela. »

« Il faudra que je remercie cette Raynare-sama si je la rencontre, dans ce cas. » Commenta distraitement le Hyoudou.

« Ce serait fantastique. » Approuva Asia sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

 _« La plupart des gens penseraient que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mettre un ange déchu et un démon face à face… »_ Songea Issei avec ironie. « Alors, aimerais-tu faire quelque chose ? »

« Hum… » L'Argento afficha une mine pensive et légèrement confuse, mais sembla ne pas avoir d'idée. Son problème fut cependant résolu lorsque son estomac grogna doucement, ce qui la fit rougir subtilement et rire d'un ton penaud. « Ehehe… Oups ? »

« Je suppose qu'aller manger est un bon début. » Proposa le Hyoudou en souriant légèrement, obtenant l'approbation d'Asia.

Le démon conduisit la nonne dans un fast-food et ils se placèrent dans la courte file d'attente. Il remarqua la religieuse observer ses alentours avec attention et fascination. Elle semblait ne jamais être venue dans un lieu comme celui-ci. C'était sans doute le cas, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque ce fut leur tour, un serveur voulut prendre leur commande et Issei choisit son repas sans hésiter. Asia, d'autre part et avec un enthousiasme excessif pour une tâche aussi simple, voulut choisir le sien…

« … Auu. » Fit-elle, visiblement confuse en regardant le menu.

« Q-Que voulez-vous commander ? » Demanda l'employé, également perturbé mais essayant tant bien que mal de rester professionnel.

D'une certaine façon, Issei trouvait la scène fascinante. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous pouviez voir une personne habillée en tenue de nonne être mise en échec par le menu d'un fast-food. Son visage confus était tout simplement adorable. Cela dit, le serveur semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, si bien qu'il décida d'arranger la situation comme. De toute façon, étant donnée qu'Asia ne pouvait pas parler japonais, elle n'aurait pas réellement pu passer commande. Elle était louable pour ses efforts, cependant.

« Elle prendra la même chose que moi. » Déclara le Hyoudou avec un sourire d'excuse.

« D'accord. » Répondit l'employé, clairement soulagé à présent, avant de partir transmettre la commande.

« Auu, j'ai tellement honte… » Marmonna Asia, choquée. « Je ne peux même pas acheter un simple hamburger par moi-même… »

« Les choses sont toujours plus difficile dans un pays étranger. » La rassura Issei en la dirigeant vers une table à proximité. « Tu dois d'abord t'habituer au japonais et le reste ira tout seul. »

S'installant, ils commencèrent à bavarder. Le Hyoudou devait faire un effort conscient pour ignorer les regards que recevait l'Argento. Celle-ci, complètement ignorante de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, avait une aura de mignonnerie absolue. Inévitablement, elle était le centre de l'attention masculine. Ça et la tenue de nonne, difficile de passer inaperçu. Après une courte attente, leur commande arriva et Issei se rendit compte qu'il avait gravement sous-estimé à quel point la jeune religieuse savait peu des choses du monde. Elle regardait avec envie le hamburger en face d'elle mais ne le mangeait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment le manger.

« Asia-chan, il faut faire comme ça… » Expliqua-t-il en montrant l'exemple avant de prendre une bouchée.

« I-Il y avait donc une telle manière de manger !? » S'exclama l'Argento, visiblement impressionnée. « I-Incroyable… » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'imiter maladroitement. « D-Délicieux ! Ce hamburger est vraiment délicieux ! » Déclara-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

« Pour les frites, c'est pareil. » Précisa Issei en la voyant dans un tel état d'esprit heureux de faire des choses aussi simples. « Tu les prends avec tes doigts pour les manger, comme ceci… »

« Oh ? » Fit-elle avec intérêt, sonnant étrangement comme une enfant innocente… Ce qu'elle était, à bien y penser. « D-Délicieux ! » Répéta-t-elle, émerveillée.

« Tu n'en avais jamais mangé avant ? » Demanda doucement le Hyoudou, ne voulant pas la brusquer ou se montrer trop indiscret.

« Non. » Confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « J'en ai souvent vu à la télévision, mais c'est la première fois que j'en mange. Je suis si émue ! C'est délicieux ! »

« Alors… Que manges-tu normalement ? » Interrogea une fois de plus Issei, honnêtement curieux.

« Principalement du pain et de la soupe. » Révéla-t-elle honnêtement. « Je mange aussi des légumes et des pâtes.

Quelle nourriture basique… Eh bien, le [Pawn] n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à l'église, mais son ami d'enfance, Irina-kun, était un pratiquant et son père était pasteur. Pourtant, de ce dont il se souvenait, son alimentation n'avait pas été si différente de celle du Hyoudou. Etait-ce un problème de différence culturelle par rapport à l'Italie ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Le repas se termina sur une note étonnamment gaie en raison de l'enthousiasme débordant d'Asia. Elle était juste tellement mignonne et innocente que tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait l'intéresser. Son comportement était vraiment rafraichissant. Dommage que cela témoignait de l'isolation dans laquelle elle avait vécu toute sa vie. Issei décida toutefois de ne pas le mentionner.

Après manger, le garçon décida d'emmener l'Argento s'amuser, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait visiblement jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Il l'emmena dans diverses boutiques dont un centre d'arcade où il lui fit essayer de nombreux jeux aux différentes bornes. Il n'était pas lui-même un grand connaisseur en la matière, mais il était japonais. Ces jeux faisaient partie de leur culture et il était pratiquement impossible de trouver un citoyen du pays du soleil levant qui n'y avait pas joué au moins une dizaine de fois. Il fit donc de son mieux pour introduire Asia à cet environnement entièrement nouveau pour elle. Au jeu de la grue, il parvint même à gagner une peluche du pokemon Raichu pour elle. Eh bien, il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, son succès revenait principalement à sa discipline martiale et ses réflexes.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Il n'était pas prudent de rester dehors, surtout pour une jeune fille telle qu'Asia. Elle était si naïve et innocente qu'elle deviendrait la proie de n'importe quel prédateur. Issei ne le permettrait pas. Ce faisant, il commença à la ramener vers l'église. Sur le chemin du retour, ils traversèrent un par et le Hyoudou grimaça légèrement. C'était dans ce parc qu'il s'était fait tuer par Yuuma-chan. C'était aussi là qu'il avait affronté Donhaseek et, plus récemment, qu'il avait vu Asia utiliser son [Sacred Gear] pour la première et unique fois jusqu'à présent. Inconsciemment, son regard dériva vers l'endroit où la jeune nonne avait guéri l'enfant blessé. Après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser à ce moment-là, l'Argento fixant également cet emplacement avec une nostalgie teintée de tristesse.

« Ise-san… Puis-je te raconter une histoire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bien sûr. » Lui assura le Hyoudou, avant de la faire asseoir sur un banc du parc pour qu'ils y soient plus à l'aise.

Il s'avéra que l'histoire qu'elle voulait lui conter était la sienne, celle de sa vie. Elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents devant la porte d'une église italienne lorsqu'elle était bébé. Là, elle y fut élevée par une religieuse avec plusieurs autres orphelins, vivant dans un mélange de bonheur et de simplicité. Sans la moindre surprise, elle avait commencé à développer sa foi en Dieu et devint rapidement une fervente croyante dont l'authenticité n'avait d'égal que sa pureté. A cette époque elle avait naïvement décidé que, lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait une religieuse aussi bonne et généreuse que celle qui l'avait élevée. Peut-être que, si le temps avait suivi son cours elle se serait tenu à sa décision, ou peut-être qu'elle aurait suivi une autre voie. Cependant, il s'avéra que le choix ne lui appartint pas, pas vraiment.

Quel qu'aurait pu être son avenir dans des circonstances normales, un événement inattendu scella la destinée de la jeune fille. Au cours de sa huitième année, elle découvrit un chiot blessé. Etant la personne pure qu'elle était, Asia pria de tout son cœur pour être capable de venir en aide au petit animal qui souffrait. Et, chose incroyable, elle fut exhaussée. Dieu lui accorda le don de guérir, ce qu'elle mit à profit immédiatement. Ainsi, elle le sauva. Ce miracle ne passa toutefois pas inaperçu.

En effet, un membre de l'église catholique en fut témoin totalement par hasard. Asia ne comprit pas réellement ce jour-là mais, moins d'une semaine plus tard, elle fut emmenée à l'église principale catholique, toujours en Italie. On lui demanda alors de renouveler le miracle qui lui avait permis de guérir le chiot. Souriant innocemment, elle avait simplement hoché la tête et utilisé le don de Dieu pour soigner les gens autour d'elle. A partir de là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les croyants la surnomment la _« Holy Maiden »_.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, puis les années passèrent, semblables les unes aux autres. Des catholiques de partout dans le monde venaient pour l'implorer de les guérir, et elle le faisait avec un sourire. Les croyants disaient qu'elle était porteuse du pouvoir de protection divine. Il n'existait pas de blessure qu'elle ne pouvait pas soigner. Sa renommée ne cessa jamais de grandir et elle fut bientôt élevée au rang de _« Holy Priestess »_.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de son sort. Elle était bien traitée. Les gens autour d'elle étaient gentils et Asia appréciait venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle était heureuse que son pouvoir soit utilisé. Elle avait été bénie par Dieu, et elle faisait de son mieux pour s'en rendre digne. Elle était constamment en contact avec des croyants de la religion catholique et, en de plus rares occasions, ceux d'autres branches du christianisme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi entourée. Et pourtant…

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule.

Asia n'avait pas d'ami à qui elle pourrait parler et se confier. Tout le monde le traitait bien et était gentil avec elle, mais ce n'était que de l'égoïsme de leur part. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas qu'elle prenne offense et cesse de les bénir de son pouvoir. Ils ne la considéraient pas comme un humain, mais comme une étrange créature qui pourrait guérir les humains. Elle était un symbole. En tant que tel, ils ne cherchaient pas à la comprendre, se contentant de l'adorer. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Pouvoir continuer à soigner les gens suffisait à son bonheur. Elle était une fille simple, après tout. Elle aurait pu se contenter de sa vie comme elle était…

Mais une fois de plus, le destin en décida autrement.

Deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les rues de Rome, revenant d'une visite à domicile pour guérir une personne qui ne pouvait pas se rendre jusqu'à elle, elle avait découvert un homme blessé. Il avait des ailes de chauves-souris dans le dos, preuve qu'il n'était pas humain. Asia nota distraitement qu'il correspondait à la description d'un démon selon la Bible, mais elle était surtout consciente qu'il était blessé. La jeune fille avait un cœur si pur qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer alors qu'elle pouvait l'aider. L'un des commandements disait « tu ne tueras point ». Or, laisser mourir quelqu'un sans rien faire revenait presque à le tuer soi-même et elle ne voulait pas cela. Ainsi, persuadée d'agir selon la volonté de Dieu, elle soigna le démon, croyant fermement dans son cœur que sa décision était la bonne.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle apprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de le soigner. Un démon était l'ennemi de Dieu. Pour cette raison, un don de Dieu ne pouvait pas guérir un démon, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Pire encore, ses gardes du corps l'avaient vu réussir cet exploit inconcevable. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait essayé de le cacher. Elle avait été, après tout, certaine que son action avait été la volonté de Dieu. Le démon, pour sa part, parvint à s'enfuir avant de pouvoir être éliminé.

De retour à l'église, ses agissements furent révélés, provoquant le chaos. Un pouvoir pouvant guérir les démons ? Une telle absurdité ne pouvait pas arriver, ne devait pas arriver. Le don de guérison était destiné aux disciples de Dieu seulement. Asia n'était pas la seule à en avoir été doté, mais elle était celle dont la puissance était la plus grande, car proportionnelle à sa foi. Cependant, les croyants refusaient d'envisager cela. Ils commencèrent à propager des rumeurs sur l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, elle fut stigmatisée « hérétique » et appelée _« Witch »_. Personne ne tenta de la défendre. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle avait seulement suivit la volonté de Dieu.

Rejetée par l'église, elle se retrouva avec nulle part où aller. Elle vécut plusieurs jours dans la rue, avant de finalement être découverte par Raynare-sama, qui la recueillit et la fit rejoindre un petit groupuscule d'anges déchus auquel elle appartenait. Tout comme avec l'église, en dehors de sa bienfaitrice, ils utilisèrent son pouvoir pour leur propre compte, mais au moins, eux ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler ce fait. En dépit de sa vie « hérétique », Asia n'oublia pas de continuer de prier et de remercier Dieu. Elle ne reçut jamais de réponse. Elle avait été abandonnée. Elle ne fut pas sauvée. Alors elle pria plus fort…

Elle découvrit plus tard que le groupe d'anges déchus qui l'avait recueilli était indépendant. Ils faisaient partie de l'organisation Grigori, mais seulement par le biais de leur chef qui en était un membre haut placé. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été vu par Asia, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'interactions avec les anges déchus. Seule Raynare-sama prenait du temps pour lui rendre visite, quand elle le pouvait. Ce n'était malheureusement pas si souvent car elle avait des responsabilités et des obligations, mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, agissant en quelque sorte comme une grande sœur lorsqu'elles étaient seules. En public, cependant, elle maintenait une distance et une froideur que l'Argento ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle acceptait docilement, supposant qu'il y avait une raison pour elle d'agir ainsi.

Quatre jours plus tôt, Asia avait finalement été demandé par les anges déchus de se rendre à la ville de Kuoh, au japon, où Raynare-sama était déjà présent depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle était censée se rendre à l'église locale, mais s'était perdue. Incapable de communiquer en raison de la barrière des langues, elle avait cherché et erré dans les rues, incapable de demander son chemin parce qu'elle ne parlait pas japonais. Et puis elle avait rencontré Issei. Dieu avait finalement entendu ses prières. Il lui accorda un guide, qui devint plus tard un ami. Certes, il était un démon, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il était gentil et attentionné, il se souciait d'elle. Personne, en dehors de Raynare-sama, n'avait montré ce genre d'attention à son égard et, dans le cas de cette dernière, elle ne le montrait qu'aussi peu que possible.

Et puis, il y avait un certain sens à ce que, si un démon avait été responsable de son malheur, un autre démon soit responsable de son bonheur. C'était pour cela qu'elle était persuadée que tout cela était la volonté de Dieu. Le seigneur avait voulu qu'elle vienne ici, à Kuoh, pour une raison. Asia ignorait de laquelle il s'agissait, mais s'estimait récompensée, en quelque sorte. Cela avait probablement été un test et elle l'avait réussi. Avant, lorsqu'elle était à l'église, elle n'avait eu personne qui soit proche d'elle. Maintenant, en revanche, elle avait Raynare-sama et Ise-san, son premier ami. Elle ne pourrait jamais prier Dieu assez pour lui exprimer l'ampleur de sa gratitude.

Le Hyoudou écouta son récit en silence. Il pouvait percevoir les notes de tristesse et de mélancolie lorsqu'elle parlait de l'Eglise, ainsi que celles de joie et de bonheur lorsqu'elle parlait de lui et de cette ange déchue. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie cette Raynare si jamais il la rencontrait. Elle faisait beaucoup de bien à Asia. Sans elle, qui savait ce que serait devenue la jeune nonne maladroite et ignorante du monde extérieur au point d'en être un handicap ? Qu'importe s'ils étaient des ennemis. Issei ne se souciait pas de petites choses telles que les humains, les anges, les anges déchus, les démons ou toute autre espèce magique ou surnaturelle. Ce qui lui importait, en revanche, était leur comportement et leur personnalité.

Et pour les femmes, il y avait également les seins. Cela dit, dans ce dernier cas, c'était son pervers intérieur qui parlait donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler objectivement. Encore que… Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de leur taille ou de leur forme, les appréciant tous en égale mesure, alors peut-être qu'il y avait effectivement une certaine objectivité… Mieux valait juste oublier cette partie, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à l'heure actuel. Et puis il y avait le [Sacred Gear] de la jeune nonne…

 _« Je me souviens que Rias m'avait dit qu'un [Sacred Gear] répondait à la volonté de son utilisateur. »_ Se remémora Issei, pensif. _« Plus la volonté de quelqu'un est grande, plus son [Sacred Gear] sera puissant. Dès lors, pas étonnant que celui d'Asia soit aussi puissant comparé à ceux de ses contemporains, ou même à ceux de ses prédécesseurs. Elle veut pouvoir guérir quiconque en a besoin, sans avoir à se soucier de qui ou quoi ils sont. Inévitablement, elle est moins restreinte dans son pouvoir que les religieuses qui ont pour principe de ne guérir que les croyants de Dieu, les anges et, dans une moindre mesure, l'humanité en général. Ce n'est pas que son [Sacred Gear] est une aberration, c'est juste qu'elle l'a fait évoluer au-delà de la norme connue… Un peu comme moi, en fait. »_

« Te voilà… » Fit une voix horriblement familière, qui fit sortir le Hyoudou de ses pensées, d'un ton soulagé. « Dieu merci, je craignais qu'il ne te sois arrivé quelque chose. »

« Ah, Raynare-sama ! » S'exclama joyeusement Asia. « Tout va bien. Nous étions sur le point de rentrer. Ah, Raynare-sama, voici mon ami Ise-san. Ise-san, je te présente… »

« Bonjour, Yuuma-chan. » Déclara Issei d'une voix maladroite, interrompant involontairement l'Argento.

Le Hyoudou n'aurait jamais cru la revoir si tôt, ou même la revoir un jour, surtout après la façon dont avait fini leur premier rendez-vous. Honnêtement, il avait cru que Yuuma aurait quitté la ville depuis longtemps. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Non seulement cela, mais il semblerait également que son vrai nom soit Raynare, la bienfaitrice d'Asia. Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses plus compliquées. Le principal problème était, quelle était désormais la relation entre Issei et l'ange déchue ? Elle l'avait tué et il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il avait été ressuscité et il était désormais dans une faction ennemie. Donc, question légitime, qu'était-il censé faire à présent ?

« Ise-kun, ça fait longtemps… » Commenta Yuuma/Raynare avec un sourire dans lequel était mélangé la mélancolie, la tristesse et une infime touche de joie.

« Toute une vie… » Confirma le Hyoudou, non sans ironie. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Yuuma-chan. »

« Mon vrai nom est Raynare. » Informa l'ange déchue d'une voix douce. « Et oui, je vais bien. Il semble que toi aussi, Ise-kun. Tu es le mort le moins mort que j'ai jamais vu. » Déclara-t-elle, tentant maladroitement de faire de l'humour.

« Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser la mort m'arrêter. » Affirma Issei, jouant le jeu. « Et puis, je t'avais prévenu que je reviendrai pour eux… » Continua-t-il en pointant ses seins du doigt.

« … » Distraitement, elle croisa les bras sous son imposante poitrine. « J'avais dit que si tu revenais, ils seraient tout à toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Se rappela-t-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« C'est vrai… » Admit le Hyoudou en hochant la tête maladroitement.

« … » Raynare et Issei se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, sans parler, incertains de savoir comment réagir à la situation actuelle.

« Auu… » Fit Asia en regardant les deux autres alternativement, confuse quant à l'évolution rapide de la situation. « Est-ce que Raynare-sama et Ise-san se connaissent déjà ? »

« On peut dire ça… » Déclara doucement le garçon. « Yuuma-chan… Raynare-chan était… Est ma petite amie. »

« Eh ? » La jeune nonne cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et de rougir. « Eeeeeeeeeh ? Awawawawa… » Commença-t-elle soudainement à paniquer et à s'agiter comiquement dans tous les sens.

« Nous sommes toujours ensemble ? » Demanda l'ange déchue, elle aussi déconcertée par cette déclaration.

« Nous n'avons jamais rompu. » Fit remarquer Issei, en levant un sourcil.

« C'est vrai, mais… Je t'ai tué. » Lui rappela-t-elle, comme si c'était censé tout expliqué.

« Et j'ai dit que j'accepterai de mourir pour toi. » Contra le Hyoudou, catégorique. « Certes, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que cela se produise réellement, ni dans la minute qui a suivi, mais je l'ai dit. Motif de séparation invalide ! »

« … » Raynare le regarda, bouche bée. « C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. »

« N'en reste pas moins vrai ! » Répliqua Issei, persistant. « Tu n'as jamais dit que tu me quittais, donc nous sommes toujours un couple. »

« Je ne suis pas une bonne personne… » Marmonna l'ange déchue.

« Asia, ici, est la preuve du contraire. » Rappela le Hyoudou.

« Asia… C'est vrai… Il faut que… » Murmura-t-elle de façon incohérente avant de se tourner vers la concernée, qui commençait à peine à se calmer. « Asia-chan… Tu es devenu ami avec Ise-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Ise-san est mon premier ami. » Confirma la jeune nonne avec un sourire lumineux et innocent.

« Je vois… C'est bien que tu te sois fait des amis pendant ton temps à Kuoh. » Déclara Raynare avec un sourire triste qui fit plisser les yeux d'Issei. « Nous devons rentrer, à présent. »

« Oui. » Accepta l'Argento en hochant la tête docilement, sans cesser de sourire.

« … » L'ange déchue jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Hyoudou avant de reporter son attention sur la religieuse. « Peux-tu partir devant, Asia-chan ? Je dois encore dire une dernière chose à Ise-kun… En privé. »

« Ah, bien sûr, Raynare-sama ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, un peu trop fortement. « A bientôt, Ise-san. » Le salua-t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Ise-kun, je te remercie d'être son ami. » Déclara la femme ailée, lorsqu'Asia fut hors de portée de voix. « Tu lui as déjà fait beaucoup de bien, malgré le peu de temps que tu la connais. »

« Je prends soin de mes amis. » Répondit sobrement Issei, pour dissimuler son embarras.

« J'en suis heureuse… » Admit Raynare d'une voix tendre, avant d'afficher un air sérieux. « Ise-kun, puis-je te demander une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta facilement le Hyoudou.

« Dans ce cas, sauve Asia-chan. » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

« … » Issei cligna des yeux, confus. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » Confirma Raynare avec un regard sombre. « Sauve-la. Sauve-la de nous. Sauve-la des anges déchus ! »

« Explique. » Exigea le [Pawn], son regard acéré comme celui d'un prédateur.

« Demain soir, à minuit, Asia va être soumise à un rituel visant à extraire [Twilight Healing] son [Sacred Gear], et à l'implanter dans l'un de nous. » Expliqua l'ange déchue, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis au sommet de cette liste, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Si Asia subit ce rituel et que son [Sacred Gear] lui est retiré, elle va mourir ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'en empêcher, dans ce cas ? » Demanda Issei, les yeux plissés. « Pourquoi ne pas le libérer ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! » S'exclama violemment Raynare, sonnant désespérée. « J'ai reçu des ordres d'en haut auxquels je ne peux pas me soustraire. Je ne peux pas la sauver. C'est pour cette même raison que j'ai été obligé de te tuer. Mais parce que tu es là, que tu as survécu, la situation avec Asia est désormais différente. Tu peux la sauver. Tu peux faire ce que je ne peux pas. Tu peux… La rendre heureuse. »

« … » Le Hyoudou la regarda fixement pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant de finalement hocher la tête. « Très bien, je te crois. »

« Dieu merci… » Soupira l'ange déchue en s'affaissant légèrement sur elle-même, une partie de son stress et de sa tension ayant disparu.

« Allons-y ! » Décida-t-il, hargneux.

« Quoi ? Non ! » L'arrêta-t-elle précipitamment. « Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas encore ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Issei, soupçonneux. « Le temps nous manque. Nous devons protéger Asia au plus vite. Je dois commencer par la ramener chez moi pour la mettre en sécurité et ensuite… »

« Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait ! » Plaida Raynare, suppliante. « Si Asia ne rentre pas ce soir, mon groupe va se mettre à sa recherche. Je suppose que c'est toi qui as rencontré Dohnaseek et Freed ? »

« Oui. » Confirma le Hyoudou, se renfrognant. « Et alors ? »

« Et alors, il y a deux autres anges déchus comme Dohnaseek et plusieurs dizaines d'exorcistes comme Freed dans mon groupe. » Expliqua rapidement la femme ailée. « Imagine les dommages collatéraux que cela engendrerait s'ils devaient tous se mettre à la recherche d'Asia, toutes les victimes innocentes tuées par dépit d'avoir perdu leur cible principale. »

« … » Issei serra les dents, mais hocha la tête avec raideur. « Très bien, je vois ton point. Que me conseilles-tu ? »

« Viens à l'église demain, à la tombée de la nuit. » Lui dit-elle. « Utilise tout le temps mis à ta disposition pour concevoir un plan en attendant. Ensuite, interrompt le rituel, sauve Asia… Et élimine les auteurs. » Acheva-t-elle sombrement.

Le Hyoudou réfléchit rapidement. Son idée avait du mérite. S'il faisait comme elle lui proposait plutôt que de foncer tête baissée, cela lui laissait environ vingt heures pour se préparer à l'affrontement. Cela lui permettrait en outre d'éviter un certain nombre d'erreurs stupide qu'il ferait en se précipitant aveuglément. Il n'y avait qu'un unique bémol dans toute cette histoire, et sans doute la plus grande faille qu'il pouvait voir…

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que le rituel aura lieu demain ? » Demanda-t-il, les poings serrés. « Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a plus assez de temps pour les préparatifs cette nuit. » Expliqua Raynare. « Le rituel doit forcément commencer à l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, à minuit. Cependant, il y a un certain nombre de préparatifs à effectuer au préalable pour pouvoir l'effectuer, ce qui nécessite de nombreuses heures. En outre la victime, ici Asia, doit être présente du début à la fin. Parce que j'ai réussi à convaincre mon groupe de lui accorder une dernière nuit, le rituel a été repoussé jusqu'à demain soir, minuit. »

« … » Issei assimila ces informations pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'acquiescer. « Très bien, je vais faire comme tu as dit. De ton côté, tiens-moi au courant du moindre changement. Tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone ? »

« Je le connais par cœur. » Confirma-t-elle, rougissant légèrement à l'admission.

« Bon. » Fit le Hyoudou en hochant la tête sombrement. « Dans ce cas, assure-toi qu'Asia soit saine et sauve jusqu'à ce que je vienne la chercher. Freed, en particulier, pourrait vouloir tenter quelque chose. »

« Il a déjà essayé, deux fois. » Confirma hargneusement Raynare. « J'ai pu l'arrêter à temps les deux fois, mais je vais devoir être encore plus attentive. De ton côté, assure-toi de pouvoir sauver Asia par tous les moyens. »

« Je le ferais. » Promit Issei avec une assurance sans faille. « Asia-chan est trop pure et innocente pour mériter le sort qui lui a été réservé. Elle ira bien, j'en fais le serment ! »

En réaction à ses mots, [Twice Critical] se matérialisa sur son bras gauche, sans qu'il ne l'ait invoqué. Le bijou vert sur le dos de sa main se mit à lui légèrement, comme pour montrer son approbation. Cependant, Issei n'accorda qu'une brève attention à son [Sacred Gear], son regard ne se détournant jamais de celui de Raynare, qui ne se détourna pas non plus. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle avait confirmé qu'il était capable de sauver la jeune nonne et en était satisfaite.

« Je compte sur toi. » Déclara-t-elle, avant de s'approcher et de poser un baiser sur son front. « Bonne chance ! » Fit-elle avant de s'envoler dans la direction où l'Argento était partie pour la rattraper.

« Eh ! » Ricana le Hyoudou, amusé malgré lui. « De le chance ? Si j'en ai besoin, je n'aurais qu'à la doubler… Hum… Je me demande si je peux effectivement le faire… »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Issei s'endormit étonnamment facilement. Il avait pensé que, étant donné ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt, il allait souffrir d'insomnie jusqu'au lendemain. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas. N'ayant pas eu de contrat, il avait pu se consacrer pleinement à trouver un plan pour sauver Asia. Heureusement, il connaissait un peu la configuration des lieux, ayant déjà visité l'église avec Irina-kun quand ils étaient petits. A partir de là, les choses étaient allées en douceur. Son principal problème était cependant de savoir s'il devait ou non impliquer Rias et sa pairie. D'une part, la nonne était une ennemie. D'autre part, les anges déchus l'étaient aussi. Il n'était honnêtement pas certain de pouvoir déterminer si cela était une bonne idée ou non.

Et puis, à un moment donné, il s'était endormi. Juste comme ça. Il n'était même pas dans son lit lorsque c'était arrivé. Il le savait, il se souvenait encore de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Il rêvait donc… Etrange, les rêves lucides étaient assez rares. Quelle coïncidence que cela arrive au même moment que les événements avec Asia ! Prenez note du sarcasme… Inspectant ses environs, Issei ne vit rien. Partout, il n'y avait que l'obscurité à perte de vue. Il ne ressentait rien non plus. Aucun de ses cinq sens ne fonctionnait. Distraitement, il se demanda si c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était mort. En dépit de l'avoir lui-même été, ou presque été, il ne se souvenait pas de l'expérience. Cependant, il ne paniqua pas. Pour une raison quelconque, il pouvait dire qu'il ne risquait rien.

 **[Tu es vraiment intéressant. Tu le sais, gosse ?]**

Cette voix ! Il la reconnaissait ! C'était celle provenant de son [Sacred Gear]. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait entendre clairement ce qu'elle disait. Soudain, sa vue sa vue fut envahie par d'immenses flammes, dévorantes et se propageant rapidement. Leur chaleur était telle qu'il pouvait la sentir de là où il était. Bizarrement, l'incendie resta plus ou moins concentré en un seul endroit. Fasciné par le mouvement presque hypnotique du feu, Issei ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. Au contraire, il se sentait comme s'il était enfin chez soi, plongé dans un sentiment étrangement accueillant. Il se sentait… Complet.

 **[Cela fait un moment que j'essaye de te parler. Tu le sais, tu m'as entendu récemment, même si tu as été incapable de me comprendre. C'est parce que tu étais trop faible, mais aussi parce qu'une partie de ta puissance est toujours scellée. Mais à présent, je peux enfin comparaître devant toi.]**

 _« Une partie de ma puissance est scellée ? »_ Songea distraitement le garçon. _« Ah, il doit parler des pièces [Pawns] en moi. Des huit, quatre d'entre elles sont encore scellées parce que mon corps n'était pas assez fort pour les supporter lors de la réincarnation, bien que mon potentiel n'en exigeait apparemment pas moins. Je crois que je vois pourquoi, à présent… »_ Il vit quelque chose bouger à travers les flammes et plissa les yeux. « Tu disais que j'étais intéressant ? »

 **[En effet ! Parce qu'une partie de ta puissance a été scellée, tu n'as été en mesure de n'accéder qu'à une infime partie de mon propre pouvoir. Cependant, en dépit de cela, tu as magnifiquement sut l'exploiter. Aucun de tes prédécesseurs ne m'a jamais exploité comme tu l'as fait. Tous ont utilisé ma puissance pure pour combattre et gagner. Certes, de temps en temps, l'un de tes prédécesseurs a trouvé une méthode particulière de m'utiliser. L'un d'entre eux a par exemple découvert comment doubler sa vitesse seulement, tandis qu'un autre se servait de moi pour améliorer son épée, sa taille, son tranchant… Mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a exploité dans la mesure où tu y es parvenu. Toi, cependant, tu es différent. Tu as cherché d'autres manières de m'utiliser et tu y es parvenu. Et en si peu de temps, je suis vraiment impressionné.]**

« … » Les yeux du Hyoudou se plissèrent davantage. « Qui es-tu ? »

 **[Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Réfléchis.]**

Disant ces mots ce qui se trouvait dans les flammes en émergea, massif. Se tenant sur quatre pattes était un gigantesque dragon ! De type occidental, il était recouvert d'écailles rouges comme le magma et avait des yeux verts comme l'émeraude… Ces couleurs étaient les mêmes que celles de [Twice Critical] ! Comme si répondant à ses pensées, le [Sacred Gear] se manifesta, étincelant. Cependant, comparé à la majesté de l'entité en face d'Issei, l'artefact semblait plutôt terne, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils un instant, mais il décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'être devant lui.

 **[Je suis le pouvoir qui réside à l'intérieur de ton bras gauche ! Je suis le partenaire qui sera avec toi dans chaque bataille. Je suis celui qui restera avec toi jusqu'à ta mort. Je suis Ddraig, le _Welsh Dragon_ et le _Red Dragon Emperor_!]**

 _« Sekiryuutei, hein… »_ Songea le garçon, en traduisait le dernier titre en japonais, appréciant la sonorité. « Mon nom est Hyoudou Issei. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

 **[Je n'en doute pas, partenaire. A présent que nous avons été en mesure de communiquer, je peux enfin te donner accès à mon véritable pouvoir, sous sa forme descellée. Oublie [Twice Critical], le véritable nom de ton [Sacred Gear] est [Boosted Gear].]**

Aussitôt, le bras gauche d'Issei se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Lorsque celle-ci s'éteignit finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, le Hyoudou inspecta son [Sacred Gear]. Il s'agissait toujours d'un gantelet rouge avec un bijou vert sur le dos de la main, mais l'apparence était, eh bien, plus draconienne, plus dangereuse. En outre, ses doigts, autrefois à l'air libre, étaient maintenant recouverts par le gant et ressemblaient à des griffes. Le démon nouvellement réincarné devait bien admettre que c'était assez cool. Cependant, il n'était pas totalement sûr que cela soit à son goût… Il pourrait toujours revenir sur la question plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres priorités.

 **[Désormais, tu as le pouvoir. A présent, montre-moi ce que tu vas en faire. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir le meilleur parmi les meilleurs. Maintenant, prouve-le et deviens le _Bestest Dragon_!]**

« … » Issei regarda sa main gauche pendant quelques secondes, avant de fermer le poing, réfléchissant à la transcription japonaise du titre. « Saiko no Mono Doragon… Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire… »

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre !

Avant de nous quitter, deux choses:

\- La première et la plus évidente, le titre de cette fiction. Je dévoile enfin ce que cela signifie (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas cherché ou pas trouvé). "Saiko no Mono Doragon" est la traduction de l'anglais "Bestest Dragon" ce qui malheureusement est... Intraduisible en français. Le plus proche que je pouvais trouver était le "plus meilleur" ce qui est très laid, ou le "meilleur des meilleurs", ce qui est très pompeux. Donc voilà, c'était juste pour vous donner la petite anecdote.

\- La seconde est le passé d'Asia. Ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres fictions auront sans doute reconnu ce passage. C'est tout à fait normal puisqu'il s'agit du même que celui du chapitre 11 de "Keiki no Atarashii". Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de réécrire le passé d'Asia de manière différente alors que ce passage-ci me convenait. Bien sûr, je l'ai remanié un peu pour mieux s'intégrer à cette fiction-ci, enlevant ou rajoutant quelques petites choses, mais c'est globalement le même passage.

Pour le reste, pas grand chose à dire. J'espère juste que cela vous aura plu.

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour changer cela.

J'avais prévenu à l'avance que certaines semaines il me serait impossible de poster des chapitres en raison de mes examens… Eh bien voilà. Enfin bref, heureusement pour vous, il vous sera possible de profiter de trois chapitres cette semaine (Keiki no Atarashii, Saiko no Mono Doragon et Mugen Tsukuyomi). Normalement, un quatrième chapitre aurait dû être également présent, mais j'ai manqué de temps… Peut-être la semaine prochaine.

Enfin peu importe, parce qu'il est tard, je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Sauver Asia…_**

Le [Boosted Gear], décida Issei, était tout simplement génial. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ce n'était pas juste une évolution de sa forme précédente. Contrairement au [Twice Critical], sa puissance était sans comparaison. Tout ce que le Hyoudou avait voulu accomplir avec son [Sacred Gear] sous sa forme scellée, il pouvait désormais le réaliser grâce à sa forme descellée, et bien au-delà. En fait, après avoir constaté le véritable potentiel du [Boosted Gear], le démon nouvellement réincarné n'avait pu qu'incliner respectueusement la tête. Ddraig n'avait pas menti, son pouvoir était juste impressionnant à ce point.

Et Issei le pensait également. Au début, il avait cru que [Twice Critical] aurait la capacité, une fois maîtrisé, de multiplier proportionnellement la puissance de son porteur à la manière du kaïoken. Cependant, il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que le kaïoken multipliait la puissance de façon proportionnelle, le [Boosted Gear] multipliait la puissance de façon exponentielle. La différence était sans équivoque. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que le kaïoken ne pouvait effectivement multiplier que la puissance alors que le [Boosted Gear], ainsi que le [Twice Critical] dans une moindre mesure, pouvait multiplier à peu près n'importe quel concept, pour peu que son utilisateur puisse comprendre et appréhender concrètement ledit concept. A un certain point, il s'agissait presque de philosophie.

Dans les faits, la capacité du [Boosted Gear] à « multiplier » s'appelait [Boost]. Pas très original, mais au moins c'était clair. [Boost] permettait ainsi, à la base en tout cas, de doubler la puissance de son porteur toutes les dix secondes. Naturellement, cela signifiait donc que les effets se cumulaient, d'où la multiplication exponentielle de la puissance. Un [Boost] doublait la puissance. Deux [Boosts] la quadruplait. Trois [Boosts] l'octuplait. Et ainsi de suite… Par comparaison, il faudrait un kaïoken x8 pour atteindre le même niveau de puissance. Le ratio d'efficacité était donc presque trois fois plus élevé. Eh bien, il y avait les dix secondes d'attente qui pouvait être un peu handicapante, mais ce n'était qu'un désagrément mineur.

Cela dit, Issei avait découvert que le [Boosted Gear] ne se limitait pas à la seule capacité de [Boost]. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui le rendait si effrayant et fascinant. Son potentiel était inégalable à un [Sacred Gear] commun. Ddraig lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que le [Boosted Gear] était un [Longinus], l'un des treize actuellement existants. Les [Longinus] étaient également connus comme _« Tools that Destroy God »_ et, comme leur nom l'indiquait ô si subtilement, chacun d'eux avait le potentiel de tuer des dieux.

En outre, les [Longinus] appartenaient à une catégorie complètement différente des autres [Sacred Gears]. Alors qu'un [Sacred Gear] normal n'avait qu'une seule capacité, un [Longinus] en avait plusieurs. Inévitablement, cela faisait d'eux les [Sacred Gears] les plus puissants existants. Le terme « Longinus », quant à lui, provenait de [True Longinus], le premier et le plus puissant des [Longinus] connus. En un sens, les [Longinus] étaient similaires aux [Sacred Gears] basés sur « Vritra ». Cependant, les [Sacred Gears] basés sur « Vritra » n'étaient qu'une série de [Sacred Gears] contenant chacun un fragment d'âme de Vritra ainsi qu'une seule capacité du dragon, restant ainsi à peu près dans la norme des [Sacred Gears], et donc inférieurs aux [Longinus].

Le [Boosted Gear], d'après les déclarations _très_ réticentes de Ddraig, était actuellement classé comme un _Mid-tier_ [Longinus], le plaçant ainsi approximativement à la sixième ou septième place en terme de pouvoir. Cependant, toujours d'après le _Welsh Dragon_ , son potentiel réel était bien supérieur, quelque chose que le monde n'allait pas tarder à découvrir grâce à la manière totalement inédite dont Issei s'en servait.

Ainsi, le [Boosted Gear] disposait également de [Gift] qui permettait de transférer tout le pouvoir obtenu grâce à [Boost] à une cible, qu'il s'agisse d'une personne ou d'un objet. Le Hyoudou pouvait tout à fait voir l'utilité au combat. Pouvoir doubler la puissance d'un allié, ou même de plusieurs, était un atout considérable. Cela pourrait sauver la vie de plus d'une personne, devrait une situation devenir désespérée. Eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si cela allait effectivement arriver, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de penser à ce sujet. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'aucun précédent Sekiryuutei n'ait jamais véritablement utilisé cette capacité autrement que pour soi-même, jamais sur quelqu'un d'autre, en tout cas. Pour ce qu'il en était, le jeune démon n'utilisait [Gift] que dans le cadre de sa formation et pour tester ses limites avec le [Boosted Gear].

[Gift] n'était d'ailleurs pas une capacité que Ddraig lui-même possédait à la base, mais avait développé après avoir été scellé dans un [Sacred Gear]. D'une certaine façon, [Gift] symbolisait l'acceptation du dragon à ce que son porteur utilise [Boost]. Littéralement, il s'agissait de son cadeau. En réaction, [Gift] était devenu une véritable capacité du [Boosted Gear], quoique de façon totalement inattendue.

Une autre capacité intéressante de son [Sacred Gear] maintenant descellée, quoique la moins utile du point de vue du garçon, était la capacité de déterminer le niveau de puissance d'un adversaire. Non seulement cela, mais le [Boosted Gear] pouvait percevoir quand son possesseur emmagasinait assez de puissance pour pouvoir éventuellement vaincre l'adversaire affronté, soit en l'utilisant lui-même ou en la transférant à un allié grâce à [Gift]. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas tant d'une véritable capacité du [Sacred Gear] que de l'évaluation de Ddraig concernant la différence de puissance entre son porteur, ou un allié, et l'ennemi à vaincre. C'était un travail d'équipe, une collaboration entre les deux tenants du titre Sekiryuutei, à savoir Ddraig lui-même et son porteur, actuellement Issei.

La dernière capacité que possédait actuellement le [Boosted Gear] du Hyoudou était le fait d'être en mesure de stocker à peu près tout type d'objet au sein dudit [Sacred Gear]. Ddraig prétendait qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à la quantité d'objets stockés. Issei, cependant, pensait plutôt que la quantité d'objets maximale pouvant être stockés simultanément dans le [Boosted Gear] était proportionnelle à la puissance de base de son porteur. Il n'y avait cependant aucun précédent pour valider ou infirmer la théorie de l'un ou de l'autre, étant donné que les anciens Sekiyuuteis stockaient rarement quoi que ce soit dans le [Boosted Gear]. Généralement, il s'agissait de leurs armes, équipements et/ou objets ayant le plus de valeur sentimentale.

Ddraig avait informé Issei que le [Boosted Gear] possédait encore un certain nombre de capacités, mais que le Hyoudou était encore trop faible pour pouvoir y accéder. Cela n'avait pas été un reproche, seulement un constat des faits. En réalité, le dragon était plutôt satisfait de son porteur actuel. Au moment où le [Sacred Gear] avait été éveillé, véritablement éveillé sous sa forme descellée, et comparé à ses prédécesseurs, le garçon n'était pas le plus puissant. Cependant, il restait dans la moyenne supérieure, ce qui était une agréable découverte. De plus, sa courbe de croissance était incomparable à celles des Sekiryuuteis du passé. Le [Pawn] ne recherchait pas le pouvoir. Toutefois, sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus sur le monde surnaturel et sur ses propres nouvelles limites. C'était l'attrait de la nouveauté, combiné à l'absence de connaissance préalable.

Parlant de limites, aussi puissant que fût le [Boosted Gear], il n'était pas tout puissant. En tant que tel, ce [Longinus] possédait deux principales faiblesses. La première était que, comme un [Sacred Gear] de type dragon, le corps de son porteur se trouvait également imprégné de la puissance et de l'aura d'un dragon. A cause de ce phénomène, il devenait vulnérable à tout ce qui possédait des propriétés anti-dragon, que ce soient de la magie, des armes, des malédictions… La seconde était que le [Boosted Gear] était très éprouvant physiquement. Son utilisation continue drainait l'endurance de son porteur de manière drastique.

Heureusement, Isei avait déjà plus ou moins compris comment traiter avec ces « faiblesses ». Par exemple, avoir un corps en bonne santé et bien entrainé permettait de posséder une plus grande endurance, et donc d'utiliser plus longtemps le [Boosted Gear]. Cela dit, il pouvait également utiliser [Boost] pour doubler son endurance. Ainsi, il créerait une sorte de mouvement perpétuel où, d'un côté, son endurance était consommée par le [Longinus] et, de l'autre, il utilisait ledit [Longinus] pour « produire » l'endurance dont le [Sacred Gear] avait besoin d'être alimenté afin d'être utilisable.

Eh bien, en théorie, c'était l'idée était géniale. Dans les faits, ça l'était moins. Alors qu'Issei ne doutait pas une seule seconde de pouvoir effectivement réussir à réaliser ce « mouvement perpétuel » d'endurance, il était en fait persuadé de pouvoir déjà l'accomplir, il y avait un gros défaut dans ce cycle infini. Ce défaut était simple. Le [Boosted Gear] n'était capable de multiplier qu'un seul concept à la fois. Ainsi, si Issei décidait de multiplier sa « force physique », il ne pourrait pas multiplier simultanément sa « résistance magique ». Il n'était pas non plus possible de convertir un concept en un autre. Il lui faudrait donc réinitialiser son [Sacred Gear] et recommencer de zéro à multiplier le nouveau concept. Ainsi, s'il multipliait son « endurance » pour alimenter perpétuellement le [Longinus], il ne pourrait plus utiliser [Boost] pour autre chose, rendant ainsi le [Boosted Gear] inutile. A peine plus qu'une décoration. Ce n'était donc pas une solution viable… Pour le moment.

Par ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, Issei pouvait utiliser [Boost] un maximum de neuf fois sur une courte période avant que son endurance n'atteigne le seuil critique.

Concernant la faiblesse du [Boosted Gear] à tout ce qui possédait des propriétés anti-dragon, le problème était à peu près le même que la faiblesse des démons à la lumière et à tout ce qui, d'une manière générale, possédait l'attribut saint ou sacré. Là aussi, le Hyoudou avait trouvé une solution. Celle-ci, cependant, n'était efficace que sur le long terme. Lorsque son [Sacred Gear] n'était encore qu'un [Twice Critical], Issei avait découvert comment doubler sa résistance à la sainteté. Il avait cependant été incapable de doubler la vitesse à laquelle son organisme développait ladite résistance à la sainteté. La raison à cela était qu'il avait besoin de comprendre, de sentir, la résistance se développer pour pouvoir agir dessus. Un concept qu'il ne pouvait pas appréhender ne pouvait pas être influé. Dans ce cas, son sens du toucher avait été tout simplement trop faible pour le permettre, même en le doublant.

La solution s'était cependant miraculeusement présentée d'elle-même lorsque son [Twice Critical] avait évolué dans sa véritable forme, le [Boosted Gear]. N'étant plus limité à seulement « doubler un concept », mais à « doubler un concept toutes les dix secondes jusqu'à ce que la limite physique du porteur soit atteinte », il était devenu presque ridiculement facile de passer outre la précédente limitation. Dans les faits, ce fut après le septième [Boost] utilisé pour amplifier son sens du toucher qu'Issei parvint à ressentir l'infime fluctuation dans son corps que provoquait le développement de la résistance à la sainteté.

Il fallait comprendre que le sens du toucher ne se limitait pas seulement à la peau, mais s'étendait à tout l'organisme physique d'une personne. Ainsi, une fois son sens du toucher cent vingt-huit fois plus sensible que d'ordinaire, découvrir l'influence de l'attribut sain sur son propre corps et la réaction de celui-ci pour s'en protéger était facile. Une fois cette sensation, ce sentiment, compris et appréhendé, il était facile de le booster. Ainsi, grâce à sa limite de neuf [Boosts], le Hyoudou était capable d'accélérer jusqu'à deux cents cinquante-six fois la vitesse à laquelle son organisme développait une résistance à la sainteté.

Il ne fallait cependant pas s'y tromper. La théorie pourrait donner l'impression que ce que faisait Issei était facile. Cependant, cela ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Déjà, parler de _résistance_ à la lumière était erroné en soi, même si cela résumait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Les démons, par définition, étaient naturellement faibles à la lumière. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas développer une résistance. Cependant, par une exposition régulière, il était possible de réduire l'intensité de la faiblesse, ce qui était différent. Le fait même de parler de développer une résistance à une faiblesse était presque un paradoxe en soi. Le terme de « résistance » implique qu'il n'y ait pas de « faiblesse ». Toutefois, parce que le résultat obtenu était le même, il était plus simple de parler de « résistance à la lumière » que de « diminution de la faiblesse à la lumière », si bien que l'on se référait plus aisément au premier qu'au dernier.

Pourtant, encore une fois, la différence entre les deux était réelle. L'exemple le plus simple de cela était qu'il était beaucoup plus simple et facile de développer une résistance, ou même une immunité, à quelque chose que de réduire ou supprimer une faiblesse à ce même quelque chose. Ainsi, même si Issei était capable d'accélérer jusqu'à deux cents cinquante-six fois la vitesse à laquelle son organisme développait une résistance à la lumière et à la sainteté, ses progrès étaient beaucoup plus lents que s'il avait juste eu à développer une résistance à ces mêmes attributs. Après tout, ce qu'il faisait était littéralement contre-nature. De plus, faire disparaître sa faiblesse à la sainteté ne signifiait pas pour autant développer une résistance à la sainteté. Non, cela signifiait simplement se débarrasser de l'effet négatif. L'effet positif, cependant, devait encore être créé. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme deux faces d'une même pièce, remplissant la même fonction et générant les mêmes résultats, mais à différents niveaux. L'un réduisait le négatif tandis que l'autre améliorait le positif. Les deux, quoique différents, étaient complémentaires.

Eh bien, cela restait plus simple de parler de l'ensemble comme d'une seule et même chose, à savoir la « résistance » à un attribut, la sainteté dans ce cas précis. De plus, malgré tout ce qui pouvait être dit, le Hyoudou faisait un travail remarquable malgré tout. Grâce au [Boosted Gear], il était parvenu en l'espace d'une nuit à s'immuniser contre les effets des rayons du soleil, quelque chose qui prenait normalement au moins un mois pour un démon nouvellement réincarné, parfois plus. Oui, il s'était immunisé aux rayons du soleil pendant la nuit. Cela n'avait rien de bizarre. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire avait été d'utiliser l'épée de lumière pour avoir une source de lumière « sainte » et d'utiliser son [Sacred Gear] pour accélérer le développement de sa résistance audit attribut pendant qu'il se laissait exposer. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme bronzer. La quantité de peau exposée et l'intensité de la lumière avaient tous deux leur propre influence.

Pour cette raison, Issei envisageait par la suite de booster l'intensité de la lumière de son épée de lumière pour développer une résistance à une quantité plus grande de sainteté. Grâce à [Gift], il pouvait le faire. Mais plus tard. Une exposition prolongée, même à une lumière naturelle de moindre intensité, était fatiguant si la résistance du Hyoudou restait inférieure. Au moins, la lumière artificielle n'avait pas ce problème. Etant générée, eh bien, _artificiellement_ , elle était dépourvue de la sainteté qui affaiblissait les démons. C'était en fait une bonne chose, de l'avis du [Pawn], car il trouvait cela agréable d'avoir une source de lumière qui ne l'agressait pas physiquement lorsqu'il était à sa portée… Ce qui lui faisait se demander s'il existait une sorte de lumière démoniaque. Les démons, dans l' _Underworld_ , devait bien posséder une source de lumière, après tout. Non ?

Enfin bref… pour en revenir à la faiblesse à l'attribut anti-dragon, le principe était le même que pour l'attribut saint. Le problème était qu'Issei ne possédait aucun objet, équipement, arme ou magie possédant un tel attribut. Pour cette raison, il lui était pour le moment impossible de s'occuper de cette faiblesse. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité, cela dit. Le Hyoudou était sur le point d'affronter des anges déchus qui utilisaient des armes de _lumière_ , principalement des lances de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. De ce fait, sa faiblesse à l'anti-dragon n'était franchement pas une priorité pour lui. Certes, ce n'était pas comme si sa _légère_ amélioration vis-à-vis de la sainteté ferait une _grosse_ différence, mais l'idée était là. Une vie, celle d'Asia, était en jeu, et il prendrait tous les avantages qu'il pourrait pour faire en sorte que l'Argento finisse saine et sauve.

Quant à l'autre faiblesse du [Boosted Gear], l'endurance, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème à l'heure actuelle. Il était un artiste martial. Sa condition physique était optimale. Certes, pour un démon, ce n'était peut-être que très légèrement au-dessus de la norme, voire même pas, mais pour un humain, cela avait été pratiquement le summum de ce qu'il était possible d'atteindre sans avoir accès au surnaturel. Cela se traduisait, entre autre, par sa capacité à pouvoir utiliser jusqu'à neuf [Boosts] alors qu'il n'était qu'un démon réincarné depuis seulement une semaine. De plus, tout comme pour la résistance à la lumière, Issei était confiant en sa capacité à concevoir une nouvelle forme d'entrainement pour lui-même. Parce que ce n'était pas la priorité à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas vraiment fait plus que d'y donner une pensée rapide, mais une fois qu'il aurait le temps, le Hyoudou savait qu'il ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que ses réserves d'endurance n'atteignent un tout nouveau niveau.

Et justement parce que la vie d'Asia était la priorité, Issei avait décidé de faire l'école buissonnière. Le temps était précieux et une vie valait largement le fait de manquer quelques cours. Chaque heure, chaque minute, même chaque _seconde_ pourrait faire la différence et il était de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte que toute cette histoire ait une fin heureuse, pour l'Argento au moins. Elle était si douce, si gentille, si innocente, si naïve… Elle ne méritait pas le sort qui lui était réservé. Le Hyoudou comptait bien faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. La jeune nonne conserverait son [Twilight Healing] et ne mourrait pas parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'extraction de son [Sacred Gear]. Il y veillerait.

…

A la réflexion, ne pas aller en cours aurait pu être une erreur. Ce n'était pas comme si cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit à ce qui allait se passer ce soir... Ou comme s'il aurait pu se concentrer sur les cours. Non, cependant, cela l'aurait occupé pour la journée. Un détail qu'Issei avait négligé jusqu'à ce qu'il le frappe en pleine tête était le fait qu'il lui était nécessaire de ne pas utiliser son [Boosted Gear] pendant la journée. La raison pour cela était simple : il s'en était déjà beaucoup servi durant la nuit et il lui était désormais nécessaire de se reposer, physiquement parlant, pour restaurer son endurance. Après tout, cela aurait été très stupide de la part du sauveur de venir à la rescousse d'Asia sans être en état de le faire. En fait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Cela ne changeait pas le fait que le Hyoudou n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, moment où les préparatifs du rituel d'extraction commenceraient. Le rituel lui-même débuterait très précisément à minuit, ce qui lui laissait une marge d'erreur d'environ cinq heures. Naturellement, Issei prévoyait de se rendre à l'église le plus tôt possible, histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire de fou. En fait, il se serait déjà rendu sur place s'il ne craignait pas qu'une arrivée trop prématurée risquait d'être encore plus préjudiciable à Asia. Se présenter avant le début des préparatifs était après tout le meilleur moyen de voir les anges déchus s'enfuir avec la jeune nonne et de perdre leur trace.

Jusqu'à présent, il semblerait que Yuuma-chan… Que Raynare-chan agisse comme une espionne au sein de son propre groupe, mais s'il échouait à sauver l'Argento, les autres anges déchus pourraient comprendre qu'ils avaient un traitre. Or, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret que la seule personne, parmi eux, qui se souciait d'Asia, était Raynare. Elle aussi serait en danger si son intervention n'était pas une réussite _totale_. Pas de pression… Et dire qu'il n'était que midi. Cela laissait sept heures à Issei pour ressasser son plan dans son esprit, encore et encore, à la recherche de la moindre petite faille. En dehors de quelques affrontements mineurs, à savoir Dohnaseek et Freed, le Hyoudou n'avait jamais été dans un contexte véritablement hostile au sein du surnaturel. Il ignorait où sa force se situait dans le grand schéma des choses… Ou même juste dans cette ville.

Il était un démon tout récemment réincarné, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'être le plus puissant de cette ville, même s'il avait été l'humain le plus puissant. Eh bien, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'importe s'il était fort ou faible, que son ennemi lui soit inférieur ou supérieur. Asia était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne l'avait rencontré que depuis quelques jours, il ne devrait pas pouvoir s'être attaché autant à elle en si peu de temps. Et pourtant… C'était le cas. Issei ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait un soupçon. La jeune nonne était la première fille avec qui il avait pu agir normalement depuis… Depuis que la perversion l'avait contaminé lorsqu'il était enfant. Rias, Akeno, même Koneko, toutes les trois étaient un cas particulier. Son [King] était une démone et le Hyoudou n'avait pas encore complètement cerné ses intentions. De même pour la Himejima et la Toujou. De plus, les deux dernières étaient également membre de la pairie de la Gremory, si bien que leur fidélité ne laissait pas place au doute.

Pour ces raisons, Issei était hésitant à leur parler du problème avec Asia. Comme le [Pawn] de Rias, il _devrait_ lui dire. Elle était son [King], la logique voulait qu'elle soit mise au courant. D'un autre côté, Asia était une nonne, quoiqu'errante, et, en tant que telle, était membre d'une faction ennemie aux démons, ce qu'étaient la Gremory, mais également Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto. Eh bien, le Hyoudou en était un également, mais il ne se considérait pas vraiment comme tel, du moins pas autrement que biologiquement. Son organisme était celui d'un démon, mais son esprit était plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il avait été contaminé par la perversion. Et l'Argento était également humaine. Non seulement cela mais, pour elle, les factions n'avaient aucun sens. Si une personne avait besoin de son aide, elle le lui apporterait, indépendamment de qui ou quoi cette personne était.

Issei et Asia, alors que techniquement membre d'une faction, ne s'incluaient pas eux-mêmes dans ladite faction. Ce choix avait été fait par quelqu'un d'autre et, alors qu'ils le respectaient, cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'ils l'acceptaient. Pourquoi se limiter à une seule faction ? Certes, les factions étaient techniquement ennemies, mais le conflit datait de plusieurs siècles et elles étaient officiellement en trêve. Pourtant, malgré cela, aucun des trois camps de l'ancienne guerre n'avait semblé vouloir tendre la main pour créer une paix durable, plutôt que ce _statu quo_ instable et propice à des escarmouches similaires à ce qui se passait actuellement à Kuoh.

Non, Le Hyoudou était peut-être devenu un démon, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il privilégiait les démons sur les autres factions pour autant. Sa philosophie, sa religion, était les seins. Si une personne était amicale et avait une belle paire de seins, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas être en bons termes avec elle. Ce serait un véritable gâchis qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'accepter. Pour preuve, il était sur le point d'aider Asia, un ancien membre de la faction des anges et de l'église, à la demande de Raynare, un membre de la faction des anges déchus, alors que lui-même était de la faction des démons. Deux factions « ennemies », s'alliaient pour venir en aide à un ex-membre de la troisième faction, également ennemie. Et il n'y avait là aucune arrière-pensée, pas de plan dans les plans, juste une sincère envie de venir en aide à l'Argento.

Quant à Asia, dire qu'elle était d'une faction serait restreindre la portée de sa foi. Elle était une fervente croyante en Dieu, il n'y avait pas à le nier. En fait, elle était peut-être la plus croyante personne de ce monde. Pour cette raison, elle s'ouvrait si facilement aux autres. Dieu, depuis toujours, avait constamment fait l'apologie de la paix et la jeune nonne en était l'incarnation. Elle aimait et voulait aider autrui. Elle ne comprenait pas la violence, seulement la guérison. Sa pureté et sa foi dans les paroles de Dieu étaient telles que son [Twilight Healing] avait évolué à un niveau sans précédent. Ainsi, elle était devenue capable de guérir toutes les blessures, même les plus graves, sans que la race de l'individu blessé n'influe sur sa capacité à guérir. Et pour avoir obtenu un tel pouvoir merveilleux et pur, l'Argento avait été excommuniée.

Et maintenant, un groupe d'anges déchus voulaient tuer Asia pour extraire son [Sacred Gear] pour… Quoi, exactement ? La capacité à guérir d'autres être surnaturels ? De ce qu'Issei avait pu comprendre et découvrir par lui-même, il semblerait que, à l'origine, [Twilight Healing] n'avait la capacité de guérir que les humains. Logique, puisque Dieu avait créé ces artefacts pour les humains. Cependant, pourquoi tuer une jeune fille innocente qui aurait de toute faction accepter de les aider, et avec le sourire qui plus était ? De plus, même en admettant que le [Sacred Gear] soit immédiatement réimplanté, et donc ne réintégrait pas le système qui procédait à sa transmigration vers un nouvel hôte, rien n'indiquait qu'il conserverait néanmoins sa capacité incroyable à guérir toute blessure de toute race. Cela, c'était Asia qui lui avait conféré. C'était sa volonté qui l'avait fait évoluer. Sans cette volonté, ce [Twilight Healing] n'était pas différent d'un autre. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par régresser à son état d'origine. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Issei supposait, mais il était loin d'être un expert en [Sacred Gear]. C'était à peine s'il comprenait son propre [Boosted Gear], qu'il avait pourtant été capable de faire progresser plus loin que quiconque avant lui !

Mais pour en revenir au sujet, non, les agissements de ces anges déchus n'avaient aucun sens. C'était presque comme si… Comme s'ils voulaient commencer une sorte de collection de [Sacred Gear]. Non, Raynare avaient bien mentionné une réimplantation en l'un d'eux, ce qui impliquait autre chose. Ce n'était pas une simple récolte, c'était une collecte. Cette faction prévoyait visiblement d'amasser de nombreux autres [Sacred Gears] en vue d'une utilisation future. Mais laquelle ? Honnêtement, le Hyoudou ne voyait qu'une seule réponse possible à cette question : la guerre. Issei ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à ce comportement étrange et pour le moins anormal.

Cela ne laissait qu'un mystère. Pourquoi, si les anges déchus volaient les [Sacred Gears], celui d'Issei lui avait-il été laissé ? Etait-ce une décision de Raynare ? Etait-ce par ce que le Hyoudou habitait dans le territoire d'un démon et que l'extraction aurait été remarqué, contrairement à Asia qui avait été « importée » ? A moins peut-être que la décision de collecter les [Sacred Gears] ait été prise _après_ sa mort… Cela ne pouvait pas être dû à la peur d'un nouveau Sekiryuutei, la puissance et l'apparence du [Boosted Gear] avaient été scellées sous la forme d'un simple [Twice Critical]. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… Et le temps manquait pour les trouver. Cela dit, toutes ces questions n'étaient d'aucune importance à l'heure actuelle. Tout ce qui importait, la seule chose qui importait, était la sécurité d'Asia.

Finalement, après un long moment de réflexion et d'hésitations, Issei parvint à prendre une décision. Il allait prévenir Rias de ce qui se passait. Parce qu'elle était son [King], le Hyoudou lui devait au moins cela. Cependant, indépendamment de sa décision, il irait à la rescousse de la jeune nonne. La conversation pourrait se passer en douceur… Ou non. Tout dépendrait d'à quel point ancré dans les préjugé la Gremory était. Quant aux membres de la pairie, de ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, même s'ils désapprouvaient, ils n'agiraient pas sans ordre, si bien que la seule personne à risque était Rias. L'informer était donc un risque, mais un risque calculer. La vie d'Asia pourrait dépendre de la connaissance de la démone aux cheveux rouges de la situation. Issei le regretterait toute sa vie s'il échouait à la sauver parce qu'il avait voulu agir seule sans au moins _tenter_ de rassembler des alliés. Il essaierait et, ensuite, approbation de Rias ou non, il irait secourir l'Argento.

 _« Chichigami-sama, puissiez-vous veiller juste un peu plus longtemps sur Asia-chan… »_ Pria mentalement le Hyoudou, en se dirigeant vers _Kuoh Adacemy_. _« J'arrive bientôt ! »_

* * *

« Tu… Quoi ? » Demanda Rias, trop choquée pour être en colère.

« Je vais me rendre ce soir à l'église de Kuoh et sauver Asia-chan. » Répéta Issei, son visage restant soigneusement vierge de toute expression.

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu te rendes à l'église ! » Refusa catégoriquement la Gremory. « Et qui est cette Asia, de toute façon ? »

« Asia Argento. » Répondit le Hyoudou, patiemment. « Il s'agit de la nonne que tu as brièvement rencontré il y a deux jours lorsque j'ai été confronté à l'exorciste parasite. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, non seulement tu veux te rendre en territoire ennemi, mais tu veux le faire pour sauver une autre ennemie ? » Résuma le [King] incrédule.

« Asia-chan n'est pas une ennemie. » Répliqua le [Pawn] d'un ton ennuyé.

Honnêtement, Issei savait que la conversation allait tourner ainsi. Il l'avait pressentit. Pourquoi prenait-il même la peine de faire valoir son point lorsque, de toute évidence, la personne en face de lui était si hermétique à toute demande ou suggestion ? Par respect, il supposait. Elle l'avait ressuscité après sa mort, si bien qu'il se devait au moins de lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, même s'il était pleinement conscient que cela serait fortement désapprouvé par Rias. Il n'avait juste pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Eh bien, cela ne changeait rien à sa détermination, mais cela restait un moment désagréable à passer.

Le Hyoudou se trouvait actuellement dans la salle du club de Recherche Occulte, où tout le monde était déjà présent. Après avoir été réprimandé par la Gremory pour avoir séché les cours, ce dont il s'était excusé, il avait entreprit de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait… Ce qui avait conduit à la situation actuelle. De toute évidence, la discussion allait dans une impasse. Personne, d'aucun côté de la conversation, ne voulait remettre en cause ses positions, si bien qu'il n'y avait aucune évolution. Certes, le [Pawn] était techniquement en faute, allant à l'encontre de certaines instructions de son [King], mais cette dernière ne faisait preuve d'aucune souplesse d'esprit. C'était frustrant.

« Elle est une nonne ! » Répliqua Rias, agacée. « Même si elle n'est pas du côté des anges déchus, elle reste une disciple de Dieu. Sa foi même fait d'elle une ennemie. »

« Asia-chan ne comprend même pas le concept d'ennemis. » Contra Issei, ne montrant pas sa lassitude. « Humains, anges, anges déchus, démons, tout cela n'a pas d'importance pour elle. Sa gentillesse ne fait aucune distinction. »

« Tu sembles très sûr de toi. » Commenta la Gremory d'un ton acide.

« Je la comprends. » Admit le Hyoudou, sans la moindre honte. « Il y a encore une semaine, j'étais humain. Même si mes circonstances étaient… Particulières, je comprends parfaitement son désir de se faire des amis, car je ressentais la même chose. Par conséquent, je _sais_ qu'elle n'est pas une ennemie. Elle n'est l'ennemie de personne. Au contraire, elle _veut_ être amie avec tout le monde. Voilà qui est Asia Argento. »

« Même ainsi, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer en territoire ennemi. » Décida le [King] d'un ton ferme.

« En territoire ennemi ? » Répéta le [Pawn], son sentiment d'incrédulité cette fois-ci perceptible. « Il s'agit de _ton_ territoire. Toute la ville de Kuoh est sous ta juridiction. Cette église n'y fait pas exception. La présence de ces anges déchus et de leurs alliés est déjà une anomalie en soi, sans parler de les laisser agir comme ils l'entendent. »

« Eh bien, c'est techniquement vrai… » Admit Rias, avec une légère maladresse. « Cependant, les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent. »

« La politique… » Grogna Issei, énervé, en comprenant le problème. « Le plus grand obstacle lorsqu'il convient de faire la bonne chose. »

« C'est une façon un peu crue de voir les choses… » Marmonna la Gremory, mal à l'aise.

« Ce qui ne la rend pas moins vraie. » Répliqua le Hyoudou.

« … » Le [King] mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, dévoilant un moment rare d'hésitation.

« Rias. » Appela le [Pawn], utilisant son nom directement et sans suffixe, ce qui la fit se raidir légèrement. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas impliquer ta pairie dans ce conflit qui n'est pas le tien. Je ne te le reproche pas. En revanche, je te reprocherais autre chose si tu m'empêches d'agir pour aller sauver Asia-chan. Il est hors de question que je la laisse devenir un sacrifice ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Issei vit Yuuto se raidir légèrement. Apparemment, il était sensible sur la question du sacrifice. Sans doute avait-il expérimenté quelque chose de similaire. Peut-être était-ce même la raison pour laquelle il avait été réincarné en démon. Qu'importe, cela ne le concernait pas. A l'heure actuelle, toute son attention était portée sur Asia et, indirectement, sur la Gremory qui était pour le moment un obstacle vers l'objectif du Hyoudou de sauver la jeune nonne.

« … Très bien. » Soupira Rias, à contrecœur. « Tu peux aller sauver cette nonne. Cependant, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Issei, curieux et méfiant.

« Quoi qu'il se passe dans cette église… Quoi que tu fasses… Ne meurs pas. » Fut la réponse de son [King].

« … » Le [Pawn] se mit à sourire. « Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Très bien, je le promets. »

Intérieurement, le Hyouou était soulagé. La situation s'était dénouée vers une conclusion plutôt arrangeante, pour lui au moins. En particulier, il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu à utiliser son argument décisif, quoique dangereux, qu'il avait gardé en réserve pour le pire des scénarios. Issei était mort de la main des anges déchus. Rias le savait et avait même, si pas planifié les choses, au moins fait en sorte que cela soit à son propre avantage, ce qui lui avait ainsi permis de ressusciter le garçon. Ce dernier ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas oublié. Heureusement, la conversation n'avait pas dégénéré au point où il aurait dû le rappeler à la Gremory. C'était une bonne chose. Se retournant, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ise-kun ? » Appela Rias d'une voix hésitante, quoique contrôlée.

« Oui ? » Répondit le concerné, restant dos à elle mais sans montrer d'hostilité.

« Penses-tu… Penses-tu avoir une chance de sauver cette fille par toi-même ? » Demanda-t-elle, son ton redevenu neutre.

Toujours sans se retourner, Issei leva légèrement un sourcil. Etait-ce une tentative de lui proposer de l'aide ? Si tel était le cas, c'était assez subtil. Au moins, cela prouvait que la Gremory se souciait des membres de sa pairie. C'était la preuve indubitable qu'elle n'était pas une fille égoïste, contrairement à ce que son comportement pouvait parfois laisser penser. Elle avait un grand cœur, ce qui, pour un démon, était en fait assez ironique. Eh bien, cela jouait en sa faveur, car le Hyoudou aimait cela chez elle. Malgré lui, il se permit un sourire et tendit son bras gauche sur le côté, de façon à le mettre bien en vue de tout le monde.

 **[Dragon Booster !]**

Aussitôt, le bras d'Issei se couvrit d'une intense lumière d'un vert émeraude. Lorsque celle-ci diminua, permettant ainsi à tous de voir le gantelet qui était apparu. Le souffle de Rias se fit légèrement plus irrégulier. Yuuto se contenta de lever un sourcil de curiosité, mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Celles de Koneko et d'Akeno, cependant, furent étranges. La Toujou se figea, littéralement, sa main tenant un bonbon à mi-chemin de sa bouche, n'osant pas bouger. La raison à cela était complexe, car deux facteurs entraient en jeu. Le premier était que le Hyoudou était un artiste martial et, en tant que tel, possédait une aura puissante.

D'ordinaire, son aura était calme et fluide, tout juste perceptible pour ceux qui en étaient capable. Actuellement, cependant, Issei l'avait laissé s'exprimer, dynamique, puissante, dense et clairement perceptible par tous. Le garçon, naturellement, ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il était pleinement concentré sur le sauvetage d'Asia, si bien que la manifestation de son [Boosted Gear] avait en quelque sorte débridé son aura, qui s'était ainsi répandue dans toute la salle du club de Recherche Occulte.

Le second facteur était le [Sacred Gear] lui-même. Le [Boosted Gear] était de type dragon et, en tant que telle, possédait déjà naturellement une aura draconienne. Dans son état de sommeil, non manifesté, celle-ci était à peine perceptible. Lorsqu'invoqué, cependant, l'aura prenait alors toute son ampleur. Elle était puissante, dominante, conquérante. Et, parce qu'Issei était son porteur, l'aura du [Sacred Gear] et l'aura de son hôte s'étaient combinées, fusionnant ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. L'aura de l'artiste martial, renforcée par celle de son dragon intérieur, était supérieure à la somme de ses parties, devenant même légèrement écrasante, voire subtilement étouffante.

Koneko, qui semblait particulièrement réceptive aux auras, ou en tout cas à des phénomènes de ce genre, avait reconnu la menace. Son instinct primal l'avait averti du danger et, telle une proie en présence de son prédateur, tenta de se faire oublier, cessant de bouger et même de respirer. Quant à Akeno, son cas était plus étrange et… Perturbant. Devant un tel spectacle de puissance, elle avait commencé à se tortiller, remuant les hanches de façon suggestive et léchant inconsciemment ses lèvres d'une manière sensuelle. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte subtile de rouge et ses yeux, légèrement brumeux, fixaient avidement Issei. Cependant, le Hyoudou était ignorant de tout cela, car cela se déroulait dans son dos. Peut-être était-ce pour le meilleur…

« Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est… ? » Essaya de demander Rias, les yeux écarquillés, mais incapable de trouver les mots.

« Le [Boosted Gear] ? » Termina le garçon pour elle. « Oui, ça l'est. »

« Mais… Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle, reprenant rapidement son calme.

« Huit [Pawns], buchou. » Fut la réponse d'Issei, se référant à elle par son titre comme il avait été convenu qu'il le fasse lorsqu'ils étaient en public. « C'est le nombre de [Evil Pieces] qu'il a fallu pour me ressusciter. Assurément, tu devais te douter que mon [Sacred Gear] n'était pas un simple [Twice Critical]. »

« C'est vrai. » Avoua facilement la Gremory, en hochant la tête. « Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce qu'il s'agisse du [Boosted Gear], et encore moins à ce que tu sois capable de le desceller si tôt après ta réincarnation. »

« Une forte volonté permet à des choses extraordinaires de se produire. » Commenta philosophiquement le Hyoudou.

« Je suppose. » Convint agréablement le [King]. « Lorsque tu auras sauvé cette nonne… Asia… Pourras-tu nous la présenter ? Je souhaiterai apprendre à connaitre la personne qui a réussi à s'emparer du cœur de mon précieux [Pawn]. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça… » Grogna Issei d'un ton inaudible. « Bien sûr, je ferai les présentations. Tu verras, tu apprécieras Asia-chan. » Déclara-t-il ensuite.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute. » Déclara Rias avec une pointe d'amusement.

* * *

« Bien, il est temps… » Murmura Issei d'une voix tendue, se parlant à lui-même.

Suite à la réunion avec le club de Recherche Occulte, réunion durant laquelle il était parvenu à obtenir la permission d'envahir une église pour sauver une nonne d'une faction ennemie d'une autre faction ennemie, le Hyoudou était finalement rentré chez lui pour terminer de se préparer. Il avait brièvement hésité pour savoir s'il devrait conserver le [Boosted Gear] au bras ou non. Finalement, il avait décidé sur sa désactivation. Pas encore. Il aurait le temps plus tard. Il était un peu moins de dix-neuf heures. Le temps d'arriver sur place, les préparatifs pour l'extraction du [Twilight Healing] d'Asia auront déjà commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes. C'était voulu. Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter. Le plan était déjà assez précaire comme ça, pas besoin de prendre plus de risques.

Dans sa chambre, posé sur le lit, était un paquet qu'Issei déballa hâtivement, quoiqu'avec précaution. Il doutait que cela soit un piège, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Heureusement, cela s'avéra être ce qu'il avait attendu. Il s'agissait d'une tenue d'exorciste, similaire à celle qu'avait porté Freed lors de leur affrontement. La tenue était complétée par une cagoule et un chapeau, tous deux noirs, permettant ainsi de dissimuler les caractéristiques du visage. Raynare avait fait du bon travail. C'était elle qui avait livré cela, à la demande du Hyoudou, pour l'aider à sauver Asia.

Le plan d'Issei était simple. Il allait infiltrer les rangs des exorcistes parasites présents dans l'église puis, une fois donnée l'opportunité, il les éliminerait tous et irait à la recherche de la jeune nonne. Dans l'immédiat, la priorité était de réduire le grand nombre d'ennemis, car ils seraient un obstacle gênant une fois qu'il aurait récupéré l'Argento. Ironiquement, c'était grâce à ce nombre élevé d'opposants que la stratégie actuelle du Hyoudou était viable. Raynare lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait entre vingt et trente exorcistes au service de leur groupe d'anges déchus. Cependant, personne ne savait exactement _combien_ d'exorcistes étaient réellement présents. Pour cette raison, un de plus ou de moins passerait inaperçu.

Grâce aux armes qu'il avait volées à Freed lors de leur dernier affrontement, et à la tenue que lui avait fournie Raynare, il pourrait se faire passer pour un exorciste sans la moindre difficulté. Sa petite amie, puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas rompu même après tout ça, avait même rechargé son pistolet et son épée avec sa magie de lumière. C'était une bonne chose, car il avait plus ou moins vidé les batteries en question lors de son entrainement nocturne. Enfilant sa tenue d'une nuit, Issei s'inspecta dans le miroir et hocha la tête, satisfait. Le sauvetage d'Asia pouvait désormais commencer…

Tranquillement, le Hyoudou se dirigea vers l'église. Déguisé en exorciste, il se força à rester détendu tout en se remémorant sa stratégie d'attaque. Naturellement, il savait qu'aucun plan ne survivait au contact de l'ennemi, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'au moins une partie de ce qu'il avait prévu se déroulerait normalement. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, cela dit. L'univers n'était pas assez clément pour lui permettre une telle chance. Les réflexions d'Issei étaient tellement intense que le trajet se révéla être beaucoup trop court à son goût. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le démon entra dans le lieu de culte…

« Eh, toi ! » Hurla une voix, derrière lui, ce qui nécessita tout son self-control pour ne pas se raidir ou sursauter. « Tu es en retard ! Les préparatifs ont déjà commencé. Dépêche-toi d'entrer et d'aider les autres. »

« … » Le garçon, qui s'était retourné pour voir un individu habillé exactement comme lui-même, hocha légèrement la tête, sans dire un mot.

« Tch ! » Grogna l'exorciste, énervé. « Grouille-toi, on n'a pas le temps de traîner ! »

Sur ce, il poussa Issei et pénétra dans l'église. Silencieusement, le Hyoudou le suivit. Lorsque l'homme atteignit l'autel et le déplaça, révélant un escalier qui était caché en dessous, le [Pawn] décida d'agir. D'un mouvement vif, il se plaça derrière le prêtre, plaça sa main contre sa bouche pour le bâillonner et, avec l'épée de lumière qu'il avait volé à Freed, l'empala par derrière. Aussitôt, le corps de l'exorciste devint mou et le démon le jeta dans un coin tout en s'assurant de ne pas être couvert de sang au passage. Eteignant ensuite son arme sainte, il descendit au sous-sol.

Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, Issei fit une rapide inspection de lui-même. Son costume était resté immaculé, même après le meurtre du prêtre parasite. Ses armes étaient de toute évidence fonctionnelle, au moins était-ce le cas de son épée de lumière. Cependant, ce qui inquiétait le Hyoudou était son état physique. En raison de se trouver à l'intérieur d'une église, son corps était affaibli par l'aura sainte que dégageait le lieu de culte. Heureusement, celui-ci était abandonné, si bien que ladite aura était faible. De plus, grâce à sa formation avec le [Boosted Gear], seulement la moitié de cette même aura l'affectait. Même ainsi, la diminution de ses capacités physiques et de ses réflexes pourraient s'avérer préjudiciable s'il ne prenait pas garde. Au moins, et de façon assez ironique, la tenue d'exorciste couvrait si bien sa silhouette qu'il n'était pratiquement pas affecté lorsqu'il utilisait son pseudo-sabre laser. _Pratiquement_ , mais pas totalement.

Arrivant au sous-sol, Issei se retrouva devant une porte. Prudemment, il l'ouvrit et entra, faisant en sorte d'agir décontracté et parfaitement à sa place. Là, une vingtaine d'exorcistes s'affairaient dans tous les sens, se dépêchant d'achever les préparatifs en vue de l'extraction du [Sacred Gear]. Parlant de la jeune nonne, elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle, allongée sur ce qui était vraisemblablement un autel sacrificiel placé devant une immense croie à l'aspect sinistre et qui dégageait une lueur d'un vert maladif, très différente de celle, émeraude, que produisait le [Boosted Gear] lorsqu'il était utilisé. Etrangement, en dépit du bruit, son visage restait paisible, comme endormie. Raynare l'avait sans doute placé dans un sommeil magique. Debout à ses côtés, comme pour veiller sur elle, se trouvait… Freed.

Négligemment, restant cependant attentif à son entourage, le Hyoudou se dirigea vers l'extrémité opposée de la salle. A mesure qu'il s'approchait du Zelzan, le démon sentit son corps se tendre, prêt à combattre à tout instant. La proximité avec l'exorciste dépravé le rendait malade. Malheureusement, pour sauver Asia, il allait devoir passer par lui. Il était littéralement le premier obstacle qu'il aurait à surmonter pour secourir la jeune nonne. Issei pouvait déjà le sentir, cela allait être un gâchis.

Il ne pouvait pas encore entamer le combat, pas quand Freed pourrait utiliser l'Argento comme otage. Non, il devait d'abord récupérer Asia avant de commencer les hostilités. Cela signifiait donc qu'il allait devoir se frayer un chemin parmi les prêtres, tout en protégeant la jeune femme, jusqu'à la sortie. Continuant d'avancer vers son objectif, il compta le nombre d'exorcistes présents. Vingt-trois, Freed inclus. Vingt-quatre si l'on ajoutait celui qu'Issei avait tué au-dessus. Pas d'anges déchus, cependant. Pas encore. Puisque leur présence n'était pour le moment d'aucune utilité, il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux d'assister aux préparatifs ennuyeux et fastidieux.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'autel sacrificiel, le comportement du Hyoudou commença à attirer l'attention. Plusieurs exorcistes se mirent à murmurer entre eux, sans cesser leur travail pour autant. La plupart se plaignait simplement de ne pas le voir les aider, tandis que d'autres, moins nombreux, étaient un peu plus soupçonneux. Cependant, puisque le comportement d'Issei n'était pas agressif ou suspect outre mesure, personne ne tenta de lui barrer la route. Sans doute pensaient-ils que les anges déchus le sanctionneraient à leur arrivée. Dommage pour eux, cela n'allait pas arriver

« Oi, collègue-san, pourquoi n'aides-tu pas les autres à terminer les préparatifs ? » Demanda Freed de sa voix agaçante, lorsque le Hyoudou s'arrêta à côté de lui.

« … » Le démon ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Asia.

« Hmm ? » Fit le Zelzan, suivant le regard d'Issei et de sourire agréablement. « Oh ? La nonne t'intéresse ? Je te comprends. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Si pure, si innocente… Haaaaaa~… Cela me donne tellement envie de la violer… »

« … » Le bras du réincarné se crispa légèrement, mais cela passa inaperçu.

« Je veux la faire crier et hurler… » Continua Freed, inconscient de la fureur grandissante de son interlocuteur. « Je veux qu'elle me prie d'arrêter, ce qui me donnera encore plus envie de la souiller. Haaaaa~… Je suis tellement excité~ ! »

« … » Issei, toujours silencieux, se pencha légèrement au-dessus du corps endormi d'Asia et caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main gauche, avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de la jeune nonne.

« Oi ! » S'exclama le Zelzan, semblant à la fois perplexe et énervé par la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. « Qu'est-ce que… »

 **CLICK !**

« … Tu fais ? » Termina-t-il, avant de fixer son regard sur le pistolet qui était soudainement pointé sur lui, la pointe du canon placé juste entre ses deux yeux. « Oh… »

Tenant toujours l'arme à feu avec la main droite, le visage d'Issei se rapprocha davantage de celui d'Asia. Le Hyoudou ne prêta volontairement aucune attention à l'agitation soudaine de la salle, sachant pertinemment que, pour le moment, il était en position de force. La soudaineté de ses actions avait temporairement créé de la confusion au sein des exorcistes et il comptait bien en profiter. Tenant toujours Freed en joue avec le revolver, le garçon se pencha encore plus près de la jeune nonne, leur front se touchant presque. Et puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant.

Honnêtement, Isse n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui avait semblé être la _bonne_ chose à faire. Le garçon, en raison de sa situation complexe lorsqu'il était un enfant, n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser beaucoup aux Walt Disney, mais il savait que l'un des dessins animés en question traitait d'une situation vaguement similaire. Et en se basant dessus, un baiser semblait être la bonne réponse pour libérer une jeune femme d'un sommeil enchanté. Pour preuve, les yeux d'Asia s'ouvrirent doucement.

« Bonjour, _Sleeping Beauty_. » Fit le Hyoudou d'une voix douce. « Même si, techniquement, nous sommes en fin de soirée… »

« Issei… San ? » Demanda timidement la jeune nonne, avant que la sensation persistante sur ses lèvres ne la rattrape. Immédiatement, elle rougit, violemment.

« Heureux de voir que rien ne te soit encore arrivé. » Commenta le garçon avec sincérité. « Tout ira bien, à présent. Je suis là pour te sauver. »

« Me… Sauver… ? » Répéta l'Argento, sembla avoir du mal à rassembler ses pensées.

« Oi, je connais cette voix ! » Déclara soudainement Freed d'une voix mécontente, brisant au passage l'atmosphère agréable entre Issei et Asia. « Tu es ce démon de merde qui n'a pas voulu se laisser tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne vois pas que ta présence est un péché ? Oh, je sais ! Tu es venu demander le pardon auprès du Seigneur pour ton existence pathétique et t'es présenté à moi pour que je puisse t'infliger le châtiment divin ! »

Le Hyoudou ne put que regarder l'exorciste avec incrédulité. Ne voyait-il pas le canon de son propre pistolet de lumière, volé à lui quelques jours plus tôt, placé juste entre ses deux yeux ? Ne comprenait-il pas que, d'une pression sur la détente, le garçon pouvait le tuer ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à agir avec autant d'arrogance et d'insouciance en dépit de sa situation ? C'était incompréhensible. Ou peut-être était-il juste fou… Oui, c'était probablement la raison et l'explication à son comportement dépravé. Eh bien, Issei n'avait pas prévu de le laisser vivre, ni quiconque dans cette salle en dehors de lui-même et Asia. Ainsi, sans la moindre hésitation, il tira…

… Et rata sa cible ! Freed, grâce à d'incroyables réflexes, probablement amplifiés par magie, était parvenu à éviter de justesse la balle de lumière à bout portant et à bondir en arrière, ses propres armes de lumière, une épée dans chaque main, déjà dégainées. Tiens, c'était nouveau. Auparavant, il avait eu une épée _et_ un pistolet… Sans doute n'avait-il pas pu s'en procurer un nouveau après s'être fait voler le sien par Issei. Ironie, c'était ce même revolver qui était actuellement pointé sur lui, pas qu'il semblât s'en soucier. Personnellement, le Hyoudou était plus inquiet par le fait qu'il ait pu louper l'exorciste alors que son arme avait littéralement été en contact avec sa cible. Apparemment, l'aura de l'église l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les chiffres étaient une chose, les sensations réelles en étaient une autre.

Derrière lui, le groupe de prêtre s'était mis en position de combat, leurs pistolets pointés dans la direction d'Issei. Celui-ci ne le vit pas, mais ressentit le danger. Instinctivement, il bondit en avant, roulant sur l'autel sacrificiel, prenant Asia dans ses bras et se réceptionnant de l'autre côté dudit autel, s'y adossant et s'en servant comme d'un bouclier pour se protéger des nombreuses balles de lumière tirées dans sa direction. Après coup, il se rendit compte que la jeune nonne était en fait à l'abri des attaques de lumière, sa foi, son innocence et sa pureté si grandes qu'elle ne pouvait pas être blessée par la sainteté de la lumière. Eh bien, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le Hyoudou se contenterait de la satisfaction d'avoir au moins empêché les vêtements de l'Argento de finir en lambeaux, même si son pervers intérieur se lamentait d'avoir raté cette chance.

« Promotion, [Rook] ! » Annonça Issei à voix basse, sentant immédiatement le changement en lui.

 **[Dragon Booster !]**

 **[Boost !]**

Sans perdre un instant, le Hyoudou boosta les effets de sa pièce [Rook], gagnant ainsi une force et une résistance physique quatre fois supérieures. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait être patient. Juste dix petites secondes. Parce que les exorcistes se contentaient de tirer aveuglément sur l'autel sacrificiel sans essayer de l'approcher, pour le moment en tout cas, il pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Même Freed n'était pas assez fou pour essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers le barrage de balles. Le risque de tir ami dans ces conditions était pratiquement de 100%. Non, tant qu'ils n'attaquaient pas de façon coordonnée, Issei et Asia seraient en sécurité.

 **[Boost !]**

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard pour les exorcistes. Son objectif était atteint. Sa force était désormais suffisante pour faire ce qu'il voulait. D'un mouvement brusque, il se mit à genoux et frappa l'autel sacrificiel d'un violent coup de pied. Sous la puissance de la frappe, l'autel en question fut projeté à travers la salle, s'encastrant dans le mur du fond juste à côté de la porte, tuant six exorcistes au passage et dispersant les autres un peu partout. Plus que dix-sept ! Sans perdre une seconde, Issei prit Asia dans ses bras à la manière d'une mariée, gardant néanmoins son épée de lumière en main en cas de besoin, et commença à courir vers la sortie. La jeune nonne était sa priorité, les prêtes autour de lui ne venaient qu'ensuite.

« Promotion, [Cancel] ! » Ordonna le Hyoudou, désactivant ainsi sa pièce [Rook] « Promotion, [Knight] ! »

 **[Reset !]**

 **[Boost !]**

Grâce au bonus de vitesse que lui fournissait la pièce [Knight] boostée, Issei bénéficia d'une soudaine accélération qui prit une fois de plus par surprise les exorcistes autour de lui. Quatre fois plus rapide qu'auparavant, il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les attaques et à quitter la salle souterraine, puis à monter les escaliers et se retrouva finalement dans la nef de l'église. Dans la confusion, huit prêtres furent tués par des tirs croisés. Plus que neuf ! Malheureusement, Freed était toujours vivant. De tous les ennemis, c'était sans doute lui le plus grand fléau. Peut-être même plus que les anges déchus, qui n'étaient toujours pas là… Bizarre. Certes, il était encore tôt, mais ils auraient dû être conscients qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans leur propre base.

Reposant une Asia au visage rouge sur ses jambes, Issei la plaça derrière lui. Dans sa main droite était l'épée de lumière, tandis que dans la main gauche était le pistolet de lumière… Pistolet dont il manquait une bonne partie du canon, qui avait proprement été coupé en deux. Essayant de comprendre quand cela était arrivé, le Hyoudou comprit que ça s'était produit au tout début du combat, quand Freed avait esquivé la balle de lumière à bout portant. Le prêtre avait dégainé ses propres épées de lumière à ce moment-là. Sans doute trancha-t-il le revolver de façon simultané. Le réincarné n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de vérifier par la suite. Dommage, cela aurait pu être utile.

 **[Reset !]**

 **[Boost !]**

Issei décida d'annuler les effets du [Boosted Gear] sur sa pièce [Knight], préférant booster sa résistance à la sainteté. Dans la situation actuelle, il estimait être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Sa vitesse ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il était blessé par une balle ou une épée de lumière. Au contraire, ses déplacements pourraient même être scellés, lui faisant ainsi perdre son principal avantage. Ainsi, il était préférable, selon le Hyoudou en tout cas, de booster la résistance à son élément antagoniste. Cela améliorerait également sa tolérance aux effets toxiques de la lumière sur son organisme. Idéal !

 **[Boost !]**

Cela dit, Issei n'aurait sans doute pas eu autant de facilité dans ce combat s'il n'avait pas découvert [Reset]. [Reset] n'était pas vraiment une capacité en soi, mais faisait partie intégrante du [Boosted Gear]. Normalement, [Reset] était censé n'être qu'une annonce du [Sacred Gear] pour signaler que tout le pouvoir accumuler en son sein avait été épuisé ou drainé, généralement en le consommant d'un seul coup par le biais d'une explosion d'énergie. Cependant, il était possible d'activer [Reset] manuellement. De cette manière, le pouvoir accumulé dans le [Boosted Gear] se dissipait dans le néant _mais_ , en échange, une partie de l'endurance consommée pour accumuler ledit pouvoir était restaurer. Ce n'était pas énorme, seulement 30-50%. Cela dit, il semblait possible d'améliorer ce ratio par l'entrainement car la majorité, si ce n'était l'intégralité, de la perte était due à un manque d'habitude et de pratique.

 **[Boost !]**

Enfin, après vingt bonnes secondes d'attente, les exorcistes arrivèrent, avançant prudemment. Parce qu'ils ignoraient qu'Issei possédait le [Boosted Gear], ils avaient pris leur temps pour venir, élaborant sans doute une stratégie au passage. Dommage pour eux, cela se retournait déjà contre eux. Le Hyoudou s'était déjà immunisé à l'aura sainte de l'église, bien que seulement en raison de la faiblesse de celle-ci en raison du fait que le lieu de culte avait été laissé à l'abandon, et sa résistance à la lumière et à la sainteté en général ne ferait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Il avait déjà utilisé six [Boosts]. Normalement, sa limite était de neuf mais, en raison de son utilisation de [Reset], une partie de son endurance avait été restaurée, ce qui devrait lui permettre d'utiliser un dixième [Boost], si besoin était.

« Oi, démon de merde ! » Appela Freed, en s'approchant d'un pas furieux, bousculant les prêtres sur son chemin. « Je suis vraiment énervé, à présent. Affronte-moi que je puisse en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi ! Oser voler le premier baiser d'une vierge… D'une nonne, pas moins… Je suis tellement jaloux~ ! Ça me donne des envies de meurtre ! Et puis, les anges déchus-sama ne seront pas contents de moi si je laisse partir cette chère Asia-chan. »

Observant le Zelzan, le regard d'Issei dériva brièvement vers le reste des exorcistes, qui ne faisait aucun mouvement pour intervenir. Sans doute estimaient-ils que Freed les tuerait s'ils tentaient de le combattre maintenant. Il avait été désigné comme la proie du prêtre fou et personne n'avait le courage, ou la pensée suicidaire, de lui voler sa cible. Ils se feraient tuer par lui avant d'avoir une chance d'affronter le Hyoudou. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'assura qu'Asia était en sécurité et reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Apparemment, ce serait un duel.

« Très bien. » Accepta Issei d'une voix sombre, levant son épée de lumière. « Finissons-en ! »

 **[Boost !]**

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Cela fait donc un chapitre (ou deux ou trois suivants le nombre que vous avez lu et dans quel ordre vous les avez lu) avec une scène de bataille. Je pense que l'ensemble se passe plus ou moins de commentaire. Cela dit, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser si vous avez des questions. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre ou, à défaut, d'éclaircir le sujet dans un chapitre ultérieur.

Encore désolé pour mon retard et mon faible bavardage, mais je pense que vous préfériez tous le chapitre lui-même à mes pensées inintéressantes (surtout à 00h30 passé).

Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mes autres chapitres, je vous encourage à le faire. Si cela a déjà été fait, on se reverra la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt !

…

Ps : Ah… Je me posais une question. Préférez-vous avoir un chapitre pas semaine ou recevoir un chapitre de chaque fiction d'un seul coup, entrecoupé de périodes d'absence d'environ un mois ? C'est pour les publications futures…


	9. Chapter 9

EDIT: Je poste ce chapitre en retard car il n'est pas passé ce week-end et qu'on vient juste de me le signaler. Profitez...

Salut à tous ! Je suis ENCORE en retard et je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour cela. Malheureusement, je me trouvais dans ma dernière semaine d'examens, si bien que je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre la semaine dernière.

Cela dit, les chapitres seront malgré tout au rendez-vous. Après deux semaines de silence, je reviens avec pas moins de 5 chapitres :

1 Ryuuketsu.

1 Keiki pas Atarashii.

1 Mugen Tsukuyomi.

1 Fate / Stay Another Night.

1 Saiko pas Momo Doragon.

Faîtes votre choix, il y en aura pour tous les gouts. Cependant, faire 5 chapitres en deux semaines est assez épuisant, donc ne comptez pas trop sur une réitération de cette publication. Je ne l'ai fait cette fois-ci que pour fêter la fin de mes examens. Eh bien… 4 par semaine devrait être jouable, mais 5 est vraiment limite…

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous profiterez de ces chapitres. Je m'excuse simplement de ne pas écrire un commentaire personnalisé à chaque chapitre mais, je suis épuisé et je me suis dit que vous préféreriez les chapitres en avance de toute façon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Fin de la lutte…_**

Issei se tenait en face de Freed, les deux combattants écartés d'une dizaine de mètres. Cela dit, la distance se réduisait petit à petit, le Hyoudou et le Zelzan marchant l'un vers l'autre à une allure ordinaire, comme s'ils étaient simplement en promenade. Toutefois, le [Pawn] ne pouvait pas se permettre de focaliser _toute_ son attention sur le prêtre fou qui lui faisait face. Les autres exorcistes, alors qu'il était évident qu'ils n'interviendraient pas dans la lutte de peur de se faire tuer par le psychopathe qui était censé être leur allié, pourrait profiter de la moindre distraction de sa part pour tenter de capturer Asia. Et il ne laisserait pas cela se produire.

L'épée de lumière dans sa main droite et le [Boosted Gear] au bras gauche, Issei inspectait les environs, ses yeux fouillant tout ce qui était dans son champ de vision pour s'assurer de ne pas être pris par surprise d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce duel serait très probablement une lutte à mort. De plus, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les anges déchus ne reviennent à leur base. C'était en fait déjà surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là… Ils n'étaient pas déjà là, n'est-ce pas ? A cette pensée soudaine, le Hyoudou ne put que soupirer. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne pouvait que faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là pour le moment.

En face de lui, en dehors de Freed lui-même, il y avait encore huit exorcistes. Cela faisait donc un total de neuf adversaires humains. Il ne fallait cependant pas oublier les quatre anges déchus, trois s'il ne comptait pas Raynare, qui tenteraient plus que probablement de le tuer lorsqu'ils reviendraient, soit douze ennemis en tout. Toutefois, il était difficile de quantifier la puissance d'un être surnaturel par rapport à l'humain. Les écarts de puissance étaient trop grands et irréguliers d'un individu à un autre. Cependant, Issei pensait qu'il avait une assez bonne chance de gagner. Il avait lutté contre Dohnaseek sur un pied d'égalité alors que tout juste réincarné. Il n'avait perdu, pour ainsi dire, qu'en raison de sa faiblesse à la lumière. Le Hyoudou était désormais plus fort et, même s'il était dans un lieu saint, la résistance qu'il avait développée _et_ boostée le protégeait largement des effets de la sainteté par émission, donc il n'était pas handicapé bien qu'il se trouve dans une église abandonnée.

 **[Boost!]**

C'était la huitième fois que son [Boosted Gear] faisait cette annonce. Selon toute vraisemblance, il ne devrait pouvoir réutiliser cette capacité qu'une fois en toute sécurité, et deux fois si absolument nécessaire. Sa limite était de neuf et il n'était pas sûr à 100% qu'il ait récupéré suffisamment d'endurance pour pouvoir l'utiliser une dixième fois sans risque. Il savait pertinemment, pour avoir essayé, ce qui se passerait s'il dépassait son seuil de tolérance. Son organisme commencerait à être empoisonné par la surpuissance de son [Sacred Gear], l'intoxiquant lentement. Heureusement, son cas n'avait pas été sévère cette fois-là et il avait pu annuler les effets néfaste à temps, mais cela avait été horriblement douloureux, presque comme si des particules de lumières infiltraient son corps par tous ses pores. Oui, vraiment désagréable…

Soudain, les deux combattants bondirent l'un sur l'autre. Malgré la gravité de la situation, une pensée parasite rappela à Issei que l'affrontement n'était pas sans rappeler un combat de jedi. Se reconcentrant sur son opposant par un effort de pure volonté, il brandit son épée de lumière et bloqua l'une de celles de son adversaire. Il dût cependant esquiver l'autre. Combattre un adversaire avec deux lames était vraiment compliqué, et d'autant plus lorsque l'on était un démon et que l'arme utilisait la lumière comme matériau de base. C'était pire que si les lames avaient été recouvertes de poison !

Le Hyoudou retenta sa chance, utilisant son épée dans un mouvement oblique pour essayer d'atteindre sa cible. Il fut cependant paré sans la moindre difficulté et la contre-attaque arriva sans perdre une seconde. A nouveau, Issei ne put qu'esquiver la frappe, de justesse cette fois-ci. C'était vraiment limite… Quoi qu'il fasse, Freed parvenait à le contrer sans difficulté. Il était pourtant prêt à parier que l'exorciste n'était même pas ambidextre ! Cela dit, lui-même n'était pas épéiste non plus. Il n'avait même jamais tenu d'arme blanche dans sa vie avant de voler celle qu'il avait actuellement au prêtre qu'il affrontait en ce moment. Si seulement il avait encore son pistolet à balle de lumière, cela serait bien plus simple.

Le problème ici était qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer et se défendre en même temps. Son arme offensive était également son seul outil défensif. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur, sinon il se ferait tuer. Si seulement son adversaire avait le même handicap, mais même pas ! Non seulement il avait _deux épées_ , ce qui lui permettait d'attaquer avec un et de se défendre avec l'autre, ou inversement au besoin, mais en plus il n'avait aucune faiblesse à la lumière. Certes, il y était sensible parce qu'il était un pécheur, ce qui permettait à Issei de le blesser avec une arme de lumière, mais Freed avait beaucoup trop d'avantages et bien trop peu d'inconvénients.

Et il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond…

Sans prendre de pause, le Hyoudou tenta une attaque horizontale, confiant que l'exorciste ne pourrait pas parer dans sa position. Il avait raison… Mais cela n'empêcha pas le Zelzan d'esquiver sans grande difficulté en faisant un simple bond en arrière. Il n'avait pas anticipé le coup, il ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus et il n'avait définitivement pas réagi à l'instinct. Son corps s'était déplacé _après_ qu'Issei ait commencé à déplacer son épée. Or, le garçon était un démon. Ses mouvements étaient naturellement plus rapides qu'un humain, et encore plus après la tombée de la nuit. Pour cette raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Freed soit parvenu à l'esquiver sans l'avoir prévu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, et il était pourtant indemne, pas même proche d'être blessé.

Et c'était exactement ça, le problème !

Freed était un humain. Un exorciste, certes, mais un humain tout de même. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse être d'une vitesse similaire à Issei, un démon peut-être nouvellement réincarné, mais un démon malgré tout et qui, de surcroit, n'était pas affecté par la sainteté ambiante. Alors comment le Zelzan faisait-il pour non seulement tenir le rythme face à son ennemi, mais également à mener littéralement le combat. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Cela renversait la logique du surnaturel ! Même Dohnaseek n'avait pas été si difficile à combattre et il était un ange déchu !

Et il y avait pire. Le Hyoudou avait utilisé [Promotion]. Actuellement, il était un [Knight]. Sa vitesse était deux fois plus élevée que d'ordinaire. Et malgré ça, Freed restait celui qui avait l'avantage ! La seule bonne chose jusqu'à présent dans ce combat était que l'exorciste n'avait pas l'habitude de manier deux épées de lumière, ayant auparavant utilisé une épée et un pistolet simultanément. A cause de cela, il était légèrement maladroit et manquait de synchronisation dans ses enchainements. C'était ce qui empêchait Issei d'être totalement submergé. Néanmoins le garçon avait honte d'avoir plus de difficulté à gagner contre un humain qu'il n'en avait eu à affronter un ange déchu. Il n'avait même pas eu accès à son [Sacred Gear], à l'époque, pas même sous sa forme [Twice Critical] !

Définitivement, lorsque tout cela serait terminé, il allait faire une _sérieuse_ remise à niveau de ses protocoles d'entrainement. Plus jamais il ne serait repoussé dans ses retranchements comme il l'était actuellement. Pas par un humain au moins. Pas à moins que l'humain en question ne dispose d'un [Sacred Gear] et que celui-ci soit actif. Freed n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie, et pourtant c'était lui qui gagnait du terrain lors de cet affrontement. Peut-être n'avait-ce pas été une si bonne idée de booster sa résistance à la sainteté… Peut-être aurait-il dû booster sa force ou sa vitesse… Mais néanmoins, c'était grâce à sa résistance accrue à la sainteté qu'il pouvait toujours tenir tête à l'exorciste. De plus, s'il était blessé, il serait beaucoup plus durable ainsi qu'il ne le serait dans tout autre cas. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça…

Une autre attaque de l'exorciste, qui riait d'un air dément, força Issei à reculer une fois de plus. Malheureusement, se faisant, il trébucha légèrement et perdit l'équilibre momentanément, se dont Freed profita immédiatement et sans le moindre remord. D'un mouvement rapide, il abattit son épée dans un mouvement vertical descendant pour trancher en deux le Hyoudou. Pensant rapidement le démon réincarné utilisa son bras gauche, protégé par le gantelet que manifestait le [Boosted Gear], pour parer la lame de lumière. Même si ce n'était pas l'idéal, cela devrait être lui apporter une protection suffisante pour arrêter l'arme sans causer de dommages au garçon.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié raison. Lorsque le gantelet entra en contact avec l'épée de lumière, la lame fut effectivement arrêtée, l'arme étant trop faible par nature et Freed n'étant pas assez puissant pour passer au travers du [Boosted Gear]. Cependant, ce qu'Issei n'avait pas prévu, ou même pensé, serait qu'il ressentirait une intense douleur dans son bras gauche, comme s'il brulait. Apparemment, en dépit d'être de type dragon, son [Sacred Gear] avait été influencé par la réincarnation du Hyoudou et était désormais lui aussi faible face à la sainteté. La toxicité de la lumière passait donc à travers l'artefact, bien qu'une partie soit filtrée dans le processus, et affectait directement la chair démoniaque du garçon.

« Argh… ! » Grogna le démon réincarné, de douleur, forcé de mettre un genou au sol et essayant comme il pouvait de maintenir la lame de lumière le plus loin possible de son visage avec son bras gauche qui commençait déjà à trembler d'une telle exposition intense à la lumière.

« Issei-san ! » S'exclama Asia, atterrée.

« Je… Je vais bien… » Mentit doucement le Hyoudou pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Oui~ ! Crie plus fort, démon de merde~ ! » Chantonnait presque Freed. « J'aime quand tu hurles ainsi. Je vais t'empaler encore et encore avec mon épée vigoureuse et tu crieras mon nom d'une voix passionnée pendant que je le ferai.

« Tch ! » Grogna Issei, ignorant de son mieux les vulgarités à double-sens du prêtre, essayant de rester pleinement concentré sur la lutte.

La douleur qu'il ressentait était horrible ! Ce n'était peut-être pas au même niveau que lorsque Donhnaseek l'avait transpercé, merci au filtrage du [Boosted Gear] et à sa propre résistance à la lumière boostée, mais cela restait pire que lorsque Raynare-chan l'avait fait lorsqu'il était encore humain et qu'il ne disposait pas d'une faiblesse à la lumière. La souffrance, à ce moment-là, avait été presque douce en comparaison du reste. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste la faible lueur émise par l'épée de lumière mais celle, beaucoup plus puissante et concentrée, de la lame elle-même qui l'affectait et tentait de ronger sa chair, heureusement sans succès pour le moment grâce au [Sacred Gear] qui l'en empêchait.

Pour avoir expérimenté directement, le Hyoudou pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'une épée de lumière était juste un peu moins puissante que la lance de lumière d'un ange, déchu ou non, possédant deux ailes. Cela dit, cela restait extrêmement douloureux, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que son bras était à l'intérieur d'une boite de conserve qui était régulièrement en train de chauffer, atteignant lentement ses limites avant qu'elle n'explose. Il était préférable de se sortir de cette situation dangereuse avant de savoir si cela serait effectivement le cas.

Freed cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils, confus et agacé, en voyant que le bras du démon tenait bon face à son arme sainte. Avec un grognement irrité de ne pas parvenir à trancher la chair de son ennemi, il balança sa deuxième lame de lumière, qui frappa un point juste à côté de la première. La pression désormais exercée par l'exorciste était désormais telle qu'Issei, voyant son bras gauche commencer à flancher, fut obligé d'utiliser son bras droit, qu'il colla au gantelet rouge juste sous le poignet pour faire opposition et empêcher les épées de se rapprocher plus près de son visage.

Grâce à un magnifique effort de volonté, le Hyoudou parvint enfin à immobiliser son bras gauche et ainsi faire cesser l'avancée de Freed. L'équilibre avait été rétabli mais restait extrêmement précaire. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à se sortir de cette situation de toute urgence. Issei pouvait déjà voir du coin de l'œil les huit exorcistes restants profiter de son incapacité actuelle à protéger Asia pour tenter de s'emparer de la jeune nonne. Il ne les laisserait pas faire ! Il la défendrait ! Il y parviendrait, quel qu'en soit le prix ! L'Argento serait sauve !

Grimaçant fortement à la pression continue que le Zelzan appliquait sur son [Boosted Gear] avec ses lames et à la douleur qui en résultait, le Hyoudou inspira à fond, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Regardant sa main droite, une idée lui vint soudainement, qui devait lui permettre de se sortir de cette situation désastreuse. D'un mouvement habile de ses doigts, résultat d'une longue pratique de plusieurs arts martiaux, Issei parvint à inverser la garde de son épée de lumière, la tenant désormais comme il le ferait d'un poignard. Au vu de sa position, il ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts avec s'il devait rencontrer une résistance mais, heureusement, il se trouvait que Freed mettait tout ce qu'il avait dans son attaque, oublieux du monde autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le danger imminent. Parfait…

Avec un mouvement sec du poignet droit, il tenta de frapper le prêtre psychopathe avec son épée de lumière désormais en position inversée. Aussitôt, la pression exercée sur son bras gauche disparut totalement. Haletant, Issei se remit sur ses pieds avant de bondir en arrière, se plaçant à côté d'Asia. Immédiatement, les exorcistes interrompirent leur avancée et firent demi-tour, abandonnant pour cette fois. Satisfait, le Hyoudou reporta son attention sur Freed et laissa un regard agacé atteindre ses yeux. Le Zelzan était encore bien vivant. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, étant donné que le [Pawn] n'avait pas tenté de le tuer avec ce coup. Cependant, il avait espéré pouvoir au moins le blesser. Son épaule aurait dû avoir une méchante coupure. Au lieu de cela, il y avait à peine une égratignure. Le vêtement avait été déchiré et la peau légèrement brulé, mais c'était tout. Il avait esquivé. A bout portant. Encore une fois !

C'était ridicule. Même Issei, avec une pourtant très bonne formation en arts martiaux, n'avait pas eu de tels réflexes lorsqu'il était humain. Et sans vouloir se vanter, il avait été de classe mondiale. Certes, dans le monde surnaturel, ce n'était pas si impressionnant, mais le Hyoudou refusait de croire que Freed soit dans cette même catégorie. Non, supérieur en fait puisqu'il était maintenant un démon et que l'exorciste parvenait sans problème à faire jeu égal malgré tout, ce dont n'avait pas été capable le [Pawn] lorsqu'il avait été confronté à son premier ange déchu. Mais comment était-ce possible qu'un tel écart de puissance existe en premier lieu ?

Non… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait pas une telle différence de niveau la première fois qu'il avait affronté le Zelzan. Ou plutôt si, mais pas à ce point et cela avait été dans l'autre sens. Issei avait été supérieur à Freed. Ce n'était plus le cas, à présent. Une pensée soudaine lui fit froncer les sourcils. Durant leur premier combat, le Hyoudou avait été parfaitement capable de dévier des balles de lumière avec son [Sacred Gear] sans ressentir de douleur, mais ce n'était plus le cas, désormais. Parce que le [Boosted Gear] avait été dans sa forme scellée, sa faiblesse à la lumière, acquise à la réincarnation de son hôte, l'avait été également. Quelle ironie que le [Twice Critical] se serait avéré être une meilleure protection que le [Boosted Gear]…

Là encore, sans le [Boosted Gear], il aurait sans doute été trop faible pour s'échapper du sous-sol de l'église sans combattre tous les exorcistes présents et aurait sans doute été pleinement affecté par l'aura sainte du lieu de culte. Les avantages de sa forme [Twice Critical] n'étaient donc pas si importants qu'ils pourraient compenser les nombreux inconvénients. De plus, Issei n'avait pas encore eu véritablement l'occasion d'exploiter pleinement le potentiel de son [Sacred Gear] descellé. Il avait été limité par le temps et, avec seulement un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, n'avait pas pu prendre le risque de s'épuiser. Asia avait été prioritaire !

…

Mais au fait… Freed n'avait-il pas esquivé une balle de lumière à bout portant dans le sous-sol de l'église, quand Issei avait été sauvé la jeune nonne un peu plus tôt ? Oui, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela avait effectivement été le cas. A l'époque, il avait brièvement pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une amplification de ses réflexes par la magie. Etait-ce la réponse ? Cela expliquerait tout ! Après sa défaite face au Hyoudou la première fois, il avait sans doute demandé à l'un des anges déchus, autre que Raynare qui n'avait pas dû être mise au courant, d'utiliser la magie pour renforcer son corps, augmentant ainsi sa vitesse, sa force et à peu près tout. Dans un sens, cela ressemblait à l'effet du [Boosted Gear], mais l'effet était vraisemblablement plus limité et spécifique.

Probablement était-ce davantage comme le [Twice Critical]… Cela dit, les sorts devaient pouvoir se cumuler, au moins partiellement, donc même si leurs effets étaient individuellement inférieurs à celui du [Twice Critical], ils pourraient être en fait supérieur à ce [Sacred Gear] si suffisamment d'entre eux étaient appliqués sur une personne. Issei doutait cependant que cela soit si simple. Sa brève expérience avec le [Boosted Gear] lui disait qu'il y avait forcément des restrictions. Devrait-il essayer d'obtenir des informations ? Bavard comme il l'était, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Freed révèle la vérité.

« Tu utilises la magie pour te renforcer, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, déjà persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

« Oui~, démon de merde ! » Confirma joyeusement l'exorciste. « Ceci est la magie des anges déchus-sama~ ! J'ai reçu une bénédiction de presque tous les anges déchus-sama pour être certain que rien n'arriverait avant la fin du rituel~ ! »

 _« Trop facile… »_ Songea Issei, surpris et presque déçu.

Néanmoins, il avait confirmé ses soupçons et même obtenus quelques renseignements supplémentaires. « _Une_ bénédiction de _presque_ tous les anges déchus-sama ». C'étaient les mots exacts de Freed. Sachant qu'il y avait quatre anges déchus et que « presque » devait signifier que Raynare n'était pas incluse, cela voulait dire que le Zelzan avait reçu trois « bénédictions ». Il avait également inconsciemment laissé entendre que lesdites bénédictions ne dureraient que jusqu'à minuit, moment où le rituel commencerait et finirait, même s'il ne le savait sans doute pas lui-même ou qu'il s'en fichait. Cela dit, chaque ange déchu n'avait donné qu'une seule bénédiction à l'exorciste. Pourquoi ?

Issei ne voyait que deux possibilités à cela. Dans le premier cas, il n'était possible d'appliquer qu'un unique sort de renforcement sur un même individu par le lanceur du sort. Il doutait cependant de cette idée, étant donné que de ce qu'il avait vu de la magie jusqu'à présent, l'imagination était la principale limite. Ainsi, limiter un sort à une unique utilisation par individu et par jeteur de sort était improbable, même si ledit sort pouvait être cumulé si plusieurs personnes jetaient chacun le sort un fois sur un même individu. Dans le second cas, en revanche, il était possible d'appliquer ledit sort de renforcement autant de fois que l'on voulait, mais celui-ci consommait tellement d'énergie magique qu'il n'était pas possible, pour des anges déchus à deux ailes en tout cas, d'en lancer plus d'un à la fois.

 _Cette_ hypothèse était déjà beaucoup plus vraisemblable que la précédente et avait également du mérite. Imiter les effets d'un [Sacred Gear] ne pouvait pas être si simple que cela ne soit réalisable sans un certain coût en magie, plutôt plus que moins, par rapport au coût que réclamait le [Sacred Gear] lui-même. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, les [Sacred Gears] n'auraient pas eu beaucoup d'intérêt, voire peut-être même pas du tout. En fait, Issei pensait que c'était la raison d'être même d'un [Sacred Gear] que d'accorder un pouvoir à moindre coût comparé à un sort aux effets similaires. Les [Sacred Gears] étaient après tout censés être utilisés par les faibles, fragiles et durables humains pour pouvoir tenir tête aux être surnaturels. Eh bien, leur utilisation avait été quelque peu détournée, le Hyoudou était désormais un démon après tout, mais l'idée était là…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Il était en plein milieu d'une lutte avec un exorciste aussi psychotique que psychopathe et _très_ dangereux dont les compétences avaient été renforcées par _trois_ anges déchus. De ce qu'Issei avait pu constater jusqu'à présent, sa vitesse et sa force avaient été améliorées au moins une fois. Seule la troisième « bénédiction » était incertaine, peut-être la force ou la vitesse à nouveau, ou peut-être autre chose. Serait-il trop demandé que ce soit sa stupidité ? Enfin bon… Au moins, le Hyoudou avait une idée de ce que son adversaire était capable de faire, désormais.

Discrètement, le [Pawn] vérifia son bras. Il tremblait encore un peu et était parfois parcouru de légers spasmes de douleur, mais il semblait aller bien sinon. C'était déjà ça. Ah, et son neuvième [Boost] était prêt à être utilisé. Cela aussi était un concept intéressant. Le [Boosted Gear] permettait de doubler une caractéristique, par défaut la puissance, toutes les dix secondes, mais son possesseur n'était pas obligé d'utiliser [Boost] toutes les dix secondes. Il pouvait le garder en réserve pour un moment plus propice. Cela dit, les [Boosts] en attentes ne se cumulaient pas. En l'occurrence, il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un seul. Une fois utilisé, le compteur de dix secondes, qui avait été mis en suspens, redémarrait. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait…

 **[Boost!]**

Mais bon, en l'état actuel des choses, Issei n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'attendre, bien au contraire. C'était sa résistance à la lumière, qu'il boostait. Prenant une grande inspiration, le Hyoudou regarda Freed dans les yeux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant, avant d'accélérer brusquement lorsque les deux combattants reprirent le combat. Cette fois-ci, la lutte serait plus équilibrée…

* * *

Rias soupira. Elle le faisait beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle se faisait simplement du souci pour le plus récent membre de sa pairie, Hyoudou Issei. Son adorable Ise-kun… Il était tellement passionné dans ses actes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. Son cœur était au bon endroit. C'était une bonne chose. Cela prouvait aussi que la Gremory avait choisi un membre de qualité pour faire partie de sa pairie. Il était indéniablement un ajout puissant à sa petite famille et s'adaptait très bien à sa nouvelle condition de démon.

 **BOUM !**

De plus, Issei ne cessait de le surprendre. Il était très observateur et savait repérer la moindre anomalie autour de lui. L'histoire de son uniforme, qu'elle avait remplacé après sa réincarnation parce que l'ancien avait été perforé et taché de sang, en était un bon exemple. Il s'était rendu compte tout de suite que ce n'était pas le sien. Ses contrats improbables avec des clients effroyablement difficiles à satisfaire en dépit de la, parfois simple, demande, illustraient également assez bien le propos. Et la vitesse à laquelle il apprenait était également étonnante. En l'espace d'environ une semaine, il avait appris un montant respectable de connaissance sur l' _Underworld_ et le monde surnaturel en général.

 **BOUM ! BOUM !**

Sa croissance également était stupéfiante. Même pour un démon, à moins qu'il ne soit plus juste de dire _surtout_ pour un démon, il progressait vite. L'exemple le plus simple était son [Sacred Gear]. Issei avait réussi à éveiller le sien immédiatement une fois qu'elle lui ait eu expliqué le principe. Cela n'était pas si étonnant, surtout sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un [Twice Critical], qui n'était pas si puissant que cela à la base. Toutefois, il s'était avéré que ce n'était que la forme scellée de son _véritable_ [Sacred Gear]. Et quel [Sacred Gear] ! Il s'avéra qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de moins qu'un [Longinus], le [Boosted Gear] ! Comme l'avait ensuite fait remarquer le Hyoudou, elle aurait dû avoir compris cela immédiatement, étant donné qu'il avait consommé l'intégralité de ses huit [Pawns] pour pouvoir être réincarné. Eh bien, elle avait effectivement eu quelques doutes à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher dessus avant que la vérité n'ait éclatée.

 **BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

Cela dit, alors qu'il avait prouvé être compétent, Issei restait relativement nouveau à tout ce qui concernait le monde surnaturel. A cause de cela, il était naïf sur la réalité de l' _Underworld_. Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat mais, encore une fois, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait été réincarné. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de se retrouver dans des situations improbables et politiquement dangereuses, voire dangereuses tout court. Là encore, sachant à présent qu'il était le détenteur du [Boosted Gear], cela ne l'étonnait pas autant que le reste. Il était bien connu, après tout, que le pouvoir attirait le pouvoir. Or, les dragons étaient l'incarnation du pouvoir et Ddraig, dont l'âme résidait dans le [Sacred Gear] de son [Pawn], était l'un des plus puissants.

 **BOUM !**

Pourtant, même ainsi, il devrait y avoir des limites à ce phénomène. Sérieusement… En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait été tué par un ange déchu, ressuscité par un démon, attaqué par un autre ange déchu, avait rencontré et s'était lié d'amitié avec une ex-nonne, avait combattu un exorciste parasite et, dernièrement, décidé d'envahir une église abandonnée, qui était un territoire _ennemi_ , pour aller sauver ladite ex-nonne. A ce stade, Rias avait été juste assez bouleversée pour oublier de demander de quoi elle avait besoin d'être sauvée. Cela dit, elle pouvait s'en douter. Quelque chose de similaire à ce qui était arrivé à Issei, probablement…

 **BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

Mais sérieusement, Issei ne pouvait-il pas comprendre à quel point il était dangereux pour lui de faire ce qu'il faisait. Même sans parler de l'évidence, à savoir de se rendre dans une église, certes abandonnée mais une église tout de même, le simple fait de se lier d'amitié avec une nonne était un problème. Elle faisait partie d'une faction _ennemie_! Eh bien, peut-être que Rias faisait ici preuve d'un tout petit peu de mauvaise foi. Si on voulait être technique à ce sujet, les trois factions n'étaient pas _réellement_ ennemies en ce moment. Pas depuis la trêve qui avait suivi l'interruption de la guerre ayant entrainé la mort des quatre Maou originaux… Mais bon, les vieilles haines ancestrales avaient la vie dure et se transmettaient de parents à enfants dans les familles à travers les âges. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand, comme pour les êtres surnaturels, une espèce avait une durée de vie particulièrement longue…

 **BOUM ! BOUM !**

Même ainsi, cela ne justifiait pas une telle insouciance. Pour un démon réincarné de moins d'une semaine, entrer en contact avec les trois factions en si peu de temps sans avoir déjà eu des liens avec eux dans le passé était quelque chose de surprenant. C'était également dangereux. Les réincarnés mesuraient rarement la portée du danger qu'ils risquaient au début, étant encore trop habitué à leur vie humaine pacifique. Les plus anciens réincarnés avaient moins eu ce problème, surtout ceux ayant vécu durant des périodes de guerre. Néanmoins, même eux n'avaient pas immédiatement compris les risques que représentait la lumière e la sainteté.

 **BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

Issei avait compris. Dès son premier jour comme un démon, il avait compris le danger de la lumière. Il avait été tué par une lance de lumière alors qu'humain, après tout. Pourtant, même après s'y être brulé, il semblait déterminé à aller la chercher, tel un moustique attiré par une flamme. Rias craignait qu'un jour il finisse par en mourir. Et surtout, elle avait peur que cela arrive aujourd'hui, dans cette église, alors que le Hyoudou n'était pas encore bien conscient des véritables risques de l' _Underworld_. Une erreur et ce serait sa fin ! C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il y aille.

 **BOUM !**

Oh, la Gremory ne doutait pas un instant de la puissance d'Issei. Elle savait qu'il l'était. Elle n'avait pas été témoin directement de ce dont il était capable, mais avait vu les résultats après ses quelques combats. Et il possédait le [Boosted Gear], un véritable générateur de puissance infinie ! Donc oui, le Hyoudou était puissant. Il l'était contre les démons et l'était encore plus contre les humains. Cependant, il était faible contre la lumière. Or, les anges déchus, qu'il avait décidé de combattre ce soir, en étaient des utilisateurs accomplis. C'était dans leur nature de l'utiliser. Eh bien, Rias supposait que c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir à affronter un « véritable » ange, dont la lumière était plus pure et plus sainte que celle des anges déchus. Néanmoins, son précieux et adorable [Pawn] n'avait pas choisi un premier ennemi facile à combattre. Et tout ça pour une nonne… Pardon, une ex-nonne… Mais bon, cela revenait au même, elle restait un disciple de Dieu.

 **BOUM !**

Cela dit, malgré tout ce qu'elle prétendait, Rias était prête à faire confiance à l'avis d'Issei. Il était un membre de sa pairie et de sa famille, désormais. Pour cette raison, elle voulait bien le croire. Non, elle le croyait. Ainsi, s'il disait que cette fille, Asia, n'était pas dangereuse, alors elle ne l'était pas. S'il disait qu'elle était inoffensive et ne savait pas se battre, cela devait être le cas. S'il disait qu'elle était son ami, elle _essayait_ de ne pas juger, même si c'était difficile. Et donc, pour toutes ces raisons et quelques autres encore, la Gremory avait finalement été d'accord pour laisser le Hyoudou se rendre à l'église.

 **BOUM ! BOUM !**

Cela dit, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait avoir pensé, elle ne le laissait pas partir seul. Ils étaient une famille, après tout. Ils se devaient de se soutenir entre eux. Rias et sa pairie l'avaient donc suivi à distance, laissant Issei prendre en charge toute l'affaire mais prêts à lui venir en aide si besoin était. La Gremory ne voulait pas que son [Pawn] meure parce qu'il s'était retrouvé enivré de son propre pouvoir, surtout un aussi puissant que le [Boosted Gear] et ait surestimé ses propres capacités. Elle savait que le Hyoudou était prudent, mais elle voulait l'être encore plus, juste pour être sûre… Après tout, contrairement à quand il était humain, elle ne pourrait pas le réincarner cette fois-ci s'il venait à mourir.

 **BOUM !**

Et cela conduisait Rias à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent.

 **BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

En face d'elle se tenaient trois anges déchus. Deux d'entre eux, des femmes, lui étaient inconnues. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'homme, cependant. Son nom était Dohnaseek et il était celui qui avait osé blesser son précieux [Pawn] juste après qu'il ait été réincarné. La dernière fois, pour un ensemble de raisons, elle n'avait pas pu punir cet acte impardonnable. Cependant, elle avait désormais le temps de le faire et allait en profiter. On ne s'attaquait pas à un membre de sa famille impunément, après tout. Il était temps de faire regretter ses actes à cet ange déchu. De plus, puisque cela allait aider son précieux Ise-kun dans sa tâche, pourquoi s'en priver ?

 **BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !**

Cela dit, Rias fit de son mieux pour rester sereine et ne pas afficher sa lassitude et son irritation à la situation actuelle, ou plutôt à son manque d'évolution. Le trio d'anges déchus lui envoyait régulièrement entre un et trois sorts, la visant elle spécifiquement parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle était une Gremory et que la tuer leur donnerait du prestige. Cependant, chaque attaque entrant était bloquée par la barrière magique d'Akeno, qui se tenait juste devant elle dans sa tenue de miko, qu'elle portait systématiquement pour les combats. En fait, la Himejima et elle étaient les deux seuls membres de la pairie présents. Elle avait envoyé Yuuto et Koneko en soutien à Issei, devrait-il en avoir besoin. Et de toute façon, le [King] et sa [Queen] étaient plus que suffisants pour se débarrasser des trois oiseaux envahissants…

« Tu es plutôt douée. » Fit l'une des deux femmes ange déchu, une loli blonde portant ne robe à froufrous, louant Akeno avec une pointe perceptible de moquerie.

« Mais je me demande combien de temps ces faibles défenses vont encore pouvoir tenir. » Commenta l'autre femme ange déchue, dont l'apparence était beaucoup plus mature et en courbes, sa tenue les mettant en valeur.

« Votre barrière se réduit, jeune filles. » Déclara Dohnaseek avec un plaisir évident.

« A moins que vous n'espériez que la barrière soit détruite pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir ? » Questionna la loli blonde, comme si elle réfléchissait à haute voix. « Non, non, non ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas vous échapper ! Après tout, nous ne voulons pas que vous aidiez votre pauvre petit serviteur qui est probablement déjà mort de toute façon. » Déclara-t-elle, avant de soupirer avec amusement. « Enfin… Le petit morveux est _amoureux_ d' _onee-sama_ ! » Dit-elle ensuite, mais son ton semblait se moquer autant d'Issei que de l'autre ange déchu, celle qui n'était pas là et qui avait initialement tué le Hyoudou. « A l'heure actuelle, il doit être complètement… »

« Je ne sous-estimerais pas Ise-kun, si j'étais vous. » Répliqua Rias d'une voix sereine, ne montrant rien de l'agacement qu'elle ressentait à entendre son [Pawn] rabaissé constamment.

« Oh ? » Fit la déchue, semblant amusée.

« Il est ma pièce la plus puissante. » Annonça la Gremory avec un sourire prédateur.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais ce n'était certainement pas faux. Avec le [Boosted Gear], il _pouvait_ devenir le plus puissant membre de la pairie de Rias. De plus, son potentiel était, pour le moment, le plus grand parmi les membres de sa petite famille. Cependant, alors qu'elle ignorait exactement à quel point il était _réellement_ puissant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant encore. Akeno et elle-même le surpassaient avec une bonne marge. Mais bon, elles avaient de l'avance, en quelque sorte, ayant eu _beaucoup_ plus de temps pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

 **BOUM !**

Une autre attaque frappa la barrière d'Akeno, qui fit semblant d'être forcée à reculer sous le choc, laissant ainsi le bouclier magique se briser. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un bref hochement de tête de la part de sa [Queen], signe que les préparatifs étaient terminés. Il serait bientôt temps d'en finir une fois pour toute. Rias aurait préféré que les quatre anges déchus soient présents, pour éviter de perdre du temps, mais trois étaient déjà pas si mal. Pour un plan improvisé, évidemment. Dohnaseek eut ensuite l'audace de rire d'un air moqueur.

« Il semble que tu aies un serviteur plutôt puissant sous ta protection. » Commenta-t-il, s'adressant à la Gremory, parlant de toute évidence d'Akeno. « Plus que le garçon, en tout cas. Certes, Il possède lui aussi quelques compétences, je dois bien l'admettre, mais contre Raynare _et_ Freed, il n'a aucune chance. » Encore une fois, il y avait un léger mépris dans la voix lorsque le dernier ange déchu était mentionné. « Et alors que Freed a perdu la dernière fois par je ne sais quel coup de chance, cela ne se reproduira pas. Nous nous en sommes assurés. »

« Oui, Freed a reçu nos _bénédictions_ , après tout… » Ajouta la déchue mature, avec un amusement tordu. « Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il perde face à ce gamin que tu as pris comme serviteur. »

« Il est _juste_ un garçon, après tout. » Renchérit la loli blonde. « C'est ce qu'a dit Raynare _-nee-sama_ ! C'était tellement drôle ! » La moquerie, à nouveau, était associée au nom de la déchue absente. Rias devait bien admettre être curieuse à ce sujet, mais pas assez pour justifier une modification de son plan.

« Juste en entendant l'histoire, je me suis plié de rire ! » Avoua Dohnaseek en ricanant.

« Bon, j'en ai assez de cette farce… » Commenta la déchue mature, faisant apparaître une lance de lumière dans sa main, aussitôt imitée par les deux autres, Ensemble, ils lancèrent leurs projectiles sur Rias.

« … » La Gremory ferma les yeux. Elle en avait assez de ces anges déchus, de leurs moqueries et de leurs paroles sans intérêt. Libérant sa colère, elle laissa son aura se manifester. La puissance magique qui jaillit alors de son corps fut telle que les lances de lumières furent repoussées sans difficulté.

« N-Notre attaque… » S'exclama la déchue mature, choquée. « Elle l'a… »

« Tu as osé… » Déclara Rias d'une voix froide. « Tu as osé rire de _mon_ serviteur. »

Une chose à savoir à propos de Rias Gremory était qu'elle pourrait être un tout petit peu… Surprotectrice envers les membres de sa petite famille. Elle prenait très mal que l'on se moque d'eux, qu'on les dénigre ou que l'on tente de leur faire du mal. Le hasard avait voulu que les anges déchus aient cumulé simultanément les trois infractions qui pourraient énerver le [King] lorsque l'on en venait à sa pairie. Inutile de dire, cela n'avait pas arrangé leur cas.

« Ara ara… » Commenta Akeno, observant la scène se dérouler avec un petit sourire. « Il semblerait que vous ayez choisi la mauvaise personne à embêter… Pauvres fous ! » Sur ce, elle rit et se lécha légèrement les lèvres, voulant profiter du spectacle.

Une énergie noire se manifesta autour des mains de Rias avant de se réunir et de se condenser devant elle formant une boule à l'apparence dangereuse et instable, une combinaison particulièrement désagréable. Ce n'était pas pour rien que cette capacité était nommée « Pouvoir de Destruction ». Elle dévorait tout de sa cible, n'en laissant rien. Inutile de dire que la vie des trois anges déchus s'acheva sur un puissant, quoique très bref, hurlement d'agonie…

* * *

Raynare soupira. Elle aussi le faisait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Cela dit, ses raisons étaient assez différentes de celles de Rias. Sa vie était, pour le dire simplement, compliquée. Née ange déchu, elle n'avait jamais connu le _Heaven_ , n'avait jamais eu les ailes blanches. Lorsqu'elle avait atteint sa puberté, elle avait développé un important béguin pour Azazel, leur chef. Pour cette raison, elle voulait l'impressionner. Elle aurait tout fait pour. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il persistait à ne pas la remarquer. Parfois, elle avait eu l'étrange sensation qu'il faisait exprès, mais avait rejeté cela comme les divagations et la paranoïa de son esprit. Ainsi, elle avait continué à essayer de l'impressionner, en vain.

Finalement, une chance lui avait été donnée par nulle autre que Kokabiel, l'un des anges déchus les plus importants après Azazel lui-même. Il possédait également cinq paires d'ailes, soit seulement une de moins que leur leader. Il était venu la trouver pour l'informer personnellement d'une mission secrète commandée par pas moins que son béguin. Naturellement, Raynare avait accepté. Certes, la nature de la mission était étrange, mais pas tant que cela. Il était bien connu, après tout, que leur chef était fasciné par les [Sacred Gears]. Etre demandé d'en récolter ou de tuer des possesseurs humains, alors que bizarre, _pourrait_ être considéré comme dans les limites de cette fascination. Cela dit, avec du recul, même elle admettait que c'était un peu extrême… Et pas quelque chose qu'ordonnerait Azazel.

Cependant, ce ne fut que plus tard, après qu'elle eut rencontré et appris à connaître et à apprécier Issei, qu'elle commença à avoir des doutes sur sa mission. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses « camarades » puisqu'ils étaient aussi fidèles à Kokabiel qu'elle ne l'était à Azazel. Autrement dit, elle était complètement seule et isolée. L'arrivée d'Asia avait donc été une bouffée d'air frais qu'elle avait plaisamment accueillie, seulement pour haleter d'horreur en apprenant ce qui était prévu pour elle. Pire, ce serait à Raynare elle-même de s'occuper de l'extraction, et donc de la mise à mort, de la jeune nonne innocente. De plus, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que, même si elle parvenait à s'implanter [Twilight Healing] avant que l'Argento ne meure, il serait impossible d'utiliser le [Sacred Gear] pour la sauver.

Issei et Asia. Les deux seules personnes, ici au Japon, qu'elle pouvait considérer comme proche d'elle. L'un était son ex-petit ami, plus ou moins étant donné que leur statut actuel n'était pas très clair, et l'autre était l'équivalant d'une petite sœur. Et les deux étaient sur la liste noire de leur groupe, destinés à être éliminés d'une façon ou d'une autre, parfois spécifique. Eh bien, le Hyoudou n'était plus vraiment une cible prioritaire depuis sa réincarnation, mais il était encore sur la liste. Et en dépit de ce que ses actions à son égard pourraient supposer d'un point de vue extérieur, elle appréciait vraiment le garçon. Pour cette raison, elle voulait qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Elle le savait perverti, évidemment, c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait initialement approchée en prétendant vouloir être sa petite amie. Cependant, elle avait été agréablement surprise du niveau de contrôle qu'il avait sur ce trait de caractère que beaucoup détestait. Eh bien, elle-même était un ange déchu et la luxure était une partie de ce qu'elle était, un peu comme les démons. Cela dit, là où les anges déchus étaient généralement orientés vers un péché capital en particulier, les démons avaient la particularité d'être soumis aux sept, avec parfois l'un d'entre eux un peu plus fort que les autres. Pour cette raison, elle n'avait pas voulu juger le Hyoudou, se limitant à sa mission de le tuer.

Malheureusement, pour elle au moins, elle s'était retrouvé à s'attacher à lui. En l'espace d'un unique rendez-vous, il était parvenu à se faire une place dans son cœur. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, cela dit. Issei avait cet étrange charisme qui faisait qu'on voulait le connaître. Aurait-il eu moins de contrôle sur sa perversion, cela aurait pu être différent, mais le fait demeurait qu'il était une personne autour de qui il était facile de graviter. Il était gentil, attentionné, attentif et avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Oui… C'était très agréable et elle voulait ressentir cela encore. Peut-être aurait-elle cette chance, le Hyoudou, après tout, avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'ils étaient toujours en couple malgré la trahison de Raynare.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus la déchue chez Issei était sans nul doute l'impressionnante innocence dont il faisait preuve à certains moments, une innocence qui, si elle devait comparer, pourrait parfois être comparable à Asia. Raynare ne savait pas pourquoi elle se délectait tellement de cette partie du Hyoudou, mais elle avait malgré tout une petite idée à ce sujet. Elle soupçonnait, espérait même, que c'était la partie ange en elle qui réagissait. C'était un fait bien connu que les anges étaient naturellement attirés vers des lieux et des personnes innocentes au cœur bon et pur. Eh bien, cette description correspondrait davantage à l'Argento qu'au désormais démon. Certes, l'innocence du garçon avait depuis longtemps était entaché par sa perversion, mais elle était elle-même un ange _déchu_ , si bien que sa nature d'ange était bien plus en harmonie avec une telle innocence imparfaite qu'un « véritable » ange. Cela ne signifiait pas cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprécier celle, bien plus lumineuse, d'Asia. Elle se plaisait à penser à elle comme une petite sœur, après tout.

Les problèmes étaient arrivés après que ses _camarades_ aient découvert cette partie d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait pour tuer Issei. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas pensé grand-chose de cela s'ils n'avaient pas perçu la tendresse dans sa voix. A cause de ce petit détail, Dohnaseek, Miltet et Kalawarner avaient commencé à la mépriser. Eux-mêmes détestaient les humains. Découvrir que leur chef de mission s'était prise d'affection pour l'un d'eux était donc proche de l'hérésie pour les trois déchus. Sa position au sein du groupe s'était faite de plus en plus précaire, et encore davantage quand était arrivée Asia. Si cela n'avait pas été pour l'ordre express de Kokabiel, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle avait été déchue de son poste. Là encore, il n'aurait sans doute pas confié la responsabilité de la mission à Raynare s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu le peu d'influence et d'autorité qu'elle avait conservé sur le groupe au moment où elle avait réclamé une dernière nuit pour l'Argento. Eh bien, cela n'aurait plus d'importance après ce soir, de toute façon…

Asia était précieuse à elle, car leurs passés étaient similaires sur certains points. Raynare avait eu la même vision du monde, lorsqu'elle était jeune, mais avait été forcé de grandir et de murir en voyant certaines horreurs que le monde avait à offrir. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune nonne subisse le même sort, bien que cela doive attendre qu'elle survive à cette nuit. Et puis il y avait Issei, le garçon qui avait été à l'origine de tout ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Si cela n'avait pas été pour lui, la déchue n'aurait jamais été dans cette situation. Et pourtant, elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fortement, n'avait jamais été vivant. Sans honte, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, elle aimait Hyoudou Issei. Elle l'aimait tellement que son béguin pour Azazel avait été complètement éclipsé.

Et parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ce soir dans l'église. D'ordinaire, elle ne serait pas trop inquiète à son sujet, ayant vu au moins en partie ce dont il était capable. Cependant, Raynare ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension, surtout après qu'elle ait découvert au dernier moment que ses trois _camarades_ avaient chacun offert leur bénédiction à Freed, cet exorciste psychopathe qui n'hésiterait pas à les violer juste pour voir ce que cela ferait. Si elle avait su, elle aurait offert sa propre bénédiction à Issei, mais cela l'aurait rendue suspecte. Et puis, épuisée, elle n'aurait pas eu l'énergie nécessaire pour surveiller le déroulement des événements et intervenir si nécessaire.

Tournant la tête brièvement en direction du parc, où les anges déchus, elle exceptée, se battaient contre la fille Gremory, la démone qui avait ressuscité son Issei, elle reportant ensuite son attention sur l'Eglise, observant attentivement le combat qui y avait lieu. Le Hyoudou avait sauvé Asia et peinait un peu à combattre Freed, quelque chose qu'elle aurait trouvé surprenant si elle n'avait pas su pour les « bénédictions ». Dans l'état actuel des choses, son inquiétude ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Elle était prête à intervenir si cela dégénérait. Elle espérait simplement ne pas avoir à le faire, car cela signifierait qu'Issei ou Asia étaient blessés, voire pire…

* * *

 **CLANG!**

Retenant un grognement, Issei intercepta une fois de plus l'une des épées de Freed avec sa propre lame et tenta de porter une contre-attaque, seulement pour la voir échouer. Toute cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. L'équilibre, quoique de plus en plus précaire et à son désavantage, était jusqu'à présent maintenu difficilement. Pas pour la première fois, il maudit de ne pas avoir boosté sa force ou sa vitesse plutôt que sa résistance à la lumière. Dans un duel comme celui-ci, il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal qu'il n'en avait à présent. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que cela se terminerait de cette façon ou que l'exorciste ait également été renforcé par les anges déchus. Objectivement, il avait été préférable de booster sa résistance à la lumière, et donc sa durabilité, car un combat de mêlée avait été attendu. Cependant, le Hyoudou commençait à se lasser et était déterminer à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Issei n'était pas un épéiste. Il pouvait manier une lame décemment parce qu'il avait une profonde compréhension de son propre corps, mais cela ne remplaçait pas une vraie habileté. Cela restait mieux que d'affronter à mains nues un adversaire doté d'une épée, d'autant plus alors qu'il était un démon et que l'arme à laquelle il était confronté était faite de lumière. Même son [Boosted Gear] ne pouvait pas arrêter les effets de la sainteté, ce qui était un autre point qui l'agaçait, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet… Pour l'instant en tout cas. Heureusement que Freed n'était pas ambidextre, cela dit, sinon il aurait perdu le combat depuis longtemps.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait que lutter contre les deux épées de lumière en même temps était trop pour lui à gérer. Eh bien, cela aurait pu ne pas être le cas s'il n'avait pas eu en plus à se soucier des autres exorcistes qui chercheraient à s'emparer d'Asia dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, mais c'était en dehors du point. Issei devait absolument trouver un moyen de neutraliser l'une des deux armes et égaliser la lutte. Sans l'une d'elle, Freed ne serait que moitié moins une menace et peut-être même relativement facile à battre, même avec ses _bénédictions_. Le tout était de savoir comment y parvenir. En fait, le Hyoudou avait une idée, mais elle était risquée et il ne pourrait tenter sa chance qu'une seule fois. S'il échouait, il ne pourrait pas réessayer… S'il était encore vivant pour le faire.

Ignorant sa fatigue, attendant le bon moment, Issei prit son mal en patience et observa attentivement son adversaire, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Freed. L'exorciste ne supportait pas son regard stoïque. Il appréciait la haine et la colère, et tolérait la passion et même la jouait, mais il détestait les regards apathiques, impassibles ou indifférents. Celui du Hyoudou était un peu un mélange des trois. Inévitablement, le Zelzan, en raison de sa colère croissante, finirait par faire une erreur et le [Pawn] en profiterait pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche et mettre un terme au combat.

Ce moment arriva bientôt. Freed fit un mouvement un peu plus ample que nécessaire avec son épée de lumière, permettant à Issei de l'anticiper avec suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir réagir, tout en occupant l'attention du prêtre en le forçant à se concentrer sur son autre bras, leurs armes s'entrechoquant une fois de plus. Le Hyoudou, d'un mouvement vif et précis, attrapa la pointe de la lame de lumière avec son bras gauche protégé par le [Boosted Gear], retenant un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'attribut saint tentait de mordre sa chair à travers le [Sacred Gear]. Il s'assura de garder une prise ferme.

Surpris et frustré, Freed tenta de libérer son épée, poussant et tirant dans tous les sens, mais échoua magistralement. Issei, tenace, refusait de lâcher en dépit de la douleur de plus en plus atroce qu'il ressentait dans sa main. Agacé, l'exorciste tenta d'utiliser son autre épée pour trancher le bras du Hyoudou, mais celui-ci qui avait prévu le coup se servit de l'épée du Zelzan qu'il tenait actuellement par la pointe, pour intercepter son autre lame. Il aurait aimé faire en sorte que le prêtre tranche sa propre main, mais il aurait dû se douter que cela aurait été trop demander. Enfin bon, il avait désormais une occasion et il comptait bien en profiter.

Sans hésiter, Issei commença son offensive, qui se révéla être la plus efficace qu'il ait pu faire depuis le début du duel. Freed n'avait plus autant de liberté de mouvement qu'auparavant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'épée que tenait son adversaire. S'il le faisait, il perdrait son principal avantage. Il était donc condamné à esquiver comme il pouvait à courte portée, ou à dévier les coups avec son autre lame. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant, car les coups étaient portés sur une courte distance et, alors que le Zelzan avait les bénédictions des anges déchus pour l'aider, même cela avait ses limites.

Mais tout le spectacle que mettait en place Issei n'était rien de plus qu'une diversion pour obtenir une _véritable_ opportunité. Elle arriva plus vite que prévu. Pendant un instant, un vref instant, les deux épées de Freed furent immobilisées, l'une par la main du Hyoudou, l'autre par sa propre épée, le rendant brièvement incapable de se défendre avec. Profitant immédiatement de l'occasion, le [Pawn] donna un violent coup de pied à l'exorciste, percutant son menton avec une telle force qu'un craquement sinistre retentit. Sonné le prêtre fit quelques pas en arrière. Dans son état hébété, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait lâché son épée, qui était restée dans la main douloureuse du démon réincarné.

Profitant de l'occasion offerte, Issei bondit et abattit son épée sur Freed, qui fut tranché de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche gauche. La coupe ne fut malheureusement pas aussi profonde qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité parce que, dès qu'il fut évident que le Zelzan avait été vaincu, les autres exorcistes avaient commencé à lui tirer dessus avec leurs pistolets de lumière. Le Hyoudou avec donc été obligé de frapper avec un mouvement reculant, ce qui avait réduit significativement la profondeur à laquelle la lame avait pénétré la chair. Eh bien, au moins, le prêtre psychopathe était hors d'état de nuire. Allongé sur le sol, il était inerte, immobile.

Cependant, par l'attaque vicieuse des huit exorcistes, une balle de lumière avait atteint son épaule gauche le blessant suffisamment pour entraver les mouvements de son bras. Les autres balles avaient été déviées par l'épée d'Issei. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Asia, les yeux écarquillés, essayer de s'approcher de lui pour le soigner, mais il lui fit signe de reculer. Même si elle n'était pas affectée par la lumière, il n'y avait aucune garantie que l'un des fous n'avait pas un autre type d'arme à sa disposition qui pourrait lui nuire. Même s'ils voulaient la prendre vivante, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risquer. Après tout, vivante ne voulait pas dire indemne.

Finalement, les huit exorcistes se lassèrent de lui tirer dessus, ou virent que cela ne servait à rien car les réflexes du Hyoudou lui permettaient de dévier ou d'esquiver toutes les balles. Dégainant leurs épées de lumière, ils se jetèrent sur lui. Avec un sourire, Issei se mit en position, prêt à les réceptionner. Son rictus se changea cependant rapidement en grimace lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point lourd son corps était. Son endurance arrivait à son terme et il peinait maintenir actif son [Boosted Gear]. Et sans son [Sacred Gear], sa résistance à la lumière reviendrait à sa valeur normale, ce qui signifiait que toutes les blessures et les brulures dues à cet élément allaient devenir encore plus douloureuses. Mais s'il tentait de repousser ses limites, il risquait de s'empoisonner. Cela avait en fait déjà commencé.

« Merde ! » Grogna-t-il, ses pensées de plus en plus confuses en sa conscience commençant à vaciller. « Juste un peu plus… » Marmonna-t-il, à moitié délirant. « Allez, ma [Promotion]… [Knight]… »

La douleur, omniprésente dans son corps, l'empêcha de comprendre exactement ce qui se passa après, mais Issei se rendit vaguement compte que son corps engourdi se déplaçait à nouveau, sa vitesse bien supérieure à avant. Il tua au moins deux exorcistes, cela il en eu vaguement conscience, mais ensuite, son corps hurla sa souffrance. Le Hyoudou, de nouveau pleinement éveillé malgré son état d'épuisement croissant, avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps était en train de se déchirer, comme s'ils venaient de faire un mouvement qu'ils n'avaient pas été destinés à accomplir. Figé en plein mouvement, les yeux écarquillés et l'écume commençant à se former au coin de la bouche comme son seuil de tolérance à la douleur venait littéralement d'être explosé, son corps se crispait et se tordait horriblement, parcouru de violents spasmes.

Finalement, la lumière commença à quitter son regard. Il remarqua vaguement que les exorcistes approchaient de lui en courant, épée de lumière à la main. Du coin de l'œil, il remarquait Asia, des larmes commençant à se former au coin de ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur et les mains devant sa bouche, qui le regardait avec impuissance. La dernière chose qu'il vit, et qui traversa littéralement son champ de vision fut deux lances de lumière rose qui se plantèrent juste devant le groupe de prêtres, les obligeant à s'arrêter. Ça, et une plume noire d'une teinte familière qui passa juste devant ses yeux au moment où sa conscience se fana…

* * *

« Hmm… » Grogna doucement Issei, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ce qui lui nécessita un effort considérable, seulement pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière trop intense pour les garder ouverts.

Son corps était horriblement douloureux. Non, en fait, c'était bien plus que cela. « Douleur » ne suffisait pas à décrire à quel point il se sentait mal. Chacune de ses cellules protestait vigoureusement à leur traitement. Paradoxalement, il se sentait plutôt engourdi, presque léthargique et, lorsqu'il essaya de bouger sa main, il ne reçut absolument aucune sensation en réaction, si bien qu'il ignorait s'il avait même réussi à le faire.

« Enfin réveillé, Ise-kun ? » Appela une voix douce familière.

« … ? » Le Hyoudou essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais en vain. La lumière était encore trop forte. « … Ray… Raynare-chan ? » Murmura-t-il, d'une voix hésitante.

« C'est bien moi. » Confirma-t-elle, le plaisir et la joie perceptible dans son ton. « Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? » Déclara-t-elle tendrement. « Tu as été inconscient pendant plus de deux heures… »

« Désolé… » Marmonna-t-il avant de sentir le pouce de la déchue caresser doucement sa joue. Il sourit légèrement à la sensation agréable. « … Nous ? » Répéta-t-il ensuite, légèrement confus.

« Oui, nous. » Confirma-t-elle avec avec un petit rire. « Moi et Asia-chan, bien sûr ! » Expliqua-t-elle. « Oh, et les petits démons aussi, je suppose… » Ajouta-t-elle après coup.

« … » Issei ne répondit pas et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir à nouveau, ne se souciant pas de l'inconfort qu'ils lui procuraient, n'étant toujours pas habitué à la lumière ambiante.

En fait, ladite lumière n'était pas particulièrement intense ou virulente, il ne s'agissait même pas d'une lumière sainte ou de la lumière du soleil. Ce n'était, au contraire, que l'éclairage électrique classique de l'église elle-même. Cependant, dans son état de faiblesse, même cette petite source lumineuse suffisait à l'incommoder. Se forçant à ignorer cet inconfort temporaire, le Hyoudou se concentra sur son environnement. Apparemment, il était allongé au sol, mais sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Raynare, si son visage juste au-dessus du sien en était une indication. A sa gauche, il pouvait voir Asia, qui avait un regard soulagé et un sourire tremblant. Tournant difficilement la tête, il remarqua Rias se tenant à l'entrée de l'église, elle aussi soulagée bien que ses yeux contenaient un mélange d'agacement et d'irritation, probablement à la présence de l'ange déchu si proche de son [Pawn]. A côté d'elle se trouvait le reste de sa pairie, portant la même expression que le [King]. Eh bien, sauf Koneko, qui était toujours aussi impassible. De plus, Akeno semblait être un peu plus virulente que les autres démons sur son rejet et sa méfiance de Raynare.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda lentement Issei, ses derniers souvenirs un peu flous.

« Après que tu aies vaincu Freed, tu étais épuisé et les exorcistes restants ont essayé de te tuer. » Expliqua la déchue. « Tu es parvenu à en éliminer deux, mais ensuite tu as commencé à hurler à l'agonie et tu as fini par t'effondrer. Juste avant que cela n'arrive, je suis intervenue et t'ai sauvé. »

« Je vois… Merci. » Murmura le Hyoudou, clignant lentement des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier. » Ria-t-elle légèrement, quoiqu'un peu nerveusement. « Remercie plutôt Asia. C'est elle qui t'a sauvé. Lorsque tu t'es effondré, elle a immédiatement commencé à te soigner. Apparemment, la majorité de tes muscles s'étaient déchirés et plus d'un de tes os étaient fracturés. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Ne se souvenant pas d'avoir accumulé autant de blessures pendant son combat contre Freed ou après contre les exorcistes.

 **[Nous en parlerons plus tard, lorsque tu iras mieux.]** Déclara la voix profonde de Ddraig dans l'esprit d'Issei, de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende. **[Tout ce que je te dirais pour le moment, c'est que cela n'a pas été beau à voir. Au moins, cela n'a pas été de mon fait…]**

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit Raynare, inconsciente de la déclaration du dragon. « Personne ne le sait. Asia pense que ton corps s'est infligée cela lui-même… »

 **[Elle est douée, la petite…]** Admit Ddraig, impressionné. **[Ce n'est en fait pas très loin de la vérité.]**

« Et… Rias-chan et les autres ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, essayant de comprendre leur présence.

« La fille Gremory est celle qui s'est occupée de mes _camarades_. » déclara la déchue, indiquant la concernée. « Quant à ces deux-là… » Elle indiqua ensuite Koneko et Yuuto. « …Ils sont arrivés peu de temps après que je me sois débarrassée des exorcistes restants. Je suppose qu'ils étaient également venus aider, un peu tard, malheureusement. La seule chose qui les a retenus de m'éliminer à vue en me voyant était parce que je prenais soin de toi pendant qu'Asia soignait ton corps. »

« Je vois… » Murmura Issei, comprenant enfin pourquoi les trois anges déchus n'étaient pas venus. Il se tourna ensuite vers son [King] et sourit faiblement. « Je te dois également des remerciements dans ce cas… Rias-chan… Et des excuses… »

« Peut-être plus tard… » Répondit la Gremory avec indulgence. « Pour le moment, ta priorité est de te reposer pour récupérer. Le reste peu attendre. »

« Oui… Tu as raison. » Accepta facilement le Hyoudou, avant de se tourner vers la jeune nonne. « Nous avons réussi, Asia-chan… Tu es sauve… »

« Oui, Issei-san, tu m'as sauvé. » Confirma l'Argento avec une légère rougeur, quelques larmes de soulagement se formant au coin de ses yeux.

Le [Pawn] aurait voulu faire remarquer qu'il avait reçu de l'aide et qu'à la fin il avait également été sauvé, mais les forces lui manquèrent. Il se contenta de lui sourire, sourire qui lui fut retourné, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves, était qu'il voulait que la jeune nonne conserve ce sourire. Pour cela, il lui faudrait devenir plus fort, assez fort pour pouvoir lutter même contre les dieux et gagner…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai moi-même pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (les autres aussi). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, sinon que je suis toujours fidèle au poste et que mes fictions ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

Je ne compte pas m'étendre davantage. Ce ne serait ni intéressant ni constructif. Si vous n'avez pas lu les autres chapitres, n'hésitez pas à le faire et si c'est déjà fait, je suppose que l'on se reverra la semaine prochaine ou, au pire la semaine d'après. Je vais essayer de continuer à publier chaque semaine mais, à défaut, toutes les deux semaines me semble jouable…

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous, me revoilà.

Cette semaine, un chapitre de Saiko no Mono Doragon.

Parce que je suis (presque) en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, je ne vais pas tergiverser davantage.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Après la bataille…_**

Lorsqu'Issei se réveilla, ses yeux se posèrent sut un plafond qui ne lui était pas familier. En d'autres termes, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas non plus allongé dans un lit mais dans un canapé. Confortable, certes, mais troublant. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de s'endormir comme ça dans des lieux inconnus. Ce fut ainsi, alors que le Hyoudou était encore confus par sa situation, que la douleur se manifesta. Eh bien, peut-être que parler de souffrance était exagéré, mais il n'était pas possible de nier que son corps était perclus de violentes courbatures. Cela eut au moins l'effet de le réveiller totalement, dissipant ainsi les dernières brumes de son sommeil bienheureux.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le garçon se souvint finalement des événements récents. Il avait été demandé par Raynare de sauver Asia, quelque chose qu'il aurait fait de toute façon en dépit de l'interdiction de Rias. Issei s'était donc rendu à l'église abandonné de Kuoh, qui n'était en fait pas si abandonnée et, se déguisant en prêtre, se faufila à l'intérieur. Profitant de l'absence des autres anges déchus, le Hyoudou avait ainsi pu récupérer Asia et quitter la salle souterraine qui était en pleine préparation d'un rituel obscur visant à extraire le [Sacred Gear] de la jeune nonne pour l'implanter dans un ange déchu, tuant la pauvre et innocente victime au passage. Le démon nouvellement réincarné n'avait ensuite eu qu'à se frayer un chemin parmi la masse d'ennemis.

Cela avait en fait été assez facile. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul véritable obstacle à ce plan certes simple mais néanmoins efficace. Freed Zelzan. Cet ex-prêtre s'était avéré être la plus grande menace. Issei avait été en mesure de le vaincre une fois pas le passé et même à lui voler ses armes, mais cela n'avait au final fait que rendre cet exorciste parasite encore plus hargneux à leur nouvel rencontre. Ça et il s'était également révélé beaucoup plus compétent que lors de leur dernier affrontement. Apparemment, il aurait reçu une certaine sorte de bénédiction de chacun des anges déchus, outre Raynare, pour devenir plus fort. Le Hyoudou ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il en était, mais il avait vu le résultat et avait trouvé cela très gênant et difficile à traiter.

Cela dit, s'il avait gardé la tête froide et avait réfléchi posément à la situation, Issei aurait encore pu le vaincre relativement facilement. Rétrospectivement, Freed n'avait pas été particulièrement dangereux, même avec sa bénédiction, du moins tant que l'on ne prenait pas en compte ses armes de lumières. Même alors, le jeune [Pawn] aurait dû pouvoir être en contrôle du combat sans trop de difficultés. Malheureusement, entre sa peur pour Asia, le stress de gérer une situation totalement inédite pour lui et sa propre inexpérience de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, le Hyoudou s'était en fait lui-même mis dans une situation plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Après tout, s'il avait simplement boosté sa vitesse à plusieurs reprises pour submerger le Zelzan, l'affrontement aurait été achevé en quelques secondes, une à deux minutes, tout au plus, et se serait achevé sur sa victoire. Mais non, il avait préféré jouer la carte de la « prudence », augmentant sa résistance à la lumière et à la sainteté. Stupide erreur de jugement, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait la capacité innée d'utiliser parfaitement son [Boosted Gear]…

Au final, ce combat avait souligné la maladresse d'Issei dans un affrontement surnaturel. Etant donné que non seulement il s'en était sorti vivant et en un seul morceau, mais qu'en plus Asia avait été sauvé et était saine et sauve, pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, affronter Freed ne s'était pas révélé être complètement inutile. En outre, le Hyoudou avait compris qu'il devait absolument se familiariser avec l'activation de son [Sacred Gear] pendant la bataille. Il manquait beaucoup trop de fluidité dans son utilisation et ne savait pas encore comment s'en servir à son plein potentiel en pleine bataille. Ce qui l'avait sauvé cette fois-ci, c'était son expérience des arts martiaux de quand il avait été humain, qui avait aiguisé ses sens et ses réflexes. Sans ça, le résultat aurait pu être radicalement différent…

Quant à ce qui était arrivé après avoir vaincu Freed, la mémoire d'Issei était un peu floue.

Retenant un grognement, il se releva péniblement et s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, massant douloureusement son front avec la paume de sa main. Il avait mal partout à cause des courbatures, mais il pourrait traiter avec cela plus tard. Pour le moment, sa capacité à penser et à réfléchir était plus importante. Avec un léger soupir, le Hyoudou regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la lumière du soleil illuminait la pièce à travers les fenêtres. L'infiltration de l'église et le combat contre Freed s'étaient produits avant minuit. La veille, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il avait donc dû dormir une dizaine d'heures environ. C'était beaucoup, de son point de vue en tout cas, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas normales non plus. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce repos avait été mérité…

Cependant, l'heure qu'il était n'était qu'une pensée secondaire dans l'esprit d'Issei actuellement, ce qui était d'autant plus vrai compte tenu de ce qui se trouvait actuellement dans le champ de vision du garçon. Asia se tenait là, juste en face de lui, assise dans un fauteuil similaire au canapé dans lequel il avait été allongé. S'il avait remarqué qu'il faisait jour, cela avait uniquement été dû au fait qu'il avait distraitement pris note du fait qu'un rayon de soleil illuminait la chevelure dorée de la jeune nonne. Celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire soulagé. La religieuse était visiblement épuisée, cela se lisait sur son visage, et des larmes de soulagement menaçaient de couler au coin de ses yeux. Elle était heureuse de voir que le Hyoudou était réveillé. Le démon nouvellement réincarné ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit…

Après avoir fait un sourire réconfortant à Asia le regard d'Issei dériva ensuite vers la gauche. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se trouvait en fait dans la salle du club de Recherche Occulte. Cette compréhension se fit seulement un instant avant que les yeux du Hyoudou ne se posent sur Rias, qui étaient assise derrière son bureau. Confortablement installée à sa place, la Gremory le regardait attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe de blessure. Le soulagement brilla brièvement dans ses prunelles même si son expression restait stoïque. Il émanait d'elle une légère tension et son attention était de toute évidence focalisée ailleurs, de l'autre côté de la pièce pour être précis. Akeno, Yuuto et Koneko, qui se tenaient debout à ses côtés, fait rare pour le Kiba et la Toujou, agissaient d'une manière similaire à leur [King], bien que d'une façon qui correspondait davantage à leur caractère.

Curieux, le Hyoudou tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, là où Rias et sa pairie focalisaient en permanence au moins une partie de leur attention. De l'autre côté de la salle du club de Recherche Occulte, adossée au mur opposé à celui des démons, juste à côté de la fenêtre pour pouvoir s'échapper si nécessaire, se tenait Raynare. Elle avait les bras croisés et semblait agir avec nonchalance malgré le fait évident qu'elle était la seule responsable, ou en tout cas à l'origine, de la tension dans cette pièce. Cependant, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Issei vit toute l'inquiétude et le soulagement qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Les lèvres de la déchue tressaillirent en réponse.

Distraitement, Issei remarqua un motif se dessiner. Ni Rias, qui était son [King], ni Raynare, qui était sa petite amie, n'était à ses côtés. Au contraire, les deux se trouvaient à des bords opposés de la pièce. Asia était donc la seule à se trouver suffisamment proche pour pouvoir l'atteindre en tendant le bras. Au début, il avait trouvé cette disposition curieuse, mais après réflexion, il se rendit compte de la logique derrière. La Gremory ne faisait pas confiance à la déchue, sentiment évidemment réciproque. Ainsi, elles ne permettraient jamais à l'autre de pénétrer leur espace personnel. Cela dit, ni l'une ni l'autre ne laisserait non plus le Hyoudou à proximité de l'autre « faction » sans y être elle-même. Au vu de la disposition respective des deux filles, il semblerait qu'un compromis ait été fait. Asia, étant un parti neutre, également en bons termes avec le jeune [Pawn] et une guérisseuse, serait la seule à proximité du garçon jusqu'à… Son réveil, au moins.

« Issei-san, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda la religieuse avec préoccupation.

« J'ai encore de violentes courbatures, mais ça devrait aller… » Il eut à peine le temps de finir de parler que la nonne blonde activa son [Sacred Gear] pour le soigner. L'effet fut immédiat et Issei commença à se détendre légèrement, sentant sa souffrance disparaître progressivement. Ce ne fut pas parfait, la sensation étant beaucoup trop _profonde_ en lui, mais la douleur était beaucoup plus supportable désormais. « Merci, Asia-chan. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

« C-Ce n'était pas grand-chose… » Assura la concernée en rougissant légèrement, semblant heureuse néanmoins.

« Alors… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, son regard alternant entre Rias et Raynare. « Je me souviens avoir vaincu Freed, m'être évanoui, me réveiller et avoir une rapide conversation sur la santé d'Asia avant de m'évanouir à nouveau.

« Selon Asia, tu ne t'es pas évanoui la seconde fois. » Informa la Gremory. « Ton corps avait dépassé ses limites et, après avoir su qu'Asia était saine et sauve, tu t'es laissé aller au sommeil. Yuuto t'a ensuite transporté ici à ma demande pour que tu puisses récupérer en toute quiétude. Naturellement, j'ai également emmené Asia et une... Invitée indésirable. » Termina-t-elle en jetant un regard à la déchue.

« Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser l'emmener loin de moi, tu peux toujours rêver. » Répliqua Raynare.

« Je trouve intéressant de constater que tu te soucies de lui alors que tu es celle qui l'a _tué_. » Fit remarquer Rias, souriant sombrement.

« Et au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle tu sembles l'avoir réincarné, presque comme si tu t'y _attendais_ , je trouve amusant que tu n'aies pas essayé de le sauver… » Répliqua la déchue avec sarcasme. « Mes actions t'ont plutôt pas mal profité, tu devrais me remercier. »

« Stop ! » S'exclama Issei, ne voulant pas voir la situation, déjà délicate, dégénérer davantage. « Raynare-chan, j'ai déjà confronté Rias à ce sujet. Elle avait ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Rias-chan, je n'en veux pas à Raynare de m'avoir tué cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A présent, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous deveniez alliés, ni même à ce que vous vous entendiez, mais pourriez-vous au moins faire l'effort d'être civiles envers l'autre ? Au moins quand je suis là ? »

« … Je suppose que je peux faire ça. » Consentit la Gremory à contrecœur.

« Tout pour mon Ise-kun. » Déclara joyeusement Raynare, ce qui agaça la démone à la chevelure cramoisie.

« Bien. » Fit le Hyoudou, soulagé, avant de se tourner vers son [King]. « Ri-Buchou, je tiens à te remercier pour m'être venu en aide. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas t'impliquer au cas où cela pourrait causer le début d'une nouvelle guerre. »

« Peu importe. » Déclara dédaigneusement la concernée. « Au diable les conséquences. Tu es mon précieux [Pawn], un membre de ma pairie, de ma famille. Il était évidemment hors de question que je te laisse partir en territoire ennemi sans personne pour te seconder ou veiller sur toi. »

« Néanmoins, je tiens quand même à te remercier. » Insista-t-il.

« … Si tu y tiens. » Concéda-t-elle avec ce qui semblait être de la réticence, mais Issei pouvait voir du bonheur au fond de ses yeux.

« Et merci également à vous tous. » Déclara le Hyoudou au reste de la pairie, obtenant un hochement de tête de chacun et un léger rire d'Akeno. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa petite amie. « Quant à toi, Raynare… Je te dois également des remerciements. Si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu pour Asia-chan, elle serait sans doute déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu m'as permis de la sauver, donc… Merci. »

« J'étais déjà responsable de ta mort, je ne voulais pas devoir également tuer Asia si je pouvais l'éviter. » Se justifia la déchue, reconnaissante. « C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, pas l'inverse. »

A cela, Issei ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit un tiraillement désagréable traverser tout son corps. Cela fut cependant tolérable, preuve de l'efficacité et de la puissance du [Twilight Healing] de la jeune religieuse. Elle n'aurait cependant pas pu le soigner davantage. Ce qui restait de sa douleur n'était pas véritablement physique. Ce n'était pas sa chair qui souffrait, elle se contentait de relayer l'information, par le biais de ses nerfs. Non, son mal était plus profond que ça. Malheureusement, le Hyoudou ne comprenait pas véritablement ce dont il s'agissait. Cependant, à en juger par sa dernière conversation avec Ddraig, le dragon savait ce qu'il en était.

« Au fait, en dehors de me ramener ici, il n'y a rien d'autre à signaler ? » Demanda Issei, curieux, en se tournant vers son [King].

« Hum… » Etrangement, ce ne fut pas Rias mais Raynare qui prit la parole. « A ce propos… Il y a quelque chose que tu dois effectivement savoir… » Elle était mal à l'aise, c'était évident. Ses mots étaient également prudents. « C'est à propos de Freed… Son corps… N'a pas été retrouvé ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda bêtement le Hyoudou, choqué. « Mais comment ? Je suis pourtant certain de lui avoir infligé une blessure mortelle ! »

« Je ne sais pas non plus… » Admit a déchue, clairement irritée à ce sujet. « Néanmoins, il n'était plus là. Je n'ai retrouvé que ceci… » Elle montra un collier orné d'une croix. « Il s'agit du talisman qui a été utilisé pour accueillir les bénédictions de mes _camarades_. La magie à l'intérieur a disparu désormais. »

Ah oui… Les bénédictions des trois anges déchus. Issei s'en souvenait encore très clairement. Sans elles, Freed n'aurait pas été une menace pour lui, même en considérant sa _très_ mauvaise utilisation du [Boosted Gear]. Lors de leur premier combat, l'exorciste parasite avait à peine été plus qu'une nuisance, même pas un défi digne de ce nom. La seconde fois, cependant, avait été très différente. Le Hyoudou avait pu reconnaître deux des bénédictions d'après l'habileté du prêtre. L'une avait été l'amélioration de la vitesse, l'autre avait été une augmentation de la force. Quant à la troisième, il n'avait jamais été en mesure de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait durant le combat. A présent, cependant…

« Renforcement de la défense… » Murmura Issei.

« Quoi ? » Fit Raynare, confuse.

« Freed avait reçu trois bénédictions. » Rappela le Hyoudou. « J'avais été en mesure de déterminer deux d'entre elle pendant mon combat avec lui. Sa force et sa vitesse avaient été bien supérieures à son premier combat contre moi. Je n'avais cependant pas été en mesure de comprendre quelle était la troisième bénédiction. Maintenant, cela me semble évident. C'est sa résistance qui avait été améliorée. C'est pour ça qu'il a été en mesure de survivre à une attaque mortelle ! Si une partie de mon attaque a été absorbée en raison de la bénédiction, alors il se pourrait bien que Freed ait survécu et n'ait subi qu'une profonde blessure. Il s'est ensuite échappé en profitant de la confusion… »

« Oui, c'est bien possible… » Accepta la déchue, pensive. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Freed ne devrait pas être une menace dans l'immédiat. Il n'est pas un idiot. Alors qu'il voudra se venger tôt ou tard, il se sait en désavantage. Il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment. »

« Et lorsque ce moment viendra, nous serons prêts ! » Affirma Rias avec fermeté. « Ise, veux-tu savoir autre chose ou pouvons-nous passer à la suite ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » Acquiesça le Hyoudou.

« Bien. » Fit-elle, satisfaite. « Pour ce qui est des conséquences de la lutte, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, je m'occupe de tout. Cependant, il y a deux points que nous devons absolument régler au plus tôt. »

« Lesquels ? » Demanda Issei, même s'il avait une petite idée sur la question.

« Asia et Raynare. » Lâcha la Gremory, confirmant les soupçons du garçon. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, leur situation est délicate. Certes, Asia a été excommunié de l'Eglise mais elle reste une fervente croyante de leurs enseignements. De même, après sa trahison, Raynare ne peut plus vraiment faire partie des Grigori, mais elle reste un ange déchu. Les deux sont encore très liés à leurs anciennes factions. Des factions ennemies aux démons. Tu te doutes qu'après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne peux pas juste les laisser errer dans ma ville sans surveillance, encore moins les laisser partir. »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elles. » Proposa le Hyoudou. « Asia-chan et Raynare-chan n'ont nulle part où aller. Je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies pas à te soucier d'elles. Elles pourraient même s'inscrire à _Kuoh Academy_ pour que tu puisses les surveiller. Eh bien… Si elles sont d'accord avec ça, évidemment. »

« Je peux m'en accommoder. » Affirma la déchue en haussant les épaules.

« J-Je serais heureuse de pouvoir aller à l'école. » Déclara Asia avec un sourire rayonnant. « Je n'y suis jamais allé avant… »

« Dans ce cas, si tu es d'accord, le problème est réglé. » Décréta Issei. « Je me porte garant pour elles et si quelque chose tourne mal, j'en prendrai la responsabilité. »

« Oui… » Murmura pensivement Rias. « Cela pourrait fonctionner. » Elle reporta son attention sur son [Pawn]. « Très bien, faisons cela. Cependant, c'est toi qui expliqueras à ta mère pourquoi _deux_ filles vont soudainement commencer à vivre chez toi à partir de maintenant. »

« Oui, c'est la moindre des… Attends, quoi ? » Le visage du Hyoudou pâlit légèrement.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais leur fournir un logement, n'est-ce pas, Ise-kun ? » Demanda innocemment le Gremory avec un doux sourire qui fit presque frissonner Issei. « Un logement que je devrais de surcroit leur payer parce qu'elles ne disposent pas d'argent ? »

« Mais chez moi… » Essaya de faire valoir le [Pawn].

« Je me serais chargé d'expliquer cela à ta mère moi-même, mais tu as été assez équivoque à propos de ta désapprobation de mes méthodes la dernière fois… » Continua-t-elle, sans cesser de sourire.

Désapprobateur… Oui, on pourrait dire ça. La fois où Rias avait dormi chez lui _et_ avec lui, dans _son_ lit, suite à l'attaque de Dohnaseek qui l'avait laissé blessé, elle avait hypnotisé les parents du Hyoudou. Le jeune [Pawn] n'avait pas été satisfait par cela. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il savait que sa mère n'aurait probablement jamais abandonné le sujet. C'était compréhensible, cela dit. S'il avait été encore humain, Issei en présence d'une fille qui avait dormi dans _sa_ chambre était à peu près synonyme de catastrophe. A l'époque, ses instincts primitifs le poussaient à violer chaque femme qu'il voyait et seules des années de formation aux arts martiaux et à la maîtrise de soi lui permettaient d'agir presque normalement en _public_. Dans un cadre privé, en revanche… Eh bien qu'il suffise de dire que cela aurait très vite pu dégénérer. C'était déjà une chance que sa mère n'avait jamais été considérée comme une « femelle » à ses yeux de prédateur sexuel…

Néanmoins, l'instinct de reproduction qu'il avait développé en raison du lavage de cerveau de ce vieil homme du parc avait été une plaie toute sa vie. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pourrait jamais remercier Rias suffisamment pour l'avoir réincarné en démon. Outre le fait qu'elle lui avait rendu la vie, elle l'avait également débarrassé de cet indésirable et insatiable _besoin_ qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur pendant des années. Certes, cela avait été un accident, mais le fait demeurait. Cependant, la mère du Hyoudou ne le savait pas. Pour elle, son précieux petit Issei était toujours soumis à ses pulsions et risquait à tout moment de bondir sur une innocente victime. Oh, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre en public. Son précieux fils, toujours alerte, ne perdrait jamais le contrôle devant témoins, il se haïrait beaucoup trop pour ça. En privé, cependant… La moindre inattention serait fatale. Alors inviter deux filles, deux pauvres, innocentes et naïves brebis dans l'antre du loup… Elle n'accepterait jamais.

« Cela pourrait s'avérer nécessaire… » Marmonna Issei à contrecœur, son visage toujours aussi pâle.

« Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien… » Assura Rias, son sourire trahissant son amusement aux dépens de son [Pawn].

Issei n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet ? Arriverait-il à convaincre sa mère que les deux filles qu'il invitait chez lui pour y loger de façon permanente seraient en sécurité avec lui ? Bien sûr que non ! La matriarche Hyoudou n'y croirait jamais ! Pas par des moyens normaux, en tout cas. Malheureusement, le démon nouvellement réincarné ne savait toujours pas comment hypnotiser les gens. Son attention avait été focalisée entièrement sur la maîtrise de son [Boosted Gear]… Ou plutôt sur ses utilisations possibles, parce qu'il était devenu évident qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas du tout au combat. Beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Néanmoins, le garçon ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer !

« … Très bien, je vais m'en charger. » Dit-il en soupirant.

« Bien. » Approuva Rias. « De mon côté, je me charge de les inscrire à _Kuoh Academy_. »

A ce moment-là, Raynare s'approcha d'Issei et posa une main sur son épaule en souriant innocemment.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu prendras _toutes_ tes responsabilités… » Lui déclara-t-elle, d'une voix si basse qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

Cette fois-ci, le Hyoudou ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'avait peut-être pas compris le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas bon pour lui… Probablement…

* * *

La conversation avec sa mère s'était déroulée à peu près exactement comme il l'avait prédit. La matriarche Hyoudou avait été des plus sceptiques et hautement suspecte quant à la raison pour laquelle Raynare et Asia allaient soudainement commencer à vivre dans la maison familiale. A la demande d'Issei. Que les deux filles soient des beautés n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. C'était triste à dire mais le [Pawn], avant sa réincarnation, avait toujours eu plus de difficulté à résister à la tentation envers de belles filles plutôt qu'envers des filles plus… Ordinaires. Des personnes comme Rias, Akeno et Raynare étaient encore pires parce que leur beauté était en partie surnaturelle. Encore une fois, en public, cela pouvait encore être gérable, mais en privé… Heureusement, la déchue avait eu le « bon sens » de rendre sa beauté plus « humaine » lorsqu'elle s'était présenté sous l'apparence d'Amano Yuuma. Cela avait permis au garçon de pouvoir se contrôler.

La mère d'Issei avait donc soumis son fils à un véritable interrogatoire. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour agir naturellement et parvint finalement à la convaincre que son histoire était vraie. Asia et Raynare, ou plutôt Yuuma, étaient des cousines venues habiter en ville pour assister à _Kuoh Academy_. A l'origine, elles devaient vivre avec leur oncle, mais celui-ci avait été brutalement assassiné chez lui juste avant leur arrivée. Le Hyoudou ne manqua pas d'adresser un remerciement silencieux au client-san qui avait été tué par Freed quelques jours plus tôt, car son meurtre était passé à la télévision et sa mère en avait effectivement entendu parler. Apparemment, cela avait été l'œuvre d'un tueur en série. Ledit tueur en série devrait d'ailleurs bientôt être retrouvé, mort, par les autorités. Sans doute le corps de l'un des exorcistes parasites de l'église… Rias faisait vraiment bien son travail.

Ainsi, Asia et Yuuma, dont le surnom était Raynare pour une raison quelconque, s'étaient retrouvés sans domicile. Leurs parents étaient en voyage à l'étranger et étaient impossibles à contacter. Il leur arrivait fréquemment de partir pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Parfois plus. Les deux cousines avaient dormi les derniers jours dans un hôtel, mais n'avaient presque plus d'argent. Les autorités pensaient à les placer éventuellement dans un foyer d'accueil, mais elles ne voulaient pas. Et puis Issei les avaient rencontré par hasard, avait accidentellement entendu leur histoire et s'était proposé de leur offrir un hébergement jusqu'à ce que la situation s'améliore pour elles. Naturellement, cela ne s'améliorerait jamais, mais la matriarche Hyoudou n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

Ainsi, la mère du garçon avait cru en l'histoire de son fils et s'était adoucie. Cependant, elle était restée très hésitante a effectivement permettre aux deux filles de vivre avec eux. Après avoir évité de peu un tueur en série, ce serait horrible pour elle d'être soumises aux pulsions primitives de reproduction auxquelles Issei était malheureusement la proie. Et puis, un accident était si vite arrivé… Pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à son propre fils, mais la situation serait sans précédent. Il n'y avait jamais eu de _tentation_ dans cette maison auparavant. Le Hyoudou n'avait jamais eu à subir la présence continue du sexe féminin en continu, 24/7, jusqu'à présent. Elle craignait que la pensée qu'une « proie », deux en fait, se trouvant dans une chambre juste à côté de la sienne soit trop pour qu'il ne puisse le supporter et qu'il commette finalement l'irréparable.

Finalement, après pas moins de trois heures d'une longue et intense conversation, doublée de sévères négociations, la matriarche Hyoudou avait finalement cédé. Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, son regard avait été vide et vitreux. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Issei n'avait pas regardé Rias. Il n'avait pas non plus montré de désapprobation et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu convaincre sa mère, qui avait une _excellente_ raison d'être surprotectrice envers son fils, sans l'hypnotiser. La Gremory avait également compris cela et avait agi en conséquence. Le [Pawn] ne pouvait qu'en être silencieusement reconnaissant. Il n'aimait toujours pas cette idée, mais la situation l'avait exigée. Et il ne pouvait pas honnêtement reprocher à son [King] d'avoir fait ce que lui-même avait voulu faire et aurait fait s'il en avait été capable. Cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part.

Cela dit, Issei aurait apprécié que Rias ne prenne pas autant de plaisir à le laisser se débrouiller pour gérer la matriarche Hyoudou du mieux qu'il pouvait avant qu'elle ne décide finalement d'intervenir. Ça avait été une situation extrêmement embarrassante. Au moins, l'hypnose de la Gremory avait fonctionné du premier coup cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce que sa mère avait baissé sa garde après avoir entendu l'histoire larmoyante des deux « cousines ». Ou peut-être que le [King] avait mieux ajusté le sort que la première fois, prenant en compte la résistance naturelle de sa cible. Personnellement, le [Pawn] espérait que ce fut le premier cas plutôt que le second.

Dans l'ensemble, la conversation avec la matriarche Hyoudou avait pris la majeure partie de l'après-midi. Heureusement, aujourd'hui avait été un samedi, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'école. Issei doutait que, dans le cas contraire, Rias aurait désapprouvé s'il avait séché les cours juste pour cette fois, mais c'était tout aussi bien qu'il n'ait pas eu à le faire. Toutefois, la discussion pour le moins délicate avec sa mère l'avait épuisé. Ça et le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas totalement récupéré de la bataille de la veille. Le [Pawn] ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que le lendemain soit un dimanche. Cela lui laisserait le temps de se reposer et de prendre du recul sur son dernier combat…

Au final, la situation s'était dénouée pratiquement sans incident. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul minuscule détail qui s'était révélé problématique. Poussé par Rias d'un côté, et pressé de vouloir convaincre sa mère de l'autre, il avait oublié quelque chose : sa maison ne disposait que d'une seule chambre de libre. Avec un lit à une seule place. Cependant, Raynare s'était contenté de sourire doucement et d'assurer au Hyoudou que ce ne serait pas un problème. Apparemment, elle savait exactement quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Elle n'avait pas dit ce que c'était et Issei n'avait pas demandé, trop fatigué pour le faire. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer et de la laisser gérer pour cette nuit. Il verrait ce qu'il en était le lendemain et essayerait de trouver une meilleure solution si besoin était…

Ce jour-là, il s'endormit tôt, à peine 20 heures, et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve…

* * *

« Il dort… » Murmura Raynare, son oreille collée contre la porte de la chambre d'Issei. « Il est temps de commencer… »

Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. La lumière de la chambre était encore allumée. Le Hyoudou avait été tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, laissant tout en place. A cause de cela, la déchue fut en mesure de voir la décoration de l'endroit. Eh bien, même si la pièce avait été plongée dans l'obscurité, elle en aurait été capable, mais cela n'aurait pas été la même chose. Elle aurait eu en quelque sorte l'impression d'espionner Issei, pas qu'elle s'en souciait réellement. Cependant, de cette façon, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de voir le contenu de la chambre de son petit ami. Et comme la parfaite petite amie qu'elle était, elle devait s'assurer que son garçon passait une bonne nuit. Il en avait bien besoin après les événements de la veille…

Regardant autour d'elle, Raynare fronça les sourcils d'un air légèrement confus. Elle savait qu'Issei était un garçon dont la perversion était bien au-delà de la norme humaine, capable de rivaliser même avec les anges déchus et les démons… Et c'était avant qu'il n'en devienne un lui-même. Lorsqu'elle avait été chargée de l'éliminer, quelque chose qu'elle regrettait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir fait, elle avait beaucoup joué sur cette connaissance. Etonnamment, le Hyoudou s'était montré très attentionné et peu envahissant à ce sujet. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié et même pensé que les rapports avaient été erronés… Jusqu'à ce qu'il énonce sa dernière volonté après qu'elle l'ait poignardé. Pourtant, de façon assez bizarre, cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter son charme à ses yeux.

Alors pourquoi la chambre d'Issei était-elle si… Vide ? Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme. Sobre, peut-être ? Elle était modérément colorée, rien d'extravagant. Le bureau était propre et rangé. L'armoire et les commandes étaient fermées et Raynare ne doutait pas que les vêtements à l'intérieur avaient été soigneusement pliés. Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre, à l'exception des vêtements que le Hyoudou avait porté aujourd'hui et la veille, dont il s'était débarrassé au plus vite et laissé traîner sur le sol avant de s'endormir d'un seul coup. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui laissait la déchu perplexe. Pour un garçon dont la perversion était presque légendaire… Sa chambre était remarquablement dépourvue d'affiches et de posters érotiques et/ou sensuels. En fait, il n'y avait rien du tout d'accroché au mur. De façon plus générale, aucune véritable décoration n'était présente. Pas même une plante verte. Rien de distrayant à la vue. Cela dit, il y avait plusieurs cartons sous le lit, qui devait contenir ce qu'elle avait cherché. Manga. Anime. Peut-être même un peu de hentai ou de porno… C'était un garçon, après tout, et l'un des plus pervers qui soit.

Continuant son inspection, Raynare vit un ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau, fermé et placé sur le côté de façon à libérer le maximum d'espace. C'était une action qui trahissait l'habitude à la praticité de l'occupant de cette chambre. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à quelque chose comme ça d'Issei. Il n'était pas du genre impulsif mais… C'était un garçon ! Même sans prendre en compte son côté pervers, qui était déjà monumental en soi, les garçons en général n'étaient pas particulièrement soigneux ou ordonnés. Il y avait des exceptions, naturellement, mais la majorité se contentait d'avoir sa chambre à peu près propre. Des cas comme le Hyoudou, où tout était parfaitement à sa place, pratiquement sans un grain de poussière, étaient rares.

C'était appréciable et d'autant plus agréable pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Silencieusement, sans un mot, elle s'approcha du lit du garçon. C'était un lit à une place, tout comme celui de la chambre d'ami, mais était assez grand pour accueillir une seconde personne au besoin. Et elle comptait justement profiter de ce « au besoin » pour cette nuit… Et les suivantes. Elle était sa petite amie, Issei ne cessait de le répéter lui-même, et en tant que tel, il était normal pour elle de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Retirant ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, et s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, elle regarda le Hyoudou dormir. Il était si paisible et innocent, bien loin du combattant qu'elle l'avait vu être la veille à la même heure. Le contraste entre les deux était saisissant ! Même son corps était détendu.

Prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer le lit, Raynare s'allongea à côté d'Issei. Le visage dans sa main, elle regarda le sommeil paisible du garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même la raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait. Certes, l'amour n'était pas censé être logique, mais cela avait été trop vite ! Au total, cela faisait à peine un mois depuis leur première rencontre. Durant ce laps de temps, elle l'avait tué, il avait ressuscité, avait éveillé son [Sacred Gear], avait rencontré Asia, s'en était fait une amie, voire plus, et l'avait finalement sauvé en infiltrant une église pleine d'ennemis utilisant des armes de lumière, la principale faiblesse du Hyoudou depuis sa réincarnation en démon. Oh, et il s'était fait des alliés puissants, tels que Rias Gremory, sœur de Sirzechs Lucifer, l'un des quatre Maous dirigeant l' _Underworld_ , et héritière du clan Gremory. Il était son [Pawn] mais il était possible de voir à leurs interactions qu'il y avait plus. Pas beaucoup plus, pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder. La déchue voulait consolider sa position tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Raynare savait qu'elle était dans une situation précaire. Même si Issei la revendiquait comme sa petite amie encore maintenant, pouvait-elle vraiment se considérer comme tel ? Oui, probablement. Oserait-elle se considérer comme tel ? C'était déjà beaucoup moins certain. Après tout, quoiqu'en disait le Hyoudou, le fait demeurait qu'elle l'avait tué. Ah, et elle lui avait fait la promesse que, si jamais il parvenait à survivre à la blessure mortelle qu'elle lui avait infligée, le corps de la déchue appartiendrait au garçon. Il avait survécu. A tout le moins, il n'était pas mort… Disons juste qu'il était vivant. En suivant cette ligne de pensée, elle appartenait déjà au jeune démon.

Issei pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, Raynare ne protesterait pas. Il avait une véritable emprise sur elle. Et pourtant, il ne s'en était pas servi. Pas encore, certes, mais elle doutait qu'il le ferait un jour. Il n'était pas du genre. Et alors que la promesse n'engageait en vérité à rien, n'étant pas magiquement contraignant ou quoi que ce soit, la déchue ne voulait pas voir ce lien avec le Hyoudou disparaître ou être ignoré. C'était le seul lien restant entre elle et lui lorsqu'il était humain. Elle voulait le conserver, le faire perdurer. C'était peut-être bizarre, mais elle y tenait.

Doucement, le visage de Raynare se rapprocha de celui d'Issei. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues alors qu'il respirait pendant son sommeil. Distraitement, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ne pourrait normalement pas pénétrer ainsi l'espace vital du Hyoudou sans qu'il ne le sache et se réveille. Qu'il ne le fasse pas témoignait de son état de fatigue. Ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du garçon et continuaient de se rapprocher. Bientôt, elles furent si proches qu'elles pourraient se toucher à tout moment. Tout ce que la déchue avait à faire, c'était d'avancer juste un millimètre de plus et elle l'embrasserait pour de vrai…

Elle ferma les yeux et raffermi sa volonté.

« Raynare-sama, que faîtes-vous ? » Demanda soudain une vois provenant de la porte de la chambre.

Se redressant, la concernée se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte et la lumière allumée. Naturellement, quiconque passait par là aurait vu la scène. Dans un sens, peut-être était-ce pour le mieux que ce fût Asia qui trébucha sur cela. La jeune nonne se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, figée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Bizarrement, la déchue ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à cette vue, comme si elle venait de frapper un chiot…

« Je vais aussi me déshabiller ! » S'exclama soudainement la religieuse en commençant à retirer ses vêtements aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. « Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart ! »

Pauvre fille… Asia était tellement ignorante du monde extérieur qu'elle croyait que le comportement de Raynare était normal… Eh bien, la déchue n'était pas sur le point de lui dire ce qui était convenable ou non de faire. Cela dit, il était étonnant de voir avec quelle vitesse la jeune nonne s'était prise d'affection pour Issei. Ils s'étaient connus que pendant quelques jours, après tout… Cela dit, était-ce vraiment si étonnant ? Durant ce court laps de temps, le Hyoudou avait rencontré la jeune fille, était devenu son premier ami, l'avait ensuite protégé une première fois de Freed, lui avait appris à se détendre et à avoir du plaisir, avait écouté son histoire sans la juger et, enfin, l'avait sauvé de la mort en affrontant Freed une seconde fois. Pour l'Argento, le jeune démon n'était pas si différent d'un héros. Et plus tôt aujourd'hui, il avait même dit qu'il prendrait soin d'elle ! Comment ne pourrait-elle pas développer des sentiments pour lui ? C'était d'autant plus vrai pour cette petite religieuse qui était à la fois, douce, pure, innocente et naïve.

Pour Asia qui avait tout perdu, Issei était comme une ancre, une personne qui serait toujours à ses côtés. Sa présence était synonyme de stabilité et de sécurité. Ce n'était pas comme avec Raynare qui avait essayé de son mieux d'agir comme une grande sœur pour lui faciliter la vie comme elle le pouvait. Le Hyoudou ne pourrait jamais être considéré comme un grand frère. Peut-être que cela aurait pu être possible au début de leur relation, mais plus maintenant, pas après qu'il l'ait sauvé dans l'église abandonnée. Pas après le baiser…

« Du calme, Asia. » Lui dit la déchue en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Il ne faut pas réveiller Ise… »

« … » Instantanément, la jeune nonne cessa de bouger, son corps déjà à moitié dépouillé de ses vêtements. Il y avait toujours des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux, mais elle ne pleurait toujours pas. « Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart… » Répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix, presque inaudible.

« Tu ne le seras pas. » Assura Raynare, légèrement amusée. « Ise ne le permettrait pas. Cependant, tu as raison. Ce serait injuste de ma part de partager le lit d'Ise en te laissant dormir toute seule dans la chambre d'amis. Nous avons été invités à vivre chez lui ensemble, donc nous devons être traités de manière égales. » Déclara-t-elle ensuite d'un air espiègle, avant de tapoter l'espace vide du lit de l'autre côté d'Issei. « Allez, installe-toi calmement. Il ne faut pas réveiller Ise. Je dois cependant te prévenir que ce lit n'a pas été prévu pour trois personnes. Cela risque d'être un peu inconfortable d'y dormir aussi nombreux… »

« Je vous remercie, Raynare-sama ! » Murmura sincèrement Asia, souriante, avant de d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux et de terminer de se déshabiller.

« Appelle-moi juste Raynare. » Décida la déchue, regardant la nonne grimper maladroitement le lit pour ne pas réveiller le garçon qui y dormait. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes désormais égales. »

« Raynare-san, alors… » Accepta la petite religieuse avec un sourire éblouissant, avant de se blottir contre Issei avec contentement.

« C'est un début… » Répondit la concernée avec amusement, avant de les recouvrir tous les trois avec la couverture.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le visage du Hyoudou lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin…

* * *

La vie d'Issei à la maison était devenue très turbulente au cours de ce week-end. Pour lui, qui avait de nombreuses routines, héritage humain qu'il avait mis en place pour refréner ses pulsions bestiales, cela était d'autant plus perturbant. Rien que le dimanche matin, le Hyoudou avait pu se rendre compte de la différence. Il avait après tout découvert deux beautés presque nues dans son lit à son réveil ! Si cela avait été avant… Heureusement, il avait désormais plus de maîtrise de soi que jamais. Malgré tout, cela avait été très juste. Le [Pawn] pouvait encore se souvenir du regard mi-moqueur mi-amusé de Raynare. Elle avait vraiment profité de la situation…

Et le réveil n'avait jamais été que la première situation embarrassante de ce premier jour de cohabitation. Plus tard dans la journée, après sa séance de sport journalière, il avait voulu prendre une douche… Seulement pour découvrir qu'Asia s'y trouvait déjà ! N'ayant jamais vécu avec quiconque et ne possédant pas une bonne compréhension de la vie en collectivité, elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte. Plus tard, voulant toujours prendre sa douche, Issei s'était rendu une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain… Uniquement pour découvrir que Raynare l'utilisait déjà ! Dans son cas, cela avait été délibéré. Et c'était sans aborder chaque fois qu'une des filles se changeait… Il finissait forcément par les voir à moitié nues, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Eh bien, il était heureux de voir qu'elles avaient des seins en bonne forme…

Mais sa déchue de petite amie prenait un peu trop de plaisir à tout cela. Elle devait y être pour quelque chose…

Cela dit, outre les multiples situations embarrassantes qui parsemaient désormais sa vie, même après un seul jour de cette nouvelle routine, Issei avait eu le temps d'expérimenter un peu plus sur son [Boosted Gear]. D'une part, il voulait s'assurer de pouvoir utiliser son [Sacred Gear] correctement lors de la prochaine bataille et, d'autre part, il voulait voir s'il pouvait améliorer encore sa compréhension de l'artefact. De ce côté-là, même Ddraig avait admis qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider. Les [Sacred Gears] évoluaient et se renforçaient en fonction de la volonté de leur porteur. La plupart du temps, cette évolution suivait une norme mais il arrivait parfois que lesdits [Sacred Gears] s'écartent de la voie habituelle. C'était notamment le cas des « sous-espèces ». Le Hyoudou n'était pas sûr à ce sujet, mais sa propre façon d'utiliser le [Boosted Gear] était apparemment différente de ses prédécesseurs. Cela dit, son [Boosted Gear] était encore un [Boosted Gear] normal, pour ainsi dire.

Lors de ses expérimentations, Issei avait finalement fait une découverte importante. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. En réalité, le Hyoudou avait simplement mal compris quelque chose de fondamental à propos de son [Sacred Gear] jusqu'à présent. Auparavant, il avait cru qu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'un nombre limité de [Boosts]. Dans un sens, c'était le cas. Cependant, ce n'était pas correct à 100%. Par exemple, le [Pawn] ne pouvait pour le moment utiliser qu'un maximum de neuf [Boosts] simultanés. Naïvement, il avait cru que cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait se servir du [Boost] que neuf fois. C'était faux ! Mais il venait seulement de comprendre pourquoi son raisonnement était erroné.

Certes, il pouvait _cumuler_ 9 [Boosts] en une seule fois. C'était même sa limite maximale à l'heure actuelle. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il pouvait multiplier jusqu'à 512 fois sa puissance ou une autre caractéristique de son choix. Cependant, ce qu'il fallait comprendre était qu'un [Boost] cumulé se comptait différemment que 1 [Boost] individuel. Par exemple, en prenant 1 [Boost] comme unité de base, le cumul de 2 [Boosts] avait pour valeur 2 [Boosts] unitaires. Bon. Toutefois, le cumul de 3 [Boosts] avait pour valeur 4 [Boosts] unitaires. De même, le cumul de 4 [Boosts] avait pour valeur 8 [Boosts] unitaires. Le cumul de 5 [Boosts] avait pour valeur 16 [Boosts] unitaires…

Et donc, le cumul de 9 [Boosts] avait pour valeur 256 [Boosts] unitaires. En d'autres termes, lorsqu'Issei cumulait neuf [Boosts], cela signifiait qu'il aurait pu, pour la même quantité d'énergie, utiliser 256 fois un [Boost]. Après tout, dans la logique des choses, chaque fois que l'on cumulait un [Boost], le Hyoudou devait consommer deux fois plus d'énergie que précédemment. Cela signifiait aussi que, lorsqu'il réinitialisait son [Boosted Gear] après avoir cumulé, par exemple, cinq [Boosts], il ne lui restait pas seulement quatre [Boosts] à utiliser. En fait, pour sa limite actuelle de neuf [Boosts] cumulés, il pourrait aussi bien utiliser deux fois un cumul de huit [Boosts], ou alors quatre fois un cumul de sept [Boosts]… Avec ce [Sacred Gear], tout était proportionnel et/ou inversement proportionnel ! Il suffisait juste de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait…

Quant à l'autre problème…

Issei avait pris le temps au cours de ce qu'il restait du week-end, pour parler avec Ddraig. Plus exactement, il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, après son combat avec Freed, lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression que son corps se déchirait de l'intérieur. Le Hyoudou voulait autant que possible éviter que cela se produise une nouvelle fois. Cela avait été tellement douloureux qu'il avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Et selon le dragon, cette possibilité avait été en fait très réelle. Ce fut surtout sa chance, sa résistance naturelle et son obstination incroyable qui lui avait permis de survivre.

Ainsi, selon Ddraig qui avait tout vu du premier rang, Issei avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide sans même sans rendre compte. Dans la culture démoniaque, depuis l'introduction des [Evil Pieces], il était plus ou moins unanimement admis qu'un [Pawn] était un [Pawn], indépendamment du nombre de pièces nécessaires à sa réincarnation. En ce sens, le Hyoudou n'était pas différent. Il avait une valeur de huit [Pawns], mais ne comptait que pour un individu. Cela signifiait que Rias ne pourrait jamais avoir d'autres [Pawns] que lui, puisqu'elle avait utilisé les huit pour le ressusciter. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal…

Et puis Issei avait utilisé [Promotion]…

Pendant le combat dans l'église abandonné, le Hyoudou s'était servi de [Promotion] à plusieurs reprises. La première fois, il était devenu un [Rook]. Par la suite, il l'avait annulé puis activé une seconde fois pour devenir un [Knight]. Et puis, il avait à nouveau utilisé [Promotion] pour devenir un [Knight]… Sans annuler la [Promotion] précédente…

En théorie, c'était possible. Après tout, il était possible de réincarner une personne en utilisant deux [Rooks], deux [Bishops], deux [Knights] et même huit [Pawns], comme dans le cas d'Issei. Toujours selon cette théorie, il serait donc logique de supposer qu'une personne réincarné grâce à plusieurs [Pawns] devrait pouvoir utiliser autant de [Promotion] simultanées. Effets cumulés, un peu comme le [Boost]. Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple ! Un démon n'était pas fait pour supporter plus d'une [Promotion]. La pression que cela exercerait à la fois sur le corps et l'âme serait insupportable, même en cumulant simplement deux [Promotions].

En fait, le corps du réincarné n'était pas vraiment un problème. L'augmentation soudaine de puissance était facilement gérable dans les limites de son organisme. Tout comme le [Boost], s'il était possible d'en supporter un, pourquoi pas deux, ou trois, ou huit ? A l'inverse l'âme était très sensible et fragile à ce genre de changement brusque. Pour comprendre pourquoi, il fallait d'abord savoir que les [Evil Pieces], en réincarnant un individu, se connectaient à la fois au corps et à l'âme. Elles ne modifiaient pas l'âme, à l'inverse du corps, mais elle la stabilisait pour éviter un rejet. Cela aurait été de mauvais goût de ressusciter un individu, seulement pour découvrir plus tard que son âme avait quitté son corps parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté la transformation.

Ainsi, l'âme était très importante dans le cas des [Evil Pieces] et plus encore dans le cas des [Pawns]. En raison de la capacité [Promotion], un [Pawn] pouvait ponctuellement améliorer une statistique de son corps. Lorsque cela arrivait, l'âme agissait comme un vecteur qui canalisait temporairement ce pouvoir, de la même façon que le [Boosted Gear] canalisait les [Boosts] en son sein, dans l'attente d'être relâché. Une âme, une [Promotion]. L'âme d'un individu ne pourrait pas supporter plus d'une [Promotion]. Et pourtant, Issei l'avait fait ! Il avait été en mesure d'utiliser deux [Promotions] simultanées !

Comme l'avait dit Ddraig, cela avait surtout été de la chance. Parce que les deux [Promotions] avaient été pour devenir un [Knight], la compatibilité avait été à son maximum et le rejet à son minimum. Cela aurait été différent si la seconde [Promotion] avait été pour devenir un [Rook], un [Bishop] ou une [Queen]. L'âme d'Issei aurait simplement explosé. Sa résistance naturelle avait également aidé. Des années à résister à ses pulsions lui avaient permis d'acquérir une mentalité extrêmement durable. Or, tout ce qui était spirituel, que ce soit la mémoire, la conscience, la volonté ou autre, tout cela résidait au sein de l'âme. Et donc la mentalité aussi. Et cette mentalité avait subtilement renforcé son âme, assez pour que cela ait une incidence. Et enfin, son obstination… Parce que le Hyoudou avait un tel contrôle de son corps, il avait inconsciemment été en mesure de « vider » le surplus de pouvoir provenant de la seconde [Promotion] à travers ses propres muscles. Cela les avait déchirés, mais cela avait surtout permis de retirer le fardeau qui pesait sur son âme.

Mais la chance restait le plus grand facteur pour sa survie.

Dans l'ensemble, Issei s'estimait heureux. Il avait survécu. Ddraig avait confirmé que son âme n'avait subi aucun dommage cette fois-ci. Asia était sauvée. Raynare était libérée. La menace n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait découvert de nouvelles façons de s'améliorer. Cela dit, le Hyoudou n'était pas sur le point d'expérimenter avec [Promotion] dans un avenir proche. Il tenait à sa vie, merci bien. Et franchement, de multiples [Promotions] n'étaient pas presque aussi intéressantes, ni aussi puissantes, que son [Boosted Gear]. Donc aucune raison de risquer sa vie pour si peu…

A présent, le week-end était terminé. Le lundi était arrivé et Asia, ainsi que Raynare, commenceraient officiellement les cours à _Kuoh Academy_ aujourd'hui. Pour fêter ça, Issei s'était réveillé ce matin avec les deux filles dans son lit… Encore une fois. Cela semblait bien parti pour durer. Il allait devoir abandonner son lit et mettre en place des futons sur le sol pour que soit plus confortable de dormir à trois… Ou investir dans un lit plus grand… Ou verrouiller sa chambre… Non, pas la dernière. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, même avec ses instincts envahissants désormais disparus, il demeurait un pervers, même s'il était maintenant en contrôle. Et se réveiller au côté de deux belles filles était quelque chose qu'il savait apprécier. Aucune raison de l'abandonner, même en supposant que les filles seraient _éventuellement_ prêtes à arrêter. Ce qu'elles n'étaient évidemment pas.

Cela dit, Raynare avait commencé à essayer de corrompre Asia. Essayer seulement. Bizarrement, et de façon assez comique, alors que la jeune ex-religieuse apprenait consciencieusement tout ce que la déchue lui enseignait, elle était restée aussi pure qu'avant. Elle faisait et disait des choses incroyablement érotiques, sensuelles et/ou osées, mais sa personnalité était toujours aussi innocente qu'à ses débuts. D'une certaine façon, c'était plus comique qu'autre chose. Mais le coup du tablier nu… Heureusement que la matriarche Hyoudou n'avait pas été présente cette fois-là ou, hypnose ou non, elle aurait très bien pu réviser son jugement de laisser les filles vivre dans cette maison.

Ah oui, ex-religieuse… Asia avait en quelque sorte été convaincue de se laisser réincarné en [Bishop]. Rias savait se montré persuasive lorsqu'elle le voulait. La Gremory avait joué sur deux facteurs. D'une part, il lui serait possible de parler japonais, ce qui était effectivement utile dans une école japonais. D'autre part, elle pourrait ainsi être plus proche d'Issei. En devenant une démone sous ses ordres, elle ferait ainsi partie de la même pairie que le Hyoudou et pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps avec le garçon.

Le [Pawn] n'avait été ni d'accord ni contre la proposition de Rias. Il avait lui-même été réincarné, donc il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Il était également vrai qu'il serait utile pour Asia de pouvoir parler japonais, même si elle ne saurait pas l'écrire. Cependant, il n'était pas nécessaire pour elle de se réincarner pour qu'Issei reste à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé pour l'abandonner sur le bord de la route, après tout ! Raynare, avait toutefois été un peu moins heureuse de la décision d'Asia. Indépendamment, elle appréciait vraiment la jeune fille et la considérait comme sa propre sœur, si bien qu'elle respectait sa décision.

Sur une note de côté, Rias n'avait pas proposé à Raynare d'être réincarné. C'était sans doute pour le mieux parce que la déchue n'aurait pas accepté de toute façon.

Une fois arrivé à _Kuoh Academy_ , Raynare et Asia se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Conseil Etudiant. En temps normal, Issei les aurait accompagnés, mais il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et voulait profiter de l'occasion pour s'en débarrasser. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il y pensait, et il avait finalement pris sa décision. Il allait annoncer au club de kendo qu'il allait arrêter de les « espionner ». Il estimait que, maintenant qu'il avait Asia et Raynare, la seconde plutôt que la première, et que ses instincts avaient disparu, il n'était plus nécessaire de continuer à aller les mâter en douce.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il profitait de l'occasion que la déchue et l'ex-nonne soient occupées à finaliser leurs inscriptions pour faire cette annonce au club de kendo. Si les deux filles étaient venues avec lui, les choses seraient rapidement devenues maladroites. Et s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant et que les filles du club de kendo apprenaient la relation entre lui, Asia et Raynare… Ce serait tout aussi maladroit. Donc oui, il était absolument nécessaire de s'occuper de cela maintenant !

Issei se dirigea vers le club de kendo d'un pas assuré. Vu l'heure, Katase et Murayama devraient encore répéter leurs katas. C'était probablement le meilleur moment pour leur parler. Cependant, à mi-chemin, il se figea. Frénétiquement, tout en essayant d'être aussi discret que possible, il regarda autour de lui. Des perles de sueur commençaient à se former sur son front. Sa respiration se fit plus rauque et plus rapide. Inconsciemment, il fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas bon… _Elle_ était là ! _Elle_ était revenue ! Il devait partir d'ici dès que possible avant que…

« Ise-chan~ ! » S'exclama soudain une voix juste derrière lui, ce qui le fit automatiquement se raidir. « Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir… »

« … » Déglutissant audiblement, le Hyoudou se retourna avec raideur pour faire face à son pire cauchemar. « … K-Kiryuu-chan… »

« Tu t'en es souvenu ! » S'écria-t-elle avec bonheur, tapotant la tête du garçon comme elle l'aurait fait avec un chien. « Je suis si contente~… »

Comment Issei aurait-il pu ne pas se souvenir d'elle ? Aika Kiryuu était une fille impossible à oublier. Un peu plus grande qu'Asia, elle avait les cheveux marron coiffés en deux tresses et une frange qui tombait entre ses deux yeux d'un vert doré. Outre l'uniforme de _Kuoh Academy_ , elle portait également une assez grosse paire de lunettes dont la monture était rose. Il se trouvait également qu'elle était l'équivalant féminin du _Perverted Duo_. Pire, elle possédait un « pouvoir » équivalant à celui de Motohama. En d'autres termes, elle avait la capacité de calculer les mesures du corps du sexe opposé, soit la virilité dans ce cas de figure.

Ce qui rendait Kiryuu effrayante aux yeux d'Issei était qu'elle était bien pire que Motohama dans son comportement. Elle ne se hurlait pas les dimensions, non, ce qu'elle faisait était à la fois plus subtile et plus cruel. Elle observait la cible dans le… Dans le… Dans le pantalon… Ahem… Elle observait donc la cible, l'analysait et montrait son dédain. Chaque homme de l'école avait été soumis à son jugement et chacun avait vu sa virilité être ridiculisée. Même Yuuto, même s'il ne le savait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule exception à cette règle, le seul qui aurait effectivement préféré être dédaigné… Issei. Et depuis, elle s'était montré très… Entreprenante envers lui.

Sa première rencontre avec Kiryuu avait été alors qu'il était encore humain et que ses pulsions avaient été à son pire. Naturellement, avec son pouvoir, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais plutôt que de se moquer de lui, elle avait préféré en être flattée. Ses avances en étaient devenues d'autant plus agressives. Ainsi, il n'était pas vraiment utile de préciser que l'Aika avait été un véritable fléau dans la vie d'Issei depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à _Kuoh Academy_. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de tendance stalker… Malheureusement, cet infime répit n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir traiter avec elle sur une base quotidienne. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli abandonner cette école à cause d'elle.

Heureusement, bien que ce soit cruelle de le dire, Kiryuu avait été absente ces dernières semaines en raison d'une maladie, du moins avait-ce été la justification que les professeurs avaient donné. Cela avait été avant qu'Issei ne soit réincarné. Même maintenant, alors qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre risque d'être submergé par ses instincts, il avait toujours peur et était méfiant d'elle. L'Aika l'avait un peu traumatisé. Toute son assurance ne valait rien face à la persistance de cette femme ! Elle était…

« Ça ne va pas du tout ! » S'exclama soudainement Kiryuu, les sourcils froncé, en regardant vers le bas. « Petit Ise ne semble pas heureux de me voir. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant… Ah, mais peut-être qu'il attend que je lui dise bonjour. » Supposa-t-elle d'un air espiègle avant de commencer à caresser l'entrejambe du Hyoudou comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Ouais… Elle était comme ça.

Et quand Issei avait été encore humain, il avait dû subir cela chaque jour de classe. Cinq jours par semaine. Plusieurs fois par jour ! S'il n'avait pas usé de tout son self-control et s'il n'était pas resté en permanence dans un lieu public en présence de l'Aika, il aurait effectivement pu violer Kiryuu. Et le pire, en prenant en compte la personnalité de la fille, c'était qu'elle pourrait même apprécier cela… C'était à quel point elle était effrayante !

…

Ah…

…

Petit Ise avait réagi…

…

L'Aika était trop forte pour lui…

« Voilà, petit Ise est _très_ heureux de me voir, à présent. » Déclara fièrement Kiryuu, avant de lever un sourcil perplexe mais heureux. « Il semblerait que petit Ise ait grandi en mon absence. Avec quoi l'as-tu nourri ? »

« Kiryuu-chan… » Soupira douloureusement Issei, « Il y a… Bon, peut-être pas des centaines, mais au moins pas loin de deux douzaines de garçons dans cette école. Alors pourquoi t'obstiner à me courir après ? »

« Parce que de tous les garçons qui sont inscrits, tu es le seul qui soit intéressant. » Déclara fermement la jeune femme. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui et commença à murmurer dans son oreille. « Il n'y a personne d'aussi _grand_ que toi. Personne d'aussi sauvage. Tu as su le cacher aux yeux de tous, mais je l'ai vu. Tu as enchaîné la bête, mais elle ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, qu'à hurler sa libération. C'est ce que je veux. Ce que je désire. Je n'attends qu'une seule chose de toi, c'est que tu me prennes, que tu me possèdes, que tu me revendiques et que tu me marques comme étant tien. Viole-moi. Abuse de moi. Fais-moi hurler. Je ne m'en soucie pas. »

Ses paroles… Avaient-elles toujours été aussi tentantes ? Aussi envoutantes ? Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça. L'Aika semblait presque attirer Issei à elle. Ce n'était pas physique, du moins en dehors du seul désir charnel. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'instinct. Ou peut-être juste un peu. Mais pour la plupart, c'était autre chose. Le Hyoudou ne savait pas ce que c'était. Peut-être une sorte d'aura… Ou peut-être qu'il y pensait trop. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été humain. Désormais, il était un démon. Peut-être que c'était pour cela et qu'il s'imaginait les choses.

« C'est ce que je veux, Ise-chan. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du garçon. « Je _te_ veux. »

A ces mots, Issei ne put retenir un frisson. Pendant qu'elle parlait, les mains de Kiryuu s'étaient faites baladeuses, caressant le corps du Hyoudou. Son toucher était chaud, enflammant la peau du démon à travers ses vêtements. S'il avait été encore humain, jamais il n'aurait pu retenir ses instincts. Il aurait violé l'Aika ici et maintenant, sans se soucier d'être en plein milieu de la cour de l'école. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été aussi agressive avant. Et ce qu'elle disait était si précis… Effrayant.

« Kiryuu-chan… Je dois vraiment y aller. » Déclara Issei, aussi diplomate que possible, faisant de son mieux pour cacher l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Doucement, il se dégagea et fit un pas en arrière. « A la prochaine… Kiryuu-chan. » Marmonna-t-il hâtivement avant de s'en aller aussi vite que la bienséance le permettait.

« Bye, Ise-chan ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'Aika derrière lui en agitant un bras avec enthousiasme. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir avoir une nouvelle _conversation_ avec toi… »

Une fois de plus, le Hyoudou frissonna. Inspirant à fond pour se calmer, il poursuivit sa route sans regarder en arrière.

Kiryuu, laissée seule, cessa d'agiter le bras. D'un geste précis, né de l'habitude, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Se dirigeant ensuite vers un lieu plus calme et moins fréquenté, elle retira son autre main de derrière son dos, l'y ayant placé juste avant le départ d'Issei. Là, entre ses doigts, se trouvaient plusieurs tracts pliés en quatre. Dépliants l'un d'eux, elle vit un pentagramme dessiné au centre, orné de la phrase « nous exhaussons votre souhait ». Elle avait subtilisé ces papiers de l'une des poches du Hyoudou pendant qu'elle laissait ses mains errer sur son corps puissant et musclé.

« Fufufu… » Se mit-elle à rire en rangeant les tracts dans son sac. « Oh oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à notre _prochaine_ conversation. Cette fois-là, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper… »

* * *

Et voilà... Terminé !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Si vous avez des questions, je vais essayer d'y répondre.

Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire si le passage sur les [Boosts] cumulés et les [Boosts] unitaires étaient clairs ou non. J'admets que ce passage pourrait facilement rendre un peu confus...

Et encore une fois, je remercie ceux qui accepteront de participer au sondage suivant:

Quels sont vos Pokémons préféré ?

Je suis en particulier curieux des types dragon, des légendaires et des Pokémons dont le nom est le même en français et en anglais (dont les légendaires sont une majorité, mais pas que).

Autre question :

Rayquaza ou Giratina ? Lequel est votre dragon légendaire préféré entre les deux ?

Pour le reste, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre d'uatres noms de Pokémons (même si je ne suis plus trop à jour sur mes classiques après la 4ème génération…)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine.

Et bonne rentrée à tous !


	11. Chapter 11

Encore en retard, je sais.

Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de faire vite et de dire rapidement ce que j'ai à dire.

Pour commencer, j'envisage très sérieusement de ne publier des chapitres que toutes les deux semaines, plutôt que toutes les semaines. Cela me facilitera grandement la vie parce que je travaille maintenant un week-end sur deux... Pas très pratique de mettre à jour mes histoires pendant mon temps de travail ou à mon retour...

Pour le reste, je sais que mon rythme a été assez lent dernièrement et je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Je tiens juste à répéter que je suis toujours là et que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'arrêter.

Sur ce, mon cadeau d'anniversaire (avec deux mois de retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée... Ou un peu trop) arrivera très prochainement. Avec les prochains chapitres en fait. Et je vais essayer très sérieusement de publier mes cadeaux de noël pour le jour de noël.

Voilà, ce sera tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Partir chercher un familier… Ouais, plus ou moins…_**

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? » Demanda Katase.

« Oui. » Renchérit Murayama. « Tu sais, ta décision n'a pas à être décisive. »

« Murayama-chan, Katase-chan, vous vous souvenez de la raison première pour laquelle j'espionnais les vestiaires de votre club, la raison pour laquelle on m'a _autorisé_ à espionner votre vestiaire ? » Rappela Issei, avec un sourire tendu.

« Bien sûr, tout le club s'était porté volontaire pour aider à partir de ce jour-là. » Se souvint Katase. « Sachant que la plupart des membres du club de kendo ont une très mauvaise impression des garçons, elles t'avaient fait une faveur incroyable. Tu devrais vraiment remercier ta bonne étoile pour cela. En y repensant, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ait tous pu accepter de laisser un garçon _nous_ espionner pendant que nous nous _changeons_ dans _nos_ vestiaires. Surtout compte tenu du sort que l'on réserve à notre duo de pervers local. »

« Oui, ça semble inconcevable, avec du recul. » Dit le Hyoudou, presque dans un murmure. « Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. Ma _maladie_ est guérie, désormais. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous espionner pour m'occuper de mes _symptômes_. Il est temps de passer à autre chose. Pour moi et pour le club de kendo. »

« Mais… » Commença Murayama.

« Et puis, cela n'aurait pas pu continuer indéfiniment. » Poursuivit Issei. « Tôt ou tard, cela aurait fini par provoquer la colère des autres garçons de l'école, me voyant comme un privilégié, en particulier si l'on fait le contraste par rapport au traitement que vous réservez aux deux pervers. Avec moi, un précédent a été créé. Mieux vaut que cela se finisse maintenant, alors que la mixité est encore récente et le nombre d'élèves masculins encore faible. Mieux vaut une légende au sein de l'école plutôt qu'un fait avéré entraînant l'agissement de personnes moins bien intentionnées que moi… Ou même que Matsuda et Motohama. »

C'était vrai, lorsque l'on y réfléchissait. Malgré tous leurs défauts, et ils en avaient beaucoup, une chose que l'on ne pouvait leur reprocher était leur sincérité et leur honnêteté dans leurs agissements. Ils étaient transparents. Et surtout, ils avaient trop de respect envers le corps féminin, et donc par extension envers les femmes, pour se montrer violent ou agressif à leur encontre. Ils pouvaient user de mots durs, mais ils ne passeraient jamais à l'acte. Ils ne tentaient même pas de se défendre d'une « punition » bien méritée dès lors qu'ils étaient attrapés à espionner les vestiaires des filles, même s'il était aussi vrai qu'ils tenteraient de prendre la fuite et échoueraient presque à chaque fois. D'une manière tordue, ils étaient en fait de fervents défenseurs des droits de la femme.

Mais d'ici quelques années, d'autres garçons fréquenteraient _Kuoh Academy_ , certains ayant des intentions moins louables et un cœur moins pur. S'il était avéré qu'Issei avait effectivement eu une sorte de passe-droit pour espionner les vestiaires des filles, même pour « raisons médicales », ils pourraient utiliser ce précédent pour forcer une situation similaire sur eux. En revanche, si le Hyoudou mettait fin à ces sessions dès maintenant, et que l'histoire était enterrée dans la mesure du possible, alors le problème serait résolu. Les garçons de l'école continueraient d'en parler, mais en raison de leur faible ratio de présence, le temps que de nouveaux élèves masculins s'inscrivent et que l'histoire se propage, celle-ci sera devenue une rumeur, une légende incroyable qui les fera fantasmer mais sans jamais oser agir et ternir le mythe qui les aura inspiré.

« Et puis, si je devais continuer à espionner vos vestiaires, cela deviendrait vite compliqué avec ma petite-amie. » Continua d'expliquer Issei.

« Oh, tu as déjà une petite-amie… » Marmonna Murayama, sonnant presque… Déçue.

« Je parlais d'un cas hypothétique. » Mentit partiellement le Hyoudou,

La situation de ce côté était en fait à la fois complexe et floue. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Raynare était sa petite-amie. Ce point avait été réglé depuis la nuit où il avait sauvé Asia. De toute façon, le comportement de la déchue était assez explicite par lui-même. Le problème était qu'elle incluait presque systématiquement la jeune nonne dans le mélange. A cause de cela, il était difficile de dire qu'il était en couple, étant donné qu'il y avait deux filles qui recherchaient son affection et qui s'entraidaient pour l'obtenir. L'une était juste plus innocente que l'autre. Le plus étrange, de l'avis du [Pawn], était le fait que son ange aux ailes noires ne semblait ni infirmer ni confirmer la position véritable de l'Argento dans cette relation. C'était presque comme si elle laissait au Hyoudou le soin de décider lui-même.

Eh bien, il n'était pas sur le point de refuser une deuxième petite-amie si c'était effectivement l'intention d'Asia, surtout qu'elle semblait avoir reçu l'approbation de Raynare…

« Enfin bref… » Fit Issei, reportant sa pleine attention sur la conversation. « Toujours est-il que cela ferait mauvais genre d'espionner les filles d'un club dont ma petite-amie ne ferait pas partie… Ou même d'espionner d'autres filles que ma petite-amie. »

« Dans ce cas, la question ne se poserait pas si ta petite-amie était l'un des membres du club de kendo… Et aucune d'entre nous ne serait dérangée que tu continuais à _toutes_ nous espionner… » Marmonna Katase en rougissant, d'un ton si bas que même avec son ouïe améliorée, le [Pawn] ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Vérifia-t-il, perplexe.

« N-Non, rien du tout ! » S'exclama la vice-présidente du club de kendo en secouant vigoureusement les mains de déni.

« … » Issei leva un sourcil sceptique, mais ne commenta pas. « Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger davantage durant votre exercice matinal et j'ai encore un endroit où me rendre avant le début des cours. »

« Tu ne nous dérange jamais, Ise-kun. » Affirma doucement Murayama. « N'hésite pas à venir t'entraîner avec nous quand tu le souhaites. Tu seras toujours bien accueilli. »

« J'y réfléchirai. » Promit le Hyoudou, mais tous savaient qu'il ne viendrait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait une invitation de ce genre et il n'en avait jamais honoré aucune. « Bien, à la prochaine, Murayama-chan, Katase-chan ! »

« Bye, Ise-kun ! » Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur, retenant un soupir de déception.

Les sessions d'espionnages du Hyoudou étaient à peu près les seuls moments où elles interagissaient avec lui. Maintenant que celles-ci étaient terminées, elles craignaient de ne plus avoir l'occasion de discuter avec Issei autant que par le passé. Honnêtement, elles l'appréciaient beaucoup et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le remarquer. Outre Kiba Yuuto, il était le seul garçon qu'elles approuvaient. Pour cette raison, elles estimaient que ce serait du gaspillage de ne pas au moins poursuivre une amitié avec lui, même si l'une comme l'autre ne dirait pas non à une relation plus… Approfondie.

Inconnu à tous sur le moment, Katase et Murayama trouveraient plus tard chacune une note dans leur casier, accompagnée d'un prospectus plié en quatre, qui allait changer leur vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… Dans l'immédiat, cependant, ladite vie poursuivait son cours. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à leur entrainement de kendo tandis qu'Issei se rendit au bureau du Conseil Etudiant pour y rejoindre Asia et Raynare. Il n'arriva pas avant qu'elles aient terminé leur entretien mais appris, à sa grande joie, qu'elles allaient être dans la même classe que lui. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'appréhension, comme s'il devait craindre quelque chose. Mais c'était sans doute son imagination…

* * *

Les premiers jours en compagnie de Raynare et d'Asia se révélèrent pour le moins… Intéressants ? Certes, ce n'était pas faux, mais le terme n'était pas assez fort. Epuisants ! Oui, voilà qui convenait mieux. Ce n'était pas la faute des filles, elles n'y étaient pour rien. Au contraire, leur enthousiasme avait fait plaisir à voir. Non, le problème avait été²leurs camarades de classe. Chacun d'eux. Et pas seulement sur un plan individuel, sur le plan collectif également.

Les filles de la classe avaient fait un excellent accueil à Asia et Raynare, se montrant exceptionnellement amicales envers les nouvelles venues, les aidant de leur mieux à s'intégrer. Qu'elles n'aient pas arrêté de poser des questions sur Issei n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un hasard si plus de la moitié des questions, certaines intimes voire intrusives, avaient porté sur lui plutôt qu'elles. Sans surprise, la réputation du Hyoudou continuait d'intriguer la population féminine de _Kuoh Academy_ , même après tout ce temps. C'était en fait assez flatteur, lorsque l'on y pensait.

En tout cas, Issei n'était pas sur le point de refuser l'attention de tant de jolies jeune étudiantes…

Les garçons, en revanche… Il n'y avait pas vraiment de surprise de leur côté non plus. Jeunes adolescents hormonaux qu'ils étaient, ils firent également un très bon accueil aux deux nouvelles étudiantes. Le problème était leur jalousie plus qu'évidente envers Issei, qui avait l'attention à la fois d'Asia et de Raynare ainsi que, par extension, de toute la population féminine de leur classe qui les interrogeait justement à propos du garçon, Matsuda et Motohama ayant naturellement été les pires. Durant toute la journée, le Hyoudou avait été une partie du centre de l'attention et des rumeurs liées aux deux jeunes femmes.

Il fallait dire que, en ce sens, Raynare n'avait pas vraiment été un cadeau, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée, au début du premier cours, elle en avait un peu _trop_ dit. Parler de son nom et prénom, ainsi que de son surnom, était normal, pratiquement la base. Dire qu'elle avait été transférée d'une école en Italie était prévisible, cela faisait partie de la trame de fond inventée pour justifier sa présence. Mais dire, devant _tout_ le monde, qu'elle vivait chez Issei, _avec_ Issei pour reprendre ses paroles, c'était une provocation éhontée. Et à en juger par le petit sourire plus que satisfait qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait dit, elle en avait été parfaitement consciente. Elle avait _voulu_ que la classe ait la réaction choquée qu'elle avait eue.

Et la pauvre, douce, innocente, naïve Asia… Elle avait été embarquée dans la cohue par Raynare sans qu'on lui en laisse le choix, pas qu'elle ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. La jeune Argento n'avait aucune connaissance de ce que signifiait vivre une vie normale. Ainsi, elle avait cru que la réaction de la classe, lorsque les élèves avaient appris qu'elle aussi vivait _avec_ Issei, avait été une réaction normale. Elle s'était donc contenté de faire un sourire angélique, ironique pour une démone même nouvellement réincarnée, et avait confirmé les propos de la déchue. C'était la vérité, après tout, même si celle connue comme Amano Yuuma n'avait cessé de jouer sur les mots pour sous-entendre un sens complètement différents à ses propos.

Ce qui amenait au dernier point qui avait fait que cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Issei. Parce qu'elle jugeait qu'elle n'en avait pas assez fait, Raynare avait conclu sa présentation en faisant une déclaration extrêmement ambigüe sous-entendant qu'à la fois elle _et_ Asia étaient dans une relation avec le Hyoudou. Et alors que celui-ci n'avait rien à redire concernant le fait que la déchue était effectivement sa petite-amie, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il en était avec Asia. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle sache ce que signifiait ce terme. Mais, encore une fois, il n'était pas sur le point de refuser ses avances si jamais l'ex-nonne désirait sincèrement être avec lui. Mais bon, c'était une autre histoire, quelque chose pour une autre fois…

Actuellement, Issei se dirigeait vers le club de Recherche Occulte, accompagné de Raynare et d'Asia, comme cela semblait être devenu la norme. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'elles étaient devenues étudiantes à _Kuoh Academy_ et elles s'étaient finalement intégrées, si bien que la vie à l'école avait presque repris son cours normal. Presque, parce que les filles ne cessaient de jeter des regards incompréhensibles au trio, à mi-chemin entre rêveur et autre chose, tandis que les garçons affichaient ouvertement leur jalousie. Matsuda et Motohama avaient été jusqu'à tenter de dénigrer publiquement le Hyoudou, seulement pour être forcés au silence par le club de kendo… Et le club de tennis… Et le club de basketball… Et le club d'athlétisme… En fait, par chaque club exclusivement féminin, et il y en avait beaucoup, étant donné que l'école n'était mixte que depuis très récemment.

La seule chose qui rendait quelque peu nerveux Issei était qu'Asia s'était en quelque sorte liée d'amitié avec Kiryuu de toutes les personnes. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas du tout ! Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, Raynare approuvait ! Et le Hyoudou ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. D'une part, il voulait vraiment que l'Aika ait aussi peu de contacts que possible avec l'ex-nonne, car elle serait bien capable de la convertir, ou pire, de lui inculquer quelque forme de perversité sans qu'elle ne perde son innocence. D'autre part, il ne voulait pas non plus s'approcher de Kiryuu à moins de ne pouvoir faire autrement. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen définitif pour savoir comment la gérer, la prudence s'imposait. Sauf que ces deux désirs s'affrontaient et se confrontaient.

Et il y avait aussi le fait que c'était la première fois qu'Asia se faisait une amie par elle-même, ce qui faisait de cette amitié quelque chose d'important et de symbolique. Issei ne pouvait pas juste y mettre fin comme ça. Ce serait cruel. Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda si, peut-être, Kiryuu avait prévu cela. Non, probablement pas… Il devait y avoir des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était déjà capable d'infiltrer ses pensées, sournoise qu'elle était, ce qui était déjà trop au goût du Hyoudou.

Il n'y avait probablement rien qu'il puisse faire, que ce soit pour lui-même ou pour Asia…

Soupirant, Issei entra dans la salle du club de Recherche Occulte, suivi par les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ah, Ise, timing parfait ! » S'exclama Rias en voyant le trio arriver et rejoindre le reste de sa pairie déjà installée et buvant du thé servi par Akeno. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

« Commencer ? » Répéta le Hyoudou, confus, en fronçant les sourcils. « Avions-nous quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant vainement de se rappeler de ce que cela pourrait être.

« Plus ou moins. » Confirma distraitement la Gremory avec un sourire. « Eh bien, pas exactement… » Se reprit-elle un instant plus tard. « En réalité, il y a un événement qui se déroulera ce soir et auquel je veux que nous participions. »

« Quel événement ? » S'intéressa Issei, curieux.

« L'ouverture de la forêt des familiers. » Révéla Rias, se voulant énigmatique. « La forêt des familiers est un lieu mystique régi par de mystérieuses lois. Chaque mois, à la pleine lune, la forêt des familiers, normalement inaccessible par des moyens physiques ou magiques, est ouverte à titre exceptionnel. A ce moment-là, il nous est possible d'y entrer et de tenter de se lier à un familier. »

« En fait, ce n'est valable que pour les démons. » Intervint Raynare, attirant tous les regards sur elle. « Nous autres, anges déchus, n'avons accès à la forêt des familiers que les nuits de nouvelle lune. »

« Et les anges ? » Demanda innocemment Asia, honnêtement curieuse.

« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua-t-elle, sa voix soigneusement neutre. « Je suis née ange déchue, je ne le suis pas devenue. Je n'ai jamais vu le _Heaven paradis_ de mes propres yeux et j'ignore comment y vivent les anges. Tout ce que je sais d'eux provient des récits de ceux qui sont nés anges mais qui sont effectivement _devenus_ des anges déchus. Ces histoires portent généralement sur la grande guerre et sur le système hiérarchique du ciel. Les détails tels que l'accès à la forêt des familiers n'ont jamais été évoqués car non-pertinents pour nous. »

« Oh, je vois… Je suis désolée… » Murmura l'ex-nonne d'un ton triste, mais plutôt pour Raynare que pour elle-même.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. » Répondit la déchue d'une voix douce en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Donc… Qu'est-ce qu'un familier ? » Demanda Issei, intrigué et désireux de faire cesser la tension qui s'était installée.

Rias avait introduit Asia et Raynare au club de Recherche Occulte. L'ex-religieuse, parce qu'elle était désormais un membre de la pairie de la Gremory. La déchue, par respect pour l'accord qu'ils avaient passé. Issei protégeait et surveillait Raynare et, en échange, son [King] la laissait tranquille et l'inscrivait à _Kuoh Academy_. La faire intégrer le club était seulement un moyen de faciliter l'intérêt commun, pour ainsi dire. Malheureusement, cette décision avait engendré une petite complication sous la forme d'Akeno. Celle-ci, pour une raison inconnue du Hyoudou, portait une véritable haine envers la femme aux ailes noires. Le [Pawn] ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer la raison d'une telle animosité et il ne voulait pas vraiment la découvrir. Toujours était-il que l'intensité dans le regard de la Himejima était franchement effrayante.

Et dire que Raynare parvenait à ignorer totalement Akeno et sirotait paisiblement sa tasse de thé…

« Les familiers peuvent être des créatures magiques, des monstres ou à peu près n'importe quel être surnaturel. » Expliqua Rias d'un ton posé, ignorant ostensiblement l'inimitié entre sa [Queen] et la déchue. « Un familier est l'une des exigences de base pour un démon, l'une des premières étapes dans leur formation. Les nés-démons se lient généralement à leur premier familier dès l'enfance, tandis que les démons réincarnés les contractent dès qu'ils acquièrent un peu d'expérience, généralement au bout d'un mois ou deux. »

« Un mois ou deux ? » Répéta Issei, concerné, avant de jeter un coup d'œil prudent en direction d'Asia.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de durée minimale. » Précisa la Gremory. « Comme la forêt des familiers n'est accessible qu'une fois par mois, et qu'il faut également un certain temps à s'habituer à utiliser ses pouvoirs de démons, un mois pour acquérir son premier familier est à peu près la norme pour un démon réincarné, deux si on loupe la première pleine lune pour une raison ou une autre. Cela dit, même si cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'une personne est réincarnée, comme c'est le cas pour Asia, il n'y aura pas de conséquence à entrer prématurément dans la forêt des familiers. Cela contribue qu'elle ait appris à utiliser la magie lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Son corps s'habitue beaucoup plus rapidement qu'une personne plus ordinaire, comme tu l'étais à l'origine. »

« Je vois… » Fit le Hyoudou, pensif. « Et donc… Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un familier ? »

« Il y en a plusieurs. » Informa Rias. « Un familier peut aider son maître dans diverses tâches, comme la distribution des tracts, la récolte d'informations ou la transmission de messages. Au combat, il peut également se servir de ses capacités pour soutenir son maître. Naturellement, ces capacités varient suivant le type et l'espèce du familier. Un bon maître apprend à utiliser ses familiers au meilleur de leur potentiel et les traite avec respect et bonté. Le lien maitre/familier renforce également la puissance du maître, même si ce n'est que légèrement et que cela devient de plus en plus négligeable à mesure que la force du démon grandit. Evidemment, cela dépend du familier, un dragon renforcera beaucoup plus le pouvoir de son maître qu'une souris. Oh, et un familier peut prendre forme humaine aussi. »

« Et comment obtient-on un familier ? » Demanda le [Pawn], de plus en plus intéressé. « Tu as parlé de liaison et de contrat, mais qu'est-ce que ça implique au juste ? »

« Le procédé est en fait assez simple. » Le rassura son [King]. « Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te promener dans la forêt des familiers, trouver un familier sauvage, le combattre pour l'affaiblir, le capturer et enfin le lier à toi grâce à une incantation. Eh bien, dans les grandes lignes. Il arrive parfois qu'un familier choisisse son maître sans avoir à le combattre, mais la plupart du temps il faut vaincre le familier en combat singulier pour que celui-ci reconnaisse un démon comme son maître. C'est une question de respect mutuel. »

« … » Pour une raison quelconque, l'explication de Rias n'était pas inconnue à Issei. Cela lui faisait étrangement penser à un certain jeu vidéo, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence.

« Ceci dit, ce n'est pas parce que l'on entre dans la forêt des familiers que l'on est sûr de trouver un familier pour autant. » Admit-elle avec insouciance. « Il arrive que l'on ne trouve pas le familier de notre choix ou qu'au contraire le familier de notre choix soit trop fort pour nous et que l'on ne puisse pas le vaincre. Ce n'est pas grave. Les créatures vivant dans la forêt des familiers ont un tempérament relativement pacifique. Ils n'attaquent pas les voyageurs sans provocation et les laisse fuir relativement facilement. Eh bien, c'est le cas à l'orée de la forêt. Il vaut mieux éviter que les débutants pénètrent trop en profondeur dans la forêt des familiers, car certains monstres qui s'y trouvent sont plus agressifs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on privilégie l'utilisation d'un guide lorsque pour éviter de s'y perdre. J'ai justement demandé l'aide du meilleur pour ce soir. »

« Je vois… » Apprécia le Hyoudou, avant de cligner des yeux. « Attends, est-il possible de contracter un familier en dehors de la forêt des familiers ? »

« … Oui. » Confirma Rias, semblant pour la première fois réticente à répondre. « Cependant, c'est fortement déconseillé pour les débutants et démons _low-class_. La forêt des familiers dispose de nombreuses formes de sécurité innées permettant de garantir la sécurité des visiteurs pour contracter des familiers, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas ailleurs. Ainsi, il est pratiquement impossible de mourir dans la forêt des familiers, même face à un monstre beaucoup plus puissant que soi. Tu pourrais finir gravement blessé, mais ce sera tout. »

« … » C'était déjà bien assez dangereux de l'avis d'Issei, ce qui le rendit désireux de changer de sujet. « Serait-ce impoli de demander quel genre de familier vous avez ? » Se renseigna-t-il, regardant alternativement tous les membres de la pairie, ainsi que Raynare.

« Pas du tout ! » S'exclama joyeusement Rias, visiblement ravie. « Voici le mien. » Déclara-t-elle fièrement alors qu'une chauve-souris atterrit sur sa main.

« Et voilà le mien. » Fit modestement Akeno, souriant doucement, en invoquant ledit familier, un petit oni, grâce à un cercle magique.

« … C'est Shiro. » Présenta Koneko en étreignant un adorable petit chaton blanc. D'une certaine façon, cela correspondait parfaitement à la jeune fille

« Le mien est ce petit gars. » Indiqua Yuuto avec son sourire poli habituel, lorsqu'un petit oiseau se posa sur son doigt.

« Je suppose que c'est à mon tour ? » Marmonna Raynare, agitant la main, avant qu'un corbeau ne vienne se jucha sur son épaule.

« … » Issei regarda le familier de sa petite-amie, puis celui des démons autour de lui. « Y-a-t-il des différences entre les familiers d'un ange déchu et celui d'un démon ? »

« Non, aucune. » Révéla Rias avec un sourire. « En fait, la seule chose qui diffère est la méthode de liaison à son familier. Les démons et les anges déchus ont leurs propres sorts qui, tout en ayant le même effet, ont une nature différente. Pas vraiment une différence étant donné que le résultat est le même. » Le regard de la Gremory dériva soudain vers la fenêtre. « Bien, la lune s'est levée. Il est temps d'y aller. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer à la maison. » Annonça Raynare avec indifférence. « Inutile pour moi de rester seule ici. » La déchue sourit soudainement d'une manière espiègle. « Ise-kun, laisse-moi t'offrir un petit cadeau de bonne chance… » Sur ce, elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres se posant doucement, quoique avidement, sur celles du garçon.

« J-J-Je… Je veux aussi souhaiter bonne chance à Issei-san ! » S'exclama alors Asia, le visage rouge vif, avant d'imiter précipitamment Raynare et d'offrir un baiser au Hyoudou, plus innocent et maladroit que celui de l'Amano.

« Ara ara, peut-être que je devrais aussi offrir un baiser de bonne chance à Ise-kun… » Songea Akeno à haute voix, se léchant les lèvres pensivement tout en envoyant un regard suggestif au concerné.

« … » Raynare ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, mais le regard qu'elle lança à la [Queen] avait quelque chose de mortel. De plus, lorsque leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, Issei aurait pu jurer qu'il vit des étincelles. Oui, définitivement, l'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'électrique. Rias dut le sentir également car elle intervint rapidement.

« Il nous faut vraiment y aller à présent. » Rappela-t-elle. « Le temps que nous perdons maintenant est autant de temps en moins que nous passons à rechercher un familier pour Ise et Asia ! »

« Très bien, mettons-nous en route. » Approuva Issei, lui aussi désireux de mettre fin à ce délicat moment.

Maintenant, si seulement Asia pouvait cesser de le regarder en faisant la moue avec ses joues gonflées… Eh bien, c'était en partie de sa propre faute, il devait bien l'avouer. Qu'il ne soit jamais dit que de prêter attention à une femme quand une autre vous embrasse soit une bonne idée. Certes, Issei avait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire, mais cela n'en était pas pour autant une bonne idée. Heureusement que l'ex-religieuse était d'une nature douce, sinon la situation aurait pu dégénérer encore davantage…

Finalement, après encore quelques secondes de tension, Raynare quitta finalement la salle du club. Dans le même temps, les membres de la pairie de Rias se levèrent et se rendirent au cercle de téléportation peint sur le sol, où leur [King] les attendait déjà. Lorsque tout le monde eut pénétré à l'intérieur, la Gremory activa le cercle, illuminant tout d'une lumière écarlate avant de s'éteindre brusquement. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne…

* * *

« Je dois bien l'avouer, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je m'en étais imaginé… » Déclara prudemment Issei, regardant autour de lui avec méfiance, prêt à activer son [Boosted Gear] à tout moment. « Peut-être suis-je en faute, mais je m'attendais à ce que la forêt des familiers ressemble un peu plus à… Une forêt. »

Actuellement, le Hyoudou se tenait debout au centre de ce qui semblait être un immense couloir de pierre. Ce couloir, construit en ligne droite, s'étendait à perte de vue, et ce aussi bien devant lui que derrière lui. Peu importe à quel point il se concentrait sur sa vision, il était incapable d'en voir le bout. Le seul motif décoratif, pour ainsi dire, était les innombrables colonnes qui étaient parfaitement alignées les unes par rapport aux autres en deux rangées. Leur utilité était douteuse cela dit, étant donné que lorsqu'il leva la tête pour regarder le plafond, il n'en vit aucun, seulement un ciel nocturne scintillant d'étoiles. Pas de lune visible, cependant. Etrange, pour une nuit de pleine lune. Eh bien, sans doute pas aussi étrange que cet immense couloir, assez large pour permettre à une vingtaine de personnes d'avancer simultanément dans la même direction sans être à l'étroit. Les étoiles étaient également la seule source de lumière de cet endroit.

Peut-être était-ce sa vision de démon, mais cela suffisait amplement à Issei pour voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Cela dit, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait penser de sa situation actuelle. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps d'inspecter ses alentours, ou en tout cas ce qu'il pouvait en voir, il pouvait en venir à une conclusion : il n'était pas dans la forêt des familiers. Si le fait qu'il n'y avait pas un seul arbre à proximité n'était pas une indication, le fait qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, sans personne de la pairie de Rias à proximité, semblait corroborer cette idée. Bizarrement, plutôt que d'être inquiet, le Hyoudou se sentait serein, comme si le couloir, ou plus probablement ce qui se trouvait à son extrémité, diffusait une atmosphère calme et paisible, presque maternelle.

 _« Ddraig, une idée d'où nous pourrions être ? »_ Demanda-t-il distraitement.

 **[Pas la moindre.]** Avoua le dragon. **[Ce lieu m'est totalement inconnu. Il semble ancien, et pourtant récent. Intemporel, dans un certain sens…]**

 _« Je vois… Si tu remarques quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi. »_

 **[Je le ferais, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de danger.]**

 _« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… »_

Sans baisser sa garde, Issei commença à avancer prudemment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun danger qu'il n'y en avait affectivement aucun. Momentanément, le [Pawn] regretta de ne toujours pas être en mesure de voler en raison de ses trop petites réserves de magie. Etant donné que l'endroit était à ciel ouvert, cela lui aurait permis d'avoir une vision de l'endroit d'un point de vue plus élevé et, peut-être un aperçu de la sortie. En l'occurrence, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire actuellement était d'avancer en ligne droite en espérant que le couloir s'achèverait bientôt.

Le Hyoudou marcha pendant de longues minutes, peut-être une heure, sans jamais voir le moindre changement dans le décor. Le couloir semblait être toujours le même, donnant l'impression qu'il n'avançait pas. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait. Il en était même certain. Il arriverait bientôt à la fin de ce long couloir et découvrirait… Quoi que ce soit qui s'y trouvait. Là, il aurait forcément les réponses à ses questions Pour cette seule raison, Issei poursuivait son chemin sans montrer la moindre hésitation.

 _« Cet endroit dégage un je ne sais quoi de sacré. »_ Songea-t-il après un certain temps. _Pas sacré dans le sens néfaste aux démons, mais sacré dans le sens ancien, important et respectable… »_

 **[Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.]** Déclara Ddraig, également curieux.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une autre heure de marche, le couloir laissa place à un espace ouvert. Un coup d'œil suffit à Issei pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une salle du trône, ou de quelque chose de similaire. L'espace autour de lui était encore plus large que dans le couloir et aucun mur n'était visible, seulement le ciel nocturne à perte de vue, brillant d'étoiles. Cette nouvelle salle était ronde, du moins de ce que pouvait en dire le Hyoudou, et était en quelque sorte délimitée par les mêmes colonnes que celles présentes dans le couloir, renforçant ainsi l'aspect circulaire du lieu. Cependant, tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui se trouvait au centre de cet endroit.

Car en effet, là, juste devant lui, se trouvait deux personnes…

La première, et la plus proche d'Issei, était une femme. Une magnifique femme. Une magnifique femme vêtue d'une tenue de prêtresse, à la fois révélatrice et sexy, sans être obscène ou éhonté. Le parfait équilibre ! Cette tenue renforçait la beauté des courbes de celle qui la portait, mais mettait l'accent en particulier sur ses seins, une paire magnifique et délectable. Mais la femme elle-même n'en était pas moins magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir qui se confondait avec le ciel derrière elle, y compris les étoiles. Ses yeux, doux et chauds, étaient d'une magnifique couleur dorée. Ses lèvres, rouges et désirables, étaient ornées en un sourire amusé.

Issei aurait pu continuer à la regarder et à graver son apparence dans son esprit pendant des heures, découvrant de nouveaux détails d'elle à chaque instant, si ce n'était pour l'autre personne présente dans la salle, qui l'éclipsait complètement…

Il s'agissait également d'une femme. Celle-ci était assise sur un trône, par opposition à la précédente qui était debout à quelques pas d'elle. Sa tenue était… Et sa chevelure était… Ses yeux… Son nez… Sa bouche… Issei voyait tout cela, il regardait. Et pourtant, il était incapable de se souvenir du moindre détail à ce sujet. Eh bien, il se rappelait d'un regard et d'un sourire bienveillants, mais c'était tout. L'intention et l'émotion, mais pas l'apparence physique. Non, la seule chose dont le Hyoudou était capable de se rappeler lorsqu'il regardait cette femme, c'était de son incroyable poitrine. Deux seins de taille parfaite, de forme parfaite… Juste… Parfaite.

« Bienvenue à vous, Hyoudou Issei-sama. » Déclara la femme debout d'une voix douce, presqu'envoutante.

« Euh… Salut ? » Fit-il d'une voix légèrement stupide, incertain de savoir comment il était censé réagir dans cette situation.

« Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir convoqué sans préavis, mais ma maîtresse était désireuse de vous parler. » Continua la prêtresse. « Elle vous observe depuis de nombreuses années et a saisi l'occasion où vous vous rendiez à la forêt des familiers pour vous faire venir à nous. »

« Ta maîtresse ? » Répéta le garçon, toujours confus.

« Chichigami-sama ! » Révéla la femme d'un ton plaisant en s'inclinant légèrement vers celle qui était assise sur le trône.

« … » Le cerveau d'Issei ne parvint tout simplement pas à traiter l'information.

 **[Je n'arrive pas à y croire…]** Marmonna Ddraig d'une voix incrédule. Le [Boosted Gear] ayant été une partie du Hyoudou depuis longtemps, il connaissait naturellement la religion fictive de son porteur… Qui soudainement semblait être devenue beaucoup moins fictive.

« Quant à moi, je suis la seirei qui sert Chichigami-sama, sa grande prêtresse, l'Oppai no Seirei. » Poursuivit la femme. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Issei-sama, Ddraig-san. »

 **{Oppai no Serei-san… Chichigami… Sama…}** Salua le dragon en retour, avec une infime hésitation.

« … » Le Hyoudou ne répondit pas, mais jeta un regard prudent vers la déesse assise sur son trône. Celle-ci continuait de sourire mais ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

« Chichigami-sama ne parle pas. » Informa aimablement la prêtresse. « Mais il semblerait de toute manière que vous ne soyez pas encore prêt à l'entendre. C'est regrettable, mais ma maîtresse a anticipé que cela arriverait. Je serais donc votre intermédiaire dans la conversation, ainsi que la voix de Chichigami-sama jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez communiquer directement avec elle. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Avoua Issei, perplexe. « Comment… Chichigami-sama peut-elle communiquer sans parler ? »

« La voix n'est qu'un instrument pour la communication, un raccourci en quelque sorte, mais il existe de nombreuses autres manières de communiquer. » Expliqua la seirei. « En l'occurrence, Chichigami-sama a renoncé à sa voix dès le jour de sa naissance afin d'atteindre plus facilement le cœur de ses fidèles. »

« … » Le Hyoudou ne fit même pas semblant d'avoir compris l'explication, ce qui provoqua un rire de la prêtresse.

« Ce genre de détails n'est pas pertinent à l'heure actuelle et ne ferait que vous embrouiller. » Déclara-t-elle. « Le moment venu, vos incompréhensions trouveront leur réponse d'elles-mêmes. Malheureusement, le temps nous manque. Je vous invite donc à poser vos questions maintenant, après quoi je vous expliquerais les raisons qui ont poussé ma maîtresse à vous emmener à elle. »

« Ouais… Commençons par ça. » Décida Issei, essayant de trouver un début à la liste de questions qui s'étaient accumulées dans sa tête. « Comment Chichigami-sama m'a-t-elle convoqué en premier lieu ? Je veux dire, je trouve difficile à croire qu'elle ait choisi spécifiquement aujourd'hui comme moment pour me rencontrer. Cela doit forcément avoir un lien avec la forêt des familiers. »

« Effectivement. » Confirma la prêtresse, heureuse. « Vous avez devinez juste. Ma maitresse est puissante, mais ses pouvoirs sont limités. Il faut comprendre que Chichigami-sama n'est pas une déesse ordinaire, ou même une divinité ordinaire. Chichigami-sama n'appartient à aucun panthéon de votre monde, Issei-sama. En fait, elle n'appartient à aucun panthéon d'aucun monde. Elle est l'une des rares entités multidimensionnelles existantes. »

« Multi-quoi ? » Fit le Hyoudou, perplexe.

« C'est un concept difficile à expliquer, mais je vais essayer de faire simple. » Déclara la seirei. « Disons que votre monde, Issei-sama, appartient à une dimension précise. Cette dimension possède sa propre réalité. Il existe cependant d'autres dimensions contenant d'autres réalités. C'est ce que l'on appelle les réalités alternatives, ou _Omniverse_. Sans rentrer dans les détails, les dimensions proches partagent de nombreuses similitudes et, plus on s'éloigne d'une dimension donnée, plus les dimensions ciblées seront différentes de celle choisie à l'origine, jusqu'à devenir totalement différentes. Ces groupes de dimensions sont appelés _Multiverses_. Et naturellement, il y existe une infinité de _Multiverses_ distincts, divers et variés, dans l' _Omniverse_. »

« … » Le front du [Pawn] était plissé de concentration tandis qu'il essayait de suivre l'explication. « Mais quel rapport avec Chichigami-sama ? »

« Le rapport est simple. » Affirma la prêtresse. « Ma maîtresse appartient à sa propre dimension, mais pas le même genre de dimension que celle d'où vous provenez, Issei-sama. Son domaine serait plutôt similaire au _Heaven_ ou à l' _Underworld_ , une sorte de dimension de poche. Toutefois, contrairement au _Heaven_ ou à l' _Underworld_ , le domaine de Chichigami-sama n'est pas relié à une dimension spécifique, elle ne dépend d'aucun _Multiverse_. On peut littéralement dire qu'elle est unique dans l'univers. Elle peut cependant agir dans à peu près n'importe quelle dimension de n'importe quel _Multivers_ pour peu qu'elle puisse établir une connexion suffisamment puissante avec ladite dimension. En d'autres termes, si une personne fait preuve d'une immense foi envers Chichigami-sama, ma maîtresse pourrait, si elle le désire, agir sur cette dimension même si celle-ci n'est pas la sienne. »

« Et étant moi-même un fervent croyant en Chichigami-sama, ma foi en elle a permis d'agir dans ma dimension d'origine. » Comprit Issei. « Cela n'explique cependant toujours pas pourquoi elle n'agit que _maintenant_. Pourquoi avoir attendu l'instant précis où je me rendais à la forêt des familiers pour m'amener à elle ? »

« Parce que c'est précisément pour cette raison que ma maîtresse a pu agir. » Expliqua la seirei. « Parce qu'elle agit dans une dimension qui n'est pas la sienne, ses pouvoirs sont limités et restreints, ce qui l'oblige à attendre le bon moment pour agir. La forêt des familiers se situe dans une dimension de poche. Vous, Issei-sama, vous rendiez dans cette dimension de poche par le biais d'une téléportation. Ce que Chichigami-sama a fait a été de modifier légèrement les coordonnées de votre destination. Ainsi, au lieu de vous téléporter dans la forêt des familiers, vous avez été transporté ici en toute sécurité, protégé par ses pouvoirs. Au final, vous êtes bien arrivé dans une dimension de poche, juste pas celle où vous étiez attendu. Le plus important, cependant, est qu'ici ma maîtresse est dans son propre domaine. Ses pouvoirs y sont à leur plus puissant, bien plus que si elle devait agir dans votre dimension. »

« Et je suppose que c'était le but recherché. » Devina le Hyoudou, obtenant un hochement de tête de son interlocutrice, ce qui le fit soupirer. « Peu importe… J'espère seulement que Rias et le reste de sa pairie ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence, surtout qu'ils ont voyagé _avec_ moi et que je ne suis pas avec eux à l'arrivée. »

« ... » La prêtresse regarda la déesse avec incertitude pendant un instant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de hocher la tête en souriant et de reporter son attention sur le garçon. « Ma maîtresse vient de m'informer que, pendant le bref moment où la magie de téléportation a été connectée à son domaine, elle a pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour apaiser les craintes de vos camarades. Ils ne trouveront pas étrange votre absence et vous accueilleront normalement à votre retour. »

« Pourquoi ne pas juste tous nous téléporter ici, plutôt que moi seul ? » Demanda Isesi, légèrement suspicieux.

« Parce que ma maîtresse ne peut interagir qu'avec ses croyants. » Raisonna la seirei d'une voix douce. « Chichigami-sama est une personne généreuse, qui favorisera toujours les femmes lorsqu'elle le peut. Elle est la déesse des seins, après tout. Cependant, ses fidèles sont principalement des hommes. Ce sont majoritairement eux qui nourrissent ma maîtresse de leur foi. En tant que tel, eux seuls peuvent se voir offrir la possibilité de venir ici. Ce privilège n'a jusqu'à présent été accordé qu'à vous seul, Issei-sama. »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » Ne put que dire le Hyoudou, confus. « Qu'ai-je de si spécial ? »

« Pour répondre à cette question, je vais devoir vous en poser une à mon tour. » Avertit la prêtresse. « Issei-sama, savez-vous comment naisse les dieux ? Je ne parle pas d'un point de vue biologique mais d'un point de vue existentiel. Autrement dit, comment viennent-ils à exister ? »

« … » Le [Pawn] prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, avant de secouer la tête négativement. « Je dois bien avouer n'en avoir aucune idée. »

« Alors je vais l'expliquer. » Décida l'Oppai no Seirei. « Les dieux sont formés par les pensées de l'homme et naissent dans le monde sans être influencés par la volonté de leurs croyants. Leurs pouvoirs se renforcent à mesure que leurs fidèles les idolâtrent, ce qui leur permet en retour d'étendre leur influence plus loin à travers le monde. Les dieux sont divisés en deux grandes catégories : les choses qui étaient déjà là et ceux qui se sont élevés au rang de dieu. Les choses qui étaient déjà là incluent les corps célestes, comme le soleil et la lune, ainsi que les phénomènes naturels, comme les séismes et les tempêtes. A l'inverse, ceux qui se sont élevés au rang de dieu sont à l'origine des êtres proches de l'homme, des esprits la plupart du temps, qui d'une façon ou d'une autre ont fini par devenir des objets de culte. Chichigami-sama appartient à cette seconde catégorie, même si son cas est quelque peu… Spécial. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Issei, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ma maîtresse est née d'un désir universel pour les seins. Elle _est_ l'incarnation de ce désir pour les seins, quels qu'ils soient. » Expliqua la prêtresse, insistant sur ce point. Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi seule la poitrine de la déesse était mémorable. Ce n'était pas que le reste d'elle était moins remarquable, seulement que sa divinité focalisait l'attention des gens sur son domaine de pouvoir, à savoir les seins, plutôt que sur le reste de sa personne. « Chichigami-sama n'est pas née d'un unique objet de culte mais de plusieurs. Tous les seins existant, pour être exact, et pas seulement dans le monde, mais même à travers les dimensions, dans chaque réalité où des seins existent. C'est en cela qu'elle est spéciale. Les autres dieux sont liés à leur monde, à leur réalité d'origine. C'est la limite de l'imagination humaine. Mais pas ma maîtresse… »

« Elle est née d'un désir universel pour les seins. » Répéta le Hyoudou. « Pour tous les seins, de partout. Un désir qui n'est pas limité à une unique réalité car cette réalité n'est pas la seule dans lequel réside ce désir pour les seins. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'existent-ils pas plusieurs versions de Chichigami-sama ? Si je suis la logique de ce que j'ai appris jusqu'à présent, alors dans chaque réalité, on retrouve globalement les mêmes dieux qui existent indépendamment dans chaque réalité. Autant de versions d'eux-mêmes pour autant de réalités d'un ou, éventuellement, plusieurs _Multiverses_. Pourtant, Chichigami-sama existe dans sa propre dimension, sa propre réalité. Cela signifie donc qu'elle est la seule version d'elle-même… Pourquoi cela ? »

« Brillante déduction ! » Apprécia la seirei, tandis que la déesse souriait au garçon, ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. « C'est exact. Ma maîtresse est la seule version d'elle-même à travers l' _Omniverse_. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, la raison pour laquelle les dieux sont limités à leur propre réalité est en raison des limites de l'imagination humaine qui a besoin de structurer les religions de manière à ce que leur esprit puisse se les représenter dans leur globalité. Cependant, dès lors que l'on quitte notre propre réalité, il est évident que l'on plonge dans l'inconnu. Or, l'humanité craint et rejette instinctivement l'inconnu… »

« Mais dans ce cas… » Commença Issei en regardant la déesse, avant de s'interrompre, incapable de continuer. La prêtresse comprit néanmoins la question.

« Chichigami-sama n'a jamais été associée à aucune religion. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Les déesses les plus proches du domaine de pouvoir de ma maîtresse sont Aphrodite, déesse grecque de l'amour et de la sexualité, et Venus, son équivalant de la mythologie romaine. Il y a également Ishtar, de la mythologie babylonienne, Hathor, de la mythologie égyptienne ou encore Freya, de la culture scandinave. Même alors, celles-ci ne se focalisent pas sur le corps physique de manière générale, encore moins sur un aspect de celui-ci, comme les seins, mais sur l'acte sexuel lui-même. De plus, elle concentre principalement son attention sur les femmes. Cependant, le désir des seins en tant que tel n'a jamais été associé à aucune divinité dans aucune religion dans aucune réalité. Et le désir en soi n'était rien de plus que cela, un désir. Cela aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment si, dans une réalité précise, un jeune enfant désespéré et malade n'avait pas imaginé sa propre religion. Son esprit immature n'aura jamais structuré précisément de limites au pouvoir de Chichigami-sama, lui permettant de naître dans sa propre réalité et de puiser sa force dans le désir des seins à travers l'ensemble du multivers. »

« … » Le front d'Issei se plissa avant que la compréhension ne se fasse finalement dans son esprit. « Attends… Moi ? »

« N'est-ce pas incroyable ? » S'exclama la seirei, ravie. « Vous, Hyoudou Issei-sama, avez donné naissance à l'étincelle de divinité de Chichigami-sama et, par extension, à moi-même. Certes, vous n'y seriez pas arrivé tout seul mais, en combinant vos prières au désir des seins de tout l' _Omniverse_ , y compris celles de vos homologues de votre _Multiverse_ , ce miracle a été possible. Et quel miracle ! »

Eh bien, vu comme ça, il semblait bien plus évident de dire qu'Issei était spécial aux yeux de la déesse. Il lui avait après tout techniquement donné la vie. Ce n'était pas rien. Et même si cela avait été une action désespérée provenant de son esprit, cela n'en faisait pas pour autant un acte moins digne de mention. Il existait une infinité d'existences connues sous le nom de Hyoudou Issei à travers son _Multiverse_ d'origine et plus encore à travers tout l' _Omniverse_ , mais aucun autre, apparemment, n'avait contribué autant que lui à la naissance de Chichigami. C'était _sa_ religion, créé des années auparavant, qui avait permis que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui puisse avoir lieu.

Si _ça_ ce n'était pas de l'effet papillon…

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, alors s'il vous reste encore des questions, je vous prierais de vous dépêcher de les poser, Issei-sama. » Informa plaisamment la prêtresse.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que le fait d'avoir eu un rôle dans la naissance de Chichigami-sama aura une incidence me concernant ? » Demanda prudemment le Hyoudou.

« Question complexe… » Evalua la seirei. « Dans l'immédiat, non. Alors que vous vous adaptez magnifiquement bien à votre statut de démon réincarné, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt. »

« Prêt à quoi ? » Interrogea le [Pawn], à la fois sceptique et curieux.

« Qui sait ? » Répondit la prêtresse en haussant les épaules, souriant néanmoins. « Ma maîtresse semble avoir des projets pour vous. Lesquels, je ne saurais dire, mais ils sont assurément importants. Chichigami-sama vous est très favorable, et pas seulement pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Elle vous a observé depuis longtemps, depuis le jour de votre naissance, en fait, et a jugé que vous étiez digne de ses faveurs. »

« Attendez une seconde ! » S'exclama brusquement Issei, soudain suspicieux. « Si mes prières sont ce qui a donné naissance à Chichigami-sama, comment aurait-elle pu m'observer depuis _ma_ naissance. Je suis littéralement né plusieurs années avant d'avoir imaginé sa religion… »

« Cette incohérence est compréhensible et serait pertinente dans un contexte normal, lié à une unique réalité. » Acquiesça la seirei. « Cependant, ma maîtresse est une déesse existant en dehors des réalités de l' _Omniverse_ , dans sa propre dimension. En conséquence, son existence se retrouve à peu près au même niveau que le temps et l'espace qu'elle côtoie, même si en termes de puissance brute elle est considérablement plus faible que ces deux concepts. Cela signifie entre autres que Chichigami-sama n'est pas soumise aux réalités du temps ou de l'espace, ce qui indique que leur domaine de pouvoir ne s'applique pas à elle, devenant extraordinairement relatifs lorsque liés à elle. »

« … C'est-à-dire ? » Fit le Hyoudou, qui n'avait pas compris la dernière explication.

« En bref, le temps n'a pas de prise sur ma maîtresse, pas plus que l'espace. » Résuma la prêtresse. « Elle existe en dehors de l'espace-temps, ou peut-être dans son propre espace-temps. Cela signifie donc que, même si Chichigami-sama est techniquement né à une époque, Elle peut agir et influencer à peu près toute réalité à tout moment de l'histoire, y compris ceux précédent sa propre naissance, grâce à son omniscience ? Eh bien, aussi longtemps qu'il existe un désir pour les seins qui lui permette de s'y connecter… Son seul véritable interdit est d'interférer avec l'espace-temps sur quelque chose en lien direct avec elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Interrogea le garçon, se massant légèrement la tempe.

« Cela signifie simplement qu'elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière sur des actions effectuées par elle. » Expliqua la servante de la déesse. « Si elle intervient dans un monde à un moment donné, elle ne peut pas, ne _doit_ pas, intervenir par la suite dans ce même monde à un moment antérieur dans le temps et causer un paradoxe en contredisant sa première action avec sa deuxième. Les lois primordiales, aussi anciennes que l' _Omniverse_ lui-même, détestent peu de choses, mais les paradoxes en font partie. Et une chose à savoir à propos des lois primordiales, c'est que si on tient à sa vie, à son existence toute entière, il vaut mieux éviter de les offenser. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle évite d'intervenir trop loin dans le passé et choisit généralement de suivre un présent pour chaque dimension de chaque _Multiverse_ de tout l' _Omniverse_. »

« … Je vois… Et… Est-ce que c'est difficile ? » Demanda Issei, voulant changer de sujet pour éviter une migraine. « Je veux dire, comparé au dieu d'une dimension donnée, est-ce difficile pour Chichigami-sama d'agir dans cette dimension ? »

« C'est… Différent. » Avoua la seirei après avoir jeté un regard à la déesse et obtenu son approbation. « Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, ma maîtresse ne peut pas agir librement dans une dimension donnée, pas sans certaines conditions et restrictions, et uniquement dans des situations données. Cela dit, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas pour autant plus faibles que ceux d'une divinité native de cette réalité, le contraire en fait. Le problème, la véritable difficulté, survient cependant à la frontière entre les mondes. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'enquit le Hyoudou, véritablement intéressé.

« La frontière des mondes, ou des réalités si vous préférez, est délimité par un pseudo-espace mystique nommé le _Veil_. » Expliqua l'Oppai no Seirei. « Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit littéralement d'un voile qui englobe et isole chaque réalité. Naturellement, chaque dimension à son propre _Veil_. Grâce à lui, la réalité en son sein ne subit aucune interaction avec celles existant au-delà. »

« Et ce _Veil_ est ce qui parasite la capacité de Chichigami-sama à agir dans une dimension à moins que cela ne soit dans une situation où elle y est à son plus fort ? » Déduit Issei, pensif.

« En partie, mais pas seulement. » Admit la prêtresse avec un léger sourire, quoique contrit. « Il existe _autre chose_ au-delà du _Veil_. Ou plutôt non, c'est en fait l'exact contraire. Chaque réalité à son _Veil_ , mais ces _Veils_ ne sont pas en contact les uns avec les autres. Ils sont séparés par… Rien. Le néant. Ce n'est ni un temps ni un espace, ni physique ni métaphysique. C'est quelque chose qui n'est rien et pourtant ce rien est quelque chose qui est là. On pourrait comparer cela à une sorte de paradoxe, et même ainsi ce ne serait pas tout à fait exact. Dans tous les cas, cela est appelé le _Void_. Rien ne _peut_ exister dans le _Void_ , rien ne _doit_ exister en son sein. Et lorsque quelque chose y pénètre, peu importe ce que cela peut être, il finira effacé de la réalité même dont il est issu s'il reste trop longtemps dans le _Void_. Même s'il s'agit de pouvoirs divins. En fait, la seule chose connue pouvant résister au _Void_ , c'est le _Veil_. »

« Donc, les pouvoirs de Chichigami-sama sont d'abord affaiblis par le _Void_ , puis par le _Veil_ , avant de pénétrer au sein d'une dimension pour y faire leur office, c'est bien ça ? » Conclut le Hyoudou.

« Oui. » Confirma la seirei, avant d'hésiter un bref moment. « En fait, pas tout à fait. Je n'ai jusque-là parlé que de généralités, communes à toutes les réalités. Il existe cependant quelques réalités, dont la vôtre Issei-sama, qui possèdent d'autres… Protections, dirons-nous. Dans le cas de votre réalité d'origine, de votre _Multiverse_ , il existe une surabondance de dimensions de poche, créées par d'innombrables religions et autres phénomènes plus ou moins naturels. Pour empêcher un effondrement de cette réalité, un équilibre s'est formé naturellement sous la forme de ce qui est aujourd'hui appelée _Dimensional Gap_. Grossièrement, son rôle est à peu près le même que celui du _Veil_ et agit de manière semblable au _Void_ , sauf qu'il s'agit d'une faille. Chose curieuse, la _Dimensional Gap_ n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, bien qu'il soit souvent pris pour l'un ou l'autre… Par les très rares qui savent même qu'il existe des réalités alternatives et ont des preuves de leurs dires. Dans votre réalité, il ne doit pas y avoir plus de dix personnes au courant de ce que je viens de vous apprendre, et probablement aucun n'a d'informations aussi détailles que les vôtres. »

« Je vois… » En d'autres termes, cela faisait du Hyoudou à peu près le plus grand expert multidimensionnel de sa propre réalité. C'était… Une pensée plutôt déconcertante… Et un peu bizarre.

« … » Après une longue minute de silence, l'Oppai no Seirei reprit finalement la parole. « Avez-vous d'autres questions, Issei-sama ? »

« Je… Non, je n'en ai plus. » En fait, même s'il en avait, le [Pawn] n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait traiter encore plus de révélations. Ce qu'il avait déjà appris de cette conversation était encore un choc pour lui.

« Dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle ma maîtresse vous a amené à elle… »

* * *

Et... Ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Non, sérieusement, j'ai été obligé de couper ce chapitre tellement il risquait d'être long. Il aurait pu facilement atteindre les 16000 mots si je ne m'étais pas arrêté là. A ce point, autant faire deux chapitres et en avoir un aujourd'hui.

Alors, quelques petites choses à savoir:

Pour ce qui est de la forêt des familiers, j'ai pris quelques libertés étant donné qu'on sait très peu de choses à ce sujet. Cela dit, je pense coller à peu près au canon.

Pour l'existence des dieux, leur "naissance", je me suis très fortement inspiré du wikia type-moon, inspiration que l'on retrouve également dans ma fiction Fate/Stay Another Night pour une raison évidente.

Le Chichigami est appelé le Dieu des seins dans le canon, mais comme il n'est vraiment que mentionné, j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire une Déesse. Cela collais mieux avec mon image de la divinité en question.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un combat ! Oui, c'est plutôt rapide étant donné que le précédent date de trois chapitres à peine, mais il y a une bonne raison à cela. Et cette raison est bien évidemment un familier !

Bon, je me doute que très peu de gens voient où je veux en venir avec cette histoire de familiers, surtout avec le contexte actuel. En fait, je suis tout à fait certain que personne ne devinera précisément ce que je compte faire pour le prochain chapitre. Réussir à deviner reviendrait à être à peu près aussi fou que moi. Un exploit définitivement remarquable, je l'avoue.

Mais sérieusement, j'ai laissé des indices dans mes deux dernières postfaces de chapitres de chaque histoire pour le familier d'Issei, et même quelques autres indices dans ce chapitre-ci. Malgré tout, je sais à l'avance que personne ne pourra trouver ! C'est impossible ! Il y a trop de données aléatoires. Même si je vous ai donné toutes les cartes en main, vous ne pourrez pas trouver ce que je compte faire.

Une partie, oui.

Tout, non.

Bien, je vous laisse méditer là-dessus et me prouver que j'ai tort.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous, je suis enfin de retour ! Oui, je sais, il m'aura fallu le temps.

Si vous avez des plaintes, mon bureau est ouvert tous les 29 février de 00h00 à 00h01. Je suis toute ouïe !

Non, plus sérieusement, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui ont fait que j'ai fait une pause aussi longue.

\- Pour commencer, je passais un concours en février/mars, donc je ne pouvais pas trop m'investir à ce moment-là… J'ai échoué à la dernière épreuve, si vous vous posiez la question.

\- Ensuite, mon plaisir coupable… Zelda Breath of the Wild est sortie. Le jeu tant attendu ! Et comme il est sorti juste après que j'ai appris mon échec à mon concours… Disons que j'ai fini le jeu trois fois, dont une de façon « normale », une autre à 100% et la dernière en Speed Run (bouclé en 1h02…)

\- Par la suite, j'ai été obligé de déménager, ce qui m'a pris encore du temps ! J'ai d'ailleurs perdu les données de deux chapitres presque terminés (malgré plusieurs sauvegardes) qu'il faut donc que je réécrive.

\- Et pour finir, j'ai récemment commencé à travailler en horaire nocturne, ce qui n'a pas contribué à me remettre dans le bain, pour ainsi dire.

…

Mais me revoilà !

Et pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence, je suis revenu avec un chapitre assez massif (j'ai dû faire quelques recherches pour l'écrire, ce qui a également pris pas mal de temps) !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Cependant, avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 11 car j'ai fait quelques petites modifications et quelques ajouts que je trouvaient nécessaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Obtention d'un familier… ?_**

« Donc… Pourquoi Chichigami-sama a-t-elle requis ma présence ? » Demanda Issei, véritablement curieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on était convoqué par une déesse, encore moins par une aussi atypique que celle-ci.

« Requis est un terme un peu fort. » Déclara l'Oppai no Seirei, agitant son doigt en l'air. « Invité serait plus juste. Vous n'avez aucune obligation de rester, ou même d'écouter les paroles de ma maîtresse, après tout… Eh bien, pas vraiment, puisque je suis la voix de ma maîtresse pour le moment étant donné que vous n'êtes pas encore capable de l'entendre avec vos sens, mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire. Ma maîtresse vous a invité ici pour vous offrir un choix. Vous êtes totalement libre de refuser d'écouter ou même de partir. »

« D'accord… » Marmonna le Hyoudou d'une voix trainante. « Permets-moi de reformuler… Pourquoi Chichigami-sama m'a-t-elle _invité_ dans son domaine, dans ce cas ? »

« … » La seirei sourit. « Issei-sama, ma maîtresse vous a reconnu comme son favori. Sa vie, sa raison d'être, son existence même… Tout cela, c'est à vous qu'elle le doit. Sans votre intervention, jamais ma maîtresse ne serait née. Chichigami-sama a depuis longtemps compris cela et veut vous en remercier. »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment… » Assura le [Pawn], mal à l'aise. « Ce n'était qu'un appel désespéré dans le vide, une multitude de prières adressées à une déesse imaginaire. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que cela engendrerait une telle réaction en chaine ? »

« Cela est vrai. » Admit la prêtresse. « Vous ne saviez pas. Toutes vos actions passées avaient été influencées par votre désir désespéré de soutien mental et émotionnel, de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre les épreuves que vous traversiez et vous aider à les traverser. Néanmoins, ça ne change pas le fait que c'est cela même qui a permis à ma maîtresse, ainsi que moi-même, d'en venir à être. Vos pensées, vos prières, votre innocence, vos peurs, vos incompréhensions, votre foi vide de sens pour quiconque d'autre que vous… C'est cela qui a cristallisé nos existences, qui nous a donné vie, qui nous a permis de grandir et de vous inviter ici aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions nous présenter à vous. Votre foi nous a donné naissance. Et même si le rêve pourrait avoir également eu un rôle à jouer dans notre conception, cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes notre plus grand bienfaiteur. »

 _« Le rêve ? »_ Répéta Issei intérieurement mènent, confus, avant de secouer la tête mentalement, ayant d'autres choses à penser. « Mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne veux pas dire que je suis en mauvaise compagnie, bien au contraire, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez cherché à me rencontrer. Comparé à vous, je suis si insignifiant… »

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous êtes notre plus grand bienfaiteur. Est-ce vraiment si étrange que nous voulions rencontrer la personne qui a engendré l'étincelle nous ayant permis de naître ? » Demanda l'Oppai no Seirei, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« … Je suppose que dit comme ça cela semble logique. » Concéda le Hyoudou après un instant de réflexion.

« Je suis heureuse que vous pensiez ainsi. » Déclara gaiement la prêtresse. « Ma maîtresse l'est également. Elle a attendu ce jour pratiquement toute sa vie, craignant qu'il ne vienne jamais. Sans les conditions que je vous ai expliquées plus tôt, cette rencontre aurait pu ne jamais avoir lieu. Si vous étiez resté ignorant du monde surnaturel, il aurait été impossible pour ma maîtresse de vous atteindre. Heureusement, les choses ont évolué pour le meilleur. A présent qu'un premier contact a été effectué avec succès, ma maîtresse pourra désormais entrer en communion avec votre esprit beaucoup plus facilement et sera moins limitée dans ses tentatives futures. »

« J'en suis heureux pour vous. » Avoua sincèrement Issei, même s'il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi cela le concernait. La seule chose qu'il avait compris à l'heure actuelle était le fait qu'il avait positivement attiré l'attention de Chichigami-sama. « Cela signifie-t-il que nous allons nous revoir par la suite ? »

« Seriez-vous déjà lassé de notre présence, Issei-sama ? » Demanda coquettement la prêtresse.

« Jamais ! » Fut la réponse immédiate et sincère du garçon. « J'en suis au contraire très heureux. C'est juste que… J'ai du mal à croire que tout cela soit réel. Rencontrer une déesse n'est pas quelque chose de commun, alors s'entendre dire que cela deviendra un événement récurant… »

« … » Chichigami sourit et la prêtresse traduisait aussitôt. « Des situations exceptionnelles engendreront forcément des mesures exceptionnelles. Ma maîtresse n'est pas une déesse ordinaire. Elle ne provient pas de cette dimension mais y est attachée justement parce que vous y existez. De plus, vous êtes littéralement l'unique croyant en notre religion au monde. Mieux encore, vous l'avez créé. Comment ma maîtresse pourrait-elle y être insensible ? »

« Vous ne me devez rien. » Se méprit le Hyoudou, ce qui fit rire silencieusement la déesse.

« Nous ne parlons pas de dette, Issei-sama. » Expliqua la seirei avec bonne humeur. « Un enfant s'endette-t-il auprès de ses parents parce que ceux-ci lui ont donné naissance ? Bien sûr que non ! Le même principe s'applique à nous. Ma maîtresse n'éprouve pas le besoin de vous rembourser de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Cependant, elle veut vous gâter parce que vous êtes qui vous êtes, parce que ma maîtresse aime qui vous êtes, de vos choix à votre personnalité. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et entre nous, je crois qu'elle pourrait avoir un léger béguin… »

Chichigami rougit légèrement.

« Vous dîtes cela mais vos actions vous trahissent, ojou-sama ! » Rigola la prêtresse. « Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la raison principale pour laquelle ma maîtresse vous a invité dans son domaine. Elle veut apprendre à mieux vous connaître, pas seulement parce que vous êtes son bienfaiteur, mais parce que vous êtes une bonne personne et parce que vous lui plaisez en tant que tel. »

« Je vois… Je crois. » Fit Issei, encore incertain.

« Non, vous ne voyez pas. » Affirma l'Oppai no Seirei d'un ton néanmoins jovial. « C'était attendu de la part de ma maîtresse. »

« … » A cela, le Hyoudou n'avait rien à dire.

« Pour expliquer les choses simplement, ma maîtresse, Chichigami-sama, veut vous offrir un cadeau. » Informa formellement la prêtresse, toujours aussi joyeusement.

« … Un cadeau ? » Répéta le [Pawn], stupéfait.

« Un cadeau. » Confirma la prêtresse.

« … Quel genre de cadeau ? » Demanda Issei, perplexe.

« Initialement, ma maîtresse se posait la même question. » Admit la servante, souriant. « Que pourrait-elle vous offrir qui vous soit utile sans vous être imposé ? Qui reflète ce qu'elle ressent pour vous sans que cela vous encombre ou vous entrave ? Ma maîtresse a longuement réfléchi sur ce qui serait le plus convenable à vous offrir, mais n'est jamais vraiment parvenue à se décider. »

« … » Le Hyoudou ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Et finalement, la réponse à ses problèmes s'est révélée d'elle-même ! » S'exclama joyeusement la seirei. « Tout ça grâce à vous, Issei-sama ! Merci encore pour avoir facilité ainsi le travail de ma maîtresse ! »

« Euh… Ce n'était rien ? » Fit le [Pawn], confus, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. « … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, exactement ? »

« Heh, il semblerait que ce qui soit évident pour moi ne le soit pas pour vous, Issei-sama… » S'excusa la prêtresse d'un ton penaud. « Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que les connaissances que je possède ne sont pas nécessairement connues d'autres personnes. Je passe tellement de temps aux côtés de ma maîtresse, dont la connaissance surpasse la mienne, que j'oublie ce genre d'évidences… Mes excuses pour cela, Issei-sama, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« … D'accord. » Fut tout ce que put dire le Hyoudou.

« Pour en revenir à ce que j'expliquais plus tôt, ce sont vos actions qui ont permis à ma maîtresse de trouver le cadeau idéal pour vous. » Continua la servante de la déesse. « Eh bien, pas exactement, vos actions en tant que telles n'étaient que le déclencheur, et votre implication en soi était seulement indirecte, mais le fait demeure que vous avez permis à ma maîtresse de vous fournir quelque chose qu'elle estime vous être bénéfique. »

« … » Issei décida de rester silencieux, de peur de dire une bêtise.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » Soupira l'Oppai no Seirei, sentant qu'elle se perdait dans ses propres explications. « Lorsque Rias Gremory a décidé de vous emmener dans la forêt des familiers pour, eh bien, trouver un familier, ma maîtresse a profité de l'occasion pour vous emmener à elle. Cela vous le savez déjà puisque c'est notre situation actuelle. Cependant, ce faisant, votre présence ici signifie que vous serez absent de la forêt des familiers pour cette session, vous empêchant ainsi d'obtenir votre propre familier. »

« Oh… » Fit le Hyoudou, baissant légèrement la tête.

« Cependant ! » S'exclama la prêtresse d'une voix forte. « Il se trouve que ma maîtresse a pu utiliser cette occasion comme un moyen de vous offrir ce cadeau qu'elle désirait tant vous donner. »

« … » La psyché d'Issei rassembla rapidement les pièces du puzzle. « Donc, Chichigami-sama veut m'offrir un familier ? » Déduit-il, surpris et perplexe.

« Eh bien, non, pas exactement. » Avoua la seirei, cessant de sourire. « Disons qu'elle veut vous offrir une possibilité unique d'entrer en contact avec un _Multiverse_ que ma maîtresse a elle-même contribué à créer. En son sein se trouve le plus grand nombre possible et imaginable de familiers potentiels. »

« Quel genre de familiers ? » Demanda Issei, curieux.

« Le genre que vous ne trouverez probablement que dans un jeu-vidéo. » Déclara mystérieusement la servante de la déesse avec un sourire amusé.

« Un jeu-vidéo ? » Répéta le Hyoudou, confus. « Un grand nombre de familiers… » Poursuivit-il, murmurant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, comprenant brusquement. « Non… Est-ce que ce serait… »

« Le _Multiverse_ Pokémon, oui. » Confirma l'Oppai no Seirei en hochant la tête. « Plus précisément, une sous-branche de ce _Multiverse_. »

« … » Le [Pawn] resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, hébété. « … Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. » Avoua-t-il finalement.

« Compréhensible. » Accepta la servante. « Ma maîtresse n'avait pas initialement prévu d'y apporter sa contribution. Cependant, en raison de certaines circonstances, Chichigami-sama a fini par aider la déesse Arceus-sama à cette sous-branche du _Multiverse_ Pokémon. »

« La déesse Arceus-sama ? » Répéta le garçon, confus. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce Pokémon, comme la plupart des légendaires, étaient sans genre.

« En effet. En raison de de la contribution de ma maîtresse, cette sous-branche du _Multiverse_ Pokémon ne dispose pratiquement que de Pokémons de genre féminin. » Expliqua la prêtresse. « C'est une question de logique. Les seins sont le domaine de pouvoir de Chichigami-sama, il est donc normal que cette influence se soit manifestée lors de la création de ce _Multiverse_. Inversement, les Pokémons de genre masculin sont extrêmement rares, même parmi les races normalement exclusivement masculines, comme le Nidoran . Même alors, les mâles sont tous androgynes, pour ne pas dire très efféminés. Généralement, cependant, ce sont des futanaris. C'est la norme de ce _Multiverse_ , mais de digresse. »

« Je… Quoi ? » Murmura stupidement Issei, qui était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose d'incroyable mais avait été incapable de le comprendre.

« Comme je le disais, la participation de ma maîtresse à la création de cette sous-branche du _Multiverse_ a provoqué quelques divergences par rapport au _Multiverse_ d'origine. » Informa la servante de la déesse. « Une population de Pokémons presque exclusivement féminine est l'un des deux changements les plus évidents. L'autre n'est pas moindre, cela dit, étant donné que Chichigami-sama a doté les Pokémons de ce _Multiverse_ d'une seconde forme… Une forme humaine. »

« … Vraiment ? » Murmura faiblement le Hyoudou, toujours sous le choc des révélations successives.

« Cela n'a rien de si surprenant. » Révéla la seirei. « Il est dit que Dieu a créé l'homme à son image. Eh bien, Chichigami-sama et Arceus-sama ont créé les Pokémons de cette sous-branche du _Multiverse_ à leurs images respectives. Or, l'apparence humaine de ma maîtresse provient de vous, Issei-sama, qui lui avez donné naissance par vos prières. Ainsi, les Pokémons ont deux formes : leur forme de base, celle qu'ils partagent avec le reste du _Multiverse_ , et une autre, humaine, qu'Arceus-sama s'est amusée à nommer Moemon. En dehors de cela, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, sinon que leur forme humaine ne leur permet pas d'utiliser leur puissance de Pokémon à 100%, mais plutôt à environ 60-70%. »

« Je… Vois… » Marmonna le [Pawn], le regard vague.

 **[Partenaire, inspire à fond, ça ira mieux.]** Conseilla Ddraig.

« … » Le garçon fit exactement cela et se sentit un peu mieux. _« Merci, j'en avais besoin. »_

 **[Pas de quoi !]** Assura le dragon.

« Cela dit, leur perte de puissance n'en fait pas moins de redoutables combattantes. » Poursuivit la servante de la déesse, inconsciente du bref moment d'inattention de son auditoire. « De plus, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de handicap étant donné qu'elles peuvent passer de leur forme Pokémon à leur forme Moemon sans difficulté ni restriction. »

« C'est pas encore fini ? » S'exaspéra soudainement une voix inconnue. « Sérieusement, laisse le gamin assimiler tout ce que tu lui as dit. On dirait que sa cervelle est sur le point d'exploser. »

Surpris, Issei se retourna et vit que cinq nouvelles personnes étaient désormais présentes dans le domaine de Chichigami. Toutes étaient des femmes. La première, debout devant les autres, avait une silhouette fine et gracieuse ainsi que de longs cheveux d'un blanc pur. Son regard, envoutant, mettait en valeur ses yeux pourvus d'une pupille d'un rouge rubis. Une étrange roue dorée, ornée de quatre joyaux, était reliée à son corps au niveau de ses lombaires. Ses cuisses, puissantes étaient parfaitement visibles en raison de la tenue très minimaliste qu'elle portait, quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à un maillot de bain scolaire, mais argenté et avec des manches longues. Elle portait également des bas autofixants de même couleur, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures dorées à talon aiguille. Sa seule présence imposait respect et autorité.

Un autre, éloignée du reste du groupe, était adossée à une colonne. Ses longs cheveux étaient un dégradé de couleurs, noir profond à la racine et rouge sombre à la pointe. Elle portait ce qui semblait être une armure légère, faite pour la vitesse et éviter au maximum d'entraver les mouvements, dont les couleurs semblaient être un savant mélange de carmin, d'or, d'argent et d'onyx, dissimulant les courbes de son corps. Ses yeux, pourvus d'une pupille rouge sang, affichaient un mélange de froideur et d'insouciance. Sa présence était imposante, presque écrasante, comme si elle attendait la moindre excuse pour se déchaîner.

La troisième avait une apparence assez androgyne et était certainement la plus étrange du groupe. Elle avait des cheveux d'un rose sombre presque violet qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos et flottaient doucement autour d'elle malgré l'absence de vent. Ses yeux avaient une pupille d'un vert émeraude. Elle était vêtue d'une ample robe orientale d'un pourpre clair. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient ornés d'une multitude d'anneaux en or qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle arborait une présence mystérieuse et mystique, comme si cette femme n'était que physiquement là, tandis que son esprit était partiellement ailleurs. Son sourire renforçait également cette idée.

La quatrième femme était probablement la plus abordable, dans un sens. Rien qu'à son apparence, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle aimait une certaine couleur. Sa longue et soyeuse chevelure était d'une couleur émeraude brillante, la pointe retenue par une fine bande de tissu verte. Même sa tenue, une robe lolita légèrement froufrouteuse, était d'un vert émeraude, quoique orné sur les manches d'un motif hexagonal doré qui se trouvait également être la couleur de ses yeux. Contrairement aux personnes précédentes, la présence de cette femme était un peu plus discrète, mais empreinte de noblesse. Se serait-elle présentée seule, elle aurait été une présence difficile à ignorer, pour ne pas dire impossible. Même ainsi, elle parvenait à capter l'attention en dépit d'une présence moins imposante que celle des trois autres femmes.

Quant à la dernière personne, il s'agissait essentiellement d'une version miniature de la précédente. En le voyant ensembles, il était évident qu'elles devaient être sœurs ou, plus probablement, une mère et sa fille. Il manquait à la plus jeune la maturité et l'expérience que l'attitude de la plus âgée trahissait involontairement. Elle avait cependant son propre charme juvénile. De toutes les personnes de ce nouveau groupe, elle était celle qui semblait le plus accessible à Issei.

« Arceus-sama, Giratina-sama, Hoopa-sama, Delta-sama, Rayquaza-san. » Les salua l'Oppai no Seirei, dans l'ordre. « Je suis heureuse de voir que vous soyez parvenues à arriver à temps. Votre timing est excellent. »

« Ouais… Peu importe. » Grogna Giratina, sa voix révélant qu'elle avait été celle qui avait interrompu la servante de la déesse plus tôt. « Qu'on se dépêche pour en finir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas la compagnie, mais une certaine personne m'est _légèrement_ antipathique. » Déclara-t-elle, son regard se posant sans la moindre discrétion sur Arceus.

« Je vais faire vite. » Promis la seirei, son attention se reportant ensuite sur le Hyoudou. « Comme vous l'avez entendu, Issei-sama, ces personnes sont Arceus-sama, Giratina-sama, Hoopa-sama, Delta-sama et Rayquaza-san. Elles sont venues à la demande de ma maîtresse pour vous donner la possibilité de tenter d'acquérir un familier. »

« Je dois choisir mon familier parmi elles ? » Demanda Issei un peu stupidement.

« Heh ! Comme si ! » Se moqua Giratina.

« Giratina, sois gentille. » Tempéra Arceus d'une voix douce mais sévère, avec un soupçon d'acier dans son ton. « La situation en elle-même est déjà assez complexe et l'enfant ne connait évidemment pas la situation. »

« Tch ! » Fit la Moemon du chaos, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. « Qu'importe ! Expliquez-lui rapidement et qu'on en finisse ! »

« Comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Giratina-sama, vous n'aurez pas à choisir votre familier potentiel parmi ces cinq-là. » Informa l'Oppai no Seirei. En fait, vous n'aurez pas à choisir du tout. Une candidate s'est spontanément portée volontaire à l'appel de ma maîtresse pour vous donner la possibilité de tenter de faire d'elle votre familier. »

« Il s'agit de ma petite Ray-chan. » Intervint Delta en avançant. « Mon adorable petite fille a récemment émis le désir de voir le monde extérieur. Je la comprends, elle n'était jusqu'ici limitée qu'à deux lieux de notre monde d'origine : le _Sky Pillar_ à Hoenn et l' _Embedded Tower_ à Johto. En entendant l'appel de Chichigami-sama, Ray-chan s'est empressée de se porter volontaire. Parce que je suis sa mère, et que je ne reverrais probablement plus ma petite Ray-chan avant un bon moment, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner. Ça et je veux m'assurer que l'homme choisi par Chichigami-sama est digne de ma fille. Je ne doute pas de la parole de Chichigami-sama mais l'inquiétude d'une mère n'est pas quelque chose de rationnelle. »

« Je comprends. » Assura le Hyoudou avec une légère appréhension. Il jeta ensuite un regard incertain aux trois autres et hésita. « … Et pour Arceus-sama, Giratina-sama et Hoopa-sama ? »

« La raison de leur présence ? » Devina l'Oppai no Seirei « Eh bien… »

« Puis-je expliquer ? » Intervint Hoopa d'une voix qui était une étrange combinaison d'éthérée et de malicieuse, recevant un hochement de tête de la servante de la déesse. « Merci. » Son attention se porta ensuite sur Issei. « Parce que Chichigami-sama a dû utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie pour vous apporter dans sa dimension, nous avons dû venir par nos propres moyens. C'est là que j'interviens. Je possède la capacité de déformer l'espace-temps et de traverser les dimensions. Toutefois, mon pouvoir est trop faible pour atteindre Chichigami-sama. Arceus-sama a dû utiliser ses propres pouvoirs pour renforcer les miens et atteindre ce lieu bien au-delà de notre _Multiverse_. »

« Je vois… Et pour… Giratina… sama ? » Demanda prudemment le [Pawn], voyant l'expression soudainement désagréable d'Arceus.

« Même en combinant mes pouvoirs et ceux de Hoopa-chan, atteindre la dimension de Chichigami-chan est normalement hors de notre portée. » Expliqua la déesse Pokémon à contrecœur. « Pour venir, nous avons été obligées d'ouvrir un portail dimensionnel dans le _Distorsion World_ , où les lois fondamentales sont altérées et instables. Malheureusement, Giratina n'a accepté de nous laisser utiliser son domaine qu'à la condition que nous l'amenions avec nous. Même ainsi, ce n'est que parce que Chichigami-chan nous autorise l'accès à son domaine que nous avons pu voyager aussi loin hors de notre dimension d'origine. »

« Tu devrais mettre un peu plus d'émotion dans ta voix. » Signala Giratina d'une voix indifférente. « Ton dégoût pour moi n'est pas assez perceptible pour une personne non-avertie. »

« … » Arceus décida d'ignorer le commentaire de l'incarnation de la discorde et du chaos. « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes là, à présent. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

« … D'accord. » Accepta prudemment le Hyoudou. Il avait bien senti la tension entre la déesse des Pokémons et Giratina.

« Bien ! » Fit l'Oppai no Seirei. « Si Rayquaza-san et Issei-sama veulent bien s'avancer… Le combat va pouvoir commencer. »

« Le combat ? » Répéta le garçon, confus, avant de frapper son front avec sa paume en réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Ah, oui, le combat… »

Il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre, à la réflexion. Dans le _Multiverse_ Pokémon, tout se réglait toujours par un combat. Capturer un nouveau Pokémon, entraîner ses Pokémons, il fallait toujours se battre. Même l'obtention des badges ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il fallait s'en montrer digne. En ce sens, la situation actuelle n'était pas vraiment différente. Malheureusement, il y avait eu tellement d'informations fourrées dans son crâne en si peu de temps qu'il n'en avait pas eu pour penser à autre chose. C'était indubitablement la raison pour laquelle quelque chose de si évident lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Inspirant à fond, il s'avança.

Quelques instants plus tard, Issei fit face à Rayquaza au centre du domaine de Chichigami, à une dizaine de mètres de distance.

« Hey, gamin, attrape ça ! » S'écria soudainement Giratina, attirant l'attention du Hyoudou, avant de lui jeter quelque chose.

« … » Sans un mot, le [Pawn] attrapa l'objet au vol et regarda ce dont il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement. « Une Poké Ball… »

« Tu n'as qu'une seule chance, alors fais de ton mieux ! » Furent les derniers mots de Giratina avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et plonge dans un mutisme volontaire.

 **[Je n'aime pas du tout cet objet.]** Annonça soudainement Ddraig d'une voix désapprobatrice.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ S'étonna Issei.

 **[La couleur me dérange.]** Se contenta de dire le dragon.

 _« Vraiment ? Pourtant, la moitié supérieure est rouge. J'aurais pensé que cela te conviendrait. »_ Fit remarquer le Hyoudou.

 **[L'autre moitié est _blanche_ , ce qui est intolérable.]** Grogna Ddraig, de mauvaise humeur. **[Le rouge et le blanc ne sont pas censés coexister ainsi ! Imaginer le contraire est une hérésie.]**

 _« … Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »_ Demanda le [Pawn], soudain suspicieux.

 **[… Nous en reparlerons une autre fois.]** Décida le dragon. **[Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ton objectif.]**

 _« Tu as raison. Occupons-nous de capturer Rayquaza. Nous aurons le temps pour le reste plus tard ! »_ Approuva Issei, reportant son attention sur son adversaire.

« Bonjour… » Salua-t-elle d'une voix polie, encore joviale, en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je suis Rayquaza, fille de Delta Rayquaza. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

« De même. » Affirma le garçon en l'imitant. « Je suis Hyoudou Issei. »

« Les deux combattants sont-ils prêts ? » Demanda alors l'Oppai no Seirei.

« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Dans ce cas je vais brièvement expliquer les règles ! » Annonça la servante de la déesse. « Le combat se déroulera jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux combattants finisse inconscient ou que Rayquaza-san finisse capturée. Tous les coups sont permis. Ma maîtresse s'assurera personnellement d'éviter tout type de dommage mortel. Des questions ? Non ? Puisque c'est ainsi… Combattez ! »

 **[Dragon Booster ‼]**

 **[Boost ‼]**

« Promotion, [Rook] ! » Déclara rapidement le [Pawn] en se mettant en position de combat

Ce fut une bonne décision, mais même ainsi il fut pris de court par la vitesse de Rayquaza qui avait réduit la distance en un instant. Son poing percuta Issei dans la poitrine et l'envoya voler au loin en raison de la violence du coup. Le Hyoudou en cracha même un peu de sang. Utilisant son élan involontaire à son avantage, le garçon parvint à se remettre debout dans la foulée, seulement pour voir son adversaire déjà en déplacement. Il parvint tout juste à se protéger avec ses bras pour éviter une répétition de la scène précédente. Malheureusement, son opposante, loin d'en être perturbée, parvint sans difficulté à prendre avantage de la situation. D'un geste fluide, elle lui faucha les jambes et un coup de pied bien placé propulsa le [Pawn] une nouvelle fois à plusieurs mètres sans difficulté.

Malgré le bref échange, le corps d'Issei tremblait déjà. Il se releva péniblement, ne lâchant pas un instant son adversaire des yeux. Il essuya distraitement un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses bras étaient engourdis. Un soupir résonna dans son cœur. Il pouvait déjà prédire que cela allait être un long combat. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage car de nouveau Rayquaza bondissait sur lui pour reprendre son assaut…

« … Est-ce juste moi ou l'humain semble… Eh bien… Faible ? » Demanda Hoopa, incertaine, en regardant les autres spectatrices de l'affrontement.

« Non, vous avez raison, Hoopa-sama. » Confirma Delta, les sourcils froncés, bien que ses yeux trahissaient une lueur de joie. « L'humain n'est définitivement pas à la hauteur des attentes. S'il est incapable de faire mieux que cela, il n'y a aucun moyen que je lui confie ma fille, même s'il devait réussir par miracle à la capturer. »

« Allons, Delta-chan, ce n'est pas si mal. » Tempéra doucement Arceus. « Tu sembles oublier qu'il s'agit d'un humain. Peu d'entre eux seraient capables de rivaliser avec ta fille en combat sans avoir recours à leurs Pokémons, même parmi les rares qui maîtrisent l'Aura. »

« Arceus-sama a raison. » Ajouta l'Oppai no Seirei. « Issei-sama est encore un novice quant à l'utilisation de son pouvoir, mais il démontre déjà un grand potentiel. De plus, le combat ne fait que commencer. Il pourrait bien vous surprendre par la suite. »

« J'en doute… » Déclara négligemment Delta.

« … » Giratina ne dit rien, ignorant la conversation autour d'elle. Cependant, depuis que le combat avait débuté, ses yeux étaient restés résolument ouverts et son regard n'avait pas quitté un instant les deux combattants.

 **[Boost ‼]**

« Ah, le vrai combat va vraiment pouvoir commencer. » Signala la servante de la déesse avec une pointe de satisfaction dans son ton.

Et en effet, le combat semblait s'être légèrement équilibré. Issei n'était toujours pas capable de riposter, ou même d'esquiver, mais les coups le projetaient moins loin, comme si une partie du choc était absorbé par rapport à avant. Ce n'était toujours pas assez pour faire une véritable différence, mais cela avait suffi pour perturber légèrement Rayquaza. Pendant environ trois secondes, ses attaques se firent moins puissantes et plus hésitantes. Or, c'était exactement ce que voulait le Hyoudou, gagner du temps. Il avait choisi de devenir un [Rook] pour bénéficier d'un bonus en attaque et en défense physiques, et avait ensuite décidé d'utiliser ses [Boosts] pour doubler ce bonus à chaque fois.

Maintenant, tant qu'il gagnait assez de temps, sa défense finirait par devenir assez élevée pour qu'il n'ait plus à se protéger activement pour encaisser les coups et il aurait enfin une chance de contre-attaquer.

« Comment devient-il plus résistant à mesure que le temps passe ? » Interrogea Arceus de sa voix douce, honnêtement curieuse. Elle ignorait comment fonctionnaient les pouvoirs d'Issei parce qu'ils fonctionnaient différemment de ceux de sa dimension. « Est-ce qu'il transforme les dégâts reçus en pouvoir défensif, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Pas exactement… » Décida d'expliquer l'Oppai no Seirei. « Vous voyez le gantelet sur son bras ? C'est un artefact nommé [Boosted Gear], capable de doubler à peu près tout ce que veut son possesseur. La façon classique de l'utiliser est de doubler la puissance de l'utilisateur, mais Issei-sama est bien plus compétent que la majorité de ses prédécesseurs. C'est le fameux potentiel dont je parlais plus tôt. Je suppose qu'il s'en sert actuellement pour doubler sa défense physique. »

« Qu'importe ! » Renifla Delta, son ton se faisant légèrement hautain et arrogant. « Même si sa défense est doublée, il reste encore largement surclassé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit forcé à la défaite. »

« Je ne serais pas si sûre… » Avoua la servante de la déesse avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Arceus, toujours curieuse.

 **[Boost ‼]**

« Hein ? » Fit Delta, surprise, en reportant son attention sur le Hyoudou.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Issei-sama ne pouvait doubler son pouvoir qu'une seule fois ! »Révéla la seirei avec un plaisir non dissimulé. « En réalité, Issei-sama est capable de continuer à doubler sa défense physique toutes les dix secondes. Telle est la puissance du [Boosted Gear]. Ainsi, plus le combat perdure, moins Issei-sama sera désavantagé, jusqu'à finalement prendre l'avantage ! »

« Tch ! Peu importe ! » Grogna Delta avec mauvaise humeur. « Jusqu'à présent, ma Ray-chan n'a utilisé aucune capacité, juste la force brute. De plus, elle est toujours sous sa forme Moemon, dont la puissance est plus faible que sa forme Pokémon. »

« … C'est vrai. » Admit la prêtresse, perdant son sourire. « Si les choses continuent d'évoluer ainsi, ce sera Issei-sama qui aura l'avantage. Cependant, si Rayquaza-san décide de passer aux choses sérieuses, Issei-sama se retrouvera une nouvelle fois désavantagé. Il pourrait même se retrouver dans une situation extrêmement inconfortable… »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hoopa, intriguée, mais l'Oppai no Seirei ne répondit pas.

« … » Toujours silencieuse, Giratina continuait d'observer le combat.

Inconscient des bavardages des spectateurs, le Hyoudou commençait à trouver le combat supportable. Il était désormais pratiquement capable de bloquer les coups de poing de son adversaire avec un seul bras, bien que l'effort fût encore conséquent. Plus qu'un [Boost] et il pourrait enfin commencer à renverser la situation. Malheureusement, maintenant qu'il avait le temps de réfléchir à peu près posément, le [Pawn] commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas réellement les moyens de contre-attaquer. Certes, il pouvait de plus en plus facilement encaisser les attaques de Rayquaza, mais il manquait à Issei la vitesse pour pouvoir commencer un véritable échange de coups.

Ce n'était que grâce à sa formation en arts martiaux qu'il avait des réflexes suffisants pour réagir à temps… A peine.

Son [Boosted Gear] ne lui permettait de doubler qu'une _unique_ chose, un seul aspect ou concept, toutes les dix secondes, et ce quelque chose était actuellement son trait de [Rook] qui, alors que spécialisé en attaque et en défense physique, n'avait tout simplement aucune amélioration en termes de vitesse. Ça, c'était le domaine du [Knight] et, d'une manière moins spécialisée, de la [Queen]. Malheureusement, le corps d'Issei n'était toujours pas capable de supporter la pression qu'imposait la [Queen] sur son organisme. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait choisi cette [Promotion] et les choses seraient beaucoup moins compliquées à l'heure actuelle.

Eh bien, il y avait toujours la possibilité d'utiliser une seconde [Promotion] par-dessus la première, mais ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, même pour un bref instant. Son âme ne le supporterait pas. Et cela ne tenait même pas compte du fait que sa seconde [Promotion] devrait être celle d'un [Knight] s'il voulait que cela soit ne serait-ce qu'un peu utile. Or, Ddraig avait confirmé que cela lui était tout simplement impossible. L'âme d'un démon, réincarné ou non, n'était juste pas capable de faire face à une telle pression sur elle. Cela la détruirait. Cumuler deux [Promotions] d'un même type de [Evil Piece] ? Particulièrement dangereux, mais réalisable pour une très courte durée. Cumuler deux [Promotions] de deux types différents de [Evil Piece] ? Mort instantanée, ne même pas y penser !

Donc non, dans sa situation actuelle, Issei n'avait tout simplement pas les capacités pour espérer une victoire par le biais d'un échange de coups. Non, s'il voulait avoir une chance, il lui faudrait tout miser sur une unique opportunité. Ce serait tout ou rien. Et pour le coup, il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait dans son arsenal limité : il s'agissait de [Explosion]. Tout le pouvoir stocké dans le [Boosted Gear] relâché en une seule fois sur l'ennemi. S'il parvenait à frapper Rayquaza avec ça, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il puisse la capturer. S'il n'y parvenait pas, cependant, son [Sacred Gear] se réinitialiserait et le Hyoudou se trouverait dans une situation encore plus délicate qu'au début du combat.

Une seule chance… Il ne devait pas la louper !

 **[Boost ‼]**

 _« Mais tout d'abord, je dois absolument trouver un endroit où ranger cette Poké ball… »_ Grogna mentalement le [Pawn].

Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où la ranger, Issei avait jusqu'à présent été obligé jusqu'à présent de conserver la Poké Ball dans sa main… Ce qui était évidemment un énorme handicap d'un point de vue stratégique puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule main pour attaquer. Il devait remédier à cela dès maintenant ! Il ne pourrait pas passer à la suite du plan tant qu'il n'avait pas régler ce problème. De plus, Rayquaza resterait prudente aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait en main, prêt à jeter la Poké Ball à tout moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement la ranger dans une poche. Le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour la sortir était autant de temps pour permettre à son adversaire de réagir. Et comme elle était plus rapide que lui… Mauvaise idée.

Alors que faire ?

 **[Pourquoi ne pas simplement la stocker dans le [Boosted Gear] ?]** Proposa Ddraig.

 _« … C'est en fait une excellente idée ! »_ Admit le Hyoudou avec un léger sourire. _« Je pourrais même bénéficier d'un léger avantage de la surprise… Bien, faisons cela ! »_ Décida-t-il en approchant la Poké Ball de son [Sacred Gear]. Lorsque les deux objets entrèrent en contact, le joyau sur le dos de la main du gantelet se mit à briller d'une lumière vert émeraude.

 **[Storage ‼]**

Et juste comme ça, la Poké Ball disparut de la vue de toutes les personnes présentes. Avec un sourire victorieux, Issei profita de la surprise momentanée de son adversaire pour prendre avantage de la situation en attrapant le bras de Rayquaza avec sa main droite et l'empêcher de prendre ses distances. Pour faire bonne mesure, il frappa également l'estomac de la Moemon avec son poing gauche. Ce fut un coup de poing « normal », le Hyoudou n'avait pas utilisé [Explosion]. Il n'était pas encore temps pour cela, le [Boosted Gear] n'avait pas encore accumulé assez de puissance. Il faudrait idéalement au moins encore deux ou trois [Boosts] pour s'assurer une chance réelle de victoire. Cela dit, la frappe du démon réincarné n'était pas légère pour autant. Il avait après tout actuellement le trait d'un [Rook] auquel s'ajoutait la valeur de quatre [Boosts].

Autrement dit, son coup de poing était trente-deux fois plus puissant que d'ordinaire… Même si ce n'était que légèrement, Rayquaza l'avait certainement senti passer. Dommage que cela ne laisserait aucun dommage durable et que ce n'était au plus qu'un désagrément passager. Mais bon, c'était toujours ça de pris. Le plus important, à présent, était de ne surtout pas lâcher le bras de la Moemon, ce qui augmentait drastiquement les chances de la toucher avec [Explosion] par la suite.

 **[Boost ‼]**

La prise d'Issei sur le bras de son adversaire se renforça encore davantage. Leur lutte au corps-à-corps se faisait à une proximité telle que leurs épaules pouvaient presque se toucher. Mais c'était ce que voulait le Hyoudou. S'il n'avait pas la vitesse nécessaire pour pouvoir attaquer Rayquaza sans la prendre par surprise dans des circonstances normales, alors il devait réduire la distance au maximum pour l'empêcher de pouvoir esquiver. Exactement comme il le faisait actuellement.

Soudain, Rayquaza sourit.

« Je suis heureuse de constater que tu es un adversaire digne. » Déclara-t-elle joyeusement. « J'avais craint que cela ne soit pas le cas après avoir vu le début de notre combat. »

« Je suis un peu lent au démarrage… » Répliqua le [Pawn] de manière spirituelle. « Mais c'est bon, j'ai fini de m'échauffer. »

« Bon à savoir. » Avoua la Moemon continuant à sourire. « Cela veut dire que je peux cesser de me retenir. »

« … » Cette déclaration n'annonçait absolument rien de bon pour Issei.

 **[Partenaire, attention !]** Avertit Ddraig, mais un peu trop tard.

« Gah ! » Une violente douleur assaillit la cuisse du Hyoudou qui bondit en arrière par réflexe, lâchant par inadvertance le bras de son adversaire. « Qu'est-ce que… » Grogna-t-il de douleur, seulement pour s'arrêter en constatant ce qui venait de se passer. « Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas bon… »

Sa cuisse droite était marquée de cinq plaies qui saignaient légèrement. Issei regarda prudemment la main gauche de Rayquaza, qui luisait d'une légère lueur verdâtre. Il ne faisait aucun doute, à en juger par la blessure, heureusement peu profonde, qu'elle l'avait griffé. Et cette douleur ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal, cela s'infiltrait en lui, le brulant de l'intérieur. Ironiquement, il avait déjà ressenti une souffrance de nature similaire auparavant, mais cela avait été lorsqu'il avait été soumis à des attaques de lumière. Pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement pareil, comme s'il y avait une subtile différence dans la nature de son supplice.

Oh, oui, univers Pokémon… Il avait oublié… Soudainement, ses chances de victoire, déjà très basses, venaient de diminuer encore davantage ! Serrant les dents, le Hyoudou dut esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Rayquaza qui tentait de le griffer, la lueur de sa main laissant une rémanence après son passage. A la réflexion, son plan d'accumuler plus de puissance dans son [Boosted Gear] pourrait ne plus être viable…

« Voilà ce que je craignais… » Murmura l'Oppai no Seirei en observant la tournure que prenait le combat avec inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Arceus, les sourcils froncés. « L'attaque de Rayquaza-chan ne l'a qu'effleuré. Pourquoi semble-t-il tant en souffrir ? »

« Parce que Rayquaza-san a utilisé l'attaque _Dragon Claw_. » Révéla la prêtresse en toute simplicité. « Le type dragon de l'attaque est particulièrement efficace contre l'organisme d'Issei-sama. »

« Serait-il possible que l'enfant soit en réalité un dragon ? » S'étonna Hoopa, regardant soudainement le [Pawn] avec attention.

« Eh bien, plus ou moins, je suppose. » Considéra la servante de la déesse. « Un fait que je n'ai pas démenti jusqu'à présent, mais que je dois désormais corriger, est le fait qu'Issei-sama n'est pas exactement un humain ordinaire. En fait, il n'est plus vraiment un humain. Il a récemment été réincarné en une espèce nommée démon, ce qui lui confère en quelque sorte l'équivalant d'un type ténèbres. De même, le [Boosted Gear] lui confère également un type dragon. Ainsi, il ne serait pas erroné de dire qu'Issei-sama possède le double type dragon/ténèbres. »

« Ce qui rend les attaques draconiques de ma Ray-chan particulièrement efficaces. » Conclut Delta, ses yeux brillant de satisfaction.

« Cela ne devrait cependant pas être un problème. » Fit remarquer Arceus. « L'enfant doit également pouvoir utiliser des attaques de type dragon, n'est-ce pas ? L'équilibre du combat ne devrait pas trop en être affecté. »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… » Avoua la seirei. « Certes, Issei-sama peut utiliser des attaques de type dragon, mais leur nature est différente de celles de votre _Multiverse_. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hoopa, honnêtement intriguée.

« Lois fondamentales différentes. » Résuma brièvement l'Oppai no Seirei après avoir jeté un regard à sa déesse. « Dans votre _Multiverse_ , l'une de ces lois déclare que les dragons sont faibles aux attaques de type dragon, à moins que ce soit plutôt la réciproque qui soit vraie. Pour expliquer simplement, vos attaques de type dragon possèdent en leur sein un élément anti-dragon qui les rendent efficaces contre d'autres dragons. Cette vérité n'existe pas dans le _Multiverse_ d'Issei-sama. Autrement dit, Issei-sama est faible aux attaques draconiques de Rayquaza-san, alors que Rayquaza-san n'est pas faible aux attaques draconiques d'Issei-sama. Issei-sama est donc bien désavantagé. »

« … » Les yeux de Giratina avaient commencé à briller d'une lueur mystérieuse tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder le combat.

 **[Boost ‼]**

 _« Bon sang, ça ne peut plus durer… »_ Songea sombrement le Hyoudou. _« Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par perdre ! »_

Ce fut l'amère compréhension qui commençait à germer en lui. Même si sa défense physique réduisait les dégâts qu'il recevait, il prenait trop de dommage trop rapidement. Et il ne pouvait plus simplement se protéger pour absorber une partie du choc comme il le faisait avant. A ce rythme, il perdrait misérablement sans pouvoir rien faire. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir utiliser [Explosion], même si sa puissance n'était pas optimale. A ce rythme, il n'avait aucune garantie qu'il tienne ne serait-ce que dix secondes de plus…

 **[Partenaire, faisons-le !]** Décida Ddraig.

 _« Bien ! »_ Accepta Issei avec un regard déterminé. _« Je n'aurais droit qu'à un seul essai. Si j'échoue, c'est fini… Mais je réussirai ! »_

 **[Explosion ‼]**

Le joyau du [Boosted Gear] s'illumina, signe que le [Sacred Gear] concentrait toute sa puissance en un point unique, prêt à la libérer à tout instant. Sans plus attendre, le Hyoudou se précipita sur son adversaire, prêt à porter le coup fatal. Il frappa, mais son poing fut esquivé. Pas grave, aussi longtemps qu'il ne frappait rien, la puissance de [Explosion] ne serait pas utilisée. Esquivant de justesse la main meurtrière de Rayquaza, le [Pawn] retenta sa chance, sans plus de succès. De toute évidence, elle avait déjà compris le danger. Dans ce cas, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire…

Bondissant en arrière pour la première fois du combat, Issei s'exposa volontairement à l'offensive de son adversaire. Rayquaza n'hésita pas un instant, persuadée de sa victoire. Sa main prête à frapper, elle se précipita sur le Hyoudou. Mais naturellement, il s'y attendait. Il l'avait voulu, après tout. Le [Boosted Gear] prêt, le [Pawn] arma son poing et frappa ! Le gantelet rencontra alors la _Dragon Claw_ et le monde fut illuminé de vert dans une violente explosion.

 **[Reset ‼]**

S'écrasant lourdement et roulant sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, Issei se releva péniblement. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Tout son corps était meurtri et il n'en ressentait plus certaines parties. Quant au [Boosted Gear], il était dans un état déplorable, fissuré dans tous les sens. Seul le joyau était à peu près intact. Relevant la tête, le Hyoudou observa la poussière retomber seulement pour voir Rayquaza debout devant lui à seulement quelques mètres de distance. Son bras gauche pendait à son côté, visiblement hors d'usage, mais aucune autre blessure n'était visible.

« Ce fut un bon combat. » Déclara-t-elle doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Mais c'est fini à présent. Il est temps d'en finir. »

 _« Fini ? C'est fini ? »_ Marmonna mentalement Issei, incapable d'y croire. _« Non, je refuse de l'admettre ! Je suis encore debout ! J'ai toujours la Poké Ball ! Tant que je n'ai pas tout essayé, je n'accepterais pas la défaite ! »_

« Cela sera rapide. » Promit Rayquaza en s'approchant. « Juste un coup et l'inconscience bénie mettra fin à cet affrontement. »

« Pas aujourd'hui… » Murmura le Hyoudou entre ses dents dès qu'elle fut à portée d'action.

 **[Boost ‼]**

 **[Ball ‼]**

Dans un mouvement fluide, Issei jeta la Poké Ball qui était soudainement apparut dans la paume de sa main gauche. Son adversaire, qui était désormais à moins d'un mètre de lui, fut tout simplement incapable de l'esquiver. Il y eut un rayon rouge puis Rayquaza fut enfermée dans la Poké Ball. Il semblerait cependant que ce fut l'effort de trop pour le [Boosted Gear] qui se brisa en morceau. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait réussi ! Sa dernière astuce, son dernier espoir, avait été un succès. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait gagné ! Il avait…

 **CRACK !**

… Merde !

Issei avait oublié ce détail. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un Pokémon était enfermé dans la Poké Ball qu'il était capturé. En l'occurrence, au moment où la Poké Ball avait touché le sol, Rayquaza l'avait détruite de l'intérieur, se libérant du même coup. Le Hyoudou se retrouvait donc affaibli et désarmé à distance de frappe de son adversaire qui était désormais beaucoup moins amicale que quelques secondes auparavant. Il y eut un instant de calme, où rien ne bougea, comme figé dans le temps. Puis, leurs yeux se croisèrent…

 **[Dragon Booster ‼]**

 **[Boost ‼]**

 **BAM !**

Issei fut propulsé en arrière, crachant du sang. Sa conscience vacillait, menaçant à tout moment de disparaître. Secouant violemment la tête, le Hyoudou ne le permit pas. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il tenta de se relever, mais en fut incapable. Ses jambes ne répondaient tout simplement pas. Avec un grognement déterminé, il essaya plus fort, mais s'immobilisa brusquement, son corps crispé, lorsqu'il vit une paire de pieds dans son champ de vision juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il serra les dents…

 **BAM !**

Sa tête fut propulsée en arrière, rapidement suivi du reste de son corps, tandis que ses yeux vitreux fixaient le ciel sans le voir. Le sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Lorsqu'il s'écrasa finalement au sol, Issei ne bougea pas. Le [Boosted Gear] se brisa une nouvelle fois, faute d'être maintenu par la volonté de son possesseur. Rayquaza regarda son adversaire vaincu pendant quelques secondes, silencieuse, puis secoua la tête.

« C'est terminé… » Murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner.

Du côté du public, Arceus soupira.

« Eh bien, la fin a été plutôt violente. » Constata-t-elle. « En fin de compte, Rayquaza-chan n'a même pas utilisé sa forme Pokémon. »

« Elle ne l'aurait pas utilisé. » Déclara Delta un peu trop jovialement. « Ma Ray-chan est très Fair-Play. A moins que son adversaire ne soit capable de voler, ou qu'elle n'ait vraiment pas d'autre choix, elle ne se transformera pas. Pas qu'elle en aurait eu besoin. »

« … Tu n'as jamais approuvé l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la déesse Pokémon.

« Peut-on me blâmer ? » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Si ce n'était pour l'insistance de ma Ray-chan, je ne lui aurais même pas permise de se porter volontaire. La confier à un garçon, humain ou non ? Un être plus faible qu'elle qui ne peut pas la protéger ? Dans un monde au-delà de ma perception où je ne pourrais pas veiller sur elle ? Comment aurais-je pu approuver ? J'ai dû accepter le fait que ma fille grandisse, qu'elle veuille tenter sa chance, mais je suis totalement satisfaite de ce résultat. »

Elle était Delta Rayquaza, impératrice des cieux ! Elle était capable de Méga-Evoluer par sa seule volonté en Méga-Rayquaza, ce qui lui avait justement valut le nom de Delta ! Du sommet du ciel, elle ne craignait personne ! Ce qu'elle craignait, cependant, c'était cette impuissance en voyant son enfant, son bébé, partir loin hors de sa portée où elle ne pourrait plus veiller sur elle. Dans son monde, leur monde, il n'y avait nul endroit sous le ciel qu'elle ne puisse atteindre. Une autre dimension, cependant, était trop, même pour elle ! Comme elle l'avait dit, elle aurait accepté la décision de sa fille même si elle n'approuvait pas le garçon. Mais celui-ci avait perdu, donc tout allait pour le mieux. Sa Ray-chan rentrerait avec elle dans leur monde d'origine et toute cette histoire ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

« … Il est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire. » Déclara Giratina avec indifférence, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du combat.

« Pourquoi cela ? » S'exclama Delta, agacée. « C'est fini, l'enfant a perdu ! »

« N'en soyez pas si certaine, Delta-sama. » Intervint soudainement l'Oppai no Seirei. « Il semblerait qu'Issei-sama ait encore de l'énergie à revendre.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle presque, son regard se portant immédiatement sur le Hyoudou, comme le fit le regard de toutes les spectatrices.

Et en effet, comme l'avaient remarqué la Moemon distorsion et la servante de la déesse, il y avait du mouvement du côté du Hyoudou. Eh bien, en quelque sorte. C'était léger, presque subtil, mais il semblait qu'Issei n'était pas tout à fait inconscient, comme en témoignait le fait qu'il tapait faiblement le sol avec son poing. Il n'y avait aucune force dans le mouvement, mais c'était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas encore abandonné. Et plus important, Rayquaza ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

 _« Merde… »_ Jura mentalement le [Pawn]. _« Est-ce que je suis vraiment si faible ? Vais-je simplement abandonner comme ça ? Ce résultat me satisfait-il ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Cela ne se finira pas ainsi ! Je le refuse ! »_

 **[Et que comptes-tu faire ?]** Demanda Ddraig, sans moquerie d'aucune sorte. **[Tu as déjà essayé tout ce dont tu étais capable et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Si tu te relèves maintenant, qu'espères-tu pouvoir accomplir de plus ?]**

 _« On s'en fout ! »_ S'exclama le Hyoudou, sa colère ravivant lentement ses sens. _« Ce que je peux faire ou non n'a aucune importance. Ce qui importe, c'est que je n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il me restera ne serait-ce qu'un brin de volonté. Tant que je ne suis pas brisé… Tant que je suis fonctionnel… Je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu ! »_

 **[Dragon Booster ‼]**

« Hein ? » Fit Rayquaza, surprise, en se retournant pour constater que le combat n'était pas aussi fini qu'elle ne l'avait cru. « Tu es encore conscient ? »

 **[Et s'il n'y a rien à faire ?]** Insista le dragon rouge. **[S'il n'existe aucun moyen pour toi de gagner ?]**

 _« Alors j'en créerais un ! »_ Hurla Issei dans son esprit. Dans un élan de détermination, il frappa le sol avec son poing ganté, y créant d'innombrables fissures. Le joyau sur le dos de sa main brillait, pulsait, d'une puissante lumière émeraude. Essuyant le sang de son visage avec un revers de son autre main, il commença alors à se relever.

« … Tu as la peau dure, je dois bien l'admettre. » Déclara Rayquaza, une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux dorés. « Penses-tu encore pouvoir me battre ? »

« Plus que jamais ! » Affirma le [Pawn] d'une voix qui frisait l'arrogance.

« Dans ce cas, montre-le-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle avec un mélange de joie et de plaisir.

« Puisque tu insistes… » Sourit le Hyoudou, révélant des dents ensanglantées, avant de lever le [Boosted Gear] à hauteur de ses yeux.

 **[B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Boo… B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Boo… B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Boos…]**

« Hmm ? » Fit Issei, fronçant les sourcils, avant de tapoter son [Sacred Gear] avec sa main droite _« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »_

 **[… Est-ce que tu l'as fait bugger ?]** Marmonna Ddraig, incrédule. **[… Non… Ce n'est pas ça… C'est quelque chose d'autre… Ta volonté… Oui, ce doit être ça… Ta volonté est si forte que le [Boosted Gear] y réagit et tente de s'adapter à tes besoins…]**

 _« S'adapter ? »_ Répéta le [Pawn], confus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. _« Tu veux dire… »_

 **[Félicitations, partenaire ! Le [Boosted Gear] est en train de devenir une sous-espèce !]** Annonça le dragon avec fierté. **[C'est presque terminé… Et… Amuse-toi !]**

 **[Devil Drive ‼]**

 **[[[[[[[[Boost ‼]]]]]]]]**

Le pouvoir jaillit dans les veines d'Issei tel un tsunami, puissant, imposant, violent. Le Hyoudou cligna des yeux de surprise en ressentant la puissance anormalement grande que lui fournissait désormais ce nouveau [Boosted Gear]. C'était… Inattendu, mais pas particulièrement désagréable. L'instant d'après, il se mit à sourire et reporta son attention sur Rayquaza qui avait un regard de choc sur le visage. Le sourire du démon réincarné s'élargit. Il fit un pas en avant et, finalement, son adversaire sembla reprendre ses esprits. Secouant la tête, elle prit l'initiative, tout comme elle l'avait fait pendant presque tous le combat, et attaqua.

Cependant, à sa surprise, Issei parvint sans difficulté à se protéger et même à contre-attaquer. Et contrairement à elle, il avait toujours ses deux mains disponibles. Pour la première fois de l'affrontement, le Hyoudou parvint à frapper son adversaire d'un coup net sans la prendre par surprise ou d'utiliser la situation à son avantage. Le coup fit vaciller Rayquaza, qui fut forcé de faire quelques pas en arrière, mais ce fut plus que suffisant pour que le [Pawn] s'engouffre dans la faille révélée. Voyant cela, la Moemon se prépara. Sa main brilla d'une couleur verdâtre, dangereuse et mortelle, et attaqua…

Malheureusement pour elle, Issei para le coup avec le [Boosted Gear] et enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de Rayquaza, ce qui la fit cracher un peu de sang et la projeta en arrière !

« Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama Delta, incrédule, en bégayant légèrement. « C-Comment peut-il être devenu aussi fort si soudainement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit Arceus, également surprise. « Son attaque a bien plus que doublé. Il est au moins vingt, non, trente fois plus fort qu'il ne l'était il y a un instant. »

« Pas seulement plus fort ! » Intervint Hoopa avec excitation. « Il est également plus rapide ! Beaucoup plus rapide ! La plus grande difficulté de Hyoudou-san dans la première partie du combat était qu'il n'avait pas une vitesse suffisante pour répliquer, même après qu'il ait été assez résistant pour supporter les attaques de Rayquaza-san. Ce problème ne se pose plus désormais… »

« Et ce n'est pas tout… » Remarqua l'Oppai no Seirei avec un sourire éblouissant. « Même après avoir été touché par une _Dragon Claw_ , Issei-sama n'a pas bronché. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Si je ne me trompe pas, il semblerait qu'Issei-sama soit parvenu à s'immuniser à l'élément anti-dragon des attaques de type dragon. »

« Impossible… » Murmura Delta, toujours sous le choc.

« … Heh ! » Fit Giratina, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant subtilement.

« P-Peu importe ! » S'exclama la matriarche Rayquaza en essayant d'avoir de l'assurance. « Ma Ray-chan n'a pas encore montré tout ce qu'elle avait. Il lui reste encore sa forme Pokémon… »

« Pas sûr qu'elle l'utilise… » Commenta Hoopa en regardant la concernée. « Elle doit déjà avoir compris que cela ne ferait d'elle qu'une cible plus grosse à frapper. Et puis, il y a la question du Fair-Play… »

« … » Delta ne répondit pas, se contentant de crisper sa mâchoire de colère.

« De toute façon, maintenant que la Poké Ball a été détruite, la seule façon pour l'enfant de gagner est de vaincre Rayquaza-chan au combat. » Rappela Arceus. « La question est donc de savoir s'il sera capable de maintenir son état actuel assez longtemps pour y parvenir. »

 **[[[[[[[[Boost ‼]]]]]]]]**

La situation actuelle de Rayquaza était désormais pour le moins maladroite, similaire en un sens à celle d'Issei au début du combat. Peut-être pire en raison de ses blessures. Mais surtout, alors que jusqu'à présent ils étaient à peu près de force et de vitesse équivalente, elle se retrouvait désormais totalement surpassée dans tous les sens. Cependant, contrairement à ce que son apparence misérable suggérait, elle était en fait assez heureuse. Son sourire en était une preuve évidente.

Un nouveau coup de poing la frappa, la Moemon en avait déjà reçu tellement qu'elle avait cessé de les compter, et la fit s'écraser au sol.

« C'est assez de violence. » Décida le Hyoudou, arborant néanmoins un sourire correspondant à celui de Rayquaza.

« Tu sais que je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je ne serais pas inconsciente. » Informa-t-elle. « C'est dans notre nature, à nous, les Pokémons. Et nous autres dragons sommes particulièrement obstinés sur ce point. Nous n'abandonnons jamais. »

C'était la raison pour laquelle, alors qu'elle voulait définitivement répondre à l'appel de Chichigami-sama et devenir le Pokémon d'Issei, son familier, elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour son exact opposé. C'était la façon de faire des Pokémons. Elle voulait que son futur maître soit digne de ce titre en la vainquant, quitte à risquer de perdre sa chance de découvrir le monde si elle devait finir par le vaincre, comme cela avait failli être le cas. De plus, c'était en combattant l'un contre l'autre, sincèrement, que deux personnes pouvaient le plus facilement communiquer cœur à cœur. Et ce que Rayquaza avait vu dans le cœur du Hyoudou lui avait plu. Restait à voir s'il était vraiment capable de la faire sien…

« Je peux comprendre cela, je suis pareil. » Avoua le démon réincarné avec amusement. « Néanmoins, la violence n'est vraiment plus nécessaire à ce stade. »

« Et comment… » Commença à dire la Moemon.

 **[Ball ‼]**

« Ah, comme _ça_ … » Comprit-elle, répondant à sa propre question avortée. « Oui, je suppose que je peux accepter un tel résultat… »

« Heureux de l'entendre ! » Approuva-t-il.

« Néanmoins, je continuerai de lutter jusqu'au bout. » Précisa Rayquaza.

« Naturellement. » Accepta Issei.

« Bonne chance ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un air de défi.

« La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Affirma le Hyoudou. « Notre destin est déjà lié ensemble, il est simplement temps de l'officialiser. Mais si tu insistes… Bonne chance à nous deux ! »

Sur ce, il jeta la Poké Ball. La Moemon fut, pour la deuxième fois, aspirée dans un rayon de lumière rouge. La Poké Ball se referma et toucha le sol en douceur. Elle s'agita une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois… Quatre fois. Elle cessa de s'agiter. Rayquaza avait cessé la lutte. Issei sourit une fois de plus. Il avait gagné ! Ramassant la Poké Ball, il la laissait être de nouveau absorbée par le [Boosted Gear] avant de rejoindre ses spectatrices qui étaient dans une conversation très animée.

« Giratina, je croyais qu'il avait été convenu que l'humain ne reçoive qu'une seule Poké Ball ! » S'exclamait Delta, furieuse.

« Je ne lui en ai donné qu'une. » Répliqua celle-ci, indifférente. « Vous m'avez tous vu le faire, vous êtes tous témoin.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Hoopa, voyant que Delta faisait preuve de mauvaise foi et qu'Arceus refusait de venir en aide à Giratina même si elle disait la vérité. « Hyoudou-san n'a reçu qu'une seule Poké Ball. C'est pour cela que je trouve la conclusion de ce combat encore plus incroyable. Comment a-t-il pu utiliser _deux_ Poké Balls s'il n'en avait qu' _une_ ? »

« Probablement de la même façon que pour le reste. » Supposa l'Oppai no Seirei, toujours souriante. « Son [Boosted Gear] peut doubler n'importe quoi, n'importe quel concept. Sans doute a-t-il doublé le nombre de Poké Balls dans le [Boosted Gear]… En plus du reste. »

« Tu parles d'un pouvoir abusé… » Grogna Delta, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Delta-chan, sois gentille. » Déclara soudain Arceus. « L'enfant est là, à présent, et nous ne voudrions pas qu'il est une mauvaise impression de nous sur nos derniers instants ensenble. »

« Parlez pour vous, Arceus-sama, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le revoir souvent à partir de maintenant. » Affirma farouchement la matriarche Rayquaza. « Après tout, il est désormais le maître de ma fille. A partir de maintenant, il aura des comptes à me rendre si quoi que ce soit devait arriver à ma Ray-chan ! »

« Je n'imaginais pas le choses autrement. » Avoua Issei en approchant, son regard résolument fixé sur Delta.

« … Eh bien, au moins, tu as un peu de courage. » Concéda-t-elle. « C'est mieux que rien, même si tu es encore trop faible à mon goût pour pouvoir efficacement protéger ma fille. »

« Pour l'instant seulement, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas. » Promit le Hyoudou.

« … Nous verrons. » Déclara Delta, détournant le regard. « Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ma fille. Je veux pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois avant que nous ne soyons séparées. »

« Evidemment. » Accepta-t-il, libérant immédiatement Rayquaza du [Boosted Gear] et de la Poké Ball. Sans dire un mot de plus, la mère entraîna sa fille à l'écart pour lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour lui dire… Quoi qu'elle veuille lui dire.

« Félicitations pour votre victoire, Issei-sama. » Le loua la prêtresse de Chichigami. « Je savais que vous pouviez le faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos blessures et celles de Rayquaza-san, ma maîtresse a déjà pris en charge ce détail. »

« … Ah ? » S'inspectant, le [Pawn] constata qu'il avait effectivement été guéri. Même ses vêtements avaient été réparés. Il cligna des yeux. « Je ne l'avais pas remarqué… » Avoua-t-il, avant de s'incliner humblement vers la déesse en la remerciant.

« Les pouvoirs de guérisons de ma maîtresse sont très doux. » Informa aimablement la seirei. On ne le remarque généralement pas à moins qu'on nous le fasse remarquer. »

« Utile… » Fit remarquer Issei avec un sourire, dissipant finalement son [Boosted Gear], n'en ayant plus l'utilité.

« Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça la prêtresse. « Ah, il semblerait que Delta-sama ait fini de faire ses adieux à Rayquaza-san. Il va bientôt être temps de tous nous séparer… »

« Il semblerait… »

Tout le monde de nouveau réuni, Hoopa fit un pas en avant et retira un anneau doré de l'un de ses bras, avant de le jeter dans une direction au hasard où il n'y avait personne. L'anneau se mit alors à flotter au-dessus du sol, avant de s'élargir soudainement. Ecarquillant les yeux, le Hyoudou constata que l'espace visible au centre de l'anneau ne correspondait pas à l'espace qui se trouvait derrière. Ce devait être le fameux portail par lequel les Pokémons étaient arrivés dans le domaine de Chichigami-sama. Après avoir fait ses adieux, Arceus fut la première à traverser, rapidement suivie par Delta qui mettait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas regarder en arrière.

« Bien, il est également temps pour vous de partir, Issei-sama, Rayquaza-san. » Déclara l'Oppai no Seirei.

« Est-ce un à bientôt ? » Demanda le Hyoudou, espiègle.

« Ma maîtresse seule le sait. » Révéla la prêtresse en souriant. « Mais entre nous, je suis certaine que c'est un oui.

« Dans ce cas… A bientôt ! » Déclara le [Pawn], avec son propre sourire.

« Au revoir, Chichigami-sama, Oppai no Seirei-san… » S'exprima Rayquaza d'une manière un peu plus formelle.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir, Issei-sama. Vous aussi, Rayquaza-san. » » Affirma la servante de la déesse d'une voix douce.

Sur ce, elle claqua des doigts et le duo maître/familier nouvellement formé disparu sans un bruit…

* * *

Arceus, Delta, Issei et Rayquaza partis, Hoopa fut la prochaine. Ne restait que Giratina, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement et ne semblait pas disposé à se déplacer dans un avenir proche. Elle ne regardait même pas le portail dimensionnel par lequel elle était censée rentrer chez elle. La Moemon distorsion se contentait de rester là, adossée à une colonne, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, comme si rien pour elle n'avait d'importance… Ce qui était peut-être bien le cas.

« Giratina-sama, le regrettez-vous ? » Demanda la voix de l'Oppai no Seirei juste à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea la Moemon.

« Vous savez quoi. » Répondit la prêtresse.

« … Il n'y a rien à regretter. » Décida Giratina.

« Vous avez le droit au bonheur, comme tout le monde. » Affirma la servante de la déesse. « Chichigami-sama le souhaite pour vous. »

« … » La Moemon resta silencieuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir exprimé votre désir, Giratina-sama ? » Questionna la seirei de sa voix douce. « Issei-sama a un grand cœur. Si vous le lui aviez demandé, il aurait accepté. »

« Il est encore trop faible ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« C'est vrai. » Consentit la prêtresse en hochant la tête. « Mais il progresse rapidement. Il ne faudra pas trop longtemps avant qu'il n'atteigne vos normes, Giratina-sama. »

« … Nous verrons. »

« Giratina-sama… » Soupira l'Oppai no Seirei. « Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cœur de la question. La force d'Issei-sama n'est pas le vrai problème. »

« Et que veux-tu que je dise ? » Grogna la Moemon. « Que _je_ suis le problème ? Moi, l'anomalie ? Lorsque la _grande_ , la _parfaite_ , Arceus a créé notre monde, elle n'a jamais commis aucune erreur. Aucune. Sauf _moi_! Moi, l'incarnation de l'imperfection d'Arceus. La preuve de l'existence du chaos dans son monde d'ordre. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, juste un lieu que je pourrais appeler ma maison. Pour cela, j'étais prêt à accepter la haine d'Arceus pour l'éternité. Mais non, même ça m'a été refusé. Quand j'ai commencé à arpenter le monde de la lumière, chacune de mes actions, ma simple présence, était considérée comme un affront par Arceus. Alors elle m'a exilée, bannie dans le _Distorsion World_. Et c'est là… »

« C'est là que vous avez décidé de ne jamais tenter d'ouvrir votre cœur aux autres. » Acheva la prêtresse. « Vous ne vouliez pas risquer de perdre encore autre chose, de perdre plus que le peu qu'il vous restait. »

« … » Giratina refusa de commenter.

« Je ne vous blâme pas, Giratina-sama. » Déclara la seirei. « Dans votre situation, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Mais vous avez désormais une chance de tout recommencer à zéro, dans un monde où vous n'êtes pas indésirable et où vous pourriez même être aimée. »

« De grands mots vides de sens pour moi. » Renifla la Moemon distorsion. « Rappelle-toi, servante, que je ne comprends par leur définition. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Réfuta la prêtresse. Si vous ne saviez réellement pas ce que signifie être aimé et être désiré, alors vous n'auriez pas répondu à l'appel de ma maîtresse. Votre présence ici et maintenant prouve que, quelque part dans votre cœur, c'est quelque chose que vous souhaitez, peu importe à quel point vous le niez. »

« … » Giratina demeura silencieuse.

« Donnez une chance à Issei-sama, Giratina-sama. » Insista l'Oppai no Seirei. « Il pourrait bien être l'homme qui libérera votre cœur de son obscurité. »

« … Je… Je lui donnerai une chance… Probablement… » Accepta finalement la Moemon, bien que très réticente. « Mais pas maintenant. Seulement lorsqu'il sera assez fort pour pouvoir m'arrêter au besoin. Après tout, si je devais me déchaîner dans son monde… »

« Soit. » Accepta la prêtresse en souriant. « Le moment venu, je vous préviendrai personnellement. A présent, Giratina-sama, vous devriez emprunter le portail dimensionnel. Après tout, il ne restera ouvert indéfiniment.

La Moemon distorsion regarda la servante de la déesse puis, après quelques secondes, hocha finalement la tête. Heureuse, la prêtresse s'éloigna pour retourner auprès de Chichigami. De son côté, Giratina s'approcha du portail dimensionnel. Cependant, arrivée à son seuil, juste avant de le traverser, elle s'arrêta. Hésitante, elle regarda en arrière, là où le démon réincarné avait disparu.

« Hyoudou Issei… » Murmura-t-elle.

Rien que le fait de prononcer son nom lui faisait se remémorer la bataille à laquelle elle venait d'assister. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle avait vu des combats plus intenses et plus impressionnants par une marge considérable. Elle avait même participé à certains d'entre eux. Cependant les actions de ce garçon, chacune d'entre elles, dégageaient une passion dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin auparavant. Cela avait allumé une flamme dans son cœur, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éteindre, malgré tous ses efforts. Et même sans les paroles de l'Oppai no Seirei, elle l'avait bien compris elle-même. Elle voulait en voir plus, le comprendre… L'expérimenter. Elle voulait goûter à cette passion brulante qui lui était inconnue et incompréhensible.

Elle en voulait plus…

…

Plus…

… Mais il était encore trop tôt.

Soupirant, Giratina secoua la tête et, finalement, traversa le portail dimensionnel qui se rétrécit ensuite jusqu'à disparaître…

* * *

Elle n'avait pas de passion. Pas de joie. Pas de loisirs. De tels concepts lui étaient inconnus. Ce n'était pas grave, cela ne l'intéressait pas, de toute façon. Rien ne l'intéressait réellement. Les choses capables de vraiment retenir son attention étaient peu nombreuses, il était possible de les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Même ainsi, cela ne la distrayait jamais bien longtemps. C'était la chose quand on était immortel et qu'on avait vécu toute sa vie sans jamais avoir à s'intéresser à rien. Après plusieurs millénaires d'existences, essayer de trouver un intérêt, même un simple passe-temps, était proche de l'impossible. Pas qu'elle essayait.

Ou peut-être qu'il fallait prendre le problème dans l'autre sens pour vraiment comprendre sa mentalité. Elle avait passé sa vie entière, des milliers d'années, dans le lieu même où elle était née. Sa maison, son foyer. Jamais elle n'en était sortie. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu en dehors de cela. On pouvait donc dire en toute logique que le seul intérêt de sa vie entière, de toute son existence même, était ce lieu. Ça et le silence éternel qui y régnait.

Et pourtant, un jour, pour la première fois après plusieurs milliers d'années de vie, elle avait quitté son domicile. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait sans doute pas elle-même. Mais le fait demeurait, elle partit un jour pour visiter le monde extérieur. Elle le regretta rapidement, cependant Tout y était si _bruyant_ ! Elle qui n'avait connu que le silence et qui, en ce sens, chérissait cela, n'apprécia tout simplement pas ces nouvelles perspectives. Elle préférait sans comparaison son silence à tout cela. Ainsi, après un temps ridiculement court, elle décida de retourner chez elle. Cela aurait pu, et aurait dû, être la fin de l'histoire.

Sauf que, pendant le bref moment où elle s'était absentée de chez elle, un intrus avait décidé de s'y installer.

Elle aurait pu l'ignorer. Les deux auraient pu coexister chez elle, il y avait assez de place pour cela, il s'agissait d'une dimension toute entière, après tout. Cependant, bien qu'elle ait vécu des milliers d'années, jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu d'interactions sociales. Elle avait toujours été seule, alors l'idée de partager son domicile ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit, même en sachant qu'il y avait une possibilité réelle qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais à moins que l'un des deux ne le désire.

Mais elle ne pensait pas ainsi. Ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus simples. L'intrus était comme un parasite venu envahir sa maison, son silence.

Il fallait comprendre qu'en dépit des millénaires, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre interaction sociale, son esprit n'avait jamais véritablement grandit. Encore aujourd'hui, son cœur était pur et naïf, et ses intentions honnêtes. Et son intention était, honnêtement, d'obliger l'intrus à s'en aller de chez elle. Tout simplement. Avec cet état d'esprit, elle confronta l'envahisseur et lui ordonna de partir. Clair et concis, une déclaration qui allait droit au but. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que, parce qu'elle était le propriétaire d'origine de ce lieu, elle serait obéi une fois son désir exprimé.

Ce qui arriva fut cependant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ou même concevoir. Ce n'était pas que l'intrus ne lui avait pas obéi. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait montré un refus agressif voire violent. Non, ce qui arriva fut que l'envahisseur l'ignora, tout simplement. C'était comme si c'était _elle_ qui était le parasite, indigne de mention ou d'attention… Eh bien, ce fut en tout cas ainsi qu'elle considéra les choses. Néanmoins, elle insista, encore et encore, pensant qu'elle finirait par parvenir à obliger cet indésirable à quitter sa maison. Ce fut en vain, cependant.

Elle aurait pu le combattre. Elle était plus puissante que lui, pas de beaucoup mais juste assez. Elle aurait pu gagner… Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait « se battre ». Oui, son innocence et sa naïveté était à un tel point.

Incapable de forcer l'intrus à quitter sa maison par elle-même, elle décida, bien à contrecœur, de retourner dans le monde extérieur. Là-bas, pensait-elle, elle trouverait quelqu'un qui accepterait de l'aider à chasser l'envahisseur et à lui rendre sa maison… Son silence. Depuis, elle parcourait le monde, anonyme pour les masses, menace potentielle pour ceux ayant le pouvoir. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui rende sa maison, rien de plus. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Parce qu'elle était née du néant, le concept du néant avait eu une influence considérable sur sa personnalité. En l'occurrence, cette influence ce traduisait par le fait qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune émotion et le peu qu'elle avait se manifestaient si rarement qu'elles pourraient aussi bien ne pas exister. Cela ne l'aidait naturellement pas à socialiser or, sans socialiser, les émotions ne se développaient pas. C'était un cercle vicieux se répétant à l'infini, ironique, vraiment, quand on savait que l'infini était une partie de ce qu'elle représentait. Enfin bref, à cause de son manque sentiments, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre la logique émotionnelle des autres êtres vivants, la laissant ainsi à l'écart, détachée, sans même qu'elle en ait véritablement conscience.

A force de parcourir le monde, elle avait fini par s'habituer à ce… Ce _bruit_. Désormais, cela lui était devenu tolérable, assez en tout cas pour pouvoir véritablement se fondre dans la masse sans ressentir trop d'inconfort. Néanmoins, elle se languissait du silence de sa maison, son foyer, car nulle part sur Terre n'était-elle parvenue à trouver un endroit dont le silence s'approchait de celui qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son foyer. Il y avait toujours un brut de fond, celui des animaux, des insectes, du vent… Ce monde ne pouvait pas lui fournir le silence absolu qu'elle recherchait et elle ne pouvait pas profiter de celui de son domicile en raison de l'intrus. Naturellement, il lui arrivait régulièrement de rentrer chez elle, mais jamais assez longtemps pour pouvoir profiter du silence qui y régnait. Tout ça à cause de cet envahisseur !

« … ? »

Ce fut un jour comme les autres, alors qu'elle continuait à parcourir le monde pour chercher des gens qui l'aideraient à débarrasser son foyer de l'intrus, qu'elle ressentit quelque chose de nouveau. D'inconnu. De mystérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne fronçait jamais les sourcils. Et pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils. Inconsciemment, elle leva la tête et regarda les étoiles. Pour des observateurs extérieurs, elle semblerait indifférente. D'ordinaire, ils auraient raison. Pas cette fois-ci, cependant. Cette fois-ci, elle était… Pensive. Elle réfléchissait.

Quelque chose avait traversé sa maison, le _Dimensional Gap_. Ce n'était pas ça cependant qui la laissait aussi pensive. Non, c'était d'où provenait ce quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit, cela venait de loin. De _très_ loin. De si loin que cela était entré dans le _Dimensional Gap_ par l' _autre_ extrémité. Ce quelque chose était arrivé dans son foyer en passant par le _Veil_. Cela signifiait donc que ça avait également traversé le _Void_ , un non-lieu où rien n'existait hormis un rien plus néant que le néant… Un néant tellement supérieur dimensionnellement parlant que même _elle_ ne pouvait pas vraiment appréhender ce dont il s'agissait… Et c'était alors qu'elle était aussi une représentation du néant.

Et quelque chose avait traversé _ça_! Quoique ce fût, ce devait être quelque chose de fort ! De puissant ! Probablement assez puissant pour l'aider à chasser l'intrus de chez elle ! Et maintenant, cela se trouvait quelque part dans ce monde ! Cette pensée en tête, elle décida de se mettre à la recherche de ce quelque chose. Il lui faudrait probablement quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines, mais elle finirait par le trouver.

Alors qu'elle partait, ce dont elle ne se rendit pas compte fut qu'elle, Ophis, aussi connue comme l' _Ouroboros Dragon_ et l' _Infinite Dragon God_ , avait véritablement commencé à s'intéresser à quelque chose…

* * *

Et c'est tout !

Donc, chapitre assez intense de diverses façons.

Une sous-espèce de [Boosted Gear] ? Vous y aviez pensé ? Je révèlerai son fonctionnement dans le prochain chapitre mais, en attendant, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de comment il fonctionne ? Normalement, vous avez tous les éléments pour en comprendre la plus grande partie. Il faut juste faire attention aux détails.

Le familier ! Un Rayquaza ! Et aussi une ouverture pour Giratina. A la base, les explications de ce chapitres étaient censées être encore plus longues, racontant comment autrefois, dans l'univers Pokémon original, les humains et les Pokémons se mariaient et avaient beaucoup d'enfants ensembles (véridique, c'est dans la version japonaise des versions noir et blanc… Ou peut-être noir 2 et blanc 2. Au choix), mais j'ai fini par juger ce contenu superflu car non pertinent par rapport à mon intrigue. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est un Moemon. Cherchez sur Google, je vous assure que ça vaut le coup. Il y a des Pokédex très détaillés dont je me suis inspiré pour m'aider à visualiser l'apparence humaine d'Arceus, Rayquaza et même Giratina. Pour Hoopa, je n'ai pas trouvé, donc j'ai improvisé. Et fichtre, ça n'a vraiment pas été simple de gérer tous ces légendaires pour donner de la cohérence à l'intrigue, surtout Hoopa. Celui-là, j'ai été le chercher très loin !

Et enfin, Ophis ! Je pense honnêtement avoir assez bien résumé sa vie avant le canon DxD pour le peu qu'on en sait, sans pour autant trop entrer dans les détails. Et honnêtement, qui a compris de que c'était elle avant d'arriver à la fin de sa partie ?

Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ! Je devrais avoir un nouveau chapitre prêt dimanche soir ou lundi matin suivant mes horaires de travail.

A la prochaine !

Ps : C'est peut-être juste moi, mais j'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture a un peu changé par rapport aux chapitres précédents, mais je me fais peut-être des idées… Vous en pensez quoi ?


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 13 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Encore plus de contrats…_**

« Ise-kun, tu as un contrat ce soir. » Annonça Rias d'un ton sceptique et, étonnamment, plutôt incertain.

C'était le soir. La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber et les activités du Club de Recherches Occultes commençaient doucement. Comme d'habitude, Rias et sa pairie étaient réunies dans la salle principale. Sur un canapé se trouvaient, assis de droite à gauche, Issei et Asia. Rayquaza, sous sa forme humaine, était assise sur le bras du canapé, juste à côté du garçon, même s'il restait de la place pour s'asseoir sur ledit canapé à côté de l'ex-nonne. Elle voulait être à côté de son maître et elle l'était, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle.

Sur une note de côté, tout comme l'avait dit l'Oppai no Seirei, personne n'avait rien dit à propos de la présence de la Moemon ou de son absence de la forêt des familiers. Les pouvoirs de Chichigami avaient fait en sorte de rendre cela non-pertinent dans leurs esprits. Ce n'était pas de l'hypnose… Probablement. Néanmoins, c'était un témoignage de la puissance de la déesse pour que ses pouvoirs soient aussi efficaces malgré la distance et les dimensions.

Face au trio se tenaient Koneko, en face d'Issei, et Yuuto, en face d'Asia, eux-mêmes assis dans leur propre canapé de l'autre côté de la table basse. Rias elle-même était assise sur le bord de son bureau, les bras croisés, tandis qu'Akeno était debout à côté d'elle, représentation parfaite de la Yamato Nadeshiko qu'elle se plaisait à faire croire qu'elle était. Quant à Raynare, elle était également présente, mais adossée à un mur, derrière le [Pawn], aussi loin que possible du reste de la pairie. Respect ou dédain, c'était difficile à dire. Elle était calme, cela dit, et cela seul était une preuve de sa bonne foi.

« Buchou ? » Fit le Hyoudou, remarquant l'attitude de son [King], qui était juste assez différente de sa personnalité confiante et sûre d'elle pour qu'il le remarque. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Hm ? Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais juste… » Le rassura la Gremory avec un léger sourire. « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Issei, intrigué.

« Eh bien… » Elle indiqua vaguement le document qu'elle tenait dans sa main. « C'est juste que ton contrat, cette fois-ci, est pour le moins… Atypique. »

« N'est-ce pas le cas à chaque fois ? » Répliqua le [Pawn] avec un léger rire. Il repensait à ses deux principaux invocateurs, à savoir Mil-tan et Morisawa-san. Les deux pouvaient difficilement être considérés comme des humains normaux ordinaires. La première était un bodybuilder rêvant de devenir une _Magical Girl_ , une femme dans le corps d'un homme. Il s'agissait initialement de la cliente de Yuuto, mais celle-ci avait décidé de garder le Hyoudou comme son démon contracté principal. En dépit des apparences, elle était une personne douce et aimable et Issei n'avait désormais aucun mal à la considérer comme une jeune femme en quête d'identité… Dans l'esprit au moins.

Le second était un otaku lolicon qui, évidemment, avait d'abord été l'invocateur de Koneko. Cependant, par un étrange coup du sort, l'homme avait décidé de devenir le contractant du [Pawn] comme démon invoqué principal. Il semblait fasciné par le [Sacred Gear] du Hyoudou et aimait développer de nombreuses théories pour l'aider à en comprendre le fonctionnement. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui avait beaucoup profité au porteur du [Boosted Gear]. Ce dernier pouvait déjà imaginer la joie de l'homme lorsqu'il verrait l'évolution aussi soudaine que spontanée de l'artefact en question.

Autant le dire, la nature des contrats que recevait Issei était pour le moins… Particulière. Cela pouvait même difficilement être considéré comme une tâche à accomplir. Regarder des animes de _Magical Girls_ , discuter théories et potentiel de son [Sacred Gear] et autres joyeusetés de ce genre tenaient plus d'une activité plaisante que d'un travail imposé. En tout cas, cela semblait bien plus agréable à faire que ce que les autres membres de la pairie de Rias étaient parfois amenés à faire. Après tout, un contrat démoniaque, la version moderne à tout le moins, n'était pas si différent d'un contrat de travail entre un employé et un employeur. A peu de choses près, de simples détails, c'était même exactement pareil.

« Peut-être… » Convint la Gremory, hochant la tête. « Cette fois-ci, cependant, le contrat l'est encore plus que d'habitude. Déjà, pour commencer, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple contrat mais d'un double-contrat. »

« Un double-contrat ? » Répéta Issei, confus et perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est exactement ce que son nom indique. » Répondit la [King]. « Un double-contrat est un type de contrat représentant en réalité deux contrats distincts, chacun ayant son propre invocateur. Jusque-là, ce n'est pas si différent d'avoir simplement deux contrats. La subtilité réside cependant dans le fait que, dans le double-contrat, les deux contrats sont réalisés en même temps _et_ au même endroit. C'est quelque chose qui arrive rarement, mais cela arrive. Deux membres d'une même famille tentent parfois d'invoquer un unique démon en utilisant deux contrats distincts. Ce qui est intéressant avec cette méthode, c'est qu'elle est bénéfique pour le démon. Alors que le paiement et le travail reste proportionnel à la demande et au nombre de contrats, donc deux dans le cas d'un double-contrat, le véritable intérêt réside dans l'augmentation du pouvoir magique obtenue lors de l'achèvement d'un contrat. »

Là, Rias leva un doigt en l'air.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que, quand un démon achève un contrat, cela renforce également son pouvoir magique, même si ce n'est qu'un peu. » Continua-t-elle. « Le montant de pouvoir magique ainsi acquis est à peu près fixe pour les contrats d'un même rang. Deux contrats, pris individuellement, augmenteront donc ton pouvoir magique de deux fois ce montant. Cependant, les choses ne fonctionnent pas exactement ainsi lorsqu'il s'agit d'un double-contrat ou d'un autre contrat de ce type. »

« Comment ça ? » Fit le Hyoudou, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est en fait assez simple. » affirma la [King]. « Dans un double-contrat, deux contrats t'invoque en même temps au même endroit. Lorsque cela se produit, les deux contrats entrent en résonnance l'un avec l'autre. Cela a ainsi pour effet d'additionner leurs valeurs, pour ainsi dire. Chaque contrat a donc une valeur doublée et, parce qu'il y en a deux, le démon reçoit ce montant à l'accomplissement de chaque contrat. Ainsi, le bénéfice est de quatre fois le montant initial, soit deux fois plus que pour deux contrats séparés. »

« C'est… Pratique. » Admit Issei, incapable de trouver un mot plus adéquat en raison de son émerveillement. « Et qu'en est-il s'il devait y avoir plus de contrats ? »

« Pour trois contrats, il s'agit d'un triple-contrat. Le bénéfice est de neuf fois le montant initial, soit trois fois plus que pour trois contrats séparés. » Expliqua Rias, souriant à l'intérêt soudain du plus récent membre de sa pairie. « Pour quatre contrats, il s'agit d'un quadruple-contrat. Le bénéfice est de seize fois le montant initial, soit quatre fois plus que pour quatre contrats séparés. Et cela continue ainsi, les valeurs de ces types de contrats augmentant exponentiellement en fonction du nombre de contrats dans le type de contrat. »

 _« Exponentiellement ? »_ Répéta mentalement le [Pawn], regardant brièvement sa main gauche, une idée germant soudainement en lui.

« Cependant, ces types de contrats sont extrêmement difficiles à obtenir. » Affirma la Gremory, catégorique. « Les double-contrats sont déjà rares et la rareté ne fait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'un type de contrat contient un plus grand nombre de contrat. Il n'est pas non plus possible de provoquer artificiellement la création d'un double-contrat ou au-dessus. Cela dépend de certaines circonstances et conditions qui sont pratiquement impossibles à reproduire, principalement parce qu'elles ne sont pas toutes connues. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le Hyoudou, sans se sentir concerné.

« Cependant, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit que ton contrat est atypique. » Informa alors Rias, ramenant distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un contrat double est rare, certes, mais cela arrive. Tôt ou tard, tout le monde en reçoit un. Yuuto et Koneko en ont déjà eu un une fois. Akeno en a même accompli deux. Je n'en ai moi-même jamais eu, mais c'est principalement dû au fait que mes contrats sont d'un rang plus élevé que les tiens ou ceux du reste de ma pairie. Or, plus un contrat est d'un rang élevé, plus il est rare que cela soit un double-contrat. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ce n'est pas le fait que ton contrat soit en réalité un double-contrat qui m'a laissée confuse. Non, c'est le fait que ce contrat provienne en réalité d'un nouveau contractant. »

« … Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le problème. » Avoua finalement Issei, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« A vrai-dire, je m'en doutais un peu. » Soupira la [King], regardant une nouvelle fois le document dans sa main. « Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu es parti faire ton premier contrat ? »

« A propos des contrats ? » Le [Pawn] réfléchit un instant, se remémorant la conversation. « Ah, je me souviens. Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux méthodes pour obtenir un contrat. L'un est en acceptant une demande générale adressée à la famille Gremory, sans autre précision, tandis que l'autre est en recevant un contrat d'un membre de ta pairie. »

« Exact, mais c'était pour le premier contrat. » Rappela Rias. « Par la suite, la première méthode reste cohérente, même maintenant. La seconde, cependant, signifie que lorsque tu développes ta propre base d'invocateurs, tu reçois donc régulièrement des contrats de leur part. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« … Non. » Admit le Hyoudou avec réticence, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce contrat, qui t'est adressé, provient d'un nouveau contractant. » Expliqua la jeune femme. « Il s'agit donc d'un contractant qui ne fait pas partie de ta base d'invocateurs. En tant que tel, il ne devrait pas _pouvoir_ t'invoquer spécifiquement pour un premier contrat. Ce contrat aurait dû être une demande générale pour la famille Gremory, puisque le contractant est nouveau. Or, non seulement ce contrat t'est adressé, mais il s'agit d'un double-contrat. Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre la raison de mon étonnement ? »

« … Oui. » Ne put que dire Issei, réfléchissant déjà à une explication. « Je suppose que cela veut dire que les deux contractants m'invoquent personnellement parce qu'ils me connaissent, ce qui implique qu'ils savaient déjà au préalable que j'étais un démon… »

« Possible. » Approuva la [King], souriant légèrement. « Ou alors, les deux invocateurs ont fait une demande générale à ma famille alors que, en quelque sorte, ils parlaient de toi par hasard à ce moment-là. Cela _pourrait_ avoir rendu le contrat nominatif. Cependant, je trouve cela peut probable, bien que cela soit théoriquement possible. »

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Demanda le Hyoudou avec une légère hésitation. « Dois-je répondre à l'appel ou ignorer l'invocation ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être un piège ? »

« … Non. » Déclara finalement Rias après un instant de réflexion. « Bien que l'on ne puisse pas totalement en exclure la possibilité, un piège semble néanmoins plutôt improbable. Comme je l'ai dit, un double-contrat est rare en soi et pratiquement impossible à provoquer artificiellement. Il est donc raisonnable de penser qu'il n'y a rien à craindre pour toi. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, tu es mon [Pawn], à présent. En tant que tel, tu es désormais un membre de ma famille, de la famille Gremory. Tes actions auront donc une incidence sur la réputation de notre famille. Sachant cela, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer l'appel d'un contractant, encore moins si le contractant invoque un démon spécifique. Il en va de notre honneur à tous. »

« Donc, j'y vais. » Ce n'était pas une question. Issei avait déjà plus ou moins attendu une telle réponse, bien que peut-être pas aussi développée. Eh bien, cela montrait juste à quel point son [King] tenait à eux. La pensée le fit sourire un peu.

« Oui. » Confirma la jeune femme, même si elle savait que c'était inutile. « Heureusement, tu n'as pas d'autres demandes de contrat pour aujourd'hui. Tu pourras donc prendre ton temps et faire une bonne première impression. Avec un peu de chance, si ces deux nouveaux contractants sont satisfaits de tes prouesses, ils finiront par faire partie de ta base d'invocateurs réguliers. Peut-être même auras-tu la chance de recevoir de nouveaux double-contrats d'eux… »

« Peut-être… » Convint le [Pawn], mais sans être trop optimiste à ce sujet. Il n'était après tout pas si rare que certains contractants n'invoquent un démon qu'une seule fois, par curiosité la plupart du temps. D'autres invoquaient des démons de temps en temps, mais pas vraiment sur une base régulière. En fait, les contractants faisant partie d'une base d'invocateurs réguliers d'un démon représentaient une minorité absolue.

« Et une fois cela fait, tu pourras accompagner Asia pour continuer la distribution de ses tracts. » Décida Rias. En dépit d'avoir son propre familier, un _Sprite Dragon_ du nom de Rassei, l'ex-nonne allait encore faire une distribution manuelle de ses prospectus pendant quelques jours afin d'avoir une meilleure connaissance de Kuoh.

« Naturellement. » Se contenta de dire le garçon, comme si c'était l'évidence même, ce qui, en un sens, l'était. Pour lui, en tout cas, ça l'était.

Ce point en particulier avait été quelque chose sur lequel le Hyoudou avait refusé de négocier ou faire de compromis. L'ex-nonne était tellement naïve du monde extérieure que, même en était désormais une démone réincarnée, il était préférable de ne pas la laisser se promener toute seule en ville. Si elle venait à rencontrer un dépravé, celui-ci pourrait la convaincre sans mal de le suivre et de l'aider pour la « bonne cause ». La pauvre fille pourrait se faire violer sans même s'en rendre compte, persuadée d'avoir fait une bonne action et d'avoir rendu le monde un peu meilleur par ses actions.

Pour une démone, ce serait le comble de l'ironie !

Heureusement, Rias avait été plutôt prompte à reconnaître le point de vue d'Issei et à l'accepter. Ainsi, pour le moment au moins, Asia n'était pas autorisée à se promener en ville seule. Yuuto, galant comme à son habitude, s'était immédiatement proposé pour lui tenir compagnie si jamais le Hyoudou et Raynare étaient indisponibles. Et si même lui ne pouvait pas le faire, Akeno s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de l'Argento et lui enseigner le sens commun et la bonne conduite.

… Ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne nouvelle. Que ce soit Akeno qui lui enseigne, évidemment ! Qui savait ce qu'elle pourrait lui mettre dans la tête ? A bien des égards, elle n'était pas meilleure que Raynare pour l'influence qu'elle aurait sur Asia. Heureusement, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à effectivement s'occuper de l'Argento. Issei était jusque-là parvenu à toujours avoir du temps libre pour l'ex-nonne. Et lorsqu'il avait des contrats, à moins de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement, il s'arrangeait pour que l'ancienne religieuse ne commence sa distribution de tracts qu'après qu'il eut fini son propre travail afin de pouvoir l'accompagner.

Cela faisait dix jours depuis qu'Asia avait été réincarné et avait commencé à distribuer des tracts et, jusque-là, ce système avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Cela aidait qu'il n'ait pas lui-même beaucoup de contrats à son actif et que l'ex-nonne n'aie pas elle-même commencé à être invoqué pour le moment. Mais lorsque ce moment viendrait… Le Hyoudou allait vraiment devoir penser à quelque chose. Il était après tout difficile, presque impossible, de savoir sur quel genre de contractant elle allait tomber. Eh bien, à moins de reprendre des contrats des autres membres de la pairie de Rias, mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une mesure temporaire, au mieux. Tôt ou tard, elle _devrait_ établir sa propre base d'invocateurs réguliers.

Et Issei refusait de laisser n'importe qui s'approcher d'Asia de trop près sans connaître au préalable la pureté de leurs intentions !

« Merci de prendre soin de moi, Ise-san. » Le remercia l'ex-nonne. Un fait curieux à propos de la jeune femme était qu'elle alternait l'utilisation d'Ise-san et d'Issei-san lorsqu'elle s'adressait au garçon. C'était comme si elle ne savait pas tout à fait quelle était le meilleur terme à utiliser en dépit d'avoir été dit que les deux étaient corrects.

« Je suis responsable de toi et de ton bonheur. » Répliqua le Hyoudou avec un doux sourire. « Il est de mon devoir que tu sois heureuse et en bonne santé, ainsi que bien intégrée. » Ses paroles eurent pour effet de faire légèrement rougir l'Argento.

« Bien ! » Interrompit soudainement Rias en claquant dans ses mains. « Il est bientôt l'heure de ton contrat, Ise-kun. Tu devrais bientôt te mettre en route. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu sois en retard pour nous représenter auprès d'un nouveau contractant. »

« Je me mets en route immédiatement. » Confirma le [Pawn] en hochant la tête.

Pour un démon, il était vraiment handicapant de ne pas pouvoir se téléporter, surtout lorsqu'il fallait se rendre au domicile de ses invocateurs. Cela dit, les cas comme celui d'Issei, qui avait un montant ridiculement faible d'énergie magique dans son corps, étaient rares. Et de toute façon, avec le temps, ce petit problème finirait par se résoudre de lui-même. Tout ce que le Hyoudou avait à faire était de remplir assez de contrats et, tôt ou tard, il finirait par renforcer son pouvoir démoniaque suffisamment pour finalement pouvoir se téléporter de façon autonome. Jusque-là, il se contenterait du vélo, pas que cela le dérangeait.

Néanmoins, il devait bien admettre qu'il était un peu irritant d'être considéré comme plus faible qu'un enfant sur le plan magique…

Soupirant légèrement, Issei récupéra son vélo et commença à pédaler en direction de son nouvel invocateur… Ses nouveaux invocateurs. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ses clients, jusque-là, n'étaient que des contractants occasionnels. Les deux seules exceptions étaient évidemment Morisawa-san et Mil-tan. Et à l'origine, ces deux-là faisaient partie de la base d'invocateurs réguliers de Koneko et de Yuuto. Ils étaient déjà des habitués, pour ainsi dire. Ainsi, en dehors d'eux, le Hyoudou n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à fidéliser sa clientèle jusqu'à présent.

Mais voilà que, soudainement, il recevait un double-contrat d'inconnus qui l'avaient demandé spécifiquement. Issei ne pouvait donc pas vraiment blâmer la méfiance de Rias à ce sujet, l'étant déjà lui-même. Cela dit, tout comme l'avait dit la Gremory, le simple fait qu'il s'agissait d'un double-contrat rendait à peu près nulle la possibilité que ce soit un invocateur potentiellement malveillant. Dans le cas contraire, le [Pawn] aurait soupçonné l'intervention de Freed, qui n'avait toujours pas refait surface, ou de l'un de ses complices. Cependant, au-delà de la suspicion, il n'y avait pas à nier que le Hyoudou était également curieux.

Après tout, si les deux invocateurs ne lui voulaient pas de mal… Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Issei ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'imaginer. Son imagination n'était pourtant pas manquante mais, pour cette situation particulière, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'imaginer un scénario crédible. Ainsi, incapable d'anticiper sa rencontre imminente avec ses deux nouveaux contractants, le Hyoudou poursuivit sa route et arriva finalement à sa destination, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, le [Pawn] constata qu'il s'agissait d'un quartier relativement bien côté, du même genre que celui où sa propre famille vivait. Il n'avait cependant jamais passé de contrats ici et ne connaissait personne qui y habitait. Inspirant légèrement, le démon réincarné s'approcha de la porte de la maison et frappa trois coups brefs.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et, pendant un instant, Issei craint le pire. Est-ce que cela allait être une répétition de son dernier contrat avec un nouvel invocateur ? Celui où il avait fait la malheureuse rencontre de Freed Zelzan ? Fronçant les sourcils, il se prépara à invoquer le [Boosted Gear], juste au cas où, et à frapper une nouvelle fois. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse effectivement agir. Il entendit enfin quelqu'un approcher à pas prudents. Non, il y avait deux personnes, son ouïe parvenait à le détecter.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda une voix féminine venant de l'autre côté de la porte… Une voix féminine familière.

« … Murayama-chan ? » S'exclama Issei, incrédule.

« Ise-kun ? » Appela une seconde voix, toute aussi familière que la première.

« Katase-chan ? » Marmonna le Hyoudou, encore plus surpris.

« Ise-kun ! » S'écria la première fille, avec une joie plus qu'évidente dans la voix. « C'est vraiment toi ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Bien qu'heureuse, elle semblait également un peu perplexe.

« … Vous m'avez appelé. » Rappela le [Pawn], se grattant le crâne maladroitement.

« Hein ? » Fit Murayama, honnêtement confuse. « Non, tu dois faire erreur. Nous n'avons appelé personne. »

« C'est vrai ! » Confirma Katase, hochant la tête fermement. « Nous étions… Occupé. Nous avons même éteints nos téléphones portables pour ne pas être dérangés. »

« … » Issei regarda les deux filles, l'une après l'autre, avec incertitude. La situation devenait de plus en plus confuse. Finalement, une compréhension soudaine lui fit prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. En quelque sorte, il semblait que ses paroles avaient provoqué un quiproquo. Mettant rapidement une main dans sa poche, il en sorti l'un des tracts qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, juste au cas où, et le présenta devant lui. « Est-ce que ceci vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Ah ! » S'exclamèrent les deux kendokas en même temps. Oui, elles avaient reconnu le prospectus. « P-Pourquoi as-tu ça ? » Demanda Murayama d'une petite voix, ses yeux se teintant d'une lueur paniquée.

« Comme je l'ai dit, vous m'avez appelé. » Répéta le Hyoudou, agitant légèrement le prospectus dans sa main. « Je suis là pour répondre à cet appel. »

« Hein ? » Ce fut Katase qui comprit en première ce que cela signifiait. « T-Tu veux dire que tu es un démon ? Pour de vrai ? »

« … Vous ne le saviez pas ? » S'étonna Issei, plus surpris qu'il ne devrait l'être. Ce n'était après tout pas censé être une connaissance commune. Cependant, cela laissait une question sans réponse… Une question qu'il se hâta de poser. « Mais si vous ne saviez pas que j'étais un démon, comment avez-vous fait pour m'appeler ? »

A la surprise du Hyoudou, les deux filles se regardèrent brusquement et rougirent violemment avant de détourner le regard, embarrassées. Cette réaction seule en disait déjà beaucoup sur ce qu'elles avaient fait. Néanmoins, il attendit une réponse. Après tout, il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle situation. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence inconfortable, avant que Katase ne se décide finalement à prendre la parole.

« N-Nous ne t'avons pas vraiment appelé. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un léger bégaiement. « J-Je veux dire, le tract disait qu' _ils_ pourraient réaliser nos vœux, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda le [Pawn], voyant que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée et ne semblait pas vouloir finir. Cependant, malgré la douce insistance d'Issei, elle refusa de continuer, la tête baissée et le visage rouge, détournant obstinément les yeux. Honnêtement, le Hyoudou ne comprenait pas. En quoi le fait d'avoir son vœu exaucé avait-il un rapport avec lui ? « … Oh ! » Fit-il, comprenant soudain.

« … » Les deux kendokas refusaient toujours de croiser son regard, mortifiées et honteuses.

« Votre vœu… C'était moi ? » Enonça le démon réincarné, incertain de savoir comment il devait le prendre.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'exclama Murayama, secouant la tête avec force et osant enfin le regarder. « E-Eh bien, pas exactement… Nous voulions juste de l'aide pour trouver des prétextes pour continuer à te parler… » Expliqua-t-elle timidement. « Quelques conseils, rien de plus… »

« N-Nous ne sommes pas très douées pour parler avec des garçons. » Poursuivit Katase, légèrement encouragée par la prise de parole de sa camarade. « _Kuoh Academy_ était à l'origine une école pour fille, si bien que nous n'avions jusque-là que peu d'interactions avec les garçons. Punir les pervers qui tentent de nous espionner n'est pas un problème, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'avoir une c-conversation normale avec un garçon… C'est un problème complètement différent… »

« En raison de ton intérêt sain pour le club de kendo, il était facile de te parler. N-Nous avions un sujet de discussion en commun… » Reprit la fille aux cheveux marrons, ses yeux brillants des larmes qui commençaient à s'y former. « M-Mais après que tu nous aies informé que tu ne viendrais plus, n-nous n'avions plus vraiment d'excuses ou de prétextes pour engager une conversation avec toi… »

« T-Tu étais le seul garçon qui nous intéressait… » Se hâta de dire sa camarade aux cheveux roses, comme si le fait de parler vite rendait les choses plus faciles à raconter. Peut-être était-ce le cas. « J-Je veux dire, Kiba-kun est aimable, cordial et serviable, mais il semble tellement lointain… Nous avons du respect et de l'admiration pour lui, mais c'est tout… Contrairement à toi… »

« N-Nous voulions continuer à te parler, mais nous ne savions pas comment nous y prendre. » Continua Murayama. Ses yeux brillaient un peu plus que précédemment, mais elle ne pleurait toujours pas. « A part pour manier un shinaï, nous ne sommes rien d'extraordinaire… Nos notes sont moyennes et nos vies banales… Il n'y a rien de vraiment remarquable à notre sujet… Comment pourrions-nous attirer ton attention, toi qui te tiens désormais au côté de Rias-onne-sama, d'Akeno-onee-sama et même Koneko-chan ? »

« … » Issei ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Dans un sens, en rejoignant le club de Recherche Occulte, il s'était élevé au même rang que les trois filles. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela aurait de telles retombées.

« Je… Nous savons que ce que nous avons voulu faire était mal… » Marmonna Katase ses larmes commençant finalement à couler sur son visage. « M-Mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle nous avons pu penser ! T-Tu venais tout juste de nous annoncer que tu ne visiteras plus le club de Kendo lorsque nous avons trouvé ces tracts. C-Ce fut plus fort que nous ! S'il te plait, ne nous déteste pas ! » Elle avait pratiquement crié cette dernière phrase.

Face à une telle situation, Issei fut pris de panique. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Il ignorait comment réagir. Jusqu'à il y avait quelques semaines, il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter la gent féminine, donc il se trouva complètement pris de court. Incapable de penser calmement, il fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il attrapa les deux filles, chacune par une épaule, et les attira contre lui, chacune dans un bras. Murayama et Katase se raidirent un instant, puis se détendirent et se mirent à pleurer librement, leurs visages cachés dans ses épaules.

« Là, là… » Fit le Hyoudou d'un ton doux et rassurant en caressant tendrement leurs cheveux avec ses mains. C'était plus de contacts qu'il n'en avait jamais fait volontairement avec une fille. « Tout va bien… Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous… Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer… »

Néanmoins, il fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes pour que le duo se calme finalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Avec le recul, elles avaient fini par se rendre compte que, dans leur panique et leur désir désespéré de rédemption, elles avaient avoué leurs sentiments à Issei. Heureusement, une fois qu'elles se furent réconciliées avec ce fait, Katase et Murayama cessèrent complètement de pleurer et se détachèrent, à contrecœur, du [Pawn]. Leurs visages étaient encore un peu rouges, tout comme leurs yeux, mais elles semblaient un peu plus sereines, quoiqu'un peu timides.

« T-Tu ne nous en veux vraiment pas ? » Demanda la fille aux cheveux roses d'une petite voix.

« Pas du tout. » Assura le Hyoudou. « Ces tracts sont également fait pour ça. _Nous réalisons vos souhaits_ , rappelez-vous. Cela inclut de nombreux services, dont les conseils amoureux. »

« … » A ces mots, le rougissement des deux filles s'intensifia.

« Et puis, au final, ça a marché, pas vrai ? » Fit remarquer Issei, ce qui, dans un sens, était vrai. « Après tout, je suis là. » Cela les fit sourire timidement. Il ne les avaient jamais vus ainsi, mais il devait avouer qu'elles étaient vraiment mignonnes.

Cela dit, le porteur du [Boosted Gear] comprenait enfin ce qui s'était passé avec les tracts. Visiblement, Murayama et Katase les avaient utilisés afin de faire appel à un ou, plus vraisemblablement, à deux démons qui pourraient les aider avec leur problème. Après tout, en dépit de toute leur assurance au kendo, il semblerait qu'au final elles soient en réalité plutôt timides. Le problème était que leur désir, leur véritable désir, n'était pas seulement de pouvoir parler à Issei. Ou alors, pas uniquement de façon platonique. Il fallait des sentiments moins purs pour qu'un contrat ne s'active. L'égoïsme, dans ce cas, en était probablement la raison principale.

Et puisque le tract qu'elles avaient utilisé était celui de la famille Gremory dont le Hyoudou faisait désormais partie, combiné à leur désir, le contrat avait estimé, ou interprété, qu'Issei avait été spécifiquement demandé.

« … Je me pose néanmoins une question. » Déclara ce dernier, les sourcils froncés. « Comment en êtes-vous venu à faire une invocation démoniaque _ensemble_ ? » Demanda-t-il en les pointant toutes les deux du doigt.

« E-Eh bien… » Murayama et Katase se regardèrent en rougissant encore un peu plus. « A vrai dire, c'est venu naturellement… » Commença à expliquer la fille aux cheveux bruns. « Yui-chan et moi sommes amis d'enfance. N-Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes toutes petites. Nous avons grandi ensembles… Et nous nous étions fait une promesse… Ça peut sembler ridicule mais nous voulions que rien ne puisse nous séparer… A-Alors, si un garçon devait nous plaire à toutes les deux… N-Nous nous les partagerions plutôt que de rendre l'une de nous malheureuse… »

« … Adorables. » Murmura Issei, heureusement trop bas pour être entendues, lorsqu'il vit leurs visages au moment de cette révélation. Et puis, cela expliquait certaines choses. Un désir sincère, quoiqu'égoïste, et renforcé par leur volonté de partage, était probablement l'une des conditions qui avait permis l'activation du double-contrat.

« N-Nous savons que c'est bizarre, mais… » Commença la kendoka aux cheveux roses, seulement pour être interrompu par le Hyoudou.

« Cela n'a rien de bizarre. » Assura-t-il fermement. « Vous serez étonnées de savoir que ce genre de choses est plus commune qu'on le croit. » Il pensait surtout à Raynare et à Asia lorsqu'il disait cela, mais son point restait valide… En quelque sorte.

Katase… Yui hocha la tête docilement, mais semblait encore un peu sceptique à ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être blâmée. Dans le monde humain, le monde ordinaire, ce serait une situation plutôt improbable. Cependant, dans le monde surnaturel, les choses fonctionnaient quelque peu différemment. Et désormais, qu'elles le voulaient ou non, elles avaient touché du doigt la frontière séparant ces deux mondes.

Le silence s'installa. Les filles n'osaient pas parler, tandis qu'Issei réfléchissait au déroulement improbable des dernières minutes écoulées. Alors que les filles étaient sincères, il était certain de cela, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec la situation. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait la certitude de n'avoir jamais posté de tracts dans cette maison… Ou ce quartier. Asia ne l'avait pas fait non plus, puisqu'elle était toujours avec lui lorsqu'elle le faisait et le Hyoudou avait déjà pu constater qu'ils avaient les mêmes « terrains de chasse ». Il était également prêt à parier que c'était également le cas de Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno et même de Rias.

Dans ce cas, comment ses deux invocatrices étaient-elles en possession de non pas un mais deux contrats, peut-être même plus ? Si personne ne venait jamais leur livrer de tracts, cela ne devrait tout simplement pas être possible qu'elles en aient. C'était du simple bon sens, de la logique de base. Eh bien, pas tout à fait. Après tout, elles avaient dit avoir _trouvé_ ces prospectus peu de temps après qu'il leur ait dit qu'il ne viendrait plus au club de kendo. Sauf que c'était en début de journée, un jour d'école… Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, n'était-ce pas également le jour où il avait perdu certains de ceux qu'il gardait dans ses poches au cas où ? Eh bien, ceci pourrait expliquer cela…

Sauf qu'Issei ne perdait _jamais_ quoi que ce soit. Il était trop consciencieux pour cela. Cette partie du mystère restait entière. Enfin bref…

« … Donc, que faisons-nous, à présent ? » Demanda finalement le Hyoudou, souhaitant refocaliser la discussion sur la raison initiale de sa présence.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Yui, confuse.

« Eh bien, vous me vouliez… Et me voilà ! » Expliqua le [Pawn] d'un ton amusé et légèrement taquin, ce qui fit une fois de plus rougir les deux filles. « Sauf que ma présence ne fais qu'initialiser le contrat. Maintenant, il faut que je puisse l'accomplir, et pour ça, il me faut une mission. Donc, quelle est ma mission ? »

« … Que peux-tu faire, exactement ? » Demanda la Katase, qui était visiblement la plus courageuse des deux, même si elle-même était clairement un peu hébétée par le changement brutal de la conversation.

« A peu près tout, je suppose. » Considéra Issei, réfléchissant. « Le plus simple serait de juste me demander quelque chose et je vous dirai si je peux ou non le faire. »

« E-Et si tu ne peux pas ? » Demanda la fille aux cheveux bruns, bégayant encore légèrement.

« … Dans ce cas, le contrat sera caduc. » Répondit le Hyoudou. C'était après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Mil-tan. Incapable de lui donner des pouvoirs de _Magical Girl_ , le contrat était devenu invalide. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de regarder avec elle de nombreux animes traitant du sujet. Il n'avait pas été obligé de le faire, mais cela avait été une décision judicieuse de sa part car grâce à ça elle était devenue une invocatrice régulière. Elle était gentille et avait un grand cœur… Pour quiconque ayant assez de courage pour voir au-delà des apparences.

« NON ! » S'exclama Yui, un peu trop brusquement. Elle s'en rendit d'ailleurs rapidement compte et rougit, encore, mais cette fois-ci d'embarras et d'une pointe de honte. « J-Je veux dire… Si le contrat est caduc, tu n'as plus de raisons de rester, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, je vais trouver une mission facile à faire ! Euh… » Elle se mit alors à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une idée, n'importe quoi.

« Du calme, Katase-chan. » La tranquillisa Issei avec douceur. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis à vous pour la soirée. Prenez le temps de réfléchir, Murayama-chan et toi. Je ne vais nulle part pour les quelques prochaines heures, donc rien ne presse. »

« … Appelle-moi Yui. » Ordonna-t-elle, son regard déterminé contrastant avec la timidité qu'elle avait jusque-là affichée.

« Quoi ? » Fit le [Pawn], surpris.

« Appelle-moi Yui. » Répéta la jeune femme, semblant s'enhardir un peu plus. « Tu m'appelles toujours par mon nom de famille. C-C'est tellement impersonnel. Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… Appelle-moi Yui ! »

« Très bien… Yui-chan. » Accepta le Hyoudou, ses mots semblant provoquer un léger frisson dans le corps de la Katase. Elle semblait heureuse… Peut-être un peu excessivement. Ce n'était qu'un prénom, après tout. Est-ce que cela lui importait tant que ça ?

« M-Moi aussi… » Intervint alors sa camarade, puisant son courage dans la réussite de son amie d'enfance. « A-Appelle-moi également par mon prénom… S'il te plait… »

« … » Tellement adorable ! Tellement moe ! Oh, et elle rougissait sous son regard ! Si mignon… « Si tu insistes… Ritsu-chan. » Se hâta d'approuver Issei, voyant qu'elle se tortillait de plus en plus. Sa réaction ne fut pas moins intéressante que pour Yui, et peut-être même un peu plus intense.

« … E-Est-ce que ça suffit comme mission pour le contrat ? » Demanda justement celle-ci avec empressement une légère naïveté.

« Pas exactement… » Répondit le Hyoudou, après avoir considéré. « Vous appelez par vos noms peut-être une partie de la mission, mais pas la mission elle-même. Cela dit, je… » Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'il vit Ritsu se masser distraitement l'épaule. « … Il y a un problème avec ton épaule ? »

« N-Non. Juste quelques courbatures… » Assura la Murayama, parvenant cette fois-ci à ne pas rougir. « Nos séances de kendo ont justes été un peu éprouvantes, ces derniers temps… »

« Tu veux que je te masse les épaules ? » Proposa le [Pawn], désireux de plaire.

« … Tu peux faire ça ? » S'étonna la Katase.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Issei, levant un sourcil. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, donc je ne peux pas en garantir l'efficacité, mais je connais les bases. »

« … » Les deux filles se regardèrent alors et, après un instant, se sourirent. Lorsqu'il vit cela le Hyoudou eut soudainement un étrange pressentiment. Pas un mauvais, juste… Etrange. « Nous pourrions avoir trouvé ta mission pour la soirée, Ise-kun~… » Déclara Yui, sa voix se faisant légèrement chantante.

* * *

« Mmh~… » Gémit Ritsu de plaisir. « Ise-kun~ ! Tu as vraiment des doigts magiques~ ! »

« Je confirme ! » Renchérit Yui, allongée sur le canapé, non loin, en observant le Hyoudou à l'œuvre. Elle-même avait été dans la même position que la Murayama deux heures plus tôt. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi détendue de toute ma vie ! » Affirma-t-elle avec une ardeur étonnante.

Probablement parce qu'il avait inclus les points de pression dans son massage, quelque chose qu'il savait faire en raison de sa formation dans de multiples arts martiaux…

Cela dit, Issei était plutôt enclin à les croire, aussi sceptique fût-il au début. Les deux filles avaient littéralement été du mastic entre ses mains après qu'il eut commencé la séance de massage, une heure chacune à tour de rôle. La Katase, la plus courageuse des deux, avait été la première et n'avait toujours pas bougée depuis la fin de sa propre séance. Qu'elle en soit véritablement incapable ou qu'il s'agisse d'une simple paresse de sa part, cela restait encore à voir…

Un détail qu'il avait noté, cependant, était le fait que depuis que la séance de massage avait commencé, et plus précisément une fois que l'une d'elles était massée, celle-ci arrêtait de bégayer. Après deux heures, dont une heure après la fin de son propre massage, Yui ne montrait toujours aucun signe de rechute, tandis que Ritsu était toujours en cours de « traitement », pour ainsi dire. Sans doute s'étaient-elles simplement habituées à sa présence…

Mais quand même… Leur réaction n'était-elle pas un peu trop prononcée ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de leur masser les bras, les épaules et le dos. Et pourtant, à les entendre, on croirait qu'elles avaient touché du doigt les portes du paradis… Ou peut-être les plaisirs interdits, étant donné qu'il était un démon. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si lui-même n'avait pas pris plaisir à toucher leurs corps. Pendant des années, il avait craint de toucher la moindre fille et excessivement prudent auprès de chacune d'elle. Ne plus avoir à se soucier de cela était une véritable bénédiction pour lui. Ainsi, pouvait-il vraiment être blâmé ?

Dans tous les cas, il était évident que son contrat était une réussite. Ses invocatrices étaient au-delà de satisfaites et lui-même avait mené à bien sa mission sans entrave ni soucis. Naturellement, les petits soucis à son arrivée ne comptaient pas vraiment. Il s'agissait de leur premier contrat, après tout. Il était normal pour elles de ne pas nécessairement savoir quoi faire et il était du devoir du démon invoqué de leur expliquer les choses, ce qu'il avait fait. En tant que tel, tous ses devoirs avaient été remplis. De plus, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir profité de cela. Il avait senti leur chair douce sous ses doigts pendant deux heures. A travers leurs vêtements, certes, mais le fait demeurait !

« … Et voilà. » Déclara Issei, presqu'à contrecœur, en achevant le massage de Ritsu. « C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

« Déjà ? » Se plaignit celle-ci, faisant une petite moue déçue. « Ah~… Tellement dommage ! J'aurai pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures… » A cela, Yui hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Assura le Hyoudou en souriant. « Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est ce qui fait que l'on y prend toujours autant de plaisir. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais m'en lasser. » Affirma la Katase, se redressant finalement dans une position assise. Elle avait encore un regard légèrement rêveur.

« Qui sait ? » Se contenta de dire le [Pawn], haussant les épaules pour dissimuler son amusement.

« _Nous_ savons ! » Répondirent en cœur les deux kendokas avant de soupirer de contentement. Issei se contenta de continuer à sourire. « … Aurons-nous encore la chance de t'invoquer ? » Demanda finalement Ritsu, le retour soudain de sa timidité trahissant ses craintes et incertitudes.

« Bien sûr ! » Garantit le réincarné. « Pourquoi en douteriez-vous ? »

« C'est juste que… Tout ça semble si irréel. » Expliqua Yui, plus tranquillement. « Que les démons existent… Que tu sois un démon… Ainsi que Rias-onee-sama, Akeno-onee-sama, même Koneko-chan et Kiba-kun… »

Issei ne leur avait rien dit à propos de la pairie de son [King]. Elles avaient tout déduit par elles-mêmes. Elles étaient intelligentes, après tout. Elles savaient qu'il avait été « malade » mais que cette « maladie » avait été soignée alors que prétendument incurable. Or, cela correspondait à peu près à la période où il avait soudainement intégré le club de Recherche Occulte. Et si le Hyoudou était désormais un démon, quelque chose qu'il n'était évidemment pas avant, alors il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre que tout le monde l'était probablement aussi. Et elles avaient raison !

Eh bien, sauf pour Raynare, mais il s'agissait d'un cas à part et elle n'était pas officiellement membre du club de toute façon.

« Et pourtant, tout cela est bien réel. » Assura Issei, son ton doux ne laissant néanmoins aucune place au doute ou à l'argumentation. « Vous m'avez invoqué, je suis venu. Et dans quelques jours, vous recevrez toutes deux de nouveaux tracts pour pouvoir continuer à m'invoquer… Si vous le désirez, bien sûr. Et vous pourrez le faire chez l'une ou chez l'autre. » Apparemment, il s'agissait de la maison des Katase, celles des Murayama était un peu plus bas dans la rue.

« Mais… Et si nous ne recevons pas d'autres tracts ? » Demanda Ritsu, toujours incertaine.

Le [Pawn] ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt et réfléchit. Il était vrai que la situation était quelque peu étrange. Logiquement, elles auraient dû recevoir des prospectus par le passé. Même si leur désir était récent, puisqu'elles l'avaient invoqué ce soir, elles devraient en avoir reçues un en début de soirée. Cependant, cela n'avait pas été le cas, ils avaient vérifiés. Le Hyoudou avait également utilisé le capteur d'avidité pour confirmer la présence de désir chez les deux filles, ce qui était le cas. Peut-être que Rias aurait une idée de ce qui se passait…

« … Dans ce cas, je suppose que j'ai une méthode préventive. » Déclara lentement Issei. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit plusieurs tracts pliés en quatre. Comme quoi, il avait vraiment bien fait d'en avoir toujours sur lui. « Voilà ! De cette façon vous pourrez continuer à m'invoquer jusqu'à ce que vous receviez vos propres tracts. Et si vous ne les recevez toujours pas… Eh bien, dites-le moi et je vous en donnerai d'autres. »

« Merci ! » Yui semblait prêt à se jeter dans ses bras, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, il va être temps pour moi d'y aller. » Annonça le Hyoudou. « Mais avant cela, nous devons achever le contrat. »

« … Comment faisons-nous cela ? » Demanda la Katase, curieuse.

« C'est assez simple. » Affirma le [Pawn]. « Puisque ma mission a été achevée correctement, il ne me reste plus qu'à recevoir le paiement. Oh ! Et je voulais également essayer quelque chose, si vous me le permettez bien sûr… »

« Bien sûr… » Accepta Yui, qui semblait décidée à être la porte-parole du duo, intriguée.

« Merci… Et attention à vos yeux ! » Avertit Issei, levant son bras gauche.

 **[Dragon Booster ‼]**

Le [Boosted Gear] apparut sur son bras dans un rayon de lumière verte, éblouissant au passage les deux filles en dépit de l'avertissement préalable. Lorsqu'elles furent de nouveau capables de voir clairement, elles ne purent que constater avec confusion et intérêt la présence du gantelet rouge recouvrant la main du Hyoudou. La Katase, montrant une nouvelle fois sa bravoure et son courage, s'approcha et toucha l'artefact du bout des doigts, visiblement émerveillée.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose dont nous discuterons la prochaine fois ! » Déclara Issei, garantissant de ce fait au moins une autre invocation, ne serait-ce que pour remplir leur curiosité. Eh bien, il était un démon, après tout. « Et maintenant… »

 **[[[[Boost ‼]]]] [[[[Boost ‼]]]]**

« … Je pense que ça devrait être bon. » Murmura le Hyoudou en regardant son bras, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Ise-kun ? » Interrogea une fois de plus Yui, ses yeux brillants.

« Qui sait ? » S'amusa le [Pawn], sans répondre. « A présent, si vous voulez bien… »

Ce fut Ritsu, étonnamment, qui donna le paiement au démon réincarné. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, Issei dut retenir un sourire victorieux. Cela avait marché ! Il avait voulu tester quelque chose et les résultats étaient effectivement là ! C'était une nouvelle incroyable qui allait énormément l'aider en tant que démon ! Mais d'abord, il devait ramener la récompense à son [King]

« Je vais y aller, à présent. » Annonça le Hyoudou. « A demain, Yui-chan, Ritsu-chan. »

« A demain, Ise-kun… » Répondirent-elles en cœur.

* * *

« Ah, Ise-kun, tu es de retour ! » Constata Rias en souriant. « Comment ton contrat s'est-il passé ? »

« A ce propos, c'est… » Commença le garçon, d'un ton déprimé. « … Un succès ! » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« J'en suis heureuse pour toi. » Déclara la Gremory, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Un double-contrat est une véritable chance à ce stade de ta croissance démoniaque. C'est une aubaine qu'il ne fallait absolument pas louper. »

« Haï… » Se contenta de dire le Hyoudou avec son propre sourire. « Voilà le paiement pour le contrat. » Annonça-t-il ensuite en s'approchant.

« … ?! » Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se fut approché suffisamment que le [King] remarqua quelque chose de différent chez son [Pawn]. « Ise, tu… »

« Ah, alors tu as remarqué… » Fit Issei, clairement amusé.

« Ton pouvoir magique… Mais comment ? » Rias était vraiment choquée. En même temps, il y avait de quoi.

« Il a augmenté, n'est-ce pas ? » Termina-t-il pour elle. « Tu avais raison, ce double-contrat m'a été vraiment bénéfique. »

« Bénéfique ? » Répéta la Gremory, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. « Ce n'est plus simplement un bénéfice, à ce stade. Une telle croissance magique pour un contrat, même un double-contrat, est sans précédent ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai utilisé le [Boosted Gear] sur le contrat. » Expliqua le Hyoudou, non sans fierté.

« … Tu as quoi ? » S'exclama la [King], encore plus choquée.

« Quand tu m'as expliqué qu'un double-contrat fonctionnait par la résonnance de deux contrats, dont le pouvoir augmentait de façon exponentielle, j'ai vu une sorte de corrélation avec le fonctionnement du [Boosted Gear]. » Résuma le [Pawn], sans cesser de sourire. « J'ai donc décidé d'appliquer le pouvoir du [Boosted Gear] sur le contrat pour voir ce qui se passait… Et voilà le résultat ! »

De ce que le réincarné avait pu comprendre, il était possible de quantifier la quantité d'énergie magique en « points ». Et la plus petite quantité d'énergie magique connue était celle obtenue lors de l'achèvement d'un contrat. En tant que tel, on pouvait dire qu'achever un contrat de _Low-Class devil_ avec succès augmentait l'énergie magique de 1 point, parfois 2 points selon la difficulté dudit contrat.

Après plusieurs discussions avec Rias et Akeno, Issei avait même été capable d'aller plus loin encore. Il avait été en mesure de déterminer qu'en moyenne, un enfant démon possédait environ 500-800 points d'énergie magique en leur sein. Pour la Gremory, sa valeur était plus proche des 15000 points, tandis que la Himejima était même un peu plus élevée, aux alentours de 18000 points en raison de sa pièce [Queen]. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Asia mais, pour comparaison, le Hyoudou n'avait eu qu'à peine 10 points d'énergie magique en lui après sa réincarnation.

… Et l'utilisation du cercle magique de téléportation coutait environ 70 points de cette même énergie magique !

Cependant, grâce à l'utilisation du [Boosted Gear] sur le contrat, il avait été en mesure de multiplier le « gain » d'énergie magique, et pas par une petite quantité. Il s'agissait d'un multiplicateur de seize ! Ajouté à cela le double-contrat, qui quadruplait également ce même gain, cela faisait un total de 64 points. Autrement dit, en l'espace d'un unique contrat, il avait gagné autant d'énergie magique que s'il avait fait accompli avec succès 64 contrats. Donc oui, on pouvait parler de croissance magique explosive.

Pas étonnant que Rias soit tellement choquée !

Désormais, il pouvait même utiliser la téléportation magique, puisqu'il avait désormais plus de 50 points de magie en lui. Cela seul valait l'effort qu'il avait mis dans ses recherches. Il n'était pas peu fier des résultats. A ce rythme, il pourrait rapidement combler l'écart entre lui et le reste de la pairie de son [King] lorsqu'il s'agit de puissance magique seule. Pour le reste, eh bien, il n'y avait rien que ses efforts ne pourraient surmonter à terme.

« … Ne sois pas trop heureux. » L'avertit la Gremory, se voulant être la voix de la raison. « Même si ce que tu as fait est ingénieux, l'utilisation du [Boosted Gear] rend cette augmentation de pouvoir seulement temporaire. »

« Et c'est là que je suis fier de ma réalisation ! » Affirma Issei, souriant à nouveau. « Ce que j'ai boosté, ce n'est pas mon pouvoir en soi, mais le gain que me fournissait le contrat. Ainsi, même une fois que le [Boost] sur le contrat est annulé, le gain lui-même a déjà été assimilé en moi et est ainsi devenu indépendant du contrat lui-même. En d'autres termes, cette augmentation de pouvoir est _permanente_! » Pour preuve, il montra son bras, dépourvu du [Boosted Gear], preuve que les effets du [Sacred Gear] n'étaient plus actifs.

« … Tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda Rias, sa voix soigneusement neutre et son regard se faisant légèrement calculateur. Entendant cela, le Hyoudou fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose chez son [King] qui lui donnait l'étrange sensation qu'elle était avait une sorte d'espoir désespéré… Aussi étrange et paradoxal que celui puisse sembler. Dans tous les cas, le [Pawn] était très sensible à ce genre de choses, l'ayant lui-même expérimenté pendant pas moins de cinq ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un démon, en fait.

« Je suis raisonnablement sûr de ce que j'avance. » Déclara prudemment Issei. « Cela dit, il ne s'agissait que d'un premier essai. De nombreuses variables inconnues peuvent avoir interférées avec le résultat. Il se peut également que le gain boosté d'énergie magique disparaisse progressivement sur plusieurs jours plutôt que d'un seul coup. Je préfère donc ne pas encore donner de réponse définitive… Juste au cas où. »

« Je… Je vois… » Murmura la Gremory, qui devint pensive. « Juste… Sois prudent, Ise-kun. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses en expérimentant. »

« Je ferai attention. » Promit-il, et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse. Même pour cette seule expérience, il ne l'avait pas fait sans prendre de précaution.

Assimiler cette quantité de pouvoir magique pourrait être anodin pour un démon ordinaire, mais pas pour lui. Le Hyoudou avait eu moins de 20 points d'énergie magique avant ce double-contrat. Maintenant, il en avait plus de 80. Cela signifiait qu'il avait multiplié par quatre son énergie magique totale. C'était énorme ! Issei n'avait pas été certain que son corps puisse le supporter. Ce n'était pas après tout comme utiliser un [Boost] ou une Promotion en [Bishop]. Or, dans ces deux cas, si la pression était trop grande pour être supportée, cela pouvait être annulée.

Pas avec la méthode qu'il venait d'utiliser. C'était permanent.

Pour cette raison, en plus de multiplier le gain d'énergie magique du contrat, le Hyoudou avait également utilisé 4 [Boosts] sur la capacité de son corps à s'adapter à sa nouvelle quantité d'énergie magique, la multipliant ainsi par seize. Même ainsi, Issei pouvait ressentir un léger, _très_ léger, désagrément dans son corps au gain soudain, même après une demi-heure. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son [Boosted Gear] à pleine capacité sur le contrat, sinon les résultats auraient pu être désastreux…

Et il y avait aussi le fait que le [Boosted Gear] était désormais une sous-espèce, mais que sa nouvelle forme n'était pas encore totalement stabilisée, ce qui rendait toute expérience avec le [Sacred Gear] encore plus délicate.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Issei était quelqu'un de prudent. Il l'était depuis des années, parfois au point de la paranoïa. Mais cela avait été nécessaire. Et maintenant, cela s'avérait utile une fois de plus… C'était comme avant, le moindre écart serait désastreux et irrémédiablement dommageable. Regardant sa main gauche, le Hyoudou serra le poing, un regard déterminé traversant ses yeux.

Oui, il serait prudent. Définitivement !

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Comme vous l'aurez constaté, il s'agissait d'un chapitre de transition avant d'attaquer l'arc suivant. Je n'avais pas prévu que cela soit aussi long, cependant. Initialement, cela ne devait représenter qu'une petite partie du chapitre débutant l'arc Raiser... Enfin bref, je me suis néanmoins amusé à l'écrire, ce qui est le plus important.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu également !

A la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous ! Oui, je suis vivant ! Et oui, je suis de retour !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence prolongé, mais la vie réelle ne pardonne pas et, parfois, m'oblige à mettre de côté des choses que j'aime, comme l'écriture. Mais c'est bon, je peux enfin m'y remettre.

J'ai des choses importantes à dire, mais je vous en parlerai en fin de chapitre. Donc, pour le moment, contentez-vous de profiter de ce chapitre plus qu'attendu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Expérimentation…_**

« Je m'ennuie… » Gémit Rayquaza, allongée à plat ventre sur le lit d'Issei en battant des pieds dans le vide.

« Que puis-je y faire ? » Soupira le Hyoudou, ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder, déjà trop habitué à ses pitreries.

« Emmène-moi avec toi ! » Proposa la Moemon, ses yeux brillant d'espoir.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. » Refusa immédiatement le [Pawn]. « Les contrats de mes clients sont censés être faits en privé. Avoir un public serait inconvenant, surtout si leur souhait s'avère quelque chose de personnel. »

« Tch ! » Fit la jeune fille aux cheveux émeraude.

« Ray-chan, que veux-tu vraiment ? » Demanda Issei, se tournant vers elle. « Nous savons tous les deux que cela ne t'intéresse pas de m'accompagner pour me regarder faire mes contrats, autrement tu m'aurais suggéré de t'apporter dans ta Poké Ball ce qui, une fois stockée dans le [Boosted Gear], t'aurait permis d'assister à toute la procédure. Je ne me serai pas opposé à cela et tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors que veux-u ? »

« Baka-Ise… » Marmonna Rayquaza, gonflant ses joues de frustration. « Tu ne comprends vraiment rien au cœur des femmes… »

« Mon plus grand défaut. » Convint Issei d'un ton sarcastique.

« … Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi et découvrir le monde extérieur. » Révéla finalement la Moemon en détournant les yeux. « Cela fait presqu'une semaine depuis que tu m'as capturé et en dehors de ta maison et de ton école, je n'ai pratiquement rien eu l'occasion de faire. La plupart du temps, je me contente de lire ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre ou dans ta salle de club, mais cela ne m'intéresse plus. Je veux sortir et me promener ! »

« Rien ne t'en empêche, tu sais ? » S'enquit le [Pawn], levant un sourcil confus. « Je ne t'empêche pas de visiter la ville ou de faire ce que tu veux quand je ne suis pas là. Si tu en as besoin, je peux même te donner de l'argent de poche. »

« Mais je veux le faire avec toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, agacée qu'il ne comprenne pas.

« Ah ! » Comprit enfin le Hyoudou. Mal à l'aise, il se frotta distraitement la nuque. « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de toi, ces derniers jours… » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question, avant de parvenir à une conclusion. « C'est décidé ! Je demanderai à Rias d'être dispensé d'activités de club pour quelques soirs et je préviendrai mes clients afin qu'ils ne me demandent pas pendant cette période afin que l'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble, juste nous deux. Nous ferons ce que tu voudras. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Rayquaza, dissimulant difficilement son enthousiasme.

« Vraiment. » Confirma Issei. « J'en parlerai à Rias dès que j'en aurai terminé avec mes contrats de la soirée. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant largement.

« Bien. » Déclara alors le démon nouvellement réincarné. « Commence à réfléchir à ce que tu veux que l'on fasse. Il faut vraiment que je parte avant d'être en retard. »

« D'accord. A plus tard~ ! »

Issei se contenta de sourire avant de s'en aller. Sortant de la maison familiale, il prit son vélo et commença à pédaler vers sa destination : la maison de Mil-tan. Elle avait fait une demande de contrat pour ce soir et le Hyoudou se devait de tenter de le remplir. Tenter était le mot clé, car la femme, née dans le mauvais corps et avec le mauvais genre, avait énormément de difficulté à faire la distinction entre ce qui était possible de réaliser et ce qui ne l'était pas. Pour preuve, la première fois, elle avait voulu que le [Pawn] fasse d'elle un _Magical Girl_ ou, à défaut, lui confère des pouvoirs surnaturels. Elle s'était même habillée dans une tenue correspondant à sa demande… Urgh, le souvenir… Et évidemment, la demande n'avait jamais pu être complétée.

Et malgré cela, Mil-tan avait continué à faire des demandes irréalisables de manière assez régulières. Sans surprise, cela se rapportait souvent au fait de lui accorder des pouvoirs magiques, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parfois simplement par la manière dont elle formulait sa demande. Encore une fois, cela ne changeait rien au résultat final. Issei, pour toute sa bonne volonté, avait toujours été incapable de remplir une telle demande. Cela avait tout simplement été hors de sa portée. Le Hyoudou n'avait même pas été sûr qu'il soit effectivement possible de remplir cette demande sans réincarner la concernée. Certes, cela aurait techniquement remplie le contrat, mais la raison d'être même du contrat aurait été annulée par le fait qu'elle était devenue une démone.

Et ce n'était pas comme si une démone oserait jamais prétendre être une _Magical Girl_ , cela serait bien trop ridicule…

Toujours était-il que, en dépit ses nombreuses demandes impossibles, Issei avait malgré tout réussi à quelques reprises à remplir correctement certains contrats de Mil-tan. Eh bien, c'était arrivé après que le Hyoudou lui ait montré le [Boosted Gear], mais cela comptait. La femme-née-homme avait aussitôt décidé de lui faire regarder des animes de _Magical Girl_ et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela s'était achevé en un contrat qu'il avait été en mesure d'accomplir ridiculement facilement, surtout comparé à ses autres demandes.

Mais cette fois… Cette fois, il avait une idée qui mettrait un terme définitif aux demandes impossibles de Mil-tan.

Continuant à pédaler avec insouciance vers le domicile de sa cliente, Issei repensa à sa discussion avec Rayquaza. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup été là pour elle depuis le jour où il l'avait capturée. Ce n'était pas comme avec Raynare, ou même Asia. La Moemon venait d'une dimension entièrement différente. Il était donc logique qu'elle soit timide et hésitante à découvrir le monde extérieur sans le Hyoudou, qui était la raison de sa présence. Elle était sa responsabilité et il comptait bien la prendre…

Il parlait de la responsabilité.

Néanmoins, pour une raison quelconque, Issei avait la vague impression de se méprendre sur quelque chose, comme s'il devrait être conscient d'un fait, mais que cela lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Non, il devait l'imaginer, Rayquaza était une femme forte et indépendante. Sous sa forme Pokémon, elle était même plus puissante que lui. Lors de leur affrontement, si elle ne s'était pas limitée à sa forme Moemon au début du combat, elle aurait gagné sans que le Hyoudou ne puisse rien y faire. Et après, lorsque le [Pawn] avait transformé le [Boosted Gear] en sous-espèce, il avait été déjà trop tard. C'était son excès de confiance en soi qui l'avait fait perdre.

Ou peut-être que son intention avait été de se faire capturer…

C'était également une possibilité. Sa mère avait mentionné que Rayquaza s'était empressée de répondre à l'appel d'Arceus et de Chichigami parce qu'elle voulait découvrir davantage le monde extérieur, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire librement dans sa dimension d'origine, la limitant à seulement deux lieu à l'insistance de Delta. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Issei ne pouvait que constater que cela ne semblait pas vraiment avoir changé depuis qu'il l'avait capturée. Elle était toujours limitée à deux lieux, même si cela semblait auto-imposé. Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'elle se montre si irritable et impatiente sur le sujet. A sa place, il l'aurait été aussi.

Au moins, elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Asia et Raynare. A cette pensée, le Hyoudou fronça légèrement les sourcils. La relation entre la nouvelle venue et les deux autres était… Difficile à décrire. Surtout la Moemon et la déchue. Elles n'étaient pas amicales à proprement parlé, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus hostiles. Il n'y avait pas non plus de tension entre elles. Elles étaient plus que des connaissances, mais pas des amies. C'était comme si elles se toléraient l'une l'autre, mais sans être aussi catégorique, une sorte de rivalité mais sans être en compétition.

Et naturellement, la personnalité douce et naïve d'Asia faisait que la relation entre Raynare et Rayquaza ne s'était pas étendue à elle. La Moemon semblait honnêtement beaucoup l'apprécier. Et lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les trois réunies, il n'y avait aucune mauvaise volonté dans l'air, ce dont le [Pawn] était plus que reconnaissant. La mère d'Issei, encore maintenant, n'était toujours pas tout à fait convaincue qu'il soit judicieux de laisser des existences féminines pubères vivre dans le domicile familial. Le Hyoudou ne l'en blâmait pas. S'il n'avait pas été réincarné, et ainsi eu ses instincts plus bestiaux enfin pleinement maîtrisés, lui-même n'aurait jamais considéré une telle possibilité.

Mais Issei ne pouvait pas simplement dire que la « maladie » dont il souffrait avait tout simplement disparu sans raison. Ainsi, il ne pouvait que laisser sa mère dans l'ignorance et prétendre que les _trois_ filles qui avaient emménagé chez eux l'aidaient à aller mieux. C'était la version officielle qu'avait imaginée Rias et jusque-là, malgré la vigilance exacerbée de la mère Hyoudou, le mensonge semblait tenir. Il était après tout indéniable que son fils avait beaucoup plus de facilité à se comporter correctement en leur présence, même si le principe de cause à effet était complètement faussé.

Parlant de la Gremory… le [Pawn] ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait avec son [King], mais elle se montrait de plus en plus distante, ces derniers temps. Non, pas distante, distraite. Depuis qu'elle avait recruté Asia dans sa pairie, elle avait ce regard dans les yeux qu'il avait du mal à définir, un mélange d'appréhension et d'autre chose qu'Issei ne reconnaissait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu des membres du club, bien que personne n'ait rien dit à ce sujet. Akeno avait même pris sur elle d'aider silencieusement Rias lorsque celle-ci se montrait trop inattentive à son entourage. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Parce qu'elle était si distraite, la [King] faisait de petites, mais régulières, erreurs à propos d'à peu près tout. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, et les actions discrètes de la Himejima avaient permis d'éviter que de plus grosses ne se produisent, mais c'était arrivé à un point ou même Asia, qui n'était pas spécialement la plus attentive de leur petit groupe, commençait à se rendre compte de quelque chose. Quant à Koneko et Yuuto, bien qu'ils voyaient cela, ils ne disaient rien. Il était probable qu'ils en savaient plus qu'Issei à ce sujet. Ils avaient été réincarnés depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que le Hyoudou, après tout.

Et s'ils estimaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour Rias, il allait leur faire confiance pour l'instant. Peut-être était-ce simplement une mauvaise passe pour la Gremory et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre au bout de quelques jours.

Dans tous les cas, Akeno avait pris sur elle d'alléger temporairement la charge de travail de leur [King] afin que celle-ci puisse se concentrer sur ce qui la troublait ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'un peu de temps seule pourrait aider Rias à prendre du recul sur sa situation et à aller de l'avant. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui Issei se rendait chez ses clients depuis chez lui alors que d'ordinaire il partait de l'école lorsqu'il avait des « activités de club ».

Cela ne dérangeait pas le Hyoudou, cela lui faisait moins de trajet ainsi, même si la différence était négligeable.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le trajet en vélo jusqu'au domicile de sa cliente se passa rapidement. Rangeant son vélo, le [Pawn] se dirigea vers l'entrée. Arrivé sur le seuil, Issei prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et se résolut finalement à toquer à la porte. Même s'il avait fini par apprendre à connaître Mil-tan après avoir été invoqué par elle à de multiples reprises, et avait appris à apprécier sa personnalité atypique, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'habituer à sa présence. Les premières secondes étaient toujours les plus difficiles, cela allait mieux par la suite. Il y avait également un certain degré d'accoutumance, donc la réaction du Hyoudou n'était plus aussi forte maintenant qu'à ses débuts.

Malgré ça, le [Pawn] considérait comme une faute professionnelle de montrer son malaise à voir son propre client. Pas pour la première fois, Issei se félicitait d'avoir une si grande maîtrise de ses instincts qu'il pouvait s'empêcher de montrer une quelconque réaction lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et révéla le mastodonte de muscles et de testostérone qu'était Mil-tan, la femme née dans le corps d'un homme. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'y était pour rien si son apparence ne correspondait pas à la pureté de son cœur.

… Peut-être qu'il devrait lui présenter Asia, le Hyoudou ne doutait pas que les deux s'entendraient très bien. Matière à réflexion.

« Démon-san, tu es venu-nyo ! » S'exclama Mil-tan avec un ton exagérément heureux, pourtant authentique et sincère.

« Tu m'as appelé, alors me voici. » Se contenta de dire Issei, souriant légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa cliente de profondément touchant et unique, un mélange d'émerveillement constant et d'espoir inébranlable. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi cette fois-ci ? »

« S'il te plait, donne à Mil-tan des pouvoirs fantastiques-nyoooooooooooo ! » Supplia-t-elle, toujours aussi enjouée et bienveillante.

Et voilà la demande impossible, une fois de plus, exprimée avec les mêmes mots exacts que lors de leur première rencontre. La première fois, n'ayant pas connu la personnalité de la femme-née-homme, le Hyoudou avait confondu l'intensité de sa demande avec une puissante intention meurtrière. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait davantage, il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de son incompréhension de l'époque. Il s'agissait en réalité de la profondeur de sa foi en lui et en ses capacités, une foi qui n'avait jamais failli même après qu'il ait montré son impuissance à exhausser son souhait.

Quant à l'impossibilité de la demande…

« Très bien, je vais essayer. » Accepta Issei, souriant toujours.

… Peut-être que ce n'était plus le cas.

« Vraiment-nyo ? » S'exclama Mil-tan, véritablement surprise.

« Je ne peux pas garantir que cela va fonctionner, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. » Tempéra le [Pawn], ne revenant cependant pas sur ses mots.

« Nyooooo ! » Fit la cliente, ses yeux embués de larmes étonnamment viriles. « Mil-tan est si heureuse ! Mil-tan a attendu cet instant pendant si longtemps-nyo… »

« Dans ce cas, inutile de faire traîner davantage les choses. » Suggéra le Hyoudou.

Mil-tan s'empressa de hocher la tête et laissa entrer le démon réincarné chez elle. Sans hésitation, elle le dirigea dans le salon. C'était là que les contrats étaient effectués chaque fois qu'elle l'invoquait, que la demande soit remplie ou non. Pour cette raison, Issei était très familier avec les environs, assez en tout cas pour ne pas s'attarder sur le décor rempli de figurines et de posters sur le thème de _Magical Girls_. Il avait été intimidé la première fois, mais maintenant qu'il avait le recul nécessaire, il comprenait que Mil-tan était dans une situation similaire à lui avant sa réincarnation. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était aussi déterminé à l'aider.

S'asseyant en face de la femme-née-homme, Issei la regarda dans les yeux.

« Avant de commencer, je dois rappeler une dernière fois que ce que je vais essayer est expérimental. » Avertit-il, espérant ainsi mettre les choses au clair. « Cela peut ou peut ne pas marcher. Si ça ne marche pas, je commencerai à chercher une autre méthode. Et si ça marche… Eh bien, ton vœu aura finalement été accordé. »

« Compris-nyo ! » Confirma-t-elle. « Mil-tan est prête. »

« Dans ce cas, commençons. » Décida le Hyoudou, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Promotion, [Bishop] ! »

Aussitôt, le [Pawn] sentit le pouvoir magique affluer dans son corps, coulant dans ses veines comme du sang. C'était une sensation légèrement enivrante, surtout pour lui qui jusqu'à peu avait un très petit réservoir de magie, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire. Il aurait tout le temps pour cela plus tard, si l'envie l'en prenait. Pour le moment, il devait simplement se concentrer sur son objectif, et il allait lui falloir toute son attention pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement compliqué ou mentalement éprouvant, loin de là. C'était juste qu'il voulait s'assurer de ne pas être distrait au cas où tout ne se passait pas comme prévu et qu'il devait agir rapidement.

 **[Dragon Booster ‼]**

 **[[[[[[[[Boost ‼]]]]]]]]**

Issei sentit son pouvoir magique atteindre de nouveaux horizons, tellement hors des chartes qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à deviner à quel point il était devenu puissant. Après tout, ses connaissances dans le domaine des arts mystiques était au mieux superficiel et il ne s'y était jamais véritablement intéressé puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en servir jusqu'à très récemment. Même le plus fondamental des sorts, la téléportation, avait été hors de portée. Depuis le double-contrat avec Yui et Ritsu, ce n'était évidemment plus le cas. Ceci dit, cela ne faisait que quelques jours, temps qu'il avait passé à s'habituer à l'augmentation massive de ses réserves magiques… Pour son niveau.

Et maintenant, d'un point de vue magique, il était plus puissant que Rias et Akeno, beaucoup plus puissant. Il pouvait le sentir…

Issei cracha du sang, un mince filet de liquide écarlate s'écoulant du coin de ses lèvres.

 **[Reset** **‼** **]**

Instantanément, tout le pouvoir magique accumulé dans le corps du Hyoudou se dispersa sans laisser de trace, exceptée pour l'effet de [Bishop]. Heureusement, autrement Issei aurait pu exploser, et ce n'était pas forcément une façon de parler. Après avoir contenu autant de magie en son sein pendant seulement une ou deux secondes, le [Pawn] s'était rendu compte un peu tard qu'il était allé au-delà de ses limites. Pour preuve, ses muscles semblaient avoir pris du volume dans une vaine tentative de contenir l'excès de puissance magique. Heureusement qu'il avait réinitialisé le [Boosted Gear], autrement son corps aurait fait la même chose qu'un ballon trop gonflé, et cela n'aurait pas été joli à voir.

Même ainsi, ces quelques instants passés sous cette tension magique anormalement élevée avaient laissé Issei respirant lourdement sur le canapé, trempé de sueur alors qu'il s'était affaissé sur lui-même. Ses muscles tremblaient violemment et étaient parfois traversés de spasmes douloureux. Il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas hurler de douleur devant sa cliente. Son état ne passa toutefois pas inaperçu.

« Démon-san ! » S'exclama Mil-tan, honnêtement choquée et inquiète. « Est-ce que tu vas bien-nyo ? »

« Ça… Ça va… » Parvint à haleter le Hyoudou malgré la difficulté qu'il eut à prononcer cette courte phrase. « Tout… Tout va bien… J'ai juste…fait… Une légère… Erreur… De calcul… »

« … Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui-nyo. » Suggéra la femme-née-homme, pleine de bonne volonté. « De toute évidence, cela ne fonctionne pas, et je ne voudrais pas que démon-san se blesse pour réaliser mon souhait-nyo. »

« Pas… Pas la peine… » Assura le [Pawn], pratiquant un exercice de respiration pour aider son corps à récupérer plus rapidement. « Je me suis simplement… Surestimé… Je n'ai pas été assez prudent… Je ne referai pas cette erreur… »

« Es-tu sûr, démon-san ? » S'assura Mil-tan. « Cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre encore quelques jours, le temps que tu te remettes-nyo. »

« Non, ça ira… » Affirma Issei, se permettant un sourire alors qu'il se redressait pour montrer qu'il allait bien, quoique toujours un peu essoufflé. « Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes et je pourrai recommencer. »

« … Si tu insistes… Nyo. » Accepta finalement sa cliente, ses yeux perçants ne le quittant pas un instant du regard au cas où la santé du Hyoudou s'aggraverait subitement.

« … » Fermant les yeux, le réincarné se focalisa entièrement sur son exercice de respiration et, après quelques instants, il sentit son corps cesser enfin de trembler. « Bien, ça devrait être bon. » Déciad-t-il. « On reprend ! »

 **[Cette fois, fais plus attention !]** L'avertit Ddraig, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. **[Tu as eu de la chance que je réagisse aussi vite la première fois, je ne peux pas garantir que je pourrai répéter cet exploit.]**

 _« Il n'y en aura pas besoin ! »_ Promit le [Pawn] à son hôte et partenaire. Une fois avait été plus que suffisant pour qu'il prenne conscience du fait qu'il n'y avait pas une chose telle qu'excessivement prudent. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de changer de méthode d'approche.

 **[Dragon Drive** **‼]**

Plutôt que de faire cela en vitesse, il allait y aller pas à pas. Il vérifierait ainsi chaque étape et s'assurerait qu'il ne risque pas d'exploser d'une surcharge de magie.

 **[Boost ‼]**

Cela dit, son erreur précédente pouvait être excusée. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, plus un détail qui lui avait échappé pour la simple raison que cela ne s'était jamais imposé à Issei avant aujourd'hui. En effet, jusqu'à présent, le Hyoudou s'était exclusivement concentré sur l'aspect physique de son corps lorsqu'il avait testé le [Boosted Gear]. Et alors qu'il y avait une relation de cause à effet entre le corps et la magie, ces deux aspects n'étaient pas mutuellement dépendants.

 **[Boost ‼]**

Un corps puissant et solide permettait jusqu'à un certain point d'accueillir une plus grande quantité de magie en son sein, mais l'effet restait au final assez limité. De plus, dans le cas du [Boosted Gear], même si Issei était capable de supporter que ses capacités soient boostées dix fois de suite, il n'en était pas de même pour ses capacités magiques. Son corps était solide, le fruit d'innombrables heures d'entrainement avant et après sa réincarnation. Il avait même mis à profit son [Sacred Gear] pendant ces séances pour repousser encore davantage les limites de son corps. Sa magie, cependant, était faible, étant né sans talent naturel pour cet art. A l'heure actuelle, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une graine qui commençait tout juste à germer.

 **[Boost ‼]**

A cause de cela, le Hyoudou n'était pas capable d'utiliser le [Boosted Gear] pour stimuler sa magie au même niveau que son corps. C'était logique, cela dit. Sa magie était comme un muscle qui n'avait jamais été entraîné et ne pouvait donc pas supporter la même intensité que son corps qui pour sa part avait été continuellement poussé à bout et n'avait fait que se renforcer encore et encore depuis des années. Issei devait donc commencer par comprendre où étaient ses limites sur le plan magique des choses. Et parce que c'était un aspect de lui-même qu'il n'était pas habitué à exploiter, ou plutôt qu'il n'avait encore jamais exploité, il lui fallait avancer par petites étapes pour éviter une répétition de ce qui avait failli se produire plus tôt.

 **[Boost ‼]**

Parlant de ses limites, le [Pawn] venait enfin de trouver les siennes pour sa magie. 4 [Boosts]. C'était peu, surtout comparé aux 10 qu'il était capable de cumuler sur le plan physique. Néanmoins, pour une première fois, cela semblait plutôt raisonnable, voire même respectable. On parlait de multiplier par 16 ses capacités magiques, ce qui n'était pas rien pour quelqu'un qui, encore une semaine auparavant, avoisinait le 0 en termes d'unités de magie. La récente augmentation des réserves magiques du Hyoudou pourrait également y être pour quelque chose.

« … Très bien, j'y suis. » Murmura le réincarné, pour lui-même autant que pour sa cliente. « Je vais maintenant passer à l'étape suivante. »

« Je suis prête, démon-san-nyo. » Affirma Mil-tan, son inquiétude passée faisant place à une excitation de plus en plus croissante.

« Dans ce cas, donne-moi ta main. » Ordonna Issei. Sans hésitation la femme-née-homme fit comme demandé. Le [Pawn] prit alors la main offerte dans sa propre main gauche, recouverte par le [Boosted Gear].

 **[Transfer ‼]**

Tout le pouvoir magique accumulé quitta le corps du Hyoudou pour se rendre dans celui de Mil-tan, qui avait les yeux fermés et un regard concentré, presque comme si elle priait. Une fois le transfert achevé, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux prudemment, les clignant à plusieurs reprises, un mélange de confusion, d'attente et d'espoir sur son visage. Elle continua à regarder Issei fixement pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une sorte de compréhension ne se fasse dans son esprit, une connaissance instinctive qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, quelque chose de plus.

« Ça… Ça a marché ? » Demanda Mil-tan, tremblant visiblement d'excitation.

« … » Le [Pawn] se contenta de sourire. « Pourquoi ne pas essayer et voir par toi-même ? »

Ce n'était probablement pas censé être aussi simple que cela. On n'essayait pas simplement d'utiliser la magie en espérant que cela fonctionne, même s'il était vrai qu'une forte volonté jouait un rôle important dans la réussite d'un sort. Cependant, le Hyoudou était raisonnablement certain que sa cliente savait exactement quoi faire pour utiliser sa magie nouvellement acquise. Après tout, elle lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre qu'elle avait tout tenté pour acquérir les pouvoirs magiques qui feraient d'elle une _Magical Girl_.

De la méditation aux rituels, en passant par le voyage entre les dimensions, elle avait tout testé et échoué à obtenir des résultats. La raison à cela était ridiculement simple et cruelle, son talent brut en magie était encore plus abyssal qu'Issei lui-même. Avant sa réincarnation, le [Pawn] avait eu 1-2 points d'énergie magique, ce qui était ridiculement peu, mais restait une valeur qui était dans le positif. Mil-tan n'avait même pas cette chance, car ses réserves magiques étaient très exactement à 0. Pas étonnant que ses efforts aient toujours été vains.

Cependant, là où la pratique avait été impossible, Mil-tan avait compensé en ayant une connaissance approfondie de la théorie. Eh bien, une connaissance probablement très biaisée et altérée par son désir de devenir un _Magical Girl_ , mais la substance de base restait cohérente… Probablement. Si la femme-née-homme n'avait fait qu'adapter ses connaissances à son désir, et n'avait rien inventé, cela devrait fonctionner. Ils allaient bientôt être fixés.

Mil-tan se leva et se tint debout au centre du salon, les yeux fermés. Elle resta ainsi, immobile, pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Transformation-nyo ! » Scanda-t-elle soudainement, faisant presque sursauter me Hyoudou.

Disant ces mots, elle brandit une baguette magique en l'air. Il s'agissait d'un objet en plastique rose, le genre qu'il était possible de trouver dans tous les magasins de jouets, sauf que celui-ci avait de toute évidence été fait maison. Lorsqu'il ne se passa rien, Issei crut que la tentative de Mil-tan s'était soldée par un échec. Cependant, au moment où il allait le signaler à la concernée, la femme-née-homme se mit soudainement à briller ! Des étoiles et des lumières de toutes les couleurs scintillaient et tournoyaient autour d'elle dans un kaléidoscope légèrement psychédélique.

Et puis l'impensable se produisit. Mil-tan… Commença à rapetisser.

Sur le coup, le [Pawn] pensa que c'était une illusion d'optique ou une hallucination, mais non. Cela se produisait réellement. La carrure de la femme-née-homme, qui dépassait originellement les deux mètres de haut, diminuait en taille et même en volume. Ses gros muscles bombés, dignes des plus grands bodybuilders, disparaissaient progressivement. Ses bras et ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus minces et délicats. Son apparence imposante d'homme viril avait laissé la place à la silhouette fine et raffinée d'une jeune femme légèrement plus petite qu'Issei.

Jamais auparavant la tenue qu'elle avait toujours portée n'avait semblé aussi adaptée à sa propriétaire. En ce jour, une _Magical Girl_ était née.

« Magical Mil-tan, pour la justice-nyo ! » S'exclama la cliente du Hyoudou, tournant sur elle-même avant de prendre la pose tout en s'introduisant. Ce faisant, il devint impossible de ne pas remarquer deux étranges et volumineuses protubérances au niveau de sa poitrine qui rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Le haut de sa tenue était toujours aussi tendu et prêt à éclater, mais pour des raisons désormais totalement différentes.

Etait-ce… Non, cela ne pouvait pas être… Serait-il possible que ce soit… Des seins ? Mil-tan avait-elle vraiment d'authentiques seins ? Cela voudrait-il dire que Mil-tan était une femme depuis le début ou était-ce le résultat de la transformation en _Magical Girl_. Et plus important encore, Le [Pawn] avait-il _vraiment_ envie de le savoir ?

« … » Issei était honnêtement incapable de décider s'il devait être fasciné ou horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, ainsi que de la révélation qui s'en accompagnait. Il ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots pour rendre justice à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. « … Euh, félicitations… Je suppose. »

« Merci, démon-san ! » Remercia profondément Mil-tan en s'inclinant, ce qui eut pour effet de produire un puissant effet de balancement de sa poitrine, qui rebondit plusieurs fois même après que la concernée se fut immobilisée. « Grâce à toi, Mil-tan a enfin acquis des pouvoirs magiques qui ont fait d'elle une authentique _Magical Girl_ -nyo ! »

« … Hein ? Euh… Ah ! » Le Hyoudou, qui avait été distrait par le mouvement quelque peu hypnotisant de la poitrine de sa cliente, fut finalement ramené dans l'instant présent. « Ce… Ce n'était rien… Vraiment ! Cela faisait partie de mon contrat et il était naturel que j'accomplisse ton souhait pour le remplir. » Ayant enfin retrouvé ses esprits, son regard se fit alors plus sérieux. « Cependant, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ces pouvoirs que tu as… Ils ne sont que temporaires. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama la _Magical Girl_ , choquée et confuse. « Pourquoi-nyo ? »

« C'est parce que cette magie n'est pas la tienne. » Expliqua calmement Issei, ne voulant pas briser le bonheur de Mil-tan en se montrant trop catégorique. « Ce que j'ai fait était de te transférer une partie de mon propre pouvoir magique, ou plutôt de mon énergie magique. Inévitablement, cette énergie finira pas s'épuiser, rendant impossible de se transformer à nouveau. »

« M-Mais… » Bégaya la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. « Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ? Que puis-je faire-nyo ? »

« Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose. » Avoua le [Pawn] après une seconde de réflexion. « Profite simplement de ta magie tant que tu l'as. Une fois qu'elle sera épuisée, il te faudra m'invoquer à nouveau pour que je te fasse une recharge. Et au fur et à mesure que l'opération sera répétée, ton organisme devrait pouvoir supporter une quantité d'énergie magique de plus en plus importante. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'au final tu finiras par produire ta propre énergie magique. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda timidement Mil-tan, recevant un hochement de tête du Hyoudou pour confirmation. « Tu le ferais-nyo ? »

« Bien sûr. Maintenant que c'est dans mes capacités de le faire, il n'y a aucune raison que je refuse de réaliser ton souhait si nous signons un autre contrat. » Fit remarquer Issei.

« Oh, merci-nyo ! » S'exclama la _Magical Girl_ en étreignant fortement le corps du démon réincarné.

 _« Urgh… Quelle poigne ! »_ Grimaça-t-il mentalement, persuadé d'avoir entendu plusieurs de ses os craquer.

En dépit d'avoir un corps beaucoup plus mince et frêle en apparence, sa force physique pure n'avait pas changé. C'était comme si ses muscles, plutôt que de disparaître, s'étaient condensés à l'extrême pour s'adapter à la beauté et à la grâce typique d'une _Magical Girl_. Heureusement, la plus grosse partie du choc de l'étreinte avait été absorbée par les deux énormes airbags sur la poitrine de Mil-tan. Ça, ou la sensation de ces deux protubérances contre lui engourdissait une partie de la douleur du [Pawn], pas qu'il s'en souciait. Le pervers en lui se réjouissait même d'une telle opportunité.

« Alors… Combien de temps vais-je garder mes pouvoirs-nyo ? » Demanda la jeune femme en relâchant finalement le démon réincarné.

« Difficile à dire. » Avoua Issei, les sourcils froncés, ignorant la douleur persistante dans son corps d'avoir été pressé comme un citron. « Comme c'est une première tentative, je ne peux pas être sûr de ce que j'avance mais, à priori, cela devrait durer quelques heures. Tout dépend de la façon dont tu dépenses cette énergie magique, ça pourrait être moins. »

La quantité de magie que le Hyoudou avait transférée à Mil-tan était équivalente à environ deux fois celle d'un démon enfant ordinaire. Pour un humain, c'était tout à fait respectable. Cependant, parce que ce n'était pas sa propre magie et qu'elle ne possédait pas d'un noyau interne, ou tout autre type de réceptacle du même genre, pour stocker cette magie en son sein, elle ne pouvait que retenir de force cette puissance dans son propre corps. Heureusement, parce que cette énergie magique était de nature démoniaque et que les démons accumulaient leur magie directement dans leur corps, raison de la corrélation entre le physique et la magie, il n'y avait pas de rejet ou de complication avec la méthode de la _Magical Girl_.

Cela avait honnêtement été la principale inquiétude d'Issei, surtout après son propre faux pas quelques instants auparavant. Passé une certaine limite, le corps d'une personne ne peut tout simplement plus contenir davantage de magie sans qu'un phénomène de rejet ne se produise, se traduisant par le corps essayant d'expulser de force l'énergie magique en excès. Malheureusement, cela finissait souvent avec l'organisme hôte explosant dans le processus, incapable d'en supporter la pression.

Heureusement, la quantité d'énergie magique que le Hyoudou avait transférée à Mil-tan n'était pas si grande qu'un tel phénomène risquait de se produire. Son corps anormalement robuste devait logiquement lui permettre de supporter une quantité d'énergie magique similaire à celle du [Pawn]. Le transfert était donc relativement sans danger. Relativement seulement, parce qu'il existait de nombreux facteurs inconnus au réincarné pouvant influencer le résultat, l'un d'eux, mais non des moindres, était que la _Magical Girl_ était une humaine et non une démone.

Cependant, alors que le corps de Mil-tan ne risquait pas d'exploser d'une surcharge de magie dans son organisme, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas de fuites. Ce n'était pas sa magie, après tout, et son corps ne pouvait tout simplement pas conserver hermétiquement toute l'énergie magique qui lui avait été fournie, encore une fois dû au fait qu'un humain avait besoin d'un noyau magique, d'un réceptacle quelconque ou d'un artefact magique pour stocker cette énergie, contrairement aux êtres magiques par nature. Il était donc inévitable qu'un filet d'énergie magique s'échappe de façon constante du corps de la _Magical Girl_ , sans compter que la « transformation » en elle-même devait également être assez gourmande en consommation d'énergie magique, réduisant encore davantage le temps déjà limité de la femme à posséder de la magie.

Cela pourrait changer si elle développait sa propre source de magie, mais cela n'arriverait probablement pas dans un avenir immédiat.

Issei avait déjà réfléchi à la question. Mil-tan, pour toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait tout simplement aucune aptitude naturelle pour la magie, comme le prouvait son absence totale d'énergie magique en elle. Initialement, le Hyoudou avait pensé à stimuler la croissance magique de la femme grâce au [Boosted Gear], mais il avait rapidement compris que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Le facteur multiplicateur de son [Sacred Gear] ne servirait à rien dans ce cas précis. On pouvait multiplier 0 par n'importe quelle valeur, le résultat serait toujours 0. C'était cruel, mais c'était ainsi.

Cette méthode n'était donc pas réalisable à l'heure actuelle. Plus tard, cependant, cela pourrait devenir une possibilité. Ce n'était pas une certitude mais le [Pawn] était raisonnablement confiant dans le fait qu'à force de transférer sa propre magie dans le corps de Mil-tan, l'organisme de celle-ci finirait par reconnaître cette énergie comme bénéfique et finirait tôt ou tard par se mettre également à en produire. Une fois cette étape franchie, le _Magical Girl_ deviendrait enfin magiquement autonome et il serait alors possible de procéder à stimuler la croissance de ses réserves grâce au [Boosted Gear].

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un rêve lointain, indigne d'être mentionné.

« Bien ! » Fit soudainement le Hyoudou, annulant sa promotion en [Bishop], redevenant ainsi un simple [Pawn]. « Maintenant que le contrat a été rempli, il est temps de le valider. Es-tu prête ? »

« Absolument-nyo ! » Assura Mil-tan avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

« Dans ce cas… »

 **[[[[[Boost ‼]]]]]**

« … Wow ! » Fut la seule chose que put dire Issei lorsqu'il reçut la récompense.

Son pouvoir magique venait de passer de 83 à 179 points de magie, soit un peu plus du double de ce qu'il avait été avant l'accomplissement du contrat. Faisant un rapide calcul mental, le réincarné comprit qu'il avait gagné 96 unités d'énergie magique grâce au cumul de 5 [Boosts], ce qui signifiait que le contrat de Mil-tan avait initialement fourni un gain de puissance équivalent à 3 contrats ordinaires, ce qui était exceptionnel. C'était une preuve indubitable de la satisfaction de la _Magical Girl_ , et ce malgré le fait que le contrat n'était qu'un succès partiel, assez pour le valider mais pas assez pour rendre le souhait permanent.

Si le Hyoudou parvenait à un succès total de ce contrat lors d'une prochaine fois, combien de points de magie gagnerait-il d'un seul coup ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment pertinent pour lui, étant donné qu'il pouvait simplement tricher en utilisant le [Boosted Gear], mais ce serait intéressant de savoir, juste pour la curiosité… Sur une note de côté, le [Pawn] pouvait ressentir une fois de plus le léger tiraillement dans son corps à l'expansion soudaine de ses réserves magiques. Tout comme la dernière fois, il lui faudrait probablement quelques jours, probablement moins, pour que son organisme s'habitue au changement.

« Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. » Annonça Issei, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, accompagné de Mil-tan. « N'oublie pas de prendre des notes sur ce que tu remarques de l'utilisation de ta magie, en particulier le temps mis avant de l'épuiser totalement, pour que l'on puisse suivre l'évolution des choses les prochaines fois. »

« C'est promis. » Accepta joyeusement la _Magical Girl_. « A la prochaine, démon-san-nyo ! »

« A bientôt, Mil-tan. » Fit le Hyoudou, quittant finalement le domicile de sa cliente.

Une fois dehors, il se permit de soupirer longuement. Cela avait été… Eprouvant. Eh bien, il s'y était un peu attendu. Cela dit, ce ne fut pas pour les raisons qu'il avait anticipées. C'était surtout l'apparence post-transformation de Mil-tan qui l'avait laissé plus qu'un peu perturbé. Après tout, il était toujours un pervers à l'intérieur, même si ses instincts étaient désormais pleinement sous contrôle, et il ne pouvait nier que la _Magical Girl_ , sous cette forme en tout cas, était extraordinairement attirante. Elle n'avait pas la beauté surnaturelle de Rias ou d'Akeno, mais elle avait son propre charme et il avait fallu à Issei toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas la lorgner en bavant.

Le pire était que le [Pawn] ne savait toujours pas si sa cliente était effectivement une femme dans le corps d'un homme ou juste une femme malchanceuse avec une surabondance de testostérone… Et était-ce même important ? Le fait était qu'y réfléchir lui donnait un mal de crâne assez puissant. Pour se distraire de ces pensées, le Hyoudou prit son téléphone dans sa poche, voulant prévenir Rayquaza de son retour prochain, et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message de son [King].

 _Quand tu auras terminé avec ton contrat, pourras-tu passer par le club avant de rentrer ? C'est important._

Lisant le message, Issei levant un sourcil. Bien que la Gremory précise que c'était important, cela ne semblait pas urgent. Dans le cas contraire, elle l'aurait appelé directement ou serait carrément venu le chercher. Eh bien, puisqu'il avait fini, il ferait aussi bien de se dépêcher. Cela restait important, après tout. Attrapant son vélo d'une main, il leva son autre bras en l'air et invoqua sa magie pour se téléporter. Maintenant qu'il avait assez de puissance magique pour activer le sort, à quoi bon s'en priver. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne le faisait pas pour se rendre chez ses clients au cours de la dernière semaine, outre le fait que jusqu'à ce soir il n'aurait pas eu assez de pouvoir pour le trajet retour, était que ses invocateurs semblaient apprécier l'originalité d'un démon se présentant à eux en vélo. Et puisque cela leur plaisait, le Hyoudou ne voyait aucune raison de changer cela.

La téléportation s'activa et le réincarné fut transporté directement dans la salle du Club de Recherche Occulte.

« Ah, Ise-kun, je suis heureuse que tu sois venu aussi vite. » Déclara Rias en le voyant apparaître. Ses yeux s'élargirent ensuite imperceptiblement. « … Et je vois que ta croissance a encore fait un bond en avant. »

« Ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas profiter de la situation. » Répliqua le [Pawn] avant de se tourner vers la seule autre personne dans la salle. « Bonsoir, Shitori-kaichou. »

« Hyoudou-san. » Salua Sona en retour avec un bref hochement de tête. « Nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté. Je suis, comme tu t'en doutes par ma présence, une démone. Comme Rias, je suis un [King], et les membres du Conseil Etudiant sont ma pairie. Mon véritablement nom est Sona Sitri. Shitori n'est qu'un alias utilisé pour dissimuler mon identité dans le monde humain. »

« Enchanté. » Déclara poliment Issei, pas vraiment surpris. Il se souvenait d'une conversation avec Tsubasa, quelques semaines plus tôt, durant laquelle elle avait mentionné être la [Rook] de la kaichou. A l'époque, cela ne lui avait pas semblé pertinent puisqu'il apprenait encore ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les démons et la réincarnation. « Je devine que votre présence est la raison de la mienne. »

« Vous devinez juste, Hyoudou-san. » Approuva la Sitri avec son stoïcisme habituel. « En effet, c'est à ma demande que Rias vous a demandé de venir ce soir. Il est venu à mon attention que vous avez récemment outrepassé vos droits en tant que [Pawn] de Rias et je souhaite des explications. »

« Outrepassé mes droits ? » Répéta le réincarné, honnêtement confus. « Je suis désolé, Shitori-kaichou, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez parler. »

« Oui, je m'en doutais. » Admit Sona avec le plus infimes des froncements de sourcils. « Je vais devoir vous expliquer en partie le contexte pour que vous puissiez comprendre la situation. Cela vous convient-il, Hyoudou-san ? »

« Oui. » Confirma le garçon.

« Bien. » Fit la Shitori. « Etant toutes deux une _High-Class devil_ et [King] de nos pairies respectives, Rias et moi nous partageons le territoire de Kuoh. Pour cette raison, certaines règles ont été mises en place pour la répartition des contrats afin qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit ou de concurrence auprès des clients, ce qui ne serait bénéfique à aucun de nous. Ainsi, en tant que membre du Conseil Etudiant, ma pairie s'est vue attribuée la réception des contrats de tous les étudiants et du personnel de l'école, ainsi que leurs familles. A l'inverse, en tant que Club de Recherche Occulte, la pairie de Rias s'est vue attribuée le reste de la ville. Cela pourrait sembler quelque peu disproportionné mais le ratio entre les deux est en fait plutôt équilibré. »

« Ah ! » Fit Issei, comprenant soudainement où était le problème.

« Cela étant dit, Rias et moi nous trouvons dans une situation embarrassante où un membre de sa pairie a techniquement empiété dans mon domaine administratif sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne sache comment cela a pu se produire. » Expliqua la [King] du Conseil Etudiant. « Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur ce point, Hyoudou-san ? Comment Katase Yui et Murayama Ristu ont-elles fini en possession de tracts d'invocation Gremory ? »

« Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée. » Avoua le [Pawn], se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Yui-chan et Ritsu-chan les ont en quelque sorte trouvés dans les vestiaires de leur club. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit. Le fait qu'elles m'aient invoqué était cependant un accident. »

« Je vois… » Murmura Sona, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. « Il n'y a cependant aucune raison pour laquelle deux tracts d'invocation Gremory se retrouvent dans le vestiaire du club de kendo. Aucun membre de la pairie de Rias n'y est inscrit et les filles du club, puisqu'il s'agit d'étudiantes, elles auraient éventuellement dû recevoir un tract d'invocation Sitri. De plus, j'ai vérifié et les foyers de Katase Yui et de Murayama Ristu n'étaient pas suffisamment riche en désir pour recevoir jusqu'à très récemment. Et à ce moment-là, elles étaient déjà en contrat avec vous, Hyoudou-san. »

« A propos de ça… Une partie de cela pourrait être de ma faute. » Admit Issei, mal à l'aise. « Il semblerait que l'apparition spontanée de désir chez Yui-chan et Ritsu-chan soit due au fait que je leur ai annoncé mon intention de cesser de visiter le club. » Retenant une grimace, il expliqua ensuite aux deux [Kings] les circonstances entourant son invocation.

« … Oui, je suppose que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu estimes avoir une part de responsabilité. » Consentit la Sitri, pensive. « Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons nier le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un accident de bonne foi. Puisque tu ne savais pas ce qu'il en était, vous n'êtes coupable de rien. Néanmoins, si à l'avenir un tel scénario devait se reproduire, je m'attends à ce que vous preniez la décision de ne pas accepter le contrat et me fassiez un rapport de la situation pour que je puisse y remédier. »

« Naturellement. » Accepta le Hyoudou, puis hésita un instant. « … Et pour Yui-chan et Ritsu-chan ? »

« … » A cela, la Shitori soupira. « Etant donné les circonstances, je suppose que l'on peut faire une exception. Il s'agissait de leur première invocation et, puisqu'elles ont déjà passé un contrat avec vous et s'attendent à vous voir apparaître à leur prochain appel, nous immiscer maintenant ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Je ne tiens pas à leur expliquer que puisque ma pairie a repris leurs contrats, elles ne pourront plus vous invoquer… D'autant plus qu'elles semblent énormément vous apprécier, Hyoudou-san. »

« Ha… Oui… Il semblerait… » Marmonna maladroitement le [Pawn].

« Tant que Katase Yui et Murayama Ritsu demeurent les _seules_ exceptions, les choses peuvent rester ainsi. » Décida Sona, fixant le réincarné d'un regard froid et pénétrant. « Je ne fais généralement pas de compromis, alors ne me faîtes pas regrette cette décision, Hyoudou-san. »

« Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. » Assura-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Bien. » Accepta la kaichou, hochement sèchement la tête. « Dans ce cas, je vais prendre congé. J'ai encore énormément de travail à terminer et je dois toujours comprendre _comment_ Katase-san et Murayama-san se sont retrouvées en possession des mauvais tracts d'invocation. »

« A plus tard, Sona. » Salua son homologue [King].

« Rias. » Répondit-elle avec un signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers Issei et de faire de même, bien que plus succinctement. « Hyoudou-san. »

« Shitori-kaichou. » Répondit celui-ci de la même façon.

Sur ce, la Sitri quitta finalement la salle du Club de Recherche Occulte. Le [Pawn] la regarda partir, pensif. La conversation s'était révélée plutôt éclairante. En particulier, la raison mystérieuse pour laquelle Yui et Ritsu ne recevaient pas de tracts avait été révélée. Le problème pourrait donc être réglé à partir de maintenant en réglant le capteur d'avidité pour qu'il inclue la maison des deux filles… Ou tout simplement en leur donnant les tracts en main propre lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

« Eh bien, ce fut intéressant. » Commenta Rias avec amusement.

« Oui. » Confirma distraitement le garçon.

« Heureusement que Sona n'a pas l'habitude de te côtoyer. » Fit remarquer la Gremory, son amusement croissant.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Issei.

« Parce que si c'était le cas, elle aurait remarqué ta croissance anormale dans le domaine de la magie et elle serait devenue jalouse. » Expliqua-t-elle, se permettant un rire radieux.

« … Oui, je peux imaginer. » Admit le réincarné. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il était plus intéressé par son [King]. C'était agréable de la voir aussi heureuse et insouciante. Il semblerait que ce qui la tourmentait ces derniers jours soit finalement passé et qu'elle soit enfin redevenue elle-même.

Malheureusement, inconnu au Hyoudou, cela ne durerait pas. De sombres nuages s'accumulaient à l'horizon et l'inquiétude de Rais ne tarderait pas à refaire surface en dépit de ce bref moment d'accalmie…

* * *

Et voilà ! Petit chapitre de transition qui ne fait pas de mal avant le début du prochain arc.

Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le chapitre en lui-même, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà compris l'essentiel par vous-même. Si jamais il y a des points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, n'hésitez pas à me demander…

… Et justement ! En parlant de me contacter, voici quelques petites annonces importantes que je voulais vous transmettre !

Il y a quelques temps, moi et plusieurs autres auteurs français avons formé une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Le but de ce groupe est assez simple : essayer de relancer la fanfiction française qui se meurt. Notre fandom de prédilection est principalement Naruto, mais ne s'y limite pas.

Pour nous suivre, c'est facile.

Nous avons un facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url Facebook)

Nous avons également un Discord : discord. gg /8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est Discord, il s'agit d'un système de chat en temps réel franchement pratique. Personnellement, je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'y suis également et suis raisonnablement actif.

Toujours à propos de Discord, je commencerai à faire des « Lives » certains soirs pour répondre aux questions qui me seront posés (les dates seront annoncés sur le Discord quelques jours à l'avance). Ce sera également un moyen pratique d'apprendre à nous connaître plutôt que par commentaires interposés ou messages privés. Que ce soit mes retards, mes annonces et tout le reste, vous le trouverez sur le Discord !

Nous accueillons aussi bien les auteurs que les lecteurs, et même les bêta-lecteurs, donc ne soyez pas timides et n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.

Autre nouvelle ! On m'a beaucoup réclamé un page Tipeee ces derniers temps et, au vu de la demande, j'ai fini par en créé une. Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à visiter ma page, surtout que j'y propose des services et contreparties qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Voici le lien : keysapocalypses (à ajouter après le lien url Tipeee)

En outre, merci à Flavien Donnet et à Alexis Cassaigne pour leur contribution !

PS : Un LIVE sur Discord aura lieu dimanche 8 avril 2018 à partir de 21h. Soyez nombreux à venir discuter (en écrit ou même en audio).


End file.
